L'expérience de la guerre
by Follow-the-moon
Summary: La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL. MARAUDERS. [Image de Hueco-Mundo sur Deviantart]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement** : Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

Another head hangs slowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence causes such silence  
Who are we mistaken

But you see, it's not me,  
It's not my family  
In your head, in your head  
They are fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head,  
They are cryin'

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey,  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey, hey,  
hey Oh, do, do, dou, do, do, dou,

Another mother's breakin'  
Heart is taking over  
When the violence causes such silence  
We must be mistaken

It's the same old theme since 1916  
In your head, in your head they're still fightin'  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are dying'

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey,  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, yaa, yaa

(_Zombies_** – Cranberries**)

.

.

.

\- C'est le seul moyen et tu le sais.

\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Cela va à l'encontre de toutes les lois magiques ! Et émotionnellement, comment crois-tu que je vais m'en sortir ? _Ils _seront tous là ! Pas seulement ma famille mais aussi tous les mangemorts que nous combattons depuis presque quinze ans maintenant ! Est-ce que tu te rends simplement compte de la torture que cela va être pour moi de les voir tous les jours pour le reste de ma vie ? De devoir faire comme si je ne les connaissais pas ? Qu'aucun d'eux n'était mort ? Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis en tête l'idée que je puisse résister à l'envie de tuer tous ces fils de putes de mangemorts et de sauver mes parents, mais il avait bu trop de vin d'orties !

\- Et vois-tu un autre moyen ? Il ne reste que nous ! Et Tu-sais-qui a une armée de plus de cent mille hommes ! Combien de temps tu crois qu'on va tenir à deux ? Cela fait presque deux ans qu'on n'arrête pas de fuir !

Hermione paraissait à bout. Harry savait que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Depuis ses onze ans, il luttait contre Voldemort en sa compagnie et aujourd'hui il en avait vingt-cinq. Ses années Poudlard avaient été terribles : en première année, il y avait eu Quirrell, puis en deuxième année la Chambre des Secrets, en troisième les détraqueurs, en quatrième la résurrection de Voldemort et en cinquième, son retour sur la scène publique avec une attaque meurtrière au département des mystères pour récupérer la prophétie. A partir de là, tout s'était accéléré. Voldemort avait profité des vacances d'été lors de son seizième anniversaire pour attaquer Poudlard. L'école, vide de tous ses habitants, n'avait pas résisté. Quelques professeurs étaient là et les protections magiques étaient à leurs plus hauts niveaux mais Voldemort, fort de sa renaissance tant physique que magique, n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée. L'homme avait en effet vu son noyau magique retrouver son niveau normal avec le rituel effectué au cimetière. Harry avait alors brutalement réalisé _qui_ était Voldemort. Il comprenait plus que jamais qu'il ne s'en était sorti qu'avec une chance insolente.

Poudlard tombée, Dumbledore avait réuni tout le monde au Quartier Général de l'ordre du phénix, Square Grimmaurd. Harry, qui n'était plus en sécurité nulle part et certainement pas chez sa tante, les avait rejoints, au grand bonheur de Sirius. Le ministère tentait de lutter contre Voldemort mais son incapacité à reconnaître son retour en temps et en heures lui avait fait perdre énormément d'avance et les aurors n'étaient pas près à la guerre, ils n'étaient pas formés pour ça. Les quelques rescapés de la première guerre comme l'auror Maugrey Fol œil avaient tenté de faire bouger les choses en instaurant un programme de formation rapide pour apprendre aux aurors et ceux en devenir comment réagir et lutter contre les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Harry avait vu avec désespoir le ministère tombé au cours de ce qui aurait du être sa sixième année. Il avait aussi vu les premiers hommes tombés au combat. La liste devait s'allonger au fil des mois.

Maugrey, l'un des premiers, n'avait pas pu résister à l'assaut des couples Lestrange et Carrow.

Minerva McGonagall de la main de Lucius Malfoy.

Hagrid protégeant vainement Mondingus Fletcher du fait d'une meute de loups-garous menés par Fenrir Greyback.

Molly, Charlie et Percy Weasley de la main même de Voldemort.

Puis, Harry et ses camarades avaient fini leurs formations. Ils avaient tous suivis un apprentissage accéléré, à la dure, pour pouvoir eux-aussi lutter contre les Mangemorts. Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, tous avaient été sur eux, ne leurs laissant aucun répit ni le jour ni la nuit. Harry avait plus d'une fois du bénéficier des soins de Madame Pomfresh et il ne comptait plus le nombre de bleus qu'il s'était fait. Ils étaient alors partis au combat. Eux, si innocents, avaient vu la guerre. Ils avaient tués à l'âge ou d'autres étaient encore sur les bancs de l'école. L'héritage de Maugrey était inscrit au fer rouge dans leurs esprits : plus que son célèbre « vigilance constance », il leur avait fait comprendre qu'on ne luttait pas contre des Mangemorts, sorciers accomplis, avec des Expelliarmus ou autre Stupefix. Et Harry avait alors lancé son premier Avada sur Avery.

Ron, Lavande, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Dean et Seamus, Zacharias Smith, ils avaient tous finis par tomber.

Face à eux, seuls Avery, les frères Carrow, Mulciber, Gibbon, Dolohov, Rosier et nombres d'apprentis mangemorts étaient tombés. Mais les principaux, Lucius Malfoy, les Lestranges, même Macnair, étaient toujours là à écumer leurs rangs.

Lorsque Dumbledore avait finit lui-aussi par périr, l'ordre s'était comme désintégré. Désespérés, les survivants s'étaient jetés à corps perdus dans la bataille qui suivit et peu avaient survécus. Severus, qu'Harry avait fini par apprécier, avait même été obligé de cesser son rôle d'espion, n'ayant plus personne à qui transmettre ses informations. Il avait du prendre sur lui et faire comme s'il n'avait aucune conscience morale. Son filleul, Drago, avait du faire de même. Harry savait, malgré sa douleur, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le blond et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et ils avaient finis par…il préférait ne plus y penser. Si Voldemort avait découvert leur relation, il l'aurait fait tuer et cela, Harry ne pouvait se le permettre. Il était la dernière chose qui le maintenait debout.

Finalement, seuls Hermione et lui étaient restés. Square Grimmaurd avait été découvert il y a deux ans et demi et depuis, elle et lui fuyaient. Le pays entier avait été fermé au monde extérieur et plus personne n'entrait ou ne sortait sans que Voldemort ne le sache. Hermione et lui étaient donc obliger de se cacher tout en essayant de mobiliser le plus de monde mais peu était ceux qui acceptaient de les suivre. Voldemort était si puissant et l'Ordre détruit, ils n'y avaient plus d'espoir.

Ils écumaient les camps de moldus et de sangs-de-bourbes afin de trouver des alliés mais sans grand espoir. Hermione avait pu protéger ses parents en les mettant sous Impero et en les obligeant à déménager en Australie mais c'était bien la seule consolation qu'elle tirait de cela. Les camps…la misère était grande. Chaque jour, les mangemorts faisaient des descentes et torturaient les résistants. Les moldus étaient presque tous tués à vue mais quelques uns survivaient tant bien que mal dans les camps instaurés par Voldemort. Si les camps de sang-de-bourbe étaient terribles : les maisons dans lesquelles les jeunes sorciers vivaient n'étaient que des bâtiments délabrés, de vieux hôpitaux déserts ouverts aux moindres courants d'air, ceux des moldus étaient pires. La nourriture était rare et la famine tuait presque autant que les mangemorts mais les sorciers parvenaient tant bien que mal à survivre grâce à de discrets sorts d'attraction sur les animaux environnants. Lapins, rats, tout y passait et ils tentaient de s'en accommoder. Mais les camps de moldus étaient bien pus terribles. Aucune nourriture, aucune eau, pas de vêtements, le camp entier semblait désert. Harry et Hermione n'en avaient visité qu'un et jamais ils ne l'oublieraient.

Le camp ne consistait qu'en une grande avenue un peu en dehors de Londres. Autrefois, il y avait eu des commerces et des entreprises mais aujourd'hui tout n'était que ruine et désolation. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher. Les rescapés avaient la couleur des murs à moitié détruits : gris, sale, terne. Lorsque les deux amis étaient arrivés, ils avaient d'abord cru que tout le monde était mort. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, seul le vent soufflait doucement à leurs oreilles. Lorsqu'Hermione avait laissé couler ses larmes, une jeune femme était sortie de l'ombre. Elle leur avait jeté des pierres en leur chuchotant de s'enfuir au plus vite, que c'était l'heure de visite des monstres. Ils avaient tenté de l'aider, maigre comme elle était et si peu vêtue, elle aurait pu s'effondrée à tout moment, mais elle n'avait rien voulue entendre. Elle les avait fait fuir et ils l'avaient écoutée. Lorsque deux jours plus tard, ils étaient revenus, le camp n'existait plus, tout avait été rasé. Ils avaient trouvé le cadavre de l'inconnue cachée sous des décombres, nue.

Hermione avait alors juré qu'elle ferait tout pour changer cela. Harry avait rit jaune, fermé les yeux désespéré et tourné les talons pour repartir d'où il venait. Il avait tellement perdu dans cette guerre qu'il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, que Voldemort le tue. Il avait cessé d'espérer et ne comprenait pas qu'Hermione ait encore cette conviction au fonds des yeux qu'ils allaient gagner. Les mois qui suivirent, elle les fit voyager dans tout le pays à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi mais par amitié pour elle, il ne posa aucune question. Au point où ils en étaient, quoi qu'ils fassent, rien ne pouvait être pire.

Finalement, ils en étaient là aujourd'hui à avoir cette folle discussion. Sous une tente au fin fonds de la campagne anglaise, à moitié dans la boue, les vêtements humides et pleins de sang séchés d'anciennes blessures, Harry l'écoutait les yeux exorbités persuadé qu'Hermione avait atteint son point de rupture et que la folie l'avait définitivement emporté. Apparemment, elle avait cherché tous les ingrédients et instruments nécessaires à la fabrication d'un retourneur de temps. Harry savait qu'elle s'était intéressée de près à la fabrication de retourneur de temps lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Square Grimmaurd mais il avait pris cela comme une lubie, un moyen comme un autre pour elle de se détendre. Ce qu'elle avait vu au camp moldu lui avait insufflé cette folle idée qu'Harry pourrait tout changer s'il remontait le temps jusqu'à l'époque de ses parents. S'il tuait Voldemort à ce moment, alors son futur lui aurait une vie des plus heureuses avec des parents en vie. Elle avait alors ressorti ses plans de fabrication d'un retourneur de temps et avait apporté de telles modifications qu'il lui suffisait simplement de retourner trente fois le petit collier pour remonter aux quinze ans de ses parents. Un tour pour un an.

\- D'un point de vue strictement logique alors, si je remonte le temps, que je tue Vol…

\- Chuuuut !

Harry avait sans cesse du mal à se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer le nom de son ennemi sans se faire repérer à cause du tabou que celui-ci avait posé dessus.

\- Oui, donc je disais, si je remonte le temps, que je tue Tu-sais-qui, il va y avoir un paradoxe temporel ! Mon futur moi naitra mais il n'aura pas de grand méchant à tuer. Du coup, il ne remontera pas le temps et ne tuera pas Tu-sais-qui comme je pourrai le faire ! C'est juste…juste pas possible !

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. N'y avait-elle pas déjà pensé ? Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. La jeune fille avait les yeux baissés au sol. Ses cheveux gras, sales, vaguement attachés avec un élastique décrépit cachaient mal sa cicatrice sur l'œil droit. Elle n'était pas aveugle mais cela n'était pas passé loin. Son visage était tout aussi sale que ses cheveux et son nez était encrassé par du sang séché. Elle était plus brune que blanche à cause de la saleté et de la terre et Harry essaya vaguement de se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois où ils avaient pu prendre une douche. Hermione souffla doucement, et sortit un parchemin plié en quatre de son soutien-gorge. Elle le lui mit délicatement dans la main. Curieux, Harry le déplia.

\- Hermione… Mais qu'est-ce que… Où as-tu eu ça ?

\- Tu te souviens quand on a rencontré Weston Willoughby ?

Weston Willoughby était un vieil homme à qui ils avaient rendus visite quatre mois auparavant. L'homme, caché au fin fonds d'une cave dont l'entrée avait été si dure à trouver qu'ils avaient passé deux jours à la chercher, était un langue-de-plomb à la retraite. Il avait travaillé à la section Retourneur de temps lorsqu'il allait encore au ministère et connaissait les travaux de Trevelyan Hartshorn, l'inventeur du Retourneur de temps, mieux que personne. Vue l'âge de Weston, Harry se demandait réellement comment il pouvait être encore vivant. Hermione et lui avaient longuement discuté pendant qu'Harry, blessé au ventre, se remettait doucement. Il n'avait pas réellement écouté et avait plutôt préférer s'endormir aussi vite que possible. Qui sait quand il allait pouvoir le faire de nouveau ? Quand il s'était réveillé, Hermione les avait fait repartir aussitôt. Il n'avait réentendu parler du vieillard que six jours plus tôt, pour apprendre sa mort. Acquiesçant rapidement, Harry se tendit, pas réellement certain de vouloir entendre ce qu'Hermione avait à lui dire.

Il avait envisagé cette hypothèse de remonter le temps pour tout changer. Mais lui aussi avait buté face à ce problème de paradoxe. Cela lui a pris des années mais il a réussit à créer une incantation qui pourrait résoudre cette question.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais…c'est encore expérimental. Rien ne dit que cela va marcher. En plus, c'est de la magie plutôt sombre.

Harry examina attentivement la formule avant de relever brutalement la tête.

\- Plutôt sombre ? Harry haussa un sourcil cynique. Tu veux rire j'espère ? Tu te rends compte de ce que cela demande ? Il faut que j'en appelle à Gaïa et tu sais ce qui se passe quand on fait appel à elle pour de mauvaises raisons !

Gaïa était la mère magie. Dans la mythologie grecque, elle était la déesse mère, mère de toutes les créatures telles que les Titans. Harry n'avait appris cela que très tard, complètement innocent des coutumes et rites magiques. En réalité, chez les Sorciers, Gaïa était considéré comme la Magie elle-même. C'est elle qui décidait qui naitrait sorcier ou non, qui aurait son don ou pas. Mais l'histoire était ancienne et les interprétations différaient. Ainsi, les Sangs-purs considéraient que les Nés-moldus étaient des aberrations de la nature qui nuisaient à Gaïa. En effet, ils apportaient leur propre culture chez les sorciers mais ne cherchaient pas à s'intéresser ni à apprendre la culture sorcière et les rites honorant la Magie, Mère de toutes Choses se perdaient peu à peu dans cette modernisation forcée. Au fils des siècles, nombres étaient les sorciers qui avaient tenté de faire appel à Gaïa pour qu'elle intercède en leur faveur. Le plus célèbre d'entre eux était le mage noir Tristram Arbuthnot. L'homme avait voulu exterminer tous les Nés-moldus et avait tenté une incantation pour faire appel à Gaïa en lui sacrifiant trente-six vierges suédoises qu'il avait kidnappé car la tradition voulait qu'on sacrifie des jeunes gens à la peau claire. Pourquoi trente-six ? On se le demandait encore. Gaïa avait entendu son appel mais furieuse l'avait exterminée lui et tous ses partisans. Depuis, rares étaient ceux qui tentaient de l'appeler par peur de finir comme Tristram le Maudit. De toute l'histoire magique, il n'existait qu'un cas où Gaïa avait accepté la demande du sorcier qui l'avait appelé. Solomon Beddoe était le seul survivant : il avait invoqué Gaïa en sacrifiant sa propre vie pour sauver celles de sa femme et de sa fille, mortes à cause de bandits de grands chemins. Gaïa avait accepté de les faire revivre et avait même sauvé Solomon. Mais c'était le seul cas avéré.

Harry n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait si, sacrifiant sa propre vie –il était hors de question qu'il sacrifie quelqu'un d'autre-, Gaïa rejetait sa requête et annulait tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli. S'il devait suivre le même chemin que Tristram le Maudit alors Voldemort aurait gagné par forfait avant même qu'Harry ne naisse réellement.

\- Harry, imagine qu'elle dise oui ? Imagine que l'incantation fonctionne et qu'elle accepte de te laisser vivre et de pallier au paradoxe temporel ?

\- Je me fiche de vivre mais il est hors de question que je risque ce que l'on a accomplit simplement parce qu'elle pourrait dire oui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a accomplit ? Tout le monde est mort ! Il n'y a plus d'espoir !

\- Mais je suis encore vivant ! Je peux toujours réaliser la prophétie et tuer Tu-sais-qui. Si je remonte le temps, tue Vol…Merde… Le tue et que Gaïa n'accepte pas ma demande, elle pourrait le faire revivre et me tuer moi, tuer ma famille et avant même d'avoir essayé, il n'y aura plus d'espoir ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

\- Parce que je serais égoïste, je lui demanderai de me faire vivre une belle vie avec Théodore alors que je sais que toi, tu lui demanderas simplement de pallier au paradoxe.

Le silence accueillit sa réponse. Théodore avait trahi son père et son camp par amour pour Hermione et s'était fait tué trois ans auparavant. Si Harry avait cru que Ron et elle finiraient ensemble et formeraient un beau couple, il s'était largement trompé. Ron était tombé fou amoureux de Lavande et n'avait jamais jalousé Théo. Harry avait bien du admettre qu'Hermione était bien plus heureuse avec Théo qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être avec Ron.

\- C'est complètement fou. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire ?

Bien malgré lui, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà accepté. D'un « je ne peux pas le faire, ce serait trop dur de voir mes parents et les mangemorts » il était passé à un « même si je le faisais, cela brise toutes les lois magiques existantes ». Hermione s'en aperçut aussi.

\- Et puis quitte à remonter le temps, pourquoi ne pas remonter directement à l'époque où Tu-sais-qui n'était qu'un petit orphelin ?

\- Parce qu'on ne connaît pas assez bien l'époque.

Harry parut circonspect.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est simple, Voldemort est né en 1926. Cela signifie qu'il a étudié à Poudlard au début des années 1940. Et c'est le début de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Harry… On ne sait ni dans quel orphelinat il a été, ni à quel point la guerre a touché le monde sorcier. Et en plus de la Seconde Guerre mondiale moldue, Gellert Grindelwald terrifiait le monde sorcier. Dumbledore ne pourra pas t'aider, il sera trop concentré à lutter contre lui. Alors comment veux-tu aider un orphelin si tu ne sais même pas si toi-même tu vas survivre ? C'est plus sur d'aller à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il n'y a plus de conflits ouverts et le monde sorcier commence à peine à entrer en guerre contre _Lui_. En plus, c'est bientôt la fin de la guerre froide…Tu y auras beaucoup plus de chance qu'à l'époque de l'enfance de Tu-sais-qui…

Harry ne répondit rien. Puis, sa voix se brisant, il lui dit :

\- Herm', je ne vais pas te laisser…Je ne veux pas te laisser…

\- Tu n'as pas le choix chéri, c'est peut être notre seule chance. Et Tu-sais-qui ne se doute de rien, c'est le moment.

Harry était content de pouvoir compter sur de solides défenses en Occlumencie. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois et cela pouvait bien lui servir encore une fois. Dans l'immédiat, il était tellement concentré sur le fait de ne pas les faire tomber que cela l'empêchait de pleurer.

\- Mais on va bien finir par se rendre compte que je ne suis plus là…_Il_ va se poser des questions.

\- Il ne s'en posera pas plus que maintenant. Cela fait deux mois que plus personne ne nous voit et qu'aucun mangemort ne sait où on est. Il ne s'inquiète plus, il a déjà gagné dans son esprit. Il pensera probablement que tu es finalement mort.

Il est vrai que sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort datait d'un an et déjà, il ne faisait plus grand cas de lui. Certain d'avoir déjà gagné, il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui et Harry avait profité d'une ouverture grande comme une porte pour s'enfuir comme un lâche sous le rire goguenard du Lord. Harry savait qu'il avait rappelé à lui les hommes qu'il avait lancé à sa recherche. Si ses mangemorts tombaient sur lui, il pouvait le tuer à vue, Voldemort n'y attachait plus grand cas.

\- D'accord… C'est complètement fou mais d'accord.

Hermione eut un pâle sourire et lui mit le retourneur de temps autour du cou. C'était presque comme un déjà-vu, un souvenir de leur troisième année.

\- Surtout, n'oublie pas, il faut que tu détruises le Retourneur dès que tu es sur d'être dans la bonne époque. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour la date mais au cas où, fais attention. Et _détruis-le_.

\- Entendu.

Il ramena à lui ses affaires puis prit Hermione dans ses bras, respirant son odeur pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois. Il sentit ses larmes coulées dans son cou mais ne put rien dire de crainte d'éclater lui aussi en sanglot. Maladroitement, il se détacha d'elle puis ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage défait de son amie.

Le décompte pouvait commencer.

_30._

_29._

_28._

_27._

_26._

Il sentit Hermione s'écarter un peu plus de lui pour lui laisser de l'espace.

_19._

_18._

_17._

_16._

Hermione renifla bruyamment puis eut un petit rire.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas craquer maintenant.

Harry n'eut pas la force de rouvrir les yeux mais il sentit quand même ses larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

_6._

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

Ce fut le moment. Dans une torsion magique plus puissante que quand il avait du remonter le temps pour quelques heures seulement, il disparut. Il fut vaguement conscient d'être transporté en arrière mais n'ayant toujours pas rouvert les yeux, il ne s'en rendit presque pas compte. Brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Fébrile, il rouvrit les yeux mais dans son empressement, s'effondra par terre. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle et ses idées, il tenta de déterminer où il était et surtout _quand_. Le lieu semblait être le même que lorsqu'il avait quitté Hermione. La forêt ne paraissait pas avoir changée et Harry ne sût pas si cela avait fonctionné.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans son époque, il y avait un camp de moldus. Plus personne n'y allait parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moldus et que les explosions et autres combats qui avaient eu lieu non loin, des années plus tôt avaient rendu l'endroit très difficile d'accès. Sans crainte mais prudent malgré tout, Harry décida de s'y rendre. Il ne pouvait transplaner au cas où tout est marché et que la ville moldue n'ait pas été détruite. L'adrénaline courut dans ses veines et avec une certaine excitation il cavala vers l'ancien camp. Les trente kilomètres qui les séparaient furent rapidement de l'histoire ancienne et Harry atteignit enfin la métropole.

Ebahi, il assista au réveil d'une ville. Le soleil se levait à peine et déjà des voitures roulaient, conduisant des inconnus sur leurs lieux de travail. Il aperçut un homme ouvrir son commerce, un petit bureau de tabac et un autre signaler que sa boulangerie était ouverte. Hagard, il sortit complètement de la forêt. Il n'y avait plus aucuns bâtiments détruits. Tout était comme avant la guerre. Les gens semblaient heureux et pressés comme une journée normale dans une vie normale. Harry se pinça pour être sur de ne pas rêver.

Tendu comme un arc, il s'approcha du buraliste.

\- Bonjour…

Sa voix était hésitante et l'inconnu le regarda d'un air méfiant. Il le dévisagea si longuement qu'Harry se fit plus petit.

\- Qu'es'ce tu veux p'tit ?

L'homme chiquait du tabac.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir la date d'aujourd'hui s'il vous plait ?

Le commerçant ouvrit de grands yeux et Harry savait qu'il devait passer pour un fou mais il avait besoin de savoir. L'homme haussa des épaules tout en se disant probablement qu'Harry ne représentait pas un grand danger car il lui tendit le journal du jour en lui répondant.

\- Le 10 juin 1984, mon p'tit. Dis voir, tu sortirais pas d'un asile ? Parait qu'y en a qui se s'rait enfuit y a deux semaines.

Harry vit ses mains tremblées tandis qu'il tenait le journal. L'homme ne mentait pas. C'était bien la date inscrite sur le papier avec les nouvelles du jour. Il s'approcha du stand où se trouvaient les autres journaux et regarda les dates. Mais elles étaient toutes identiques. _Toutes_.

_Il avait réussi_.

D'un mouvement si brusque qu'il fit faire un bond à l'inconnu qui l'avait aidé, il brisa le collier. Lui marcha dessus, lui sauta dessus pour être certain que le Retourneur de temps était bien détruit. Rapidement, il ramassa les morceaux, les mit dans sa petite besace puis s'enfuit en courant sous les yeux abasourdis du vendeur.

Il devait trouver Dumbledore, lui expliquer sa situation. S'il arrivait à lui trouver un endroit où vivre, Harry pourrait mener sa tâche en toute tranquillité. L'homme, malgré ses manipulations, était quelqu'un de bien et pourrait l'aider. En toute honnêteté, Harry devait surtout admettre qu'il avait besoin d'un point de repère et Dumbledore avait toujours été un point stable dans sa vie. S'il était réellement en 1984 –Harry avait toujours du mal à y croire-, alors Dumbledore était sa bouée de secours.

_Il devait trouver Dumbledore_.


	2. L'étranger

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :**Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements :**A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre (Yukino), à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favori ou en alerte, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !

**Petite note** : C'est la fin de mes partiels et je suis enfin en vacances, donc pour fêter ça, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Pour la suite, je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines en gros. Donc je vous dis à Vendredi 9 mai !

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : **_L'étranger_

Qui aimes-tu le mieux, homme énigmatique, dis ? Ton père, ta mère, ta sœur ou ton frère ?

Je n'ai ni père, ni mère, ni sœur, ni frère.

Tes amis ?

Vous vous servez là d'une parole dont le sens m'est resté jusqu'à ce jour inconnu.

Ta patrie ?

J'ignore sous quelle latitude elle est située.

La beauté ?

Je l'aimerais volontiers, déesse et immortelle.

L'or ?

Je le hais comme vous haïssez Dieu.

Eh ! qu'aimes-tu donc, extraordinaire étranger ?

J'aime les nuages… les nuages qui passent… là-bas… les merveilleux nuages !

(**Charles Baudelaire**, _Petits poèmes en prose, 1869_)

.

.

.

Dans son empressement à trouver Dumbledore, Harry ne se rendit même pas compte du chemin qu'il prit et il se retrouva au Chaudron Baveur sans savoir comment il y était parvenu. Lorsqu'il entra, il eut l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Le bar était comme dans ses souvenirs.

A son époque, les mangemorts l'avaient pris d'assaut et avaient capturé Tom. Le vieux propriétaire avait en effet caché plusieurs nés-moldus dans le grenier du petit hôtel qui surmontait son pub et un traitre avait fait parvenir cette information. Harry crut se souvenir que le délateur était un adolescent qui avait fait cela pour sauver ses parents mais il n'en était plus tout à fait certain. Les mangemorts du second cercle avaient ainsi capturé et torturé Tom pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meure mais sans avoir dévoilé ses secrets. Harry avait béni la fidélité et la force de l'homme. On avait retrouvé son corps en plein milieu de ce qu'il restait du chemin de traverse, accroché à l'enseigne d'une petite boutique d'antiquité sorcière. Harry avait pris la nouvelle avec un calme olympien mais s'était juré de venger sa mort. S'il avait en effet tué les tortionnaires de celui qui l'avait recueilli à ses treize ans, il n'avait réussi que cela et les mangemorts arpentaient toujours le pays comme s'il leur appartenait.

Harry savait qu'il pouvait lutter contre les mangemorts du troisième cercle car il ne s'agissait là que des apprentis, des nouveaux-venus. Seul leur nombre important posait problème, leurs techniques de défense et d'attaque étant des plus faibles. Le second cercle était déjà plus problématique. Leur nombre était moins important mais il restait quand même conséquent. Harry pouvait aussi lutter contre eux et seuls quelques uns représentaient un réel danger. C'était ces derniers qui étaient généralement promus au premier cercle. Il n'y avait ici que les meilleurs et ils étaient déjà beaucoup moins nombreux, à peine une vingtaine. Enfin, il restait le cercle des Initiés, les proches de Voldemort, ceux sur qui il pouvait compter en toutes circonstances, Bellatrix, Rodulphus, Rabastan, Lucius, Macnair, Severus et Drago dans les derniers mois de la guerre. Harry ne conservait qu'une courte avance magique contre les membres du premier cercle et il se battait à armes égales avec certains des membres Initiés. Autant dire que chaque combat contre l'un des deux noyaux le laissait haletant, épuisé et blessé, très souvent, profondément.

Harry entra dans le bar, respirant son odeur si particulière, des souvenirs qu'il avait cru oubliés à jamais remontant dans son esprit. Les quelques clients présents le dévisagèrent d'un air circonspect et Harry se dirigea prestement vers le propriétaire pour enfin partir d'ici. Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait encore longtemps et ne voulait pas tenter le diable et craquer devant des inconnus. Tom était en bonne forme, plus jeune de quelques années, la première guerre ne l'ayant pas encore marqué. Harry savait qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil, attentif au moindre signe qui prouverait sa dangerosité. La guerre était là mais pas encore à son point culminant et le monde sorcier pouvait encore faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Mais Harry savait que d'ici deux ans, elle atteindrait son paroxysme et que tout le monde aurait peur de sortir de chez eux.

Harry savait aussi que son apparence ne jouait pas pour lui. Il espérait que Tom ne le prendrait pas pour un fou et qu'il accepterait de lui prêter un peu de poudre de cheminette pour aller jusqu'au Trois Balais, le bar de Madame Rosmerta, et ensuite rejoindre Poudlard. Cependant, son allure ne le rendait que peu fiable. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir de dragon qui avait largement subi le poids des années et des différents combats qu'Harry avait menés. Tâches de boue, de terre, de sang, brûlures dues à des sortilèges ou des potions, son pantalon n'était plus du vert foncé éclatant de ses débuts mais bien d'un noir terne et triste. Ses chaussures renforcées en carapace de scroutts à pétards le protégeaient bien mais là aussi la saleté et les années leurs avaient fait perdre leur éclat. Sa ceinture était une sangle lui permettant de ranger sa baguette, ses potions de soins et certains poisons ainsi que des bandages. Harry y avait rangé l'incantation qu'Hermione lui avait donnée. Son haut était un sweatshirt à capuche qui fut gris dans une autre vie. Ample, il lui permettait de cacher sa cotte de maille en toile d'acromentula qui le protégeait des sortilèges les plus basiques et atténuait les plus dangereux et ses deux petits coutelas induis de poison de basilic. Entre les deux, il avait un sous-pull noir et un pull noir lui-aussi car malgré les saisons, les détraqueurs arpentaient le pays et les faisaient vivre dans un hiver permanent. La guerre ne lui ayant pas permis d'aller chez le coiffeur, les cheveux d'Harry lui atteignaient la moitié du dos. Ils étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés mais leurs longueurs lui permettaient de les attacher et ainsi de ne pas les avoir dans le visage. Quelques mèches éparses retombaient devant ses yeux et cachaient sa cicatrice.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le reflet que lui offrait la pinte de Bièraubeurre de son voisin lui permit de se rendre compte que ses cheveux n'étaient pas en meilleur état que ceux d'Hermione. Ses nombreuses blessures à la tête avaient fait couler son sang trop de fois et ses cheveux étaient collés sur son crâne à cause du liquide séché. La boue et le sang formaient un mélange des plus étranges qui lui donnait vraiment l'air d'un clochard. Son visage était aussi sale que ses cheveux et son teint crayonneux n'en faisait que plus ressortir ses yeux verts. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes car les perdre dans un combat le rendait impuissant mais des lentilles discrètes et longue durée. Il les avait depuis cinq ans et ne pouvait que reconnaître que, jamais, elles ne lui avaient fait faux bonds. Harry ne cessait d'être admiratif devant la technologie sorcière.

Il ne savait pas à quoi auraient ressemblé ses parents à son âge mais Harry était certain qu'il n'avait plus rien avoir avec eux. La guerre l'avait vraiment transformé et amaigri.

\- Bonjour…

Tom se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé, tout en continuant de nettoyer ses verres.

\- Est-ce que…Pourrais-je… Pourrais-je vous emprunter un peu de poudre de cheminette ? Je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence.

Tom cessa toute activité et fronça des sourcils. Il lui désigna un petit pot dans un coin du bar, à côté de la cheminée et Harry le remercia rapidement avant de s'en emparer. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Tom allait envoyer un patronus au directeur pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Il articula l'adresse du bar de Madame Rosmerta puis disparut dans une nuée de flammes vertes.

Son arrivée surprit la jeune femme mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et filât vers l'école. Il tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur la beauté de Pré-au-lard n'y de se plonger dans ses souvenirs où la guerre avait réduit le village à un tas de cendres. Enfin, il arrivât à Poudlard et du s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne sût si c'était à cause de sa course ou parce qu'il était soufflé de revoir son école en un seul morceau mais il ne pût respirer correctement qu'après de longues minutes.

A son époque, les jardins n'étaient plus. Plus rien ne poussait sauf de la mauvaise herbe et pour un peu, on eu cru que la Forêt interdite s'était étendue au-delà de son territoire d'origine. L'eau du lac était calme mais les mangemorts savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en approcher. Le calmar attaquait tous ceux qui s'y osaient d'un peu trop près et une horde de sirène, de strangulots et d'êtres de l'eau réduisaient à néant tout sorcier trop entreprenant. Le saule cogneur avait été coupé et l'herbe avait une couleur noire, douteuse. Le château en lui-même n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été jadis. La tour sud était la seule qui avait survécu à l'attaque puis à l'occupation des mangemorts. De grands trous aéraient l'école en plusieurs endroits. Le château n'était plus que désolation.

Pour y avoir fait un bref séjour, Harry savait que les prisonniers étaient retenus dans les cachots. L'endroit était si plein de magie noire que plus personne n'osait s'en approcher. Seul Voldemort, habitué à ces démonstrations de magie sombre, les visitait de temps en temps. Les protections n'étaient plus mais la magie noire y était si présente qu'aucun sorcier blanc ne s'en approchait plus.

Harry s'écroula sur le sol.

Il était…fatigué.

Depuis dix ans qu'il avait quitté l'école, il n'avait eu de cesse de lutter, de combattre, de tuer, et même dans son sommeil, il se battait contre Voldemort. Il n'avait eu aucun répit et les brefs moments de joie et de bonheur étaient vite éclipsés par la perte d'un camarade, une attaque meurtrière ou une provocation de Voldemort.

Et il était là, aujourd'hui, face à un Poudlard resplendissant, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et c'était le cas, dans cette époque, rien ne s'était encore passé. Mais Harry savait. Il l'avait vécu. Et il avait du mal à se réhabituer. Peut-être Dumbledore aurait-il l'amabilité de lui offrir le gite pour quelques jours, le temps de se doucher, de manger un peu. Merlin, quand avait-il pour la dernière fois pu savourer un bon poulet et quelques patates cuites à l'eau ? Il en avait l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser.

Il était toujours à genoux sur le sol à admirer ce qu'il pensait être un passé révolu quand une calèche s'arrêta devant lui. A moitié surpris, il se releva en tremblant, s'appuyant sur la carriole pour tenir debout. Le Sombral à la tête du véhicule le dévisageait d'un air placide. Harry s'approcha de lui et le caressa doucement. L'animal parût satisfait de ces quelques cajoleries mais le poussa ensuite diligemment vers l'intérieur de la voiture. Harry obéit, monta et s'installa correctement. Le voyage lui prit une petite demi-heure qu'Harry passa la tête dans ses mains à retenir, tant bien que mal, ses larmes.

.

.

.

Le bureau du directeur n'avait pas changé. La porte en chêne était toujours aussi polie, le petit griffon toujours aussi beau. Il y avait toujours les portraits des différents directeurs et Albus avait toujours autant d'instruments en argent qui lui étaient inconnus et qui faisaient de drôles de tintements. La pièce avait marqué Harry pour toujours lorsqu'il y avait accédé pour la première fois. La fois où Dumbledore lui avait parlé de la prophétie. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, les mains liées devant sa bouche, le visage vide de toutes émotions mais bien vivant devant Harry. Son bureau était plein de papiers à remplir et Fumseck était à ses côtés, la tête penchée sur la droite, le dévisageant curieusement.

Harry entra, fébrile, et s'installa sans un mot sur la petite chaise présente en face du bureau du directeur. Dans son époque, Albus lui proposait toujours un fauteuil des plus confortables comme pour mieux le mettre à l'aise mais ici, Harry comprenait que, ne le connaissant pas, il se sente méfiant. Une fois installé, il ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Dumbledore ne l'aidait pas, il n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée et n'avait même pas bougé. Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mais s'arrêta de suite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cela faisait choir des morceaux de terre et de sang séché. Il ne savait pas comment se présenter. Il avait fait la guerre, combattu les plus féroces mangemorts mais était terrifié à l'idée de parler à Dumbledore.

Fumseck chanta alors de longues minutes. Harry l'avait déjà entendu, dans la chambre des secrets en premier lieu puis quand Albus lui avait parlé de la prophétie. A chaque fois, les trilles du phénix l'avaient rassurée et encouragée dans sa voie. Aujourd'hui, elles lui rappelaient les temps heureux où il était encore étudiant. L'animal vola vers lui et quémanda quelques caresses qu'Harry lui accorda bien volontiers. A son époque, Fumseck n'avait pas survécu à la mort de Dumbledore. Il aurait du se régénérer mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme cela aurait du et l'animal était mort définitivement. On l'avait enterré aux côtés de son maitre.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Hedwige et Coquecigrue avaient suivi le même chemin.

L'acte du phénix avait au moins eu le mérite de faire bouger Dumbledore qui le dévisageait, les yeux un peu plus doux, les mains sur bureau. Harry tenta sa chance.

\- Professeur, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir en dire de même, Monsieur…

\- Avant de vous dire mon nom professeur, il est important que je vous explique plusieurs choses. Des choses…importantes.

Dumbledore se redressa tandis que Fumseck s'installait plus confortablement sur les genoux d'Harry.

\- Là d'où je viens, la guerre fait rage. Tous les résistants ont été tués et les survivants sont bien trop effrayés pour vouloir se battre de nouveau. Et même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne le pourraient pas. Ils seraient en trop petit nombre. L'ennemi…l'ennemi a gagné tout le pays. Les morts sont monnaie courante et rares sont ceux qui vivent plus de dix ans. J'ai perdu tous mes camarades, je suis seul. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

Dumbledore l'écoutait sans mots dire, attentif aux moindres de ses mouvements, de ses expressions, jugeant son discours, cherchant à attester de sa véridicité.

\- Ma seule amie et camarade de combat m'a proposé une solution de dernière chance. Je sais…c'était complètement fou, même insensé. On ne modifie pas le cours du temps ! Mais c'est la seule solution, si je ne modifie pas le passé alors le futur est perdu.

Le directeur s'était complètement relevé, stupéfait. Avait-il entendu ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

\- Je _sais_… c'est complètement insensé ! Mais si je ne le fais pas alors Voldemort aura gagné.

Harry se prit sa tête entre ses mains et serra ses cheveux presque hystériquement. Comment Dumbledore pourrait-il réellement croire ce qu'il lui disait ? Il passait pour un fou ! Le vieux sorcier s'était d'ailleurs mis debout et s'approchait de lui. Harry sentait qu'il avait sa main dans sa poche, prêt à sortir sa baguette.

_\- Qui_ êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Mon parrain est Sirius Black. Je viens de trente ans dans le futur. Et à mon époque, Voldemort a gagné. Vous êtes mort. _Tout le monde_ est mort !

Il devenait vraiment hystérique. Fumseck s'était envolé vers son perchoir, peu désireux de faire l'objet d'un mouvement mal placé.

\- Je sais que c'est impossible à croire, j'ai moi-même du mal à me dire que j'ai bien remonté le temps mais je vous jure que je dis la vérité. Sur ma magie, je vous jure que je ne suis pas un fou ou un mangemort et que je vous dis la vérité.

Comme pour prouver que son serment était réel, il releva ses manches montrant ses bras nus de marques des ténèbres et saisit sa baguette pour faire apparaître quelques oiseaux qui disparurent aussitôt le sort levé. Dumbledore s'était assis sur le rebord de son bureau, l'air grave.

\- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire Monsieur Potter.

.

.

.

Leur discussion dura presque toute l'après-midi. Son mentor avait du mal à croire ce qu'Harry lui disait mais ce dernier lui montra tous les souvenirs qu'il avait pour prouver la véracité de ses propos. Dumbledore finit par admettre que c'était possible. Harry se doutait qu'en réalité, le vieil homme voulait juste avoir la preuve de ce qu'Harry lui disait que ce soit par des souvenirs ou des objets du futur car il était impensable qu'un homme tel que lui n'ait pas été au courant des recherches de Weston Willoughby. Les deux avaient sensiblement le même âge et leurs domaines magiques de prédilection n'étaient pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre.

En premier lieu, Albus tenta de le freiner. On ne pouvait pas changer le futur d'un simple claquement de doigts et même si Harry réussissait, il existerait toujours un paradoxe temporel. Harry lui expliqua sa stratégie et l'horreur non feinte qui apparut sur le visage du directeur l'emplit de désespoir. Son ardeur à défendre son plan finit par convaincre Dumbledore. Le fait que l'homme soit lui aussi très réticent à faire appel à Gaïa confortait Harry dans l'idée que c'était une folie que de suivre Hermione dans cette histoire. Mais il avait aussi finit par se dire que de toute manière, s'il ne faisait rien, Voldemort gagnerait. Le Albus du passé de ne se rendait pas compte de futur terrible qui les attendait mais pour l'avoir vécu Harry refusait que quiconque se mette en travers de son chemin. Il avait remonté le temps –l'idée était toujours difficile à admettre- et ce ne serait pas pour rien : il tuerait Voldemort ou se ferait tuer.

Dumbledore parut se rendre compte de la détermination du jeune homme.

\- Bien. Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrai vous dire ne vous arrêtera.

\- En effet. Je suis désolé. J'aurai préféré que…

Dumbledore agita vaguement ses mains pour le faire taire.

\- Je sais. Je sais que la situation doit être difficile pour vous.

Il n'était pas passé inaperçu le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas cessé d'être sur ses gardes, jetant toujours de rapides coups d'œil vers la porte et les fenêtres, la tension toujours présente sur ses épaules.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez ni argent, ni papier d'identité, encore moins de logement ?

Harry acquiesça. L'argent, les papiers d'identités, tout cela n'était qu'accessoire dans son futur. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu besoin ?

\- Bien, je pense que vous avez, à l'heure actuelle, ma confiance relative. Nous ne nous connaissons pas du moins, je ne vous connais pas encore et même si vous me semblez être un homme…bon ?

Il hésitait, cela se sentait, Harry n'en était même pas vexé. La situation devait aussi être surréaliste pour le vieil homme.

\- Je ne peux garantir que vous ne tenterez rien de contraire à nos valeurs.

L'Ordre du Phénix était clairement désigné derrière ce petit « nos valeurs ». Harry ne savait cependant pas si l'homme l'avait déjà créé où si ce n'était encore qu'un regroupement informel de personnes inquiètes face à la montée des attaques de Voldemort.

\- Je peux vous proposer un poste d'enseignant. Je n'ai plus de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry eut un pâle sourire. Certaine chose ne changeait pas.

\- Si vous acceptez, vous aurez un logement de fonction dans la tour Est du Château ainsi qu'un salaire mensuel comme tous les autres professeurs. Il vous faudra donc ouvrir un compte à Gringotts et pour cela des papiers seront nécessaires. J'ai quelques…amitiés qui pourront me servir, _nous_ servir et tout devrait être en place d'ici la prochaine rentrée. En attendant, je peux vous proposer de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que tout soit en ordre.

Harry le remercia vivement. L'homme lui proposait plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Dumbledore n'ajouta rien et observa Harry se détendre peu à peu. Le garçon lui plaisait. Plus que cela, il l'intriguait et rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient se targuer d'avoir intéressé le grand Albus Dumbledore. Il sentait que le plus jeune avait un fort potentiel magique qu'il maitrisait à la perfection et si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, il en était arrivé à ce point, par obligation pour survivre. Il avait au moins la certitude qu'il n'était pas un partisan de Voldemort mais rien ne lui assurait qu'il n'était pas sous potion ou sous autre sortilège de coercition le forçant à œuvrer avec le mage noir. Dumbledore en doutait mais il n'en avait pas la preuve et il préférait encore l'avoir sous les yeux plutôt que de le savoir en train de crapahuter dans tout le pays à faire Mordred savait quoi.

.

.

.

Harry et Dumbledore s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau de taille moyenne représentant une duchesse démêlant ses cheveux face à un miroir en pied. La jeune femme se coiffait indifférente aux mouvements extérieurs et un simple regard en coin lui fit demander le mot de passe d'une voix lasse sans cesser de se peigner.

\- Le mot de passe en vigueur est _Ira furor brevis est_ mais vous pouvez en changer s'il vous le souhaiter.

\- Je n'ai jamais étudié le latin, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Que la colère est de courte durée.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Durant des années, il avait été si en colère. En colère contre le monde entier, contre lui, contre tout. Les premiers morts l'avaient rendu hargneux et sa colère s'était redirigée vers Voldemort. Il n'avait cessé d'être furieux que quelques années auparavant quant il avait perdu espoir de gagner la guerre. C'était assez ironique d'avoir cette citation comme mot de passe.

\- Non, je pense que c'est bien. Je vais le garder.

\- Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais vous laissez vous installer. Je me doute que vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires aussi je vais vous donnez une avance de votre salaire afin que vous vous payiez de nouveaux vêtements. Vous l'aurez d'ici demain en liquide et vous pourrez aller visiter le Chemin de Traverse dans la journée.

\- Je vous remercie. Vraiment. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que cela représente pour moi.

\- Allons, ce n'est rien, c'est normal.

Harry ne répondit rien, il était sûr que Dumbledore n'entendrait rien de plus de toute manière. Prononçant le mot de passe, il entra dans ce qui était son nouveau chez lui.

L'appartement était assez spacieux pour une seule personne. L'entrée donnait sur un couloir assez grand qui menait sur un petit salon. Le couloir était peint de couleur claire et était vide de tous tableaux. Le salon était en tout et pour tout composé d'un canapé en cuir trois places ainsi que d'un bureau collé au mur droit du logement. Une petite bibliothèque était collée au mur gauche, face au bureau. Le mur en face du couloir était composé de deux fenêtres si grandes qu'elles prenaient la totalité de l'espace. Désireux d'avoir un peu d'air, il les ouvrit et admira la vue. Amusé, il remarqua que le terrain de Quidditch était ce sur quoi donnaient directement ses fenêtres. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à bouger de chez lui pour admirer un beau match.

Retournant à sa visite, il refit le chemin en sens inverse. Au milieu du couloir, sur la gauche, une porte en chêne fin, polie, donnait sur une petite chambre. Les murs étaient d'un gris cassé plutôt reposant. Une grande armoire prenait une grande partie du mur droit de la chambre et un lit une place occupait le mur gauche. Un petit guéridon était posé à la tête du lit.

Repartant d'où il venait, il ouvrit les deux dernières portes. La première était la plus proche du salon sur le côté droit du couloir. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit qu'il s'agissait des toilettes. La seconde porte, toujours sur le côté droit du couloir, donnait sur une salle de bain plutôt spacieuse. Un lavabo et un miroir avec des produits de premières nécessités et une baignoire si large que deux ou trois personnes pouvaient y rentrer remplissaient la pièce. Là encore, il y avait du savon, des gants et des serviettes de toilettes. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi tentant depuis Drago.

Peu désireux de laisser passer cette occasion, il se dévêtit prestement tout en faisant couler l'eau, le savon, les bulles, en réalité tous les robinets proposés par la baignoire, exactement comme la salle de bain des préfets qu'il avait pu visiter en quatrième année. C'était si…_délicieux_. Harry se sentit pleurer. Si seulement Hermione avait pu être là. Si seulement…Il prit un gant qu'il imbiba de savon et se frotta tout le corps de longues minutes durant. Ses bras, ses cuisses, son torse, tout son corps entier devenait rouge écrevisse à force de frotter. La crasse, le sang tout partait.

Harry passa le reste de la soirée dans le bain. Quand il en ressortit, il faisait nuit. Il prit une serviette et commença à se sécher. Il ne s'en n'était pas réellement rendu compte ces dernières années mais les cicatrices parsemaient son corps. Sur chacune de ses cuisses, il avait six grandes cicatrices parallèles, souvenirs d'une attaque combinée de plusieurs furies qu'il n'avait réussi à éviter que grâce à ses réflexes décuplés par le Quidditch et la guerre. Sur le bas ventre, un souvenir d'un malheureux coup de couteau donné tout à fait par accident par cette chère Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille avait toujours cru avoir sa chance avec Draco mais ses fiançailles forcées avec Astoria Greengrass l'avaient brutalement ramené à la réalité. Le pire avait été lorsqu'elle avait compris que ni elle ni Astoria n'auraient de chance avec le blond. Elle avait alors cherché par tous les moyens possibles à savoir qui était l'homme que Drago voyait et un jour, dans un accès de fureur lors d'une dispute avec Gregory Goyle qui avait toujours été amoureux d'elle, avait étripé Harry qui se trouvait à sa merci dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Il tenta de ne pas se souvenir de la façon dont il avait atterri là-bas.

Sur son torse, de son ventre à ses épaules, les brûlures et sortilèges de coupe s'alternaient comme pour faire de son corps une jolie toile d'art moderne. Dans son dos, Harry avait les marques d'une rencontre fusionnelle avec une meute de loups-garous.

Il finit rapidement de se sécher et remit ses vieux vêtements. Ceux-ci étaient sales mais la nouvelle propreté de son corps le lui faisait oublier. Il quitta ses appartements et, se fiant à ses souvenirs, se dirigea vers les cuisines de l'école. Les elfes, d'abord effrayés de son apparence, furent des plus ravis de l'aider dans sa tâche. Ils lui firent un repas pantagruélique mais Harry n'était plus habitué à manger autant et il ne put finir qu'un quart de ce que les elfes lui avaient si gentiment donné. D'un pas lent, il retourna dans son nouvel appartement. Son corps commençait à lâcher mais il en avait l'habitude. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, son esprit aussi était fatigué et les deux cumulés le laissaient dans un état de fatigue tel qu'il avait peur de s'écrouler à tout moment.

Enfin, il fût de nouveau chez lui et lorsqu'il se dévêtit pour se coucher dans un lit –_un lit_ !- il sombra presque aussitôt.

_Ah si Hermione était là_…

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il mit un temps à se rappeler où il était. Puis quand il réalisa qu'il était à Poudlard, il fallût qu'il se rappelle en quelle année il était. Désarçonné, il dut se frotter le visage de longues minutes durant pour se ressaisir. Quand enfin il fût totalement éveillé, il s'aperçût que des coups puissants provenaient de la porte. Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, il allât ouvrir.

\- Monsieur Eden Reece ? Oh pardon, excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous dormiez !

Harry eut un temps d'adaptation. Eden Reece ? Qui diable était-ce donc ? La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore lui revint en tête. Ah oui, c'était son nouveau nom. Dumbledore le lui avait proposé et Harry, peu difficile, l'avait accepté. Il avait cependant prévenu Dumbledore que son identité pourrait poser problème avec les Maraudeurs et leur carte de l'école. Le directeur avait résolu le dilemme en lui lançant un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Apparemment, il était très utilisé par les aurors pour octroyer une autre identité à des témoins à charges dans des affaires sensibles. Harry serait reconnu par tous et notamment par les Maraudeurs comme étant Eden Reece. Il se reconcentra sur la personne qui l'avait réveillé. Avec une surprise non feinte, il reconnut Minerva McGonagall, plus jeune de quelques années, elle aussi non marquée par la guerre mais surtout très embarrassée. Son regard fuyant tentait de ne pas se poser sur le corps dénudé d'Harry. Très gêné lui aussi, il fila se revêtir avant de revenir vers son ancien professeur.

\- Excusez-moi, je viens à peine de me lever. J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil.

\- Oui, c'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même pensions. Cela va faire trois jours que vous dormez.

\- Comment ?

Harry eut l'air si surpris que cela fit rire le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Oui, le directeur était étonné de ne pas vous voir dans son bureau pour récupérer votre avance de salaire. Il semblerait que vous ayez vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

\- Oui, en effet.

Harry rit. Cette conversation était totalement surréaliste. Etait-il réellement dans le passé à discuter chiffons avec Minerva ? Tranquillement, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Minerva dût le sentir car elle gloussa doucement. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés des autres professeurs et Dumbledore le présenta officiellement. Harry se fit une joie de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux collègues, persuadé qu'il était encore en train de rêver d'une autre vie possible au fin fond de la tente usée d'Hermione dans la campagne anglaise. Mais le rêve ne cessa pas à la fin du repas ni quand il quitta le bureau de Dumbledore avec un sac conséquent de gallions et encore moins quand il revint du chemin de traverse avec une nouvelle garde robe.

Peu à peu, Harry se dit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Qu'il s'agissait bien là de sa nouvelle réalité.

Qu'il était dans le passé.

Qu'il allait voir ses parents.

Voir Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodulphus et Rabastan.

Quand il réalisa pleinement que le plan d'Hermione avait fonctionné, qu'il allait devoir faire face à tous ses démons, il s'écroula en pleurs dans son nouveau salon et ne quitta pas l'appartement des deux semaines qui suivirent.


	3. Melancholia

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :** Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements :** Merci énormément à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fiction en favori ou en follow, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (Odchan, THL, Tompotter12, Caldort etc.). Tompotter12 : merci pour votre conseil. Pour moi, véracité et véridicité sont pratiquement synonymes aussi j'use de l'un comme de l'autre sans préférence. Il y a aussi une question d'habitude puisque je suis en droit et que l'on parle plus souvent de la véridicité de faits que de leur véracité. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

La rencontre entre les Maraudeurs et Harry n'aura pas lieu dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : **_Melancholia_

I didn't want to be the one to forget  
I thought of everything I'd never regret  
A little time with you is all that I get  
That's all we need because it's all we can take

One thing I never see the same when your 'round  
I don't believe in him—his lips on the ground  
I wanna take you to that place in the "Roche"  
But no one gives us any time anymore

He ask me once if I'd look in on his dog  
You made an offer for it, then you ran off  
I got this picture of us kids in my head  
And all I hear is the last thing that you said

"I listened to your problems  
Now listen to mine"  
I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend

Some more again

It didn't matter what they wanted to see  
He thought he saw someone that looked just like me  
The summer memory that just never dies  
We worked too long and hard to give it no time  
He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies  
Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise  
He runs his scissor at the seem in the wall  
He cannot break it down or else he would fall  
One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold  
Take it, I don't wanna sing anymore

"I listened to your problems  
Now listen to mine"  
I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door...

I don't understand, don't get upset  
I'm not with you  
We're swimming around,  
It's all I do, when I'm with you

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away  
Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
'Cause I know it unlocks like a door

(**Daft Punk** – _Instant Crush_)

.

.

.

Finalement, les deux mois et demis de vacances passèrent plus vite qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait pas chômé : il avait établit un programme précis d'éducation pour ses futurs élèves, après tout n'avait-il pas été engagé comme professeur ? Il l'avait soumis à l'approbation du directeur qui avait été plus que satisfait de son travail. Puis, entre deux rendez-vous avec Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Poppy Pomfresh et le Professeur Brûlopot, il s'était mis à jour de toute l'actualité anglaise. Si ses nouveaux collègues avaient été des plus surpris de sa méconnaissance de la situation politique de son pays, il avait justifié cela par un temps considérable passé en dehors de l'Angleterre à voyager un peu partout.

De ce qu'il avait appris, Voldemort se faisait plutôt discret. Il tentait d'allier à sa cause les plus jeunes notamment par le bouche à oreille à Poudlard. Il jouait aussi un rôle important au Ministère, ses alliés les plus fidèles étant généralement de vieilles familles de sang-purs, les pots-de-vin étaient monnaie courante. Le ministère était ainsi le lieu d'affrontement privilégié du Seigneur Noir face à Dumbledore. Le ministre n'avait finalement que peu d'importance, pion facilement remplaçable dans la guerre politique qui opposait Dumbledore au Mage Noir. Bien entendu, ce dernier menait des offensives dans tout le pays mais il n'en dirigeait aucune, laissant ce plaisir à ses alliés les plus anciens. Harry pouvait mettre sa main à couper qu'Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Lucius et grand-père de Drago était l'un de ceux qui menaient ces batailles.

Celles-ci se faisaient plus nombreuses au fil des années. Avec inquiétude, Minerva lui avait fait remarquer que de quelques attaques il y a dix ans, on en était arrivé à une trentaine chaque année, toutes causant d'innombrables morts. Harry savait que d'ici la fin de l'année, Tom se montrerait au grand jour, causant la panique chez la population sorcière. De fait, d'ici deux ans, son règne serait si bien implanté dans le monde sorcier, ses partisans si nombreux que tous le craindraient et plus personne n'oserait prononcer son nom. S'il voulait tuer Tom, Harry devait le faire dans ce délai de deux ans.

Il avait peu à peu réussi à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et surtout à l'absence de guerre. Il n'avait plus à fuir ni à se cacher, encore moins à combattre. Cependant, au contraire de le rassurer, cela ne faisait que l'inquiéter encore plus. Ce calme si effrayant le faisait se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur chaque nuit. Ne rien faire lui était encore plus difficile que de se battre. Il avait eu si peu de repos en quinze ans qu'il n'y était plus habitué. De fait, lorsque septembre arriva, il commençait à peine à faire des nuits complètes.

Quand, enfin, ce fût le jour de la rentrée, Harry était tendu mais aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être en sachant qu'il allait revoir des morts. Dumbledore ayant connaissance de son but final l'avait ainsi chargé d'escorter les élèves de la gare King Cross à Poudlard. Il serait secondé par quelques aurors déguisés en élèves de première année. Harry les avait rapidement rencontré avant de partir pour la gare et les avait trouvés plutôt compétents. Conscients de l'enjeu que pouvait représenter un train rempli de jeunes étudiants, ils étaient des plus concentrés sur leurs tâches. Harry avait apprécié cela même s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir concernant leurs expériences en duels.

Dumbledore lui avait cependant assuré qu'ils faisaient partie des meilleurs, aussi Harry avait décidé de lui faire confiance. C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait l'esprit presque tranquille vers le quai 9 ¾. Il traversa le portail en se souvenant mélancoliquement de sa propre première rentrée. Le train était déjà en gare lorsqu'il arriva.

Certains parents étaient aussi là avec leurs enfants même si le train ne partait que dans une heure. Quelques uns l'observèrent avant de se détourner de lui. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés avec un élastique mais il avait troqué ses vieux vêtements contre un pantalon de toile noire doublé à l'intérieur par du cuir de dragon. De même, ses chaussures en peau de scroutts à pétards usées jusqu'à la moelle avaient été remplacées par une nouvelle paire. Enfin, il portait toujours sa cotte de maille mais dissimulée sous un sous-pull noir lui-même caché par un pull noir. Il avait une cape noire qu'il aimait faire tournoyer lorsqu'il faisait demi-tour ou partait en claquant la porte. Cela lui rappelait Severus.

Il monta dans le train et inspecta rapidement les wagons. Tout semblait en ordre. Lorsqu'il ressortit, la plupart des étudiants étaient arrivés et commençaient à monter dans les wagons. Harry redescendit sur le quai. Un petit mouvement vers sa montre lui apprit qu'il restait à peu près un quart d'heure avant que le train ne démarre.

\- James !

\- Sirius !

\- James !

\- Sirius !

\- James !

\- Sir- Aïe ! Mais maman pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Harry se tendit brutalement. Son père était là. Son parrain aussi.

Il se retourna pour mieux pouvoir les observer. Sirius était à un bout de la gare et James de l'autre. Dès que les deux s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre en hurlant leurs prénoms ce qui n'avait apparemment pas plût à la mère de James –_sa grand-mère -_ qui l'avait donc frappé avec son sac à main sur la tête. Sirius était hilare et James bougonnait mais sa mère en avait apparemment l'habitude. A son époque, Sirius et lui avaient longuement discuté du passé et Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce que son parrain lui avait caché. Il avait la langue bien pendue pour parler des blagues qu'il faisait aux autres mais il n'avait que rarement parlé des méchancetés que les Maraudeurs avaient faites endurés aux autres. Pour avoir plongé dans la pensine de Severus lorsque celui-ci lui apprenait l'Occlumencie, Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur. Il savait aussi que, comme Severus, beaucoup de Serpentards avaient rejoints le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas se retrouver impuissants face aux Tous-puissants-et-impunis-Maraudeurs. Harry avait juré de changer cela.

Sirius lui avait dit que sa grand-mère s'appelait Carina Potter et son grand-père Octans Potter. Cette habitude d'appeler les nouveau-nés par des noms de constellations n'était apparemment pas qu'une manie des Black. Du côté de Lily, sa mère s'appelait Enid et son père, Aaron. Carina et Octans Potter étaient en train de sermonner James et Sirius pour la dernière fois sous le regard acide de la famille Black. Walburga observait d'un œil désapprobateur le petit groupe formé par la famille Potter mais la renommée de celle-ci l'empêchait d'aller faire un scandale auprès d'elle à propos de Sirius. Regulus ne disait rien et se détourna rapidement de la scène. Bellatrix et le reste de la famille étaient apparemment déjà montés dans le train. Harry n'avait pas encore vu sa mère mais il se doutait qu'elle devait déjà être installée auprès de ses amies. Finalement, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter qui les avaient rejoints montèrent eux aussi dans le train dans un dernier au-revoir à la famille Potter.

Le quai se vida peu à peu et Harry essaya de se convaincre de monter dans le train. Ce n'était rien, que des adolescents. Personne ne se doutait de qui il était réellement. Lui-même avait tellement changé qu'il ne lui était pas si dur de faire face aux Maraudeurs et aux Serpentards.

Mordred, qui essayait-il de berner ?

Sa tension était toujours à son comble et même si les garçons étaient montés dans le train, près de dix minutes plus tôt, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Et il n'avait pas encore rencontré sa mère. Ni Remus. Et on ne parlait là que des personnes qu'il aimait et respectait.

Le conducteur du train s'approcha de lui et lui annonça qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Harry fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et monta. Le léger ronflement des conversations étudiantes le rassura. Cette douce clameur lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Et des mauvais aussi. Le chuchotement des conversations au QG pour ne pas irriter ceux qui venaient de perdre un proche, comme pour ne pas briser la torpeur dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Vers la fin, Hermione et lui restaient muets, incapables de briser le silence douloureux qui s'était installé. Pendant les vingt premières minutes du trajet, Harry resta simplement contre la porte du wagon à écouter le train rouler tranquillement vers l'école, les grincements sonores des roues du véhicule sur les rails résonnant dans ses oreilles comme une vieille chanson apprise par cœur. Puis, il s'en détacha et arpenta le train dans sa longueur. Les étudiants étaient peu nombreux dans les couloirs et il n'y eut pas de problèmes particuliers. Harry apprécia de ne pas devoir résoudre un conflit entre Griffondors et Serpentards dès la rentrée. Les deux camps devaient probablement vouloir faire durer le calme des vacances avant de rouvrir les hostilités. Respectant l'intimité de chacun, il n'ouvrit aucun compartiments mais jugea des auras de ceux qui y étaient présents.

Au fil des années, Harry avait développé cette étrange capacité en autodidacte. Quand Severus l'avait remarqué, il avait été agréablement surpris mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement sourit. Pour Harry, c'était le plus beau des compliments. Il ne se souvenait plus réellement de comment il avait réussi ce tour de force, mais cette capacité lui était bien utile. L'aura de chaque sorcier était particulière, comme une empreinte digitale. Mais alors que l'empreinte digitale n'était qu'une marque sur un corps sans précision sur la personnalité de l'individu, l'aura était bien plus révélatrice. C'était quelque chose d'intime. Harry avait finit par remarquer quelques similitudes. Ainsi, les sorciers dits « blancs » qui n'avaient jamais fait usage de magie offensive ou « noire » avaient une aura plutôt violet clair, les autres en avaient une de couleur rouge grenat. Si un sorcier était victime d'une malédiction, son aura se voyait elle aussi modifiée. Ainsi, Remus qui était un loup-garou avait une aura en majorité violette avec quelques tâches de rouge grenat et une énorme tache noire en plein centre de son noyau magique. Harry situait le noyau magique de chaque sorcier vers son cœur, juste un peu plus bas. Pour avoir rencontré un vampire, il savait aussi que leur malédiction se caractérisait par une marque de couleur chocolat. Si la malédiction était due à un sorcier, la trace était bleue nuit. De fait, la majorité des mangemorts avaient des auras totalement rouge grenat avec une tâche bleue nuit sur leurs avant-bras.

Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les couleurs étaient aussi peu adaptées à la réalité des personnalités des individus : rouge grenat ? Harry aurait plutôt vu des auras entièrement noires.

Les apprentis mangemorts avaient encore des auras mi-violettes mi-grenat et des jeunes entre onze et dix-sept ans ne devaient pas avoir d'auras de couleurs autres que celles-ci. En patrouillant dans le train, Harry ne perçut aucune difficulté. A part les aurors sous couverture aux auras aux trois-quarts violettes et au quart-grenat, tout était en ordre. S'asseyant sur le rebord des fenêtres du train, dans le couloir, il se laissa à admirer la vue. Le paysage était si peu dévasté…Il eut un réel plaisir à le redécouvrir vierge de toutes explosions. Son front était collé à la fenêtre et sa respiration calme et profonde provoquait un petit nuage de buée sur la vitre.

C'était si bon d'être de retour.

.

.

.

\- Jeunes gens, laissez-moi vous souhaitez la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année dans notre merveilleuse école.

Albus était debout, derrière la table qui allait accueillir le repas du soir, les bras biens écartés comme pour recevoir une dizaine d'enfants dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

La répartition venait de se terminer et Minerva venait juste de ranger le Choixpeau. Tous les professeurs étaient présents sans exception, et Harry, petit nouveau, était clairement le centre d'attention de tous malgré le discours de Dumbledore. Certains l'avaient déjà vu dans le train et étaient encore plus curieux de savoir qui il était réellement. Pour avoir perdu son innocence bien des années auparavant, Harry pouvait même reconnaître sur le visage de certaines –et certains !- un désir mal dissimulé. Il eut un sourire un coin. Ils étaient tous _si_ jeunes !

\- Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, je le répète pour nos nouveaux étudiants, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, _interdite_. Il remit ses lunettes en demi-lune en place. Je ne tolèrerai _aucune_ exception.

Sa voix se fit plus dure comme il tournait son visage vers les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci eurent le bon goût de paraître coupables.

\- De même, notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard, voudrait que certains se souviennent que l'usage des produits inscrits sur la liste qui est accrochée sur chaque panneau d'affichage dans vos salles communes est interdit et qu'il se chargera de sanctionner chaque élève contrevenant à ces interdictions.

Là encore, son regard se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs mais aussi vers un groupe de Serpentard au centre de leur table.

\- Enfin, et sur une note plus joyeuse, j'aimerai vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Eden Reece.

Il se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur son visage laissant à Harry le choix de se lever et de faire un discours ou de rester assis sans rien dire. Peu à l'aise mais décidé à n'en rien montrer, il se leva, se courba légèrement puis se redressa. Son regard se fit perçant comme s'il jaugeait chacun des élèves présents et il retint un sourire quand il s'aperçût qu'il avait réussi à en mettre plusieurs mal-à-l'aise. Sa voix se fit rêche quand il comprît que ni les Maraudeurs ni les Serpentards qu'il observait ne paraissaient comprendre l'ampleur de ses capacités. Bien sur, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir mais Harry était déjà si irrité et tendu de revoir tous ces morts, qu'il avait du mal à réprimer ses humeurs. Aussi lorsqu'il s'exprima, ce fut d'un ton réfrigérant.

\- Je suis ravi d'être parmi vous pour cette année scolaire. Cependant, on m'a prévenu que certains d'entre vous étaient…_un peu trop_ _à leurs aises_ dans certains cours. Sachez que ce que je vous dis ici vaut comme premier et dernier avertissement. Si l'un d'entre vous se sent d'humeur _joyeuse_ avec moi, je me ferai un grand plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Le directeur m'a assuré que je disposais de tous les moyens nécessaires pour vous sanctionner tant qu'aucun d'entre vous n'était blessé. Et j'ai _beaucoup_ de moyens, soyez-en surs.

Son discours plein d'ironie mordante glaça ses futurs étudiants et il était clair que tant les Maraudeurs que leurs chers adversaires Serpentards étaient déstabilisés. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se ressaisir mais Harry espérait que ce qu'il avait dit les marquerait au point de les empêcher de faire des âneries dans son cours. Si Harry voulait changer le futur, il fallait déjà changer le comportement arrogant et hautain des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient influencé énormément de monde, et pas dans le bon sens et s'il parvenait à leur faire comprendre la stupidité de leurs comportements peut-être que beaucoup de jeunes sorciers ne s'enrôleraient pas chez les mangemorts.

De source sûre –Drago était toujours très bavard après l'amour-, Harry savait que Narcissa Malfoy, bien que très éprise de Lucius, n'avait aucune envie de suivre son futur époux sur la voie qu'il avait prise. Lucius avait six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs et Narcissa le même âge qu'eux, aussi, il espérait pouvoir la faire revenir sur sa voie à lui et non sur celle de Voldemort. Harry savait qu'il prenait le risque d'empêcher la naissance de Drago mais il avait cet espoir fou de pouvoir mettre Narcissa et Lucius ensemble tout en les sauvant du chemin qu'ils suivaient.

Le repas se fit dans le calme et la bonne humeur même si Harry était persuadé que tous parlaient de lui. Si auparavant cette attention constante à ses moindres faits et gestes l'exaspérait, il avait finit par l'accepter. Plutôt que de se rendre malade à cause des autres, il avait décidé de passer outre et sa vie avait été radicalement plus douce à vivre. Alors que le dîner prenait fin, les professeurs restèrent encore un peu à table, s'assurant que chaque préfet s'occupait avec diligence de leurs camarades. Les deux préfets-en-chefs vérifiaient quant à eux que l'évacuation de la salle s'effectuait dans le calme et l'ordre. Cette année un Serpentard et une Poufsouffle avaient été nommés et Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient très sérieux quant à leurs responsabilités. Quand la salle fût presque vide, les professeurs quittèrent eux aussi leurs chaises pour se rendre dans la salle attenante. Dumbledore leurs communiqua leurs emplois du temps qu'ils étudièrent avec attention puis les responsables des quatre maisons les quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles communes.

Chacun d'eux avait pour obligation d'expliquer les différentes règles à suivre tant dans les salles de cours que dans les dortoirs ainsi que de se présenter de façon moins formelle à leurs petits protégés. Mis en confiance, ils auraient moins de réticence à venir se confier en cas de soucis. Les autres enseignants et Harry discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis chacun rejoignît ses appartements.

De retour chez lui, Harry se coucha directement. Il était clair pour lui que la journée du lendemain serait décisive quant à la façon dont ses étudiants le verraient. S'il avait espéré commencer tranquillement, Dumbledore avait au contraire jugé qu'il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes et lui avait assigné, dès 8 heures du matin jusqu'à 11 heures, la classe de cinquième années de Serpentard et Griffondor. Heureusement pour lui, sa journée ne reprenait qu'à 14 heures avec les premières années de Serpentard et Poufsouffle pour deux heures puis, toujours pour deux heures, les quatrièmes années de Griffondor et Poufsouffle. Le mardi était identique, seules les maisons changeant.

Dumbledore lui avait accordé une matinée un peu plus longue le mercredi puisqu'il ne commençait qu'à 11 heures pour trois heures avec les Serpentards et Serdaigles de Septièmes années. Puis, après deux heures de pause, il reprenait avec les deuxièmes années de Serpentard et Griffondor jusqu'à 18 heures. Le Jeudi était plus dur car il avait pour six heures d'affilées, les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle puis les Septièmes années de Griffondor et Poufsouffle. Il terminait par deux heures avec les deuxièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de 16 heures à 18 heures. Enfin, le vendredi était consacré, de 8 heures à 11 heures à l'enseignement des sixièmes années de Serpentard et Griffondor. De 14 heures à 18 heures, il enseignait ensuite aux troisièmes années de Serpentard et Poufsouffle puis de Griffondor et Serdaigle.

Il espérait pouvoir ensuite profiter de son weekend sans avoir trop de copies à corriger. Il était venu pour changer le futur pas pour s'encrasser dans son poste d'enseignant. Le sommeil le prit sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, trop concentré sur sa prochaine rencontre avec ses parents.

.

.

.

Harry se réveilla presqu'une heure avant que son réveil sorcier ne sonne. Encore endormi, il eut un sourire appréciateur en voyant l'heure. Sa nuit était pratiquement complète. De fait, il était en forme et il espérait l'être assez pour mener de front ce nouveau combat qu'était celui d'enseigner à deux maisons pleines de préjugés l'une sur l'autre. S'étirant longuement, il sortit du lit, fit quelques exercices d'assouplissements puis prit un jogging, un sweet-shirt et une paire de basket. Puisqu'il avait du temps devant lui et afin de se changer les idées, il allait courir un peu. D'un pas agile, il atteignit les jardins de l'école.

C'était une chose qui lui avait énormément manqué à son époque. Courir avait toujours été un moyen pour lui de se vider la tête. Déjà petit, quand Dudley décidait de le courser avec ses amis, Harry n'était plus concentré que sur une idée : lui échapper. A son entrée à Poudlard, l'excitation d'être dans un monde qui lui était complètement inconnu jusqu'alors l'avait empêché de dormir correctement des mois durant. Lorsqu'il avait finit par s'habituer à la configuration de l'école, il avait pris plaisir à descendre dans les jardins tôt le matin pour courir un peu. C'était une des particularités qu'il gardait de sa vie avec les Dursley. Puis, quand, enfin, il s'était habitué au monde magique, les problèmes que lui causait Voldemort avaient fini par le stresser au point qu'il passait des nuits courtes, cauchemardesques, épuisantes. Courir lui avait permis de se vider la tête après un cauchemar particulièrement virulent ou sanglant et il revenait toujours plus serein après. Son corps avait ainsi acquis une certaine endurance et Harry louait chaque jour Merlin car c'est ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'il tentait d'échapper aux Mangemorts avec Hermione.

Ce matin-là, il décida qu'il s'agissait d'un des jours où il avait besoin de courir.

Il avait rêvé d'Hermione.

Au début, tout était angoissant. Il revoyait les camps, les morts, Voldemort torturant Neville devant lui, jusqu'à la folie, Bellatrix se jouant de lui, le provoquant en lui décrivant comment elle avait tué la majorité de ses amis et Hermione, seule face à tout cela, incapable de lutter qui finissait par mourir elle aussi et lui, lui qui se retrouvait seul.

Mais l'illusion avait changé. Alors qu'il pleurait sur le visage d'Hermione, son corps immobile collé au sien, sa peau rougie par le sang et le ciel qui semblait pleurer avec lui, celle-ci avait rouvert les yeux. Son regard chocolat s'était posé sur lui et sa main s'était redressée jusqu'à sa joue, la caressant tendrement.

\- Mon frère, pourquoi donc pleures-tu ?

Et Harry avait alors sentit une autre main sur son épaule, et c'était Ron. Ron qui le regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents, le vent le décoiffant, la pluie cessant. Et Hermione se relevait et l'aidait à en faire de même. Les mangemorts avaient disparu, Voldemort aussi et ils étaient là tous les trois, comme avant, à se serrer les uns contre les autres. Et Drago les rejoignait, taquinait Ron sur sa capacité à rougir plus vite qu'une tomate et sa ressemblance avec une belette. Et Ron lui répondait en le traitant de fouine bondissante provoquant un soupir de dédain du blond qui préférait se coller à Harry et caller son visage dans son cou plutôt que de répondre. Harry glissait sur sol boueux et Drago tombait avec lui et Hermione et Ron riaient et le soleil se levait et tout était beau, et tout était bien. Ils étaient heureux.

Harry s'était réveillé à peu près à ce moment.

C'était un rêve à la fois beau et triste parce qu'il était seul et qu'il avait effectivement laissé Hermione seule face au reste du monde. Courir lui changerait les idées.

Il fit quatre tours complets des jardins et du terrain de Quidditch et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait trois quarts d'heures avant le début des cours. A peine le temps de rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche et aller directement dans sa salle de classe. Tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de sauter des repas.

Avec le changement d'époque et surtout avec le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre, Harry avait repris quelques kilos. En pratique ce n'était pas grand-chose parce qu'il se dépensait aussi énormément mais il n'avait plus l'air d'être passé dans une machine à laver. Il avait repris des couleurs et son visage n'était plus aussi émacié qu'à son arrivée. Il allait sans dire que Poppy était des plus enchantées. Au début de l'été, elle lui avait en effet donné l'ordre de venir le voir pratiquement chaque jour mais Harry n'y était allé qu'une fois pour lui faire plaisir. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de le harceler pour qu'il repasse et qu'elle l'examine plus en profondeur mais il avait toujours refusé. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée mais voir qu'il reprenait du poids l'avait rassuré et elle avait fini par lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Sur son chemin du retour, il croisa plusieurs étudiants qui allaient petit-déjeuner. Harry envia leur candeur mais secouant sa tête, il se remit les idées en place. Il était évident qu'ils étaient encore ignorants de la guerre puisque celle-ci n'était pas encore officiellement en place.

\- Bonjour professeur Reece.

Comme il entendît son nom d'emprunt, il s'arrêta. La personne qui l'avait arrêté était une jeune serdaigle, probablement de dernière année mais il n'en était pas certain. L'adolescente avait déboutonné sa chemise de façon à ce qu'Harry ait une vue plongeant sur sa poitrine. Elle tortillait une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et paraissait très sûre d'elle. La jeune fille ne devait pas connaître le « non » comme réponse à ses avances. Harry était semble-t-il sa nouvelle proie.

\- Miss.

Il ne s'attarda pas, et continua son chemin laissant la jeune fille comme elle était. Il était presque certain de la sentir bouillonnante de colère mais elle se reprit et l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Attendez professeur, s'il vous plait !

\- Oui ?

\- Je m'appelle Catlyn Sinclair, je suis en Septième année à Serdaigle, j'aurais voulu savoir quand est-ce que nous avions cours ensemble. Monsieur.

Elle avait accentué le dernier mot. L'excuse était bancale et il était clair qu'elle avait saisi le premier prétexte auquel elle pensait pour lui parler mais Harry allait être en retard s'il rentrait dans son jeu et décida de couper court à toute autre tentative.

\- Et bien Miss Sinclair, je crois que si vous vous dirigez vers la Grande Salle, vos professeurs se feront un plaisir de vous distribuer vos emplois du temps. Au plaisir.

Il passa devant elle sans un regard et entendit à peine le rire des Maraudeurs quelques mètres plus loin qui devaient avoir assister à toute la scène.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il était propre et prêt. Derrière son bureau en chêne massif, face à une classe encore vide de tout élève, il posa sa fiche d'appel ainsi que les quelques notes qu'il avait sur lui comme base pour son cours et s'installa sur le bureau, très désinvolte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Dans quelques minutes, il aurait sous les yeux, ses parents, son parrain, son oncle, le Traitre et Narcissa Black et Severus et sa cour. Il les verrait tel que jamais il ne les avait vu, encore innocents de tout crime, n'ayant jamais connu la guerre, ne l'ayant jamais connu lui.

Sa main trembla et il regretta presque de ne pas être fumeur. Parfois, cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelque chose dans les mains pour exorciser son stress. Il se reprit, passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se saisissait de sa baguette pour ouvrir les fenêtres de la salle de classe. Moins de cinq minutes et il devrait reprendre son rôle.

Lorsqu'il permit aux étudiants d'entrer après que l'un d'eux ait frappé à la porte, il regretta plus que tout qu'Hermione ne soit pas à ses côté. Elle avait toujours eu le don de le rassurer quand rien n'allait et il était certain que rien n'allait aller aujourd'hui.


	4. Turbulences psychologiques

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement** : Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements** : Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre (Mishiima, Yukino, Odchan et un ou une gentil(le) Guest). Merci à tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre mon histoire ou de la mettre dans leurs favoris, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : **_Turbulences psychologiques_

Au jardin des cyprès je filais en rêvant,  
Suivant longtemps des yeux les flocons que le vent  
Prenait à ma quenouille, ou bien par les allées  
Jusqu'au bassin mourant que pleurent les saulaies  
Je marchais à pas lents, m'arrêtant aux jasmins,  
Me grisant du parfum des lys, tendant les mains  
Vers les iris fées gardés par les grenouilles.  
Et pour moi les cyprès n'étaient que des quenouilles,  
Et mon jardin, un monde où je vivais exprès  
Pour y filer un jour les éternels cyprès.

(**Guillaume Apollinaire** – _Enfance_)

.

.

.

Severus était d'une humeur exécrable. Il ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans sa maison, l'arpentant de la cuisine au salon pour ensuite remonter les escaliers et aller dans sa chambre puis en redescendre. Son géniteur n'était pas là, Merlin en soit loué. Il ne savait pas à quel point ses gesticulations pouvaient le rendre fou et lui donner l'envie de le réprimander à sa manière. Seule sa mère était présente, dans sa chambre, mais elle lui en avait interdit l'accès et Severus n'osait pas imaginer la gravité de ses blessures.

L'homme que sa mère avait épousé et qui l'avait mise enceinte, contre l'avis de la riche et noble famille Prince, n'était qu'un saoulard de bas étage qui, lorsqu'il avait découvert la _particularité_ de sa femme, s'était mis en tête de la remettre sur le droit chemin et d'exterminer hors de son corps toute trace de monstruosité. Quand Severus était né, il avait cru à sa normalité et seule sa mère subissait ses attaques constantes ce qui ne l'empêchaient pas pour autant de la posséder lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin. Severus était heureux de ne pas avoir de frère ou de sœur. Puis son créateur, dans un élan de lucidité, avait compris que Severus était comme sa mère et son cauchemar avait pris forme.

Il alternait. L'alcool l'imbibait tant et si bien qu'une fois sur deux, il n'avait pas la force de se lever du canapé sur lequel il était installé. Les autres fois, il buvait à l'extérieur et revenait presque à genoux jusqu'à chez lui. Dans tous les cas, sa mère était toujours là, l'aidant à se relever, à s'installer confortablement sur le siège le plus proche et lui apportait de l'eau. Geignant, il renversait le verre et sa mère lui apportait donc une autre bière. C'était comme lui donner le bâton pour se faire battre et Severus ne supportait pas ça. Le rituel était ainsi toujours le même. Une fois que sa mère lui avait ramené la bouteille de bière et qu'il l'avait bu au goulot presqu'entièrement, son _père_ lui crachait sa colère au visage. S'il avait assez de force, il finissait par lui reprocher de lui avoir donné un fils tel que lui et il l'appelait alors de toutes ses forces de sa voix grave et cassée. Severus savait qu'il devait le rejoindre sinon sa mère serait doublement frappée. Alors, en bon fils, il s'approchait de son père, écoutait son discours plein de préjugés et d'horreurs et se laissait se faire battre sans rien dire.

Severus distinguait dans ce genre de cas, deux situations. La première était celle où son père n'ayant pas envie de chercher de quoi lyncher son fils utilisait sa bouteille de bière à moitié bue. Elle se cassait et il saisissait le plus gros des bris de glace pour taillader son fils. Lorsque sa colère cessait, Severus envoyait une petite missive à Madame Pomfresh qui se déplaçait soit jusqu'à chez lui pour le soigner lorsque son père n'était pas là, soit chez Lily quand il était présent. Le second cas se trouvait être celui où, pleins d'idées, il retrouvait des forces et arpentait le rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de l'objet précis qui lui ferait le plus de mal. Severus et sa mère avaient beau ranger la maison de fonds en comble et éloigner les outils les plus dangereux ou les plus susceptibles de faire mal, son paternel finissait toujours par trouver de quoi s'amuser. Dans ce genre de cas, c'était la mère de Severus qui envoyait un message à Madame Pomfresh. Heureusement pour lui, cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement ces dernières années.

Au contraire, si son père était fatigué d'avoir trop bu, il se contentait de sa mère. Elle était toujours à côté et surtout était à portée de main. Son amour pour lui n'avait pas diminué avec le temps malgré les blessures et elle restait dans son sillon à prendre soin de lui. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était que son fils soit aussi victime de la fureur de son mari mais elle ne faisait rien pour le défendre, se contentant de lui apporter les soins nécessaires. Ces soirs-là, Severus désespérait de courir aider sa mère mais celle-ci avait enchanté la porte de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas sortir sans son autorisation quand elle se faisait rudoyer. Dès que Severus avait manifesté des signes de magie, elle avait protégé la porte. Si elle était en danger, Severus ne pouvait pas sortir. Alors il devait l'écouter gémir, supplier son mari d'entendre raison et de se calmer mais cela ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus. Le jeune sorcier finissait par avoir les poings en sang à force de les serrer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire n'atténuait pas les cris de sa mère et même s'il mettait de la musique ou se concentrait sur un livre de potion, il l'entendait toujours.

Au bout d'une à deux heures, fatigué par l'effort, l'homme allait se coucher, laissant sa femme, ou son fils, se relever seul et se soigner, s'ils le pouvaient. La plupart du temps ce n'était pas le cas et l'un allait aider l'autre, le conduisant à la salle de bain pour laver et désinfecter les blessures avant de prévenir Madame Pomfresh s'il s'agissait de Severus. Sa mère refusait strictement qu'on lui apporte de l'aide qu'il s'agisse d'une professionnelle telle que Poppy ou de simples potions faites par son fils. Elle se trouvait très digne à se guérir seule, dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards. Dépité et désemparé, Severus sortait souvent dans ces moments pour aller retrouver Lily.

La jeune fille habitait seulement à quelques mètres de chez lui et il lui suffisait de se poster près de l'arbre sur le trottoir en face de sa fenêtre pour qu'elle descende et vienne le réconforter. Ils partaient alors faire le tour du quartier et quand vraiment rien n'allait, ils en faisaient même plusieurs fois le tour. Lily Evans avait d'ailleurs fini par développer comme un sixième sens : dès que Severus approchait de sa maison, elle était déjà en bas à l'attendre avec une glace au café ou une tablette de chocolat, ses péchés mignons.

Dans les cas les plus graves, si Severus ne venait pas la voir pendant plusieurs jours, Lily allait chez lui. Elle analysait chaque détail pendant de longues minutes cherchant à savoir si le père de Severus était présent ou non, puis, une fois certaine qu'il n'était pas là ou alors profondément endormi, elle grimpait le lierre qui s'était vigoureusement installé le long des murs de la maison. La fenêtre de la chambre de Severus était toujours ouverte et elle n'avait aucune difficulté à y rentrer. La plupart du temps, Severus était sous ses draps, tentant de camoufler ses blessures, trop fier pour admettre que Lily pouvait l'aider et elle devait batailler pour qu'il accepte qu'elle lui passe baumes et crèmes cicatrisantes. Mais, plus rarement, lorsqu'elle montait, Severus n'était pas dans sa chambre. Dans ces jours là, elle le trouvait toujours à sillonner la maison, inquiet au possible pour sa mère dont il ne savait pas si elle était mourante ou déjà morte. Alors Lily devait le calmer, le faire sortir de la maison, puis elle allait à la porte de la chambre de sa mère et la raisonnait d'une voix douce. Généralement, au bout d'une demi-heure, elle ouvrait la porte et laissait la jeune rousse contempler l'étendue du désastre.

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours, et Severus entendait déjà Lily ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et venir à sa rencontre.

\- Sev'…C'est si grave que cela ?

Il gémit en se prenant la tête tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur. Il était dans le couloir menant à la chambre de sa mère et il savait que celle-ci pouvait l'entendre.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire ces derniers temps…

\- Sev', tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il faut faire si tu veux que ça cesse.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Si je le dis à quelqu'un, tout le monde le saura ! A l'école, les Maraudeurs le découvriront et ça ne fera que leurs donner encore plus de blé à moudre à leurs moulins ! Et même si je le faisais, Maman me tuerait, elle refuse toute aide…

Lily soupira. Pas plus que Severus, elle n'appréciait les Maraudeurs mais elle connaissait son ami Serpentard et savait que celui-ci était prêt à tout endurer si cela pouvait sauver sa mère. Elle savait aussi qu'Eileen Prince ne tuerait pas son fils qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout même si elle n'arrivait pas à le protéger mais Severus ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Son amour pour elle était tel qu'il respectait la moindre de ses demandes sans se questionner.

\- Il va finir par la tuer…Et je ne serai même pas là pour l'en empêcher !

Son cri se mua en un rugissement d'animal blessé. Lily savait qu'il lui serait plus difficile aujourd'hui de calmer son ami. On était le 26 août et d'ici quelques jours, tous deux repartiraient pour Poudlard. Eileen serait donc seule face à Tobias et Severus n'en supportait pas l'idée. Il avait caressé l'idée de faire appel à ses grands-parents maternels mais leurs décès l'année précédente l'en avait empêché.

\- Severus ! Arrête ! Ta mère est une sorcière forte, elle a toujours su se soigner elle-même et calmer ton père ! Elle ne mourra pas à cause de lui ! C'est une sorcière puissante qui est capable d'utiliser la magie contre lui dans le pire des cas ! Comme Severus allait la couper, elle continua en parlant plus fort et en lui faisant signe de se taire. Comment crois-tu qu'elle faisait quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé ? Tu as montré des signes de magie dès tes dix mois ! Comment crois-tu que ton père ait réagi ? Et ta mère est toujours vivante !

Elle reprit son souffle et s'agenouilla devant son ami qui n'osait cependant pas relever la tête. Aux tressautements de ses épaules, Lily sût qu'il pleurait et elle ne le força pas à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens mais tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état. Je sais que c'est presque impossible et que dès que tu quittes ta mère, tu imagines toujours le pire, mais écoute, que tu sois là ou pas, ta présence ne changera rien à la situation…

\- Je pourrai prendre les coups à sa place.

\- Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne marche pas comme cela avec ton père. S'il a décidé ta mère serait là cible ce soir, alors ta mère sera la cible. Tu auras beau te mettre au milieu de la dispute, prendre les premiers coups pour elle, il te mettra rapidement hors-jeu puis se concentrera sur ta mère. Et puis, tu oublies que si tu restes, il te faudra passer l'enchantement posé par ta mère sur ta porte…

\- Lil'…

\- Je sais Severus, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as envie d'entendre mais c'est la réalité des faits. A moins que tu ne fasses une demande officielle auprès du ministère pour qu'on t'apporte de l'aide, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire…

Le brun sanglota plus fort encore comme il s'apercevait que la Griffondor avait raison. Pour Lily, c'était le plus difficile. Lorsque son ami se rendait compte qu'elle avait raison, cela lui brisait toujours le cœur. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir tord…Elle lui accorda plusieurs minutes de répits puis l'aida à se remettre debout. Il ne la regardait toujours pas et Lily respectait sa fierté et son besoin d'avoir encore un peu de dignité. Ils furent dehors en quelques minutes et Lily le fît se rassoir sur les escaliers de l'entrée. Elle lui donna la tablette de chocolat qu'elle avait gardée dans sa veste en jean et il la prit sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Un bref marmonnement plus tard, Lily repartit vers la chambre de sa mère, satisfaite du remerciement inaudible que son ami lui avait accordé. Le temps qu'elle convainque sa mère de sortir, Severus aurait eu le temps de sécher ses larmes et de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Et ce fut effectivement le cas. Trois quart d'heures plus tard, Eileen Prince avait ouvert sa porte et laisser Lily estimer les blessures. Il était clair que les lésions étaient importantes mais Lily fût rassurée de voir qu'aucune n'avait causé d'hémorragies. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si les contusions avaient causé des saignements internes et cela la perturbait. A chaque fois c'était la même chose mais Eileen refusait toujours d'utiliser sa baguette devant Lily même pour vérifier. Eileen Prince referma sa porte une fois que Lily la quitta mais elle ne la verrouilla pas. Severus vint l'embrasser quelques minutes plus tard mais elle le mit presque aussitôt à la porte en lui ordonnant de faire ses affaires pour Poudlard. Dociles, Lily et lui se mirent à la tâche.

.

.

.

Eileen embrassa son fils tendrement avant de le faire monter dans le taxi qui le mènerait à la gare. Elle aurait aimé l'accompagner elle-même mais son visage était encore tuméfié et elle ne voulait pas que Severus souffre à l'école, encore plus que les années précédentes, à cause des rumeurs qui seraient lancées à la vue de ses blessures.

Severus ne la quitta pas des yeux et ce fût seulement quand la voiture tourna et que sa maison ne fût plus dans son champ de vision qu'il se détourna de la fenêtre. Résigné, il observa la route.

Finalement, il arriva à bon port. La gare était tout aussi imposante et édifiante que les années précédentes et Severus ne lui accorda aucun regard. Le chauffeur l'aida à descendre ses valises du coffre puis Severus marcha d'un pas pressé vers le quai 9 ¾. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux autres voyageurs, impatient de s'installer dans un des compartiments du train et de s'y faire oublier pour le reste du voyage. Il espérait surtout que les Maraudeurs ne l'importuneraient pas et qu'il pourrait lire tranquillement.

Severus n'avait d'abord pas compris la haine presque immédiate que Potter avait ressentie pour lui. Il avait cru que c'était parce qu'il était à Serpentard et lui à Griffondor mais la haine que Potter lui montrait était bien supérieure à celle qu'il ressentait pour les autres Verts et argents. Puis Lily lui avait dit que Potter était tombé sous son charme. Elle n'avait rien fait de particulier mais Potter n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une fille ne se comporte pas comme une jouvencelle éperdument amoureuse de lui et il s'était donné comme défi de la faire tomber sous son charme. Lily était des plus irritées et quoi qu'elle fasse, rien ne semblait le faire changer d'avis. Au contraire, plus elle lui disait non, plus Potter se faisait collant. Et lorsqu'il avait découvert que Severus –un Serpentard !- était son meilleur ami, il était devenu comme fou. Severus n'était pas idiot et il avait rapidement saisis que Potter le jalousait. Le brun avait bien vu que Severus était amoureux de Lily et que lui ait quelque chose que le grand James Potter n'avait pas heurtait son ego et ses chevilles enflées. Le fait qu'il apprécie les Sorts sombres et qu'en utiliser pour se défendre ne le dérangeait pas n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa haine.

Black n'avait pas compris la haine et rancœur de son nouvel ami, mais, trop pressé de s'intégrer à sa nouvelle maison malgré son nom, il avait suivi Potter les yeux fermés. Et puis…Severus était tout ce que Sirius rejetait et admettre que ce côté sombre faisait aussi parti de lui l'effrayait. Sirius Black s'était ainsi monté la tête tout seul et sa haine pour Severus était aussi importante que celle que Potter ressentait pour lui.

Lupin et Pettigrew étaient une autre histoire et si Lupin aurait pu devenir un bon ami, son assentiment pour presque toutes les décisions –comprendre les blagues- de Sirius et James y compris les pires, le faisait le détester autant que les deux autres. Pettigrew était quantité négligeable pour Severus qui ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Severus était en train de penser à tout cela lorsqu'il rangea ses valises dans les casiers prévus à cet effet. Lily n'était pas encore arrivée mais Severus savait qu'elle allait saluer ses amies avant de le rejoindre, il n'était donc pas inquiet ni pressé de la voir. Surtout, il avait presque trente-cinq minutes d'avance avant que le train ne démarre.

La porte de son wagon était ouverte et il se retournait pour mieux s'asseoir quand il vit un inconnu le fixer. L'homme était brun, très fin mais Severus savait reconnaître les réflexes d'un bon duelliste et il était évident que l'homme était très doué dans ce domaine. Il avait des yeux très verts presque comme ceux de Lily mais avec quelque chose de si dérangeant à l'intérieur que la comparaison ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il était habillé de façon à pouvoir bouger et combattre sans être embarrassé par des vêtements trop serrés ou au contraire, trop amples. Il paraissait mélancolique en l'observant et Severus fût rapidement mal à l'aise.

\- Monsieur Rogue. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, Eden Reece.

\- Enchanté Monsieur.

Il était gêné et ne savait pas comment réagir. L'homme le connaissait et il ne savait pas comment. Il était tout à fait certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Et il était exclut que celui-ci l'ait croisé dans le monde magique, Severus n'y mettant jamais les pieds sauf quand il allait à Poudlard et Pré-au-lard. Ses fournitures scolaires étaient achetées par Lily avec l'argent qu'il lui donnait de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ce qui aurait provoqué l'ire de son géniteur. De la même façon, Lily gardait ses affaires, sauf sa baguette et quelques potions de soin et un ou deux livres de potions jusqu'au matin de la rentrée. Il passait alors chez elle les récupérer puis repartait embrasser sa mère pour la dernière fois avant plusieurs mois.

\- Je me doute que cela doit vous paraître étrange. En réalité, je voulais vous prévenir. Madame Pomfresh m'a approché cet été quand elle a su que j'étais le nouveau professeur de Défense en m'expliquant dans les grandes lignes votre situation personnelle. Disons que je sais ce que vous traversez pour l'avoir moi-même vécu et je tenais à vous dire que si vous aviez le moindre souci ou même simplement envie de vous confier, ma porte vous serait toujours ouverte. Je ne vous force cependant à rien.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux que Poppy ait parlé de ses blessures et de ses parents à un étranger ou reconnaissant du pas que l'homme faisait vers lui. Hormis Dumbledore, l'infirmière de l'école et Lily, personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il vivait chez lui et il avait formellement interdit aux trois de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il était prêt à nier en bloc si un homme du service de protection de l'enfance sorcière venait à sonner à sa porte parce que quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il était battu. L'adolescent avait aussi remarqué qu'au contraire des trois autres, le professeur Reece n'avait pas tenté de le convaincre d'agir contre son père dans son propre intérêt et dans celui de sa mère.

\- De la même façon, on m'a parlé des différends que vous aviez avec un groupe appelé « les Maraudeurs ». Sachez, et je le redirai au repas de ce soir, que je ne tolèrerai aucun écart dans mes cours. Si je vois que vous avez ensorcelé un de ces quatre garçons, je vous collerai. Si je les vois vous ensorceler vous, je les collerai eux. Si chacun de vous à ensorceler l'autre, je vous collerai tous. Enfin, si j'ai des doutes sur vos comportements à tous les cinq, je vous collerai aussi. Vous êtes prévenus, je ne ferai aucun favoritisme.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement. L'homme pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu agir, il ne le croirait pas. Beaucoup lui avait fait des promesses mais aucun ne les avait tenues. Reece le salua d'un coup de tête et repartit faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Severus s'avachit lourdement sur le siège, épuisé d'une conversation qui n'avait pourtant duré que quelques petites minutes.

.

.

.

Son voyage se déroula sans accroc, Potter et sa clique ne l'ayant pas approché. Il avait lu et dormit un peu avant que Lily ne le rejoigne. Les amis Griffondors de la jeune femme ne l'appréciaient pas et de la même manière, les quelques camarades que Severus avait dans sa maison ne pouvaient être associés avec Lily du fait de son ascendance spécifique. Pourtant, Severus savait que Narcissa aurait aimé connaître la jeune lionne. Pleines de préjugés, la Black avait pourtant trouvé en Lily un paradoxe qu'elle aurait aimé étudier afin de mettre à l'épreuve ses croyances. De même Regulus aurait voulu se rapprocher d'elle parce qu'elle était agréable et tolérante et que sa compagnie était divertissante mais Walburga le tuerait sur place si elle était mise au courant de cette incongruité.

Tous deux avaient discuté amicalement jusqu'à ce que le train n'arrive enfin et ils s'étaient séparés, rejoignant chacun leurs camarades. Reece était aussi visible qu'un phare en pleine mer, planté au milieu du quai, séparant la marée humaine en deux. Tous l'avaient remarqué et même si chacun supposait qu'il était le nouveau professeur de défense, personne n'en avait la certitude. Quelques uns pensaient même qu'il pouvait être un auror détaché à leur sécurité le temps du transport. Sa présence empêcha cependant Potter et Black d'agresser Severus et celui-ci lui en fût mentalement reconnaissant tout comme il se collait imperceptiblement plus à Walden Macnair. Ils trouvèrent bientôt une calèche. Narcissa et Regulus les rejoignirent et ils commencèrent à discuter à bâtons rompus des vacances qu'ils avaient eu, des cours qu'ils allaient avoir, de l'inconnu sur le quai. Bien entendu, le protocole très solennel que leurs aristocrates familles leurs avaient inculqué les empêchait de débattre fiévreusement ou de s'interrompre vulgairement mais pour quelqu'un qui les connaissait, leur discussion était passionnée.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du véhicule pour entrer dans l'école, ils s'étaient à peu près mis à jour de tous les derniers évènements dans leurs vies. Ils s'installèrent sur les bancs de la table de leur maison tout en échangeant aimablement et Severus se retint d'inspirer profondément, heureux de retrouver cette ambiance courtoise et respectueuse. Il était peu apprécié du fait du mélange de son sang mais tous étaient civilisés, protégeant l'un des leurs. Malgré leurs divergences, chaque fois qu'un Griffondor l'attaquait, les autres le défendaient, pas qu'il ne soit pas capable de se défendre, mais ils étaient tous là en soutien. La solidarité serpentarde.

L'école se remplit graduellement et Severus fût déçu de constater que ni Potter ni Black n'étaient décédés durant le trajet en calèche. Lily était installée à l'autre bout du groupe de garçons mais Potter ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la distance car il faisait tout pour attirer son attention. Severus eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler.

\- Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin, laisse moi en paix ! EN PAIX ! Qu'est-ce que ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ? Ça fait cinq ans que je te la hurle au visage !

Elle frappait la table tout en criant et Potter se fît plus discret après. Aaliyah Nesbitt et Deirdre Rowlands, les deux meilleures amies de Lily, étaient très amusées par la situation car elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles devaient se moquer de Potter car il se renfrogna et se détourna d'elles. Severus décida que cela suffisait à son bonheur pour la soirée et il détourna son regard de la table des Griffondors pour se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Bellatrix en face de lui.

Il ne prêta que peu d'attention à la répartition, applaudissant par politesse chaque nouveau venu dans sa maison mais s'ennuyant surtout à mourir. Reece observait chaque première année avec curiosité et Severus se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Comme il l'avait vu de près, Severus savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il entendait Narcissa se questionner sur la couleur de ses yeux, étant trop loin pour pouvoir les voir. Il lui aurait bien répondu mais il avait étrangement envie de garder cela pour lui. Eden Reece était bel homme, Severus n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Il avait un corps sans cesse sous tension et il se doutait qu'au moindre faux-pas, il ne lui suffirait que d'un mouvement pour réprimer une attaque, une blague ou calmer une altercation entre étudiants. Severus avait presque hâte qu'il remette les Maraudeurs à leur place. Si cette place pouvait être à ses pieds, il en serait plus que ravie mais il savait que Lily n'apprécierait pas et Lily lui était bien trop chère pour qui veuille perdre son amitié puisque c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. A son grand regret.

\- Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, je le répète pour nos nouveaux étudiants, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, _interdite_. De même, notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard, voudrait que certains se souviennent que l'usage des produits inscrits sur la liste qui est accrochée sur chaque panneau d'affichage dans vos salles communes est interdit et qu'il se chargera de sanctionner chaque élève contrevenant à ces interdictions. Enfin, et sur une note plus joyeuse, j'aimerai vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Eden Reece.

Le silence accueillait toujours un discours du directeur mais celui-ci était encore plus écouté étant donné que le nouveau professeur intriguait tout le monde. Severus se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir Reece se lever et se présenter.

\- Je suis ravi d'être parmi vous pour cette année scolaire. Cependant, on m'a prévenu que certains d'entre vous étaient…_un peu trop_ _à leurs aises_ dans certains cours. Sachez que ce que je vous dis ici vaut comme premier et dernier avertissement. Si l'un d'entre vous se sent d'humeur _joyeuse_ avec moi, je me ferai un grand plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Le directeur m'a assuré que je disposais de tous les moyens nécessaires pour vous sanctionner tant qu'aucun d'entre vous n'était blessé. Et j'ai _beaucoup_ de moyens, soyez-en surs.

Severus apprécia le fait qu'il tienne sa promesse de prévenir tout le monde et surtout il se fit plaisir à observer les Maraudeurs devenir confus et même un peu inquiets. Il était plus qu'impatient d'assister à son premier cours avec lui. La soirée passa rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallût, Severus était au lit, éreinté de sa journée.

Le lendemain, Severus eut presque l'impression d'être dans un rêve tant il était en total contradiction avec les autres réveils qu'il avait eu les trois mois précédents. Il se reprit en un tour de main, certainement son côté trop réaliste, et il prit une rapide douche avant de partir vers la Grande Salle. Il était l'un des premiers aussi il pût profiter de son petit-déjeuner sans être ennuyé par des Griffondors trop audacieux. Son cher directeur de maison qui l'appréciait à peu près autant que Severus aimait les Maraudeurs lui transmit son emploi du temps et repartit sans un mot. Il continua son repas sans s'en inquiéter. Lorsqu'il sortit les premiers Griffondors arrivaient à peine. Il se dirigea vers sa salle commune afin de prendre ses premiers livres de cours, plus que ravi d'avoir Défense dans trois quart d'heures. Comme il y regagnait sa chambre, il vit Eden Reece se presser vers le cœur de l'école. Il était en jogging et en sueur ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Severus eut une petite pensée d'assentiment quand il saisit que, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, il aurait un enseignant en pleine forme physique et pas un grabataire. Il passa complètement à côté du professeur remettant Catlyn Sinclair à sa place.

.

.

.

Severus était assis au milieu de la classe, Regulus à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Reece les avait autorisés à entrer et il était actuellement en train d'attendre, sans un mot, que tous se soient installés. Le silence se fit mais Reece ne le coupa pas. Observant chacun sans un mot, un air étrange sur le visage, il semblait pensif.

\- Jeunes gens, je suis un peu intrigué. Vous avez tous sortis de quoi écrire, vos livres mais aucun d'entre vous n'a sa baguette en main. Pourquoi ?

Ils se dévisagèrent tous, ne sachant que dire. Une main hésitante se leva et Reece se tourna vers sa propriétaire.

\- Oui, miss ?

\- Evans Monsieur. Nous avons simplement été habitués à suivre des cours théoriques plus que pratiques.

\- Je vois…

Severus ne voyait pas du tout et il n'était pas le seul. Certains Serpentards et même ce stupide cabot de Black trouvaient déjà que Reece était fêlé.

\- Jeunes gens, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe en dehors de Poudlard ?

Le silence se fit encore plus épais. Quel était le rapport ?

\- Personne ? C'est étrange pourtant les journaux en parlent très régulièrement.

\- De la coupe nationale de Quidditch ? Ricana Potter.

La classe fût secouée d'un grand rire franc.

\- Très drôle Monsieur Potter. On m'avait prévenu de votre humour décapant mais je ne pensais pas en être témoin aussi tôt dans ce cours.

Potter cessa subitement de rire. Reece n'était pas du tout amusé.

\- Sachez jeune homme que je ne tolèrerai aucune autre intervention de ce genre dans mon cours. Vous désobéissez et se sera quatre heures de colles avec moi Vendredi et Samedi. Nous sommes dans un cours de défense, pas dans un cirque.

Potter eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Reece se décolla de son bureau et s'approcha d'un pas félin vers le clown de service. Il frappa ses mains si violemment contre le bureau qu'occupait le lion que le garçon sursauta même s'il l'avait vu arriver.

\- Potter, je crois que votre père est auror, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez forcément en savoir un peu plus que vos camarades sur ces attaques dont le monde parle, n'est-ce pas ?

James Potter ne répondit pas.

\- Je vous ai posé une question, Potter.

Severus ne savait pas s'il était furieux mais son calme effarant le rendant presque effrayant comme s'il était plein d'une colère contenue.

\- Je…heu…mon père m'a dit…enfin…il semblerait que ce soit l'œuvre d'un mage noir…

\- Un mage noir. Bien. Et que savez-vous faire en pratique pour vous défendre face à un mage noir ?

Le professeur s'était relevé s'éloignant de la table de Potter qui se mit à souffler irrégulièrement. Il se remettait à peine de la pression que l'adulte venait de lui imposer.

\- Jeunes gens, je vous parle. Vous êtes actuellement en cinquième année. Vos heures de défense sont augmentées, vous quittez l'école dans un peu plus de deux ans pour entrer dans le monde réel. Vous devez avoir un niveau au minimum correct en défense !

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Les Serpentards étaient tendus, la plupart ayant un proche parent ou une connaissance supportant l'idéologie que promouvait Voldemort. Certes, celui-ci ne faisait parler de lui que de manière indirecte mais sa campagne de propagande marchait plutôt bien et seuls les Griffondors ne se rendaient pas compte de l'ampleur de l'influence que le sorcier avait sur les étudiants. Trop certains que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, les attaques répétitives des Mangemorts ne les inquiétaient pas plus que cela. Leur accroissement n'était qu'une hausse de la délinquance sorcière comme on en parlait à chaque nouvelle élection. Le professeur Reece semblait déterminer à lever le voile qui obscurcissait les yeux des Rouges et or.

\- Que vous supportiez ou non l'idéologie que Lord Voldemort défend, vous devez savoir vous défendre.

Comme certains des étudiants grimacèrent à l'entente du nom, Reece se stoppa et fronça des sourcils.

\- Appelons un chat un chat ! Le mage noir qu'on soupçonne être à l'origine des attaques meurtrières qui ne cessent d'augmenter depuis six ans s'appelle Lord Voldemort ! Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur ce qui est bien ou mal, vous avez vos opinions mais vous devez être capables de les défendre ! Vous devez pouvoir vous battre, tuer ou être tués au nom de convictions que vous défendez sans douter à aucun moment. Parce que sachez que si ce mage noir ou un membre du camp adverse vous tient entre ses mains il peut vous torturer. Que vous soyez ou non de son côté vous devez pouvoir vous faire torturer sans lâcher aucun secret.

La classe eut un frisson. Reece leur parlait de la vraie vie et cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Severus lui-même était mitigé.

\- Potter, votre père est un auror. S'il venait à se faire capturer, que pensez-vous qu'il ferait ?

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il le fit, ce fût d'une façon très hésitante.

\- Je pense que…s'il en avait les moyens il chercherait à s'échapper. S'il ne pouvait pas le faire…je pense qu'il se tuerait pour ne dévoiler aucune faille de son camp.

Reece approuva.

\- Je ne le connais pas mais je sais que si j'étais à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais et votre père comme moi, nous luttons au nom de convictions dont nous ne doutons à aucun moment. Maintenant Potter dites-moi, soutenez-vous les idées de votre père ?

\- Bah oui.

C'était quelque chose de normal pour lui et qui irritait toujours Severus. Ce qui était normal pour lui ne l'était pas nécessairement pour les autres mais ça Potter ne le comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi soutenez-vous les idées de votre père ?

\- Et bien…c'est la bonne chose à faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On défend et on protège les gens.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui !

Potter semblait insulté que Reece puisse en douter.

\- Alors Potter, parlez moi de l'affaire Gardner.

Reece s'installa confortablement sur son siège derrière son bureau. Potter se racla la gorge.

\- Devon Gardner était un partisan de Lord Voldemort. Enfin, on supposait qu'il l'était. Et quand ses voisins les Chapman ont été assassinés, les aurors ont tout de suite cru que c'était lui qui avait fait le coup. Ils l'ont mis en garde à vue et l'ont un peu malmené…

Potter ne poursuivit pas, son visage gêné se fixant sur son bureau. Reece continua pour lui.

\- Et ils l'ont tant et si bien interrogé que Devon Gardner est décédé des suites de ses blessures. Le rapport d'autopsie a été publié dans les journaux et bien que je ne sois pas certain de la bonne moralité de cet acte, on a pu constater que Devon Gardner avait les deux bras cassés, trois côtes fêlées dont une avait perforé son poumon, une commotion cérébrale et plusieurs autres contusions de moindres importances.

Il laissa à la classe le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Alors expliquez-moi Potter, où dans cette affaire avez-vous protégé et défendu Devon Gardner ?

\- Mais c'est différent ! C'était un Mangemort ! C'est la première fois, c'est… !

\- Le fait que ce soit la première fois ne justifie en rien ce qui c'est passé dans cette affaire. De plus, chaque citoyen anglais a le droit d'être protégé sans distinction du fait de ses opinions. C'est garantit par la loi. Ce que je cherche à vous démontrer, c'est qu'aucun des camps n'est bon ou mauvais. Les deux défendent leurs idées, les deux tuent, les deux torturent. Il n'y a pas de « bons » ou de « méchants ». Et c'est ce que vous devez comprendre ! Votre voisin, votre meilleur ami, il peut se retrouver en face de vous sur le champ de bataille, dans la salle d'interrogatoire et vous devrez pouvoir lui faire face sans état d'âmes parce que vous croyez en ce que vous faites. Potter, vous et vos amis n'êtes pas meilleurs que…Monsieur là et ses camarades derrières.

Il désigna Jugson et Macnair qui étaient assis derrière le premier bureau face à lui et donc toute la classe de Serpentard qui était derrière eux.

\- Le fait que vous soyez à Griffondor, que vous pensiez être du côté du « bien », il mima des guillemets avec tant d'ironie que Severus ne pût retenir un sourire amusé. Ne vous rends pas ni plus intelligent, ni plus sympathique et encore moins meilleurs être humains. Je dirais même que vous êtes un être humain plutôt médiocre.

Potter était maintenant tout à fait offensé et les Serpentards réjouis.

\- Je m'explique, je ne suis pas en train de vous insultez gratuitement. Hier soir, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous harceliez Miss Evans. Cette jeune fille semble vous avoir dit non mais cela ne vous arrête pas n'est-ce pas ? A côté de cela, j'ai vu Monsieur…

\- Crabbe, Monsieur.

\- J'ai vu Monsieur Crabbe accepter de laisser une jeune fille partir sans lui causer de problème après qu'elle ait refusé de sortir avec lui à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Alors dites-moi Monsieur Potter, qui de lui ou vous est meilleur être humain ? Qui respecte le mieux les autres ? Je vous dis cela à vous car vos professeurs depuis la première année m'ont tous sans exception mis en garde contre vous et vos amis. Ils m'ont expliqué toutes les petites « blagues » soit disant innocentes que vous faisiez à vos collègues Serpentard. Je ne défends aucune maison, je prône l'impartialité. Cependant, il est important que vous preniez conscience que vous agissez comme un crétin arrogant. Votre incapacité à admettre qu'il puisse y avoir des gens intéressants dans cette maison fait de vous un piètre camarade de classe.

\- Mais ce sont des fils de… Black se retint de dire une vulgarité. De criminels ! Ils font de la magie noire !

\- Je crois que vous êtes très mal placé pour parler Monsieur Black. Je sais que vous êtes en conflit avec votre famille parce que vous ne partagez pas les mêmes idées qu'elle. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour reprocher à chaque étudiant venant d'une famille similaire et avec qui il n'est pas en conflit de ne pas suivre votre exemple !

Black ouvrit et referma la bouche, le souffle coupé.

\- Je suis conscient que cette première heure de cours peut vous donner l'impression que j'ai des griefs contre vous Messieurs Potter et Black. Cependant, vous êtes l'exemple typique des problèmes que connaît votre génération. C'est ce sur quoi nous allons travailler aujourd'hui. Puisque vous semblez persuadé que le monde est divisé entre bien et mal, nous allons étudier la distinction entre magie dite blanche et magie dite sombre.

Lily tendit son corps comme un arc tout à l'écoute de ce que racontait le professeur.

\- Soyez attentifs car cette seconde heure de cours sera la seule théorique de l'année.

Avec plaisir, Severus s'aperçut qu'effectivement une heure était déjà passée.

\- Tout d'abord, la première chose à savoir est que cette distinction magie blanche/magie noire est très grossière. Chacune de ces magies comprend d'autres disciplines, la magie des arbres, la maitrise des éléments sont des magies dites blanches. C'est le même principe pour la magie noire et la nécromancie, la légilimencie etc. Cependant, prenons un exemple concret comme celui de la sanguinomagie. A première vue, je suis certain que Monsieur Potter ou Monsieur Black me répondra que c'est de la magie noire qu'elle est mauvaise et qu'il ne faut donc pas l'utiliser. Mais soyons plus précis. Cette magie est-elle réellement si sombre ? Je ne crois pas. Aristide Dunham, le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste a d'abord été Chirurgicomage. La chirurgiecomagie est comme la chirurgie des moldus. Ces médicomages vont ouvrir le patient avec des sorts de coupes et tentez d'arrêter les hémorragies par exemple. Maintenant jeunes gens, dites moi, comment parviennent-ils à stopper une hémorragie ? Certains ont-ils des idées ?

Severus décida que le professeur lui donnait envie de participer. Il leva la main.

\- Un sort de ralentissement le temps de trouver d'où vient tout le sang puis des sortilèges de cicatrisation.

\- Très bonne hypothèse Monsieur Rogue. Cinq points pour Serpentards. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi elle n'est cependant pas appliquée ? Oui, Miss, oui vous à côté de Miss Evans.

\- Ellie Collins. Elle n'est pas appliquée parce que sur les enfants et les personnes âgées elle est dangereuse. Leur constitution physique les rend plus à même de garder des séquelles des sorts de ralentissement. En plus, cela n'arrête pas le corps de saigner mais comme son nom l'indique le ralentie. L'hémorragie est donc toujours là.

\- Excellent ! Cinq points pour Griffondor. C'est exactement ça, la majorité des sorts dits « blancs » laissent des séquelles à un grand nombre de sorciers lorsqu'on les utilise pour soigner. Au contraire, un Sanguinomage peut faire cesser le sang de couler. Il maintient le corps dans une sorte de stase le temps pour le sorcier d'analyser tous les vaisseaux sanguins du patient et de trouver d'où vient la fuite si on puit dire. Bien entendu, ce sont des professionnels et ce qui nous demanderait des heures d'analyse ne prend que quelques minutes pour eux. Selon le rapport dévoilé par Dunham au nom de Sainte-Mangouste pour l'année dernière, la Sanguinomagie a permis de sauver 85% des patients qui souffraient de problèmes cardiaques, d'hémorragies ou d'autres problèmes d'irrigation sanguine notamment cérébrale. Je repose donc ma question : cette magie est-elle sombre ? Donnez-moi votre point de vue Monsieur Potter.

\- Et bien…si ça sauve des gens…

Eden Reece sourit.

\- Exactement. La magie blanche peut tuer des gens. La magie noire peut en sauver. Un _Expulso_ bien lancer et l'on peut tuer quelqu'un. Même un _avis_ qui permet de faire apparaître des petits oiseaux peut être dangereux si on leur fait viser les yeux de l'ennemi. Est-ce que tout le monde comprend ? Il faut vraiment cesser d'avoir tous ces a prioris.

L'explication et le débat qui en suivit durèrent la deuxième heure de cours. Lorsque la troisième heure débuta, le professeur calma le jeu.

\- Certains semblent encore assez sceptiques. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous allez tous ranger vos affaires et ne garder que votre baguette. Ensuite dirigez vous vers moi, sur l'estrade.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous avaient obéi. Reece ensorcela les bureaux et les entreposa au fonds de la classe. Puis, il fit apparaître de gros matelas gonflés au maximum et les installa sur le sol et sur les murs de la salle.

\- Je veux que vous vous divisiez en deux groupes. Tous ceux qui estiment que la magie blanche ne peut pas blesser, sur ma gauche, les autres sur ma droite.

Tous se placèrent selon leurs opinions. Les deux groupes n'étaient pas tout à fait égaux et Reece en fit changer quelque uns pour égaliser.

\- Bien, maintenant, que chacun s'installe face à un élève de l'autre groupe.

Là encore, les deux lignes furent rapidement faites.

\- Le groupe qui était sur ma gauche, vous allez lancer un _Diffindo_. Vous devez tous le connaître déjà mais pour ceux pour qui ne serait pas le cas, ce sort provoque des petites coupures. Ceux sur ma droite vous allez lancer un _Prudeo_.

Il leur montra le mouvement de baguette à faire avec la formule et demanda à ce que ceux du groupe de droite s'entrainent. Le bouclier avait une couleur brune plutôt belle. Lorsque tous réussirent à le faire, il continua.

\- Comme vous le voyez, ce sort n'est pas très dur à apprendre. C'est un dérivé des sorts de protection typiques comme le _Protego_. Et pour ceux que cela étonnerait, ce sort est un sort de magie noire. Et oui, Monsieur Potter, ne prenez pas cet air constipé, toutes les disciplines considérées comme de la magie noire ne sont pas interdites. Ce sort est légal mais très peu utilisé, on se demande pourquoi, si tout le monde pense comme vous.

La classe fût secouée par un petit rire discret mais tout le monde se tût lorsqu'Eden Reece s'installa sur le rebord de son bureau. Il ordonna le début des combats amicaux.

Les deux lignes s'étudièrent pour certains en chiens de faïence. Severus, qui connaissait la capacité de certains sorts de magie noire à soigner, était dans la ligne qui allait lancer le Diffindo. Il avait en face de lui Aaliyah Nesbitt et s'il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour elle, il ne la trouvait pas non plus antipathique. De même, pour la jeune fille, Severus n'était pas aussi désagréable que Potter et sa clique le laissait présager. Les deux se respectaient assez pour ne pas se faire de coups tordus. Severus lança le sort sans être particulièrement convaincu et il s'échoua contre le bouclier d'Aaliyah. La jeune fille lui lança un sourire moqueur et, son ego touché, Severus recommença avec plus de vigueur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Severus était en sueur et Aaliyah voyait son bouclier faiblir. La jeune fille transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes et son bouclier tournait au beige foncé. Severus tourna son regard vers les autres groupes. Tous étaient dans le même état que lui. Potter et Black étaient même torses nus et leur incapacité à maintenir leurs boucliers les rendaient encore plus furieux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Face à eux Narcissa et Jugson se faisaient un plaisir de leur lancer des Diffindo. Ils savaient que la magie blanche pouvait être offensive mais ne croyait pas qu'elle pouvait l'être autant que la noire. Mais ils étaient quand même absolument ravis de pouvoir attaquer Potter et Black.

\- Bien, jeunes gens.

La classe se stoppa. La majorité était épuisée et Severus se demanda comment ils allaient tous faire pour survivre aux autres cours de la journée. Heureusement pour les Serpentards, ils avaient Histoire de la magie ensuite. Ils pourraient donc se reposer.

\- Etirez-vous un peu puis reposez-vous, j'ai demandé aux elfes d'apporter de quoi boire. Ils devraient arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

Tous obéirent et accueillirent avec un soulagement non feint l'arrivée des elfes. Ils se saisirent des verres avec avidité puis se désaltérèrent.

\- Bien. Que pensez-vous de ces petits duels. Monsieur Black peut-être ?

Black termina sa boisson avant de s'étirer en arrière et de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'était épuisant !

\- Je veux bien vous croire, répondit Reece dans un ricanement. Mais encore ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que le Diffindo pouvait être aussi puissant. Macnair ne se retenait pas.

\- Oui, la puissance d'un sort varie selon la volonté de son lanceur. Etant donné vos antécédents avec les membres de la maison Serpentard, je veux bien croire qu'il est été ravi d'avoir l'autorisation de vous attaquer.

Macnair sourit de toutes ses dents et Black s'ébroua. Il rappelait un peu Lily à Severus parce qu'ils avaient tous deux la même manière de réagir lorsqu'ils étaient mi-amusé mi-fâché. Severus avait toujours trouvé ce geste terriblement existant chez Lily et il était furieux de le trouver aussi excitant chez ce crétin de Black.

\- Potter, quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda le professeur quand il l'aperçut perdu dans ses pensées. Il mit un temps pour répondre.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un sort de magie noire pouvait être aussi utile. Je veux dire, le _Protego_ est utile mais il ne s'adapte pas à la volonté du lanceur comme le fait le _Prudeo_. Lorsqu'on le lance en étant à moitié convaincu par son efficacité, il laisse passer le sort, presque comme s'il n'y avait aucun bouclier.

Apparemment, il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience parce que Severus pouvait voir plusieurs coupures sur son visage et ses bras.

\- Par contre, lorsqu'on totalement convaincu, il est…Wahou ! Je suis sur que même le _Doloris_ ne le passerait pas ! Alors que le niveau de protection du Protego ne bouge pas, il est toujours le même et il bloque seulement les sorts de faibles et moyennes intensités !

Potter paraissait médusé comme s'il découvrait un autre visage du monde magique. Eden Reece eut un sourire éclatant.

\- Monsieur Potter vous venez de résumer très exactement le cours d'aujourd'hui. Que pensez-vous de la magie noire maintenant ?

Potter étendit ses jambes et se gratta la joue.

\- Et bien…je pense toujours que c'est mal. Je veux dire, la majorité des disciplines qu'on classe comme étant de la magie noire sont très dangereuses tant pour ceux qui les pratiquent que pour ceux qui en ressentent les effets. Mais elle peut aussi être très utile. Je pense…Je pense que si quelqu'un me dit qu'il fait de la magie noire, je lui demanderai quelle branche il étudie avant de le juger.

\- Bien, une dernière question dans ce cas. Tout à l'heure, vous avez accusé vos camarades de faire de la magie noire, vous pensiez que c'était normal de les détester à cause de cela. Est-ce que votre opinion d'eux à changer ?

Black et Potter se regardèrent, un peu anxieux. Finalement Potter reprit la parole.

\- Et bien…Je les déteste toujours mais…Peut être que je peux accepter le fait qu'ils fassent de la magie noire. Après tout, s'ils en font vraiment, je ne sais pas quelle spécialité ils pratiquent. Même si je suis sur qu'elle est illégale.

\- Potter !

\- Désolé professeur.

Il ne paraissait pas du tout désolé et Severus se dit que son élan de lucidité était trop beau pour durer. Les Serpentards se faisaient encore insulter sans rien faire. Lily était tout aussi dépitée que lui et même Aaliyah et Deirdre secouaient la tête, désappointées.

\- Potter…Vous êtes désespérant. J'allais vous accorder dix points chacun à Monsieur Black et vous pour avoir paru comprendre un point fondamental et reconnu vos erreurs. Mais votre dernière remarque vous vaut quinze points en moins et deux heures de colles Samedi soir avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais Monsieur, c'était juste une bla-

\- Je ne veux rien entendre Potter.

Son ton était très sec et Potter baissa la tête, soumis.

\- Je ne vous permets pas d'accuser vos camarades sans preuves. Vous n'êtes jamais aller chez eux que je sache, vous ne vous êtes jamais liés à eux, vous proférez donc des allégations sur la simple base de vos préjugés racistes sans connaître réellement aucun des membres de la maison Serpentard. Si j'osais, je dirai que Lord Voldemort et vous êtes similaires dans le sens où vous discriminez un certain groupe de personne sur l'hypothèse qu'ils seraient dangereux et inférieurs à vous. Mais vous n'êtes pas un aussi bon sorcier que lui.

Eden Reece se détourna de lui et se rassit à son bureau.

\- Quoi qu'on dise, Lord Voldemort est un sorcier très doué dans son domaine. Vous n'êtes extrêmement doué que pour faire des blagues, Potter. Vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie. Si vous veniez à lui faire face, vous mourriez dans la seconde.

Le professeur avait l'air vraiment désespéré face à l'attitude du Griffondor. Potter n'osait rien dire. L'adulte se cala complètement à sa chaise et ferma les yeux. La classe entière était silencieuse. Ce fût dans cette ambiance que la sonnerie retentit. Alors que les deux maisons rangeaient leurs affaires et commençaient à sortir, Reece parlât de nouveau.

\- Je vous attends à 14 heures Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard.

\- Mais, Monsieur, ce sont les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch !

Potter était scandalisé et il tenta vainement de convaincre l'homme de changer d'heures.

\- Potter, si vous ne vouliez pas de cette retenue, il ne fallait pas insulter vos camarades. Cela vous servira de leçon.

Severus quitta la salle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Potter était toujours à l'intérieur, essayant d'argumenter mais il se fît mettre à la porte en un rien de temps. Il l'entendait encore grommeler tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour rejoindre la salle de cours d'Histoire de la magie.


	5. L'enfant gâté

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :**Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements**** :** Merci encore à _Philou_ (oui, effectivement, Harry se défoule un peu sur son père :P), _Yumi_ (Harry essaie d'être impartial mais il a quand même un peu de mal ^^) _Odchan_ (James et Sirius vont grandir mais pas d'un coup, il va falloir un peu de temps), _Echo_ (j'ai un peu poussé Harry dans ce chapitre mais il ne sera pas si "pro-serpentard" dans les autres chapitres, il tentera vraiment d'être impartial ! Le problème c'est qu'il ne peut pas arriver d'un coup et dire aux Serpentards que Le Lord n'est pas la solution, il ne serait pas pris au sérieux. Ceci dit, on va comprendre un peu plus le point de vue de certains serpentards et comment Harry les influence dans très peu de temps !) et _Heloc61_ (J'espère que la suite te plaira !)

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 4 :** _L'enfant gâté_

Enfant, pourquoi pleurer, puisque sur ton passage  
On écarte toujours les ronces du chemin?  
Une larme fait mal sur un jeune visage,  
Cueille et tresse les fleurs qu'on jette sous ta main.

Chante, petit enfant, toute chose a son heure;  
Va de ton pied léger, par le sentier fleuri;  
Tout paraît s'attrister sitôt que l'enfant pleure,  
Et tout paraît heureux lorsque l'enfant sourit.

Comme un rayon joyeux ton rire doit éclore,  
Et l'oiseau doit chanter sous l'ombre des berceaux,  
Car le bon Dieu là-haut écoute dès l'aurore  
Le rire des enfants et le chant des oiseaux.

(**Guy de Maupassant **– _Poésies diverses_)

.

.

.

\- Rhaaa !

Je claque la porte si bruyamment que Flitwick me réprimande d'un ton sec. Malgré sa taille, je ne veux pas me le mettre à dos. Il peut être hargneux quand il s'y met ! Je m'excuse dans un grommellement mais le regard qu'il me lance ne me dit rien qui vaille alors je recommence mais en articulant cette fois.

Mais il ne comprend pas ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Nesbitt et Rowlands n'ont pas arrêté de me harceler de tout son cours !

Ce matin, nous avons eu cours avec Reece. Tout le monde savait qui il était depuis sa petite prestation d'hier et je dois dire que j'étais assez curieux de voir ce qu'il pouvait donner. Il est vrai que sa mise en garde à propos de nos blagues contre les Serpentards et notre nonchalance en cours nous a un peu perturbés Sirius et moi mais rien de bien méchant. Remus est le seul à l'avoir pris réellement au sérieux. Apparemment, son sixième sens de loup-garou l'a mis en garde contre lui.

Quand il nous a expliqué cela hier soir, Sir' et moi on s'est bien moqué de lui. Je veux dire…allez quoi ! Son sens lupin –oh oh quel jeu de mot- qui le prévient à propos d'un prof ? J'adore Remus mais cela relève plus de la paranoïa que de faits avérés. Mais il n'a pas dérogé de sa version. Il semblerait que Reece soit un sorcier très puissant. Si puissant qu'il donnerait des frissons dans le dos de Remus. Lunard n'a pas arrêté de dire que quand ses yeux ont croisé ceux de Reece, son loup s'est mis à hurler. Remus est certain que Reece a déjà affronté des lycanthropes et qu'il sait comment les maitriser. Il dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il regarde Reece, il se sent en danger et en sécurité en même temps. Complètement paradoxal.

Mais quand on a compris Patmol et moi qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, on a vite cessé de se moquer de lui. Remus n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux à propos de quelque chose. Cela nous a surpris Sirius et moi de le voir se mettre dans cet état à cause d'un professeur et on a tenté de le rassurer comme on pouvait. On n'y serait jamais arrivé si Peter n'avait pas fait sembler de se casser la figure en trébuchant sur les livres que Sirius avait balancés par terre en défaisant sa valise un peu plus tôt. Peter a toujours eu le chic pour faire rire Remus, bien plus que Sirius ou moi qui le faisons simplement sourire.

Le cours de ce matin était intéressant honnêtement. C'est évident que la magie noire est quelque chose de mal mais c'est vrai aussi qu'elle peut être utile. Je ne savais pas cela, tous ces trucs sur la Sanguinomagie, Sainte-Mangouste etc. Mais si ça peut sauver des vies, je ne vois pas le problème. Mais qu'on n'aille pas me dire que Snivellus et ses potes mages noirs ne touchent pas à des trucs illégaux ! C'est inscrit sur leurs visages ! Sirius était un peu plus réservé à ce propos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les paroles de Reece ont semblé le faire réfléchir.

Enfin si. Je _sais_ pourquoi. Dans cette salle de classe, il y avait sa cousine et certains de ses amis d'enfance. Je sais que c'est dur pour Sirius de devoir leur faire face chaque jour. C'est un peu plus difficile chaque année car il voit bien que certains membres de sa famille aimeraient pouvoir le suivre mais qu'ils ne veulent pas contrarier tous les Black. Il ne m'en a pas réellement parlé mais je le connais, c'est mon meilleur ami. Quand Lily et moi serons mariés, il sera mon témoin, je le sais et il le sait aussi.

Sirius a toujours baigné dans la magie noire. Il sait très bien qu'elle peut tout autant soigner que tuer. Mais quand il est rentré en Première année, ça a été tellement difficile pour lui de se faire presque renier par sa mère qu'il a décidé que tout ce qui était lié, de près ou de loin, à sa famille était à bannir de sa nouvelle vie. La magie noire en fait partie tout comme l'emploi d'elfes de maison –il est catégorique sur ce point, jamais il n'en emploiera ! Je me demande si c'est le fait que sa famille empaille les têtes de leurs elfes morts. Cela doit être traumatisant pour n'importe qui de vivre dans ce genre de maison-, les résidences secondaires et les galas de charité. La liste est encore longue mais je préfère ne pas y penser, j'y serai encore demain sinon. Toujours est-il que le cours de Reece l'a bouleversé. Je crois qu'il a chamboulé les convictions que Sirius avait développées après sa première rentrée scolaire.

On en a un peu discuté tout à l'heure après le cours. Enfin, après que je me sois calmé après le cours. Il m'a dit que même s'il était ravi d'avoir été réparti à Griffondor et qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas de s'être mis sa famille à dos, la beuglante de sa mère lui hurlant des horreurs l'avait vraiment blessé. Je me souviens de ce moment. C'était deux jours après la rentrée et Sirius et moi venions à peine de faire réellement connaissance. Il devait être quelque chose comme 21 heures quand un aigle s'est posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir. Un aigle. Sérieusement, quelle famille était assez cinglée pour employer des aigles pour délivrer son courrier ? Sirius l'avait tout de suite reconnu et lui avait ouvert. L'animal avait posé la lettre rouge et était reparti sans un regard, certainement aussi hautain que sa maitresse. Walburga devait probablement croire que du fait de son nom et de sa nouvelle maison, Sirius serait seul et pas intégré mais ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi, quand la beuglante s'ouvrit et qu'il entendit la voix criarde de sa mère lui promettant milles horreurs quand il reviendrait, tout en lui expliquant à quel point elle était mortifiée, qu'il avait apporté la honte et la désolation sur la famille, que c'était un déshonneur pour elle d'avoir un fils comme lui, et que Regulus deviendrait le Premier héritier, à sa place, lui, Peter et Remus avaient été témoins de la scène. Sirius n'avait rien dit, juste observer la lettre s'autodétruire et il était resté de longues minutes debout. Il s'était alors approché avec Remus et Peter et tous trois avaient juré à Sirius qu'ils seraient là pour lui. Ce jour-là, leur amitié était réellement née et le lendemain, Sirius jetait tout ce qui avait un lien avec sa mère. Dans les années qui suivirent, tous les livres de magie noire qu'il possédait finirent à la poubelle tous comme les photos de famille où les cadeaux qu'il recevait de leurs parts.

Sirius lui avait dit ce midi qu'il avait pensé que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Effectivement, c'était peut-être la bonne chose à ce moment précis de sa vie. Aujourd'hui peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Sirius avait paru d'accord avec cela. Il m'avait regardé avec un air désespéré et m'avait murmuré qu'il avait vraisemblablement changé d'avis à la seconde où Reece leur avait fait part des statistiques de Dunham. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi ce que Reece lui avait dit l'avait convaincu alors que McGonagall ne faisait que répéter cela depuis des années. Il m'avait alors répondu qu'il s'était rendu compte que je pouvais mourir. Et il avait simplement ajouté que j'étais son meilleur ami et qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne supporterait pas de me perdre, que si la magie noire pouvait me sauver, alors il ferait tout pour m'aider.

Je crois qu'à ce moment, j'avais les yeux un peu humides mais il est absolument hors de question que je l'admette devant quiconque. Je sais que je ferais la même chose pour lui si jamais il venait à être blessé.

Bref.

Tout ça pour dire que le cours de Reece a fait beaucoup de remous. Dès la fin des trois heures, le bouche à oreille s'est mis à fonctionner et dès le repas du midi, toute l'école était au courant du point de vue du nouveau professeur. Les Serdaigles semblaient être ravis de ce changement et les Poufsouffles sur la défensive. Il est vrai qu'aucune de ces deux maisons ne l'avaient encore eu et je pouvais comprendre que tous ne soient pas convaincus par ses méthodes. Toute l'école avait aussi été mise au courant de ma colle et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis dans un tel état de nerfs. Nesbitt et Rowlands n'avaient pas cessées de faire des remarques à propos de Reece et de combien ma colle serait dure et à quel point je devais être malheureux de rater les sélections, moi le pauvre petit bébé chéri à son papa.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine que je suis un fils-à-papa ! Mais le simple fait de le dire à voix haute provoque l'hilarité. Heureusement Lily ne suivait pas ses amies sur la voie du Moquons-nous-de-Potter.

Lily…

Elle est juste extraordinaire. Depuis que je suis tout petit, la réputation de la famille Potter et surtout celle de mon père, le super auror Potter, joue sur mes relations avec les autres. Tout le monde cherche à s'attirer la sympathie de ma famille et la majorité se dit probablement qu'en entrant dans mes bonnes grâces, ils arriveront plus facilement à toucher mon père. Et toutes les filles rêvent de devenir la future Lady Potter. Richesse, popularité. Qui n'en rêverait pas ?

Moi ça ne fait que me déprimer. J'ai l'impression que personne ne m'aimera jamais pour ce que je suis. Mais Lily… elle n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. De toute ma vie, elle est la seule à ne pas avoir été influencée par mon nom. Je sais qu'elle vient du monde moldu et que c'est très possible que cela soit pour ça qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de l'influence de ma famille. Mais ça n'a rien changé quand elle l'a apprit par ses amies plusieurs semaines plus tard. Elle se comporte toujours de la même manière avec moi. Son tempérament est fougueux, elle est comme une flamme étincelant de mille feux dans la nuit. Son regard si vert, profond et généreux, change du tout au tout quand elle m'observe. J'aimerai pouvoir dire que c'est parce qu'elle m'aime mais je sais que c'est surtout parce qu'elle est furieuse contre moi.

J'essaie de la séduire. Mon père m'a dit qu'il fallait offrir des fleurs et des bijoux. Je l'ai fait dans un premier temps mais elle m'a rie au nez en me renvoyant mes cadeaux. En me hurlant qu'on ne l'achetait pas. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais quand j'en ai parlé à mon père il a simplement gloussé. Selon lui, une femme comme Lily, on l'a à la persuasion. Du coup, je n'abandonne pas et j'essaie par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention. Mais à part quand je fais des erreurs, elle ne me remarque pas. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait de Reece, elle m'a dit qu'il était très pédagogue, qu'elle était d'accord avec tout ce qu'il avait dit en particularité à propos des Serpentards et de mon comportement. Pour finir, elle a terminé par un petit « tu as amplement mérité ta colle » assassin qui m'atterrit comme une flèche en plein cœur. Je me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas des plus aimables avec les Serpentards mais elle ne se rend pas non plus compte à quel point elle me blesse quand elle me traite aussi mal.

Sirius, Remus et Peter ont suivi les autres Griffondors et Remus m'a très fortement conseillé d'aller voler un peu pour me détendre. Lui aussi est très amusé par ma colle surtout que depuis toujours, il est le premier à défendre les Serpentards mais il ne se moque pas de moi. Je me demande si ce n'est pas pire de voir dans ses yeux à quel point cette situation le divertit alors qu'il ne dit pas un mot.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai eu le temps de retourner dans ma chambre, prendre mon balai et redescendre les escaliers principaux. Il était 18h15. Alors que je descendais un autre escalier, je vis Lily en monter un autre, probablement pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle était vraiment jolie dans son petit chemisier blanc boutonné jusqu'à l'avant-dernier bouton de son col. Sa jupe plissée dévoilait de longues et fines jambes parfaitement épilées que James mourrait d'envie de caresser. J'en étais là, perdu dans mes contemplations quand on m'interrompit.

\- Elle vous plait vraiment n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ?

Je sursautais. En me retournant, je pus me rendre compte qu'Eden Reece était dernière moi. Il devait sortir de son dernier cours car il avait ses fiches sous le bras. Il était assez amusé, ça se voyait dans sa manière de me dévisager. Il était plus détendu que ce matin. Je crois que les autres professeurs lui ont tant et si bien parlé de nous qu'il devait prendre ce cours comme un test pour le reste de l'année. On doit être vraiment diabolique pour perturber autant nos professeurs. Je crois qu'il attend que je lui réponde. Mais que dire ? Oui, Lily me plaisait énormément. Plus que cela, j'étais fou d'elle. Mais comment Reece pourrait-il comprendre cela.

\- Vous savez Monsieur Potter, Lily Evans est très proche de Monsieur Rogue. Mais je crois que vous devriez enlever vos œillères. Severus Rogue est son meilleur ami et le restera toujours. Si vous voulez réellement qu'elle vous remarque et qu'elle tombe sous votre charme, commencez déjà par arrêter d'humilier son meilleur ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît lui ? Il ricane. Est-ce que j'ai pensé tout fort ? Je n'espère pas, j'en ai déjà bien assez de ces deux heures de colles ce samedi.

\- Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'étais fou amoureux de la plus belle personne au monde. Mais quand elle me voyait, elle préférait me lancer des sorts plutôt que d'écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire. J'ai tout essayé sauf arrêter d'insulter ses amis. Quand je l'ai fais, plus par désespoir de cause que par réelles convictions c'est vrai, ça a tout de suite amélioré mes relations avec cette personne. Si vous voulez l'amour de Miss Evans, commencez par avoir son amitié. Quand elle se rendra compte que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent et de généreux, elle tombera peut être amoureuse de vous.

\- Vous le croyez vraiment ?

Je déteste quand je parais aussi hésitant face à une figure d'autorité. C'est un peu comme si je me retrouvais sans baguette face à Snivellus alors qu'il serait sur le point de me lancer un sort.

\- J'en suis persuadé.

Sur ces entrefaites, il me devance et repart dans un tournoiement de cape. Est-ce que ça peut réellement marcher ? C'est vrai que Lily est toujours plus furieuse quand je m'attaque à Snivellus plutôt qu'aux autres mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui…

J'arrive finalement vers le stade. Il est vide. En même temps, la rentrée vient à peine d'avoir lieu et les sélections n'ont pas encore commencées donc aucune équipe ne peut s'entrainer. Je n'ai pas pris mon vif d'or, j'avais simplement envie de voler, faire des figures sans objectif précis.

Quand je m'arrête, la nuit est déjà bien tombée. La lune est presque haute dans le ciel. Je rentre à pas posés vers le château. Je n'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité mais j'ai ma montre aussi je sais que le couvre-feu n'est pas encore levé. Par contre, le dîner est fini depuis longtemps. Je fais un petit détour par les cuisines pour prendre un encas et retourne vers l'aile de Griffondor. Les garçons m'attendent en lisant pour Remus et en jouant une partie de bavboules pour Sirius et Peter. Lily rit avec ses amies juste devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Elle est vraiment belle. C'est une évidence que je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner à chaque fois que je la vois. Remus a levé les yeux de son livre et me désigne d'un coup de tête la place libre sur le canapé à côté de Lily. Le canapé fait trois places et seule Lily l'occupe alors je peux m'installer au même endroit qu'elle sans qu'elle n'ait l'impression que je la poursuive. Je remercie Lunard d'un petit mouvement de tête et m'assoit. Lily, Deirdre et Aaliyah s'arrêtent immédiatement et me dévisagent. Je décide cependant de ne pas me mêler de leurs conversations et pose simplement ma tête sur ma main, mon bras confortablement installé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il y a une place de libre entre Lily et moi et même si je ne la regarde pas, je sens le poids de son regard sur moi ainsi que la distance entre nous. J'ai l'impression d'être à des kilomètres d'elle et non pas à une place de canapé.

Est-ce que Reece a raison ? Devrais-je me calmer par rapport aux Serpentards ? Toute cette histoire de mage noir, d'attaque, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre mais si laisser tranquille ces foutus Serpents me permet d'avoir au moins l'amitié de Lily, alors peut être devrais-je essayer.

Une main passe devant mes yeux. Je me retourne, surpris.

\- Oui ?

\- Potter, ça va ?

Lily m'étudie. Elle a l'air inquiet et semble chercher sur mon visage une preuve que je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Bah oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu es étrangement silencieux ce qui n'arrive jamais et tu n'as sauté sur Lily ce qui est encore plus étrange répond Aaliyah.

\- Est-ce que tu vraiment James Potter ? Deirdre est presque prête à sortir sa baguette j'ai l'impression.

\- Mais oui, tout va bien. Je repensais simplement à Reece.

\- Oh.

Lily a l'air surprise.

\- Ça t'a fait réfléchir ? Tant mieux. Mais si tu pouvais prévenir quand tu le fais, ce serait bien, parce que là, toute la salle commune te regarde et s'attend presque à te voir tomber raide mort tant tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

\- Rowlands ton humour de merde, tu peux te le garder, tu m'en as assez fait baver cet aprem.

\- Potter, elle ne rigole pas. Toute la salle commune te regarde.

Lily est tout à fait sérieuse. Je me retourne. Sirius et Peter ont arrêté de jouer. Franck et Alice, deux Poufsouffles très liés à notre maison, sont ici aussi et Alice a l'air prêt à aller chercher Mcgo ou Pomfresh pour moi. Remus sourit juste mais les autres sont tous préoccupés.

\- Nan mais ça va oh ! Je réfléchis juste ! Y a pas mort d'homme !

\- Bah…C'est-à-dire qu'on a tellement pas l'habitude de te voir utiliser ton cerveau qu'on se demandait si tout allait bien. Est-ce que tu es sur de savoir comment l'utiliser d'ailleurs ?

\- Moque toi Francky, tu utilises à peu près autant ta tête que moi donc si tu dis que je suis idiot, tu l'es aussi mon vieux !

\- Je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec lui.

Alice confirme et fait comme si de rien n'était en examinant ses ongles.

\- 'Lice !

\- Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité !

La salle entière rit. Tout le monde est plus détendu. C'est rafraîchissant et paisible.

\- Reece t'a vraiment perturbé alors ? Me demande Lily. Vais-je avoir enfin une vraie conversation avec elle ?

\- Disons que…Il m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses.

On dirait qu'elle s'attend à ce que je développe. Aaliyah et Deirdre aussi. Les autres sont aussitôt retournés à leurs préoccupations. Je jette un petit coup d'œil discret à Remus qui a forcément entendu notre discussion grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés. Il lève son pouce en approbation comme pour me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je me rate et que je la joue bien.

\- Je crois…je crois que je suis peut être un peu intolérant.

\- Un peu ? Deirdre s'étouffe presque de rire.

Des trois filles, elle est celle qui a le plus d'ironie. Aaliyah est la plus accessible aux autres mais aussi la plus prudente. Lily est ouverte à tout le monde mais ne se lie en réalité avec personne. Seules Aaliyah et Deirdre ont su faire tomber son mur de protection autour de son cœur.

\- Diddy, au moins, il commence à l'accepter ! Lily me défend, je serais presque au paradis.

\- Hey ! Ne faite pas de moi un monstre d'intolérance quand même ! Je prends un air offusqué. Lily se retourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- James, j'espère quand même tu te rends compte que tu es totalement intolérant envers tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme toi ?

Elle m'a appelé James. Ça éclipserait presque l'insulte qu'elle vient de me lancer. Mon ego est tout à fait blessé.

\- Comme moi ? Je me suis redressé sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis un peu tendu. Comment Lily me voit-elle ?

\- Comme toi oui. Cela veut dire beau, défendant la magie blanche avec conviction, à Griffondor. Je peux continuer encore longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Lily me trouve beau. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

\- Si. Tu détestes les Serpentards parce que tu trouves qu'ils sont des mages noirs en puissance. Tu méprises les Poufsouffles qui, je te cite, « ne servent à rien ». Tu déprécies tout ce que font les Serdaigles car tu trouves que ce ne sont que des « rats de bibliothèques qui ne sont bons car rapporter des bonnes notes ». Tu te moques tant des gens moins beaux, plus gros ou moins doués que toi que Lisa Curdy a demandé à changer d'école l'année dernière. Et enfin, tu attaques tellement souvent ce qui ont eu le malheur de te dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune préférence entre la magie blanche et noire que plus personne ne t'approche. Tu n'as pas remarqué que les seules avec qui tu discutais réellement sont toujours les mêmes ? Et plus que tout, tu attaques, la plupart du temps, gratuitement Severus qui répond à tout ce que viens de te dire alors que tu sais très bien qu'il est mon meilleur ami.

Lily a dit cela très gentiment et pourtant très fermement. Je sais qu'elle pense chacun des mots qu'elle vient de dire. Je ne lui réponds rien. Je ne suis même pas blessé en réalité. Tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai je m'en rends compte. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le réaliser plus tôt c'est bien la question. Etais-je autant aveugle ? A part mes camarades Griffondors, je ne suis ami qu'avec Franck et Alice dans les autres maisons. Je me tourne vers eux. Lily a parlé plutôt fort alors que je pense qu'ils ont entendu. Mais ils ne me regardent pas. Alice a les yeux fixés sur son livre mais je sais qu'elle ne lit pas. Quand elle le fait, elle un tic corporel : elle suçote le bout de son pouce gauche. A ses côtés Franck étudie ses pieds. Il ne prend même pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas avoir écouté. Il ne veut pas non plus me regarder. Je me retourne vers Lily. C'est vrai que Sirius et moi, on s'est beaucoup moqué de Lisa Curdy. La pauvre avait bien quinze kilos de trop et était si mal proportionnée qu'on aurait dit un cochon. Remus était ami avec elle et il nous en a beaucoup voulu le jour où elle a éclaté en sanglots au milieu de la Grande Salle après une de nos énièmes farces sur son poids tout en hurlant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de nous et qu'elle allait changer d'école. Notre réputation en a beaucoup souffert dans les semaines qui suivirent.

\- Je suis con, hein ?

Je suis désabusé. Tu m'étonnes que Lily ne veuille pas me parler après tout ça. Lisa était une de ses collègues de dortoir et sans être proche, elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Le discours de Reece me revient en tête. Suis-je vraiment un être humain médiocre ? Bien moins sympathique que Crabbe dont la famille est pourtant ouvertement pour Voldemort ? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Comment, par Merlin, en suis-je arrivé là ?

\- James, tout va bien ?

Sirius, Peter et Remus se sont relevés et rapprochés de moi. Depuis ce matin, ils ont bien remarqué que j'étais ailleurs et que ce n'était pas dû qu'à la colle du professeur de défense.

\- Ouai, ça va. Je crois…Je crois que je viens de prendre conscience d'un truc.

Ils ne me répondent rien. Que pourraient-ils dire de toute façon ? Lily et ses amies n'ajoutent rien non plus. Je me lève et monte dans le dortoir. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. Mon lit m'apparaît comme un petit coin de paradis. Je m'endors rapidement.

.

.

.

Je passe le reste de la semaine dans un état un peu cotonneux. Sirius me comprend, je crois qu'il ressent la même chose mais qu'il sait mieux le cacher que moi. Lily ne m'a pas reparlé depuis. Elle a semble-t-il demandé à Aaliyah et Deirdre de ne pas me presser car elles me laissent relativement en paix. Le samedi arrive plus vite que je n'aurai cru. Je me dirige vers le bureau de Reece.

Depuis le début de la semaine, toutes les classes l'ont eu et il fait l'unanimité. Ses cours sont moins soutenus pour les quatre premières années car elles n'ont que deux heures mais il habitue les trois autres années à la vraie vie. Je crois que les Septièmes années sont les plus malchanceux puisqu'il s'agit de leurs dernières années. Reece cherche donc à leur donner un niveau correct en très peu de temps pour qu'ils sachent se défendre en cas d'attaque. Pour respecter le programme scolaire des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, il a décidé de ne passer qu'une heure par semaine sur les trois heures à parler des créatures magiques dangereuses que nous sommes censés étudier. Il s'accorde une heure mais en réalité, il en passe moins, peut être une demi-heure à trois quart d'heure. Il donne un essai de quatre pages minimum à faire sur la créature étudiée et le reste est de la pratique. Cette méthode reste à mettre à l'usure du temps mais il parait être du genre à respecter sa parole. S'il dit qu'il n'y aura qu'une heure –et encore- d'études des forces du mal, alors c'est que ça doit être vrai. Les autres années ont une heure et demi de cours théoriques et une demi-heure de pratique. Mais au contraire des autres, leurs devoirs est de savoir reproduire parfaitement les sorts appris en cours. Il a déjà prévenu que quiconque ne ferait pas ses exercices seraient collés. Je sens qu'il va avoir beaucoup de monde en retenues durant les prochaines semaines.

J'arrive enfin devant la classe dont la porte est fermée. Je frappe mais personne ne m'ouvre. Je tente d'entrer mais la salle est verrouillée. M'aurait-il oublié ? Finalement, je le vois arrivé au pas de cours. Il a l'air fatigué, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

\- Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit ce qui a décalé l'heure de mon réveil.

Je souris un peu. Il est plutôt sympathique quand il n'enseigne pas. Il ouvre la classe, ouvre les fenêtres en grand et d'un mouvement de bras, me dit où m'installer. Il s'installe sur le rebord de l'estrade et me dévisage.

\- Monsieur Potter…Que vais-je faire de vous ? Je suis pour les retenues constructives mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faire comprendre que ce que vous dites et faites influence les autres.

Je crois que je fronce les sourcils mais j'ai comme un doute. Je suis tellement surpris que je pourrais aussi être en train de les lever jusqu'au milieu de mon front.

\- J'hésitais beaucoup sur la meilleure façon de vous sanctionner et puis j'ai eu finalement une…révélation on va dire.

Il sauta soudainement. Il avait apporté un sac et je supposais qu'il s'agissait là de ma retenue. Il en sortit une sorte de bol de taille moyenne, finement ouvragé. De la même façon, il sortit plusieurs flacons remplit d'un liquide plutôt doré. Comme il rapprochait le bol et les flacons, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de filaments dorés plus que d'un liquide. Il posa le tout sur mon bureau. J'avais apparemment apporté mes affaires pour rien. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de flacons pleins de ces étranges filaments et je n'osais pas les toucher.

\- Savez-vous ce que c'est Monsieur Potter ?

Il me désigna le bol et n'en ayant jamais vu auparavant, je niais.

\- Je suppose donc que vous ne savez pas non plus ce que ce sont ceci ? Il me montra les flacons et je confirmais mon ignorance. Ceci est une pensine. Au cas où vous n'en auriez jamais entendu parler, il s'agit d'un objet dans lequel on entrepose nos souvenirs, ces petits flacons que je vous ai amené. Normalement, les souvenirs sont versés dans la pensine comme ceci. Il vida le premier flacon et les filaments se déposèrent avec douceur dans le récipient.

J'observais le phénomène avec enthousiasme. C'était vraiment magnifique. Je ne savais pas qu'un souvenir ressemblait à cela.

\- Comment on fait pour extraire un souvenir Monsieur ?

\- On appose sa baguette contre sa tempe et on pense au souvenir que l'on veut extraire. Il sera comme collé au bout de la baguette jusqu'à ce qu'on le dépose dans un réceptacle.

\- Ce sont les souvenirs de qui ? Je sens l'indiscrétion de ma question mais je suis curieux.

\- De vos camarades. Pour la plupart, vous ne les connaissez pas. Je suis allé les voir pour leurs poser quelques questions personnelles et…étrangement, vous revenez souvent dans la conversation. Je serai presque déçu que votre collègue, Monsieur Black, ne soit pas avec vous car il est aussi concerné par ces souvenirs.

Je suis encore plus intrigué. A-t-il recueilli des souvenirs où l'on parle méchamment de moi comme un juste retour des mauvaises blagues que j'ai pu faire ? Je suis aussi réticent à continuer cette conversation mais comme il s'agit de ma retenue, je ne peux pas lui demander d'arrêter.

\- Voici en quoi consistera votre retenue. Nous allons verser tous les souvenirs dans cette pensine que le professeur Dumbledore nous a gentiment prêté et nous allons les visionner.

Je ne fais pas assez confiance en ma voix pour m'exprimer sans montrer ma peur aussi je ne fais qu'hocher la tête. Il verse un à un les souvenirs puis appose plusieurs sorts de protection sur la porte et les fenêtres qu'il vient de refermer.

\- Simple mesure de sécurité, explique-t-il.

Il me tient l'épaule et son étreinte ferme et sûre me rassure. Je plonge mon visage dans la pensine. Tout se mêle et se démêle, les couleurs s'enchevêtrent et lorsque j'atterris cela se fait brutalement, sur les fesses. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, Eden Reece est à mes côtés. J'étudie la salle. Pas de surprise, il s'agit de la salle de cours dans laquelle je passe ma retenue. Mais le soleil est bas il y a un autre professeur Reece dedans. Je me tourne vers le véritable professeur qui me sourit et nous fait nous rapprocher de son lui de passé. Curieusement, il ne nous voit pas. Je distingue une autre personne avec lui. Il s'agit d'un Serdaigle de septième année dont j'ai oublié le nom et qui joue au Quidditch au poste de poursuiveur. Il semble préoccupé et je vois ses mains tremblées un peu.

\- Allons, dit le Reece du souvenir. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, ce n'est pas un souci. Je comprendrai parfaitement.

\- NON ! Son cri m'étonne. Vous avez dit que c'était pour la retenue de Potter, alors je veux le faire.

\- Vous êtes sur ? Vous savez que James Potter va visionner ce souvenir ?

\- Oui…oui…ça ne fait rien. Je ferais face.

\- Mais s'il ne comprend pas, vous savez que vous risquez de faire face à des moqueries.

\- Je…je…

De légers coups à la porte coupent la conversation. Riley Flynn fait alors son entrée. Je le reconnais comme étant un serpentard de septième année. Il est plutôt discret d'ordinaire. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là. Il salue Eden Reece puis étudie l'autre garçon. Il s'approche rapidement et lui prend les mains. Le Serdaigle craque et se jette dans ses bras, secoué. Ils se chuchotent à l'oreille de longues minutes mais je n'entends rien. Quand ils se détachent, ils s'assoient sur le rebord du bureau et je remarque qu'ils se tiennent toujours la main.

\- Messieurs, vous êtes surs de vouloir le faire ?

\- Oui, confirme Riley. Il faut que Potter comprenne que ses insinuations nuisent à toute l'école. Je suis sur qu'il peut être très agréable avec ceux qui lui ressemblent mais il ne l'ait pas avec nous. Sauf que comme il vient d'une famille réputée, chacune de ces paroles vaut de l'or.

Je suis ahuri. Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?

\- Racontez moi ce qui c'est passé.

\- Je viens d'une famille mixte, commença le Serdaigle. Ma mère est une sorcière et mon père est un moldu. A cause des préjugés de beaucoup de familles sang-purs, mes parents sont très protecteurs. Ma mère est une née-moldue et elle a étudié à Poudlard donc elle connaît les habitudes de ces familles et leur façon de faire. Mais elle connaît aussi la famille Potter parce qu'elle était ici quand Octans Potter y étudiait. Il a toujours été agréable avec tout le monde et ma mère l'appréciait beaucoup.

Il se tût et chercha ses mots. Riley l'encouragea en serrant plus fortement sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ma mère refuse de croire que la famille Potter puisse avoir des défauts. Donc quand je lui parle de James…elle refuse d'entendre quoi que se soit. Pour elle, c'est tout à fait impossible qu'il soit arrogant, hautain et mesquin avec les autres. Je lui ai parlé de Lisa Curdy mais elle a balayé tout ce que je lui disais par un simple « ce ne sont que des enfantillages ». Le sujet Potter est devenu tabou à la maison et ça aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps…Mais j'ai commencé à fréquenter Riley. On était qu'amis au début et ma mère acceptait ça parce qu'elle savait que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des idiots à l'esprit étriqué. Et mon père suivait…Et puis…On a commencé à sortir ensemble.

Il n'ajouta rien. L'époque n'était pas favorable aux homosexuels et je crois qu'il attendait une réaction de la part de Reece. Mais il hocha simplement la tête et l'incita à continuer. Personnellement, je me fichais de la vie sexuelle des autres. Ils pouvaient bien aimer qui il voulait, cela m'importait peu.

\- On ne s'est jamais caché mais on ne se montrait pas à tout le monde. Je pensais que ceux qui le savaient acceptaient plutôt bien la situation mais…Un jour ma mère a du venir à Poudlard. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Brûlopot parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un renseignement spécifique pour son boulot. Et elle en a profité pour venir me voir. Elle avait déjà rencontré Riley donc elle savait qui il était. Et ce jour-là… J'étais avec ma mère et on allait le rejoindre pour un petit thé avant qu'elle ne reparte. Sur le chemin on a croisé Potter et sa clique. Et Riley était avec ses amis dans le même couloir.

Il commençait à se mettre tout seul en colère et même les tentatives de son petit-ami pour le calmer restaient vaines.

\- Il n'avait jamais parlé à Riley ! Jamais il ne s'était posé pour discuter avec lui et apprendre à le connaître ! Mais le simple fait qu'il soit un Serpentard et que son meilleur ami soit Nye Goyle le rendait aussi affreux que les autres ! Quand il a vu qu'ils étaient là, Potter leur a balancé des horreurs ! Qu'ils étaient des mages noirs, des lèches-bottes de ce Lord Voldemort dont tout le monde parle, qu'ils étaient des criminels comme tous ceux de sa maison et qu'ils ne valaient rien. Ma mère…dès qu'elle a entendu ce que Potter disait, elle m'a retenu. On n'est même pas allé voir Riley après, elle m'a juste emmené dans une salle de classe vide où elle m'a interdit de continuer à le fréquenter. Elle a dit…elle a dit qu'elle n'autoriserait plus aucun Serpentard à venir à la maison…

Je le vois fermer les yeux et il a l'air vraiment bouleversé. J'ai la gorge nouée. Riley reprend la conversation.

\- J'adore Nye mais il me presse pour que je suive la même voie que lui. Dans ma maison, tout le monde n'est pas convaincu par ce Lord Voldemort mais les quelques qui le sont, sont très actifs et surtout très puissants. Lucius Malfoy, quand il était là, était le pire. Les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte mais ces mangemorts nous harcèlent. Nye m'a promis monts et merveilles et il m'a aussi clairement dit qu'aux vues de mes capacités en métamorphose je pourrais difficilement ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Qu'il valait mieux que je le rejoigne maintenant plutôt que d'attendre qu'il me le demande lui-même et que je ne puisse pas refuser sa proposition sans risquer la mort. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où Nye ne tente pas de me faire rejoindre son camp. Je lui ai demandé un délai de réflexion. J'en ai parlé à Stan et il m'a dit que je pouvais compter sur lui, que sa famille et lui me protègerait. Je comptais aller chez lui après Poudlard et me faire discret. Mais à cause de Potter, je ne peux plus. Sa mère ne veut plus me voir, elle ne veut pas de moi chez elle et je n'ai plus nulle part où aller. Mon père aimerait bien que j'accepte la proposition de Nye et en l'espèce…je ne crois pas que j'ai vraiment le choix…

Le silence accueille sa déclaration. Reece semble vraiment attristé par ce choix. Les deux autres garçons sont muets.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous Riley. Il n'est pas question que vous rejoigniez Lord Voldemort si vous ne le voulez pas. Je vais en parler au directeur.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur mais en toute honnêteté, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez faire grand-chose.

Reece a un sourire mutin.

\- Croyez-moi Monsieur Flynn, j'ai beaucoup plus de moyens que vous ne le pensez.

Le souvenir s'efface et mon esprit est comme bloqué. Je ne savais pas…Je n'avais pas compris…Une autre scène apparaît. Reece est toujours là mais il est dans les jardins du château. Il est accompagné par deux petits Serpentards que je ne connais pas. Probablement des premières années. Ils sont dans une zone peu fréquentée et je crois que ça les rassure de savoir que personne ne va passer parce qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de pleurer. Reece s'est agenouillé en face d'eux et leurs tend des mouchoirs. Je l'entends essayer de les réconforter mais ils ne cessent de pleurer. Au bout de longues minutes, l'un des deux parvient à retrouver une certaine contenance.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Monsieur. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

De grosses larmes recommencent à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Expliquez-moi la situation les garçons.

\- On est en classe avec les Griffondors pour presque tous nos cours. Et ils n'arrêtent pas de nous brutaliser !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ils nous piquent nos affaires, ils lancent des trucs dans nos potions, ils nous donnent des coups quand on essaie de faire des sortilèges et ils nous marchent même sur les pieds quand on passe en face d'eux dans les couloirs !

\- On essaie de se défendre mais on n'y arrive pas ! A chaque fois, il y a d'autres Griffondors plus âgés et on se fait battre encore plus à chaque fois dans ces moments là. Quand on arrive dans notre salle commune, tout va bien et on prend soin de nous mais à l'extérieur tout le monde nous déteste ! Severus nous donne toujours des potions et il essaie de nous défendre face aux Griffondors mais il n'y arrive pas vraiment…

\- Les Griffondors sont persuadés qu'ils ont toujours raison tout ça parce qu'ils ont les Maraudeurs ! Si Potter, Black et compagnie ne leur avaient pas donné l'impression que c'était normal de nous agresser, alors on serait tranquille !

\- Ouai, surtout que nous, on leur avait rien fait ! la première fois, on voulait juste demander un renseignement à un deuxième année de Griffondor mais il nous a regardé comme si on était des insectes et il nous a ordonné de partir en nous insultant !

\- Du coup, on reste avec Bellatrix, Nye ou Severus. Ils sont les seuls à prendre soin de nous !

\- Est-ce que vous avez essayé d'en parler avec vos professeurs ? Reece est vraiment soucieux.

\- Oui mais ils ne peuvent rien faire. Quand on en a parlé à Madame McGonagall parce qu'ils font partis de sa maison, elle a juste soupiré. Apparemment, ça fait des années qu'elle essaie de les calmer mais que ça ne marche pas…

Les deux petits se taisent. Ils sont mignons avec leurs têtes de poupons et leurs grands yeux expressifs. L'un tire sur sa veste anxieusement tandis que l'autre fixe le bout de ses chaussures. Je ne me rendais pas compte mais…je les pousse dans les bras des Mangemorts. Bellatrix et Nye en sont, je le sais, Sirius a vu leurs marques sur leurs bras. Pour Snivellus, je ne sais pas mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Ces petits…ils sont comme les Griffondors, effrayés par cette grande école, perdus sans leurs parents. Ils aimeraient pouvoir avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter mais ils n'ont personne. Personne en dehors des mangemorts…

J'ai peur de faire un rapprochement qui ne me plaira pas.

Là encore, le souvenir s'efface mais j'en ai assez vu. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. J'ai du mal à respirer, ma tête me tourne et je crois bien que des étoiles noires commencent à apparaître dans mes yeux. Mes jambes tremblent et je ne sais pas si je pourrai marcher. J'aimerai pouvoir le dire à Reece mais je reste silencieux, je n'y arrive pas. Heureusement, je crois qu'il s'en rend compte. Il me saisit l'épaule et en quelques secondes, nous sortons des souvenirs.

La salle de classe est toujours la même, le soleil est toujours aussi haut et à peine une heure s'est écoulée depuis que je suis là. Reece me regarde avec intérêt et je ne sais pas s'il le fait pour savoir si j'ai tiré une leçon de ce que j'ai vu ou si c'est parce qu'il est inquiet pour ma santé. Je ne m'y intéresse pas plus. J'ai toujours l'impression d'étouffer. Nous ne sommes que deux dans la pièce mais c'est comme si nous étions cinquante. Reece ouvre les fenêtres et un courant d'air salvateur me caresse le visage. J'entends la clameur des étudiants qui s'amusent à l'extérieur et même les commentaires du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qui fait passer les sélections. Lester Norton est un septième année très compétent. Il est fin stratège et je pense que ces techniques pourront nous être plus qu'utiles lors des prochains matchs. Je m'approche de la fenêtre.

Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Le ciel est dégagé et un beau soleil réchauffe le paysage. Un petit vent doux rafraichit l'ambiance et j'espère que ce temps durera encore un bon moment. Reece se rapproche lui aussi mais au lieu d'étudier le panorama, il m'étudie moi.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Monsieur… Je pensais que tout ce que nous faisions était innocent. Ce n'était que des blagues. Je ne me rendais pas compte…

\- Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que j'essayais de vous dire Lundi ?

\- Je crois…La magie noire, c'est mal mais pas toujours et tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des mangemorts…

Je l'entends rire. C'est un comme un jappement d'animal. Pas comme Sirius qui est clairement un chien mais dans le même genre. Peut-être que Reece est lui aussi un animagus ?

\- Nous pouvons résumer cela comme ça, effectivement.

\- Mais comment savoir ?! Comment savoir qui est un mangemort et qui n'en est pas un ? Je sais bien que la situation n'est pas aussi idyllique que mes parents essaient de me le faire croire. Ils ne veulent pas me le dire mais je sais bien que c'est de pire en pire. Toute cette histoire avec ce Voldemort…ça ne va pas bien finir ! Alors comment on peut savoir qui le soutient ou pas ?!

\- C'est là tout le problème, Monsieur Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Et sans avoir de preuves, vous ne pouvez pas accuser des gens d'être des Mangemorts. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est vous lier à eux, apprendre à les connaître et découvrir ce qu'ils pensent réellement de la situation.

Je ricane en m'imaginant devenir ami avec Snivellus. Nous deux, côtes à côtes, à rire à une blague de Sirius. Complètement illusoire.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir. Monsieur Rogue et vous par exemple ne pourrez jamais être amis. Vous avez un passif bien trop chargé. Mais vous pouvez être civilisés. Vous pouvez discuter sans vous insulter, ni vous attaquer. Trouvez-vous une passion en commun.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que je puisse avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec Rogue.

\- Détrompez-vous. Il sourit d'un air affable. Monsieur Rogue est passionné par la Défense contre les forces du mal, tout comme vous, si je ne m'abuse.

Je me retourne scandalisé. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit vrai. Snivellus ! L'amoureux des potions ? Je dois avoir une attitude ahurie car Reece s'esclaffe bruyamment. Je me renfrogne. Il n'ajoute rien et retourne à son bureau.

\- Monsieur Potter. Il vous reste environs trois quart d'heures. Vous utiliserez ce temps pour rédiger un petit essai sur l'influence de votre comportement sur les autres étudiants.

J'acquiesce. Je me rassois et sort de quoi écrire. Le reste de la retenue se passe dans un silence agréable mais qui me fait réfléchir.


	6. Prise de conscience

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :**Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**INFORMATIONS : Comme vous avez pu le voir, cela fait quelques mois que je n'avais pas publié de chapitre. En effet, j'ai perdu quelqu'un dont j'étais très proche et j'a****i encore énormément de mal à me remettre à écrire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un brouillard cotonneux et me mettre derrière mon clavier pour continuer la suite de mon histoire me demande un effort colossal.**

**J**e n'abandonne pas l'écr**iture de cette fiction, au contraire ! Mais je vais simplement mettre un peu plus de temps pour publier les chapitres suivants. Je prends un peu de temps pour moi, pour remettre mes émotions en ordre et avoir les idées claires.**

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à Lily Elebore Michaels pour sa relecture !**

Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous comprendrez ma situation et que vous serez cléments avec moi. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et à qui je n'ai pas répondu ainsi que toutes celles qui ont mis ma fiction en favori ou en alerte. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : **_Prise de conscience_

I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go change yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack !

I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever  
It ended for both of us, faster than a  
Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go change yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack !

Your promises, they look like lies  
Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)  
I promise you (promise you)  
I promise you (promise you)  
And I am finally free

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go change yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away, I'll attack, I will attack  
Run away, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away, I'll attack, run away now,  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA

Your promises  
(promises, promises)  
I promise you  
(promise you)  
I promise you  
(promise you, promise you)

(**30 second to Mars** – _Attack_)

.

.

.

Harry était tranquillement installé au Trois-Balais. On était Samedi soir, plus exactement le 20 septembre et les cours avaient repris depuis trois semaines.

En toute honnêteté, Harry avait eu énormément de mal à s'adapter à son nouveau statut. Il savait, quand il était arrivé au début de l'été, qu'il lui serait difficile de côtoyer toutes ces personnes qu'il avait connues, plus ou moins bien, durant son adolescence mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point. La première semaine particulièrement, Harry avait eu un mal fou à maitriser ses émotions. Le premier cours qu'il avait donné, il avait vraiment harcelé son père et son parrain. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, que c'était stupide mais il n'avait pas supporté de voir à quel point ils pouvaient être immatures et arrogants. Ses émotions étaient divisées entre le profond amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille et l'irritation constante d'être spectateur de leur bêtise.

Entre les Maraudeurs qui ne cessaient leurs stupidités et Lily qui prenait un plaisir suprême à les vilipender, Harry avait du mal à faire la part des choses. Les autres cours s'étaient plus ou moins bien passés mais Harry avait été extrêmement déçu de constater que l'idiotie des Maraudeurs avait atteint toute l'école. Il s'était efforcé depuis qu'il avait compris cela de défaire un par un, tous les préjugés des enfants. Il avait eu besoin de faire une pause et c'était pourquoi il était venu boire un verre ce soir-là.

Cette situation lui semblait toujours étrange. Hermione lui manquait énormément et il aurait voulu trouver un plan, un moyen quelconque pour lui transmettre un message ou lui parler ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Mais il avait finit par s'y faire. Il avait finit par comprendre que James Potter et Lily Evans n'étaient pas ses parents. Ils n'étaient que deux enfants qui n'avaient jamais expérimenté l'enfer des combats, la lutte constante pour sa survie, l'horreur de la guerre. De même, son parrain n'avait jamais passé treize ans en prison pour venger la mort de son meilleur ami et il ne s'était pas non plus sacrifié pour protéger Harry d'une attaque traitresse de Voldemort. Il n'était même pas sur que Peter ait déjà trahi ses amis. Ils étaient jeunes. Trop jeunes pour qu'Harry ne puisse les comparer à ses parents ou à son parrain.

Elles étaient belles ses conclusions mais Harry ne s'en était rendu compte qu'hier soir lors du dîner. La retenue qu'il avait donnée à son père avait un peu portée ses fruits. Il essayait de moins critiquer ses camarades mais il avait toujours du mal pour les Serpentards. Severus était par exemple un sujet tabou. James n'avait apparemment toujours pas compris que Lily n'était pas amoureuse de lui. De plus, sa conviction qu'il était déjà un mangemort l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement à la situation. Ses blagues avaient pris une autre tournure. Moins vicieuses et méchantes pour les autres maisons, elles étaient plus divertissantes. De fait, la veille, Harry prenait son repas en compagnie de ses collègues et il était en grande discussion avec les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall sur la capacité de mêler des sortilèges informulés lors d'une transformation animagus lorsqu'ils furent interrompus. Cela avait commencé par un incident unique. Une petite fille de Serdaigle s'était brusquement levée et avait déclamé avec une ferveur unique :

_\- Drôle, connaissez-vous l'adresse du lieutenant Cassio ?_

Un autre garçon, de sixième année de Serpentard cette fois, c'était levé pour lui répondre.

_\- Son adresse ? Je n'oserais pas en douter._

_\- Qu'est-ce à dire, l'ami ?_

_\- Cassio est soldat. Or, si je doutais de son adresse, il pourrait bien me la prouver par un coup d'estoc._

_\- Allons ! où demeure-t-il ?_

Harry avait ri en entendant Minerva apprécier l'échange. Elle était une enthousiaste admiratrice de Shakespeare et elle avait reconnu presque immédiatement _Othello_. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait entendu chuchoter un petit « oui, oui, scène 4, acte 3. » Les deux enfants continuèrent quelques minutes avant que d'autres ne les remplacent. Une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années de Poufsouffle s'était installée sur la table, au milieu des divers plats, ce qui ne semblait pas la perturber plus que cela.

_\- Bientôt nous plongerons dans les froides ténèbres, Adieu, vive clarté de nos étés trop courts ! J'entends déjà tomber avec des chocs funèbres Le bois retentissant sur le pavé des cours._

Un griffondor se jeta sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant valser, tournoyant au rythme d'une musique qu'eux seuls entendaient.

_\- Tout l'hiver va rentrer dans mon être : colère, Haine, frissons, horreur, labeur dur et forcé, Et comme le soleil dans son enfer polaire, Mon cœur ne sera plus qu'un bloc rouge et glacé._

Un autre couple de Serpentard et Serdaigle se mirent aussi à danser, terminant le poème dans un souffle rauque.

_\- J'écoute en frémissant chaque bûche qui tombe L'échafaud qu'on bâtit n'a pas d'écho plus sourd. Mon esprit est pareil à la tour qui succombe Sous les coups du bélier infatigable et lourd._

_\- Il me semble, bercé par ce choc monotone, Qu'on cloue en grande hâte un cercueil quelque part…, Pour qui ? – C'était hier l'été voici l'automne ! Ce bruit mystérieux sonne comme un départ._

Une petite bannière apparût au dessus de la tête des quatre danseurs et Harry pût lire un petit « Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, Spleen et Idéal. » Soudain, toute la grande salle se leva. Les Serpentards se mirent à chanter d'un même souffle, esquissant même quelques pas.

_\- Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against his head, Pulled my trigger, now he's dead._

Les Griffondors les rejoignirent vocalement.

_\- Mama, life had just begun, But now I've gone and thrown it all away, Mama ooo._

Les Serdaigles se mirent à chanter aussi.

_\- Didn't mean to make you cry, If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters._

Les Poufsouffles furent les derniers à joindre le chœur et quand tous eurent chanté en solo, l'école toute entière entonna la dernière partie de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen. A la fin de la chanson, tous se dévisagèrent un peu étonné et se rassirent dans un silence étrange. Harry retint un rire réjoui.

Autant dire que si cette farce l'avait bien amusé, elle lui avait aussi permis de prendre conscience que les Maraudeurs –il n'y avait aucun doute que cela venait d'eux- n'étaient encore que des enfants. Ils n'étaient pas capables de faire face à des mangemorts et en sortirent vivants.

Du coup, il était là, ce soir, à siroter un Whisky pur-feu. Madame Rosmerta se souvenait de lui et il n'en était qu'à moitié surpris. Il est vrai que sa tenue vestimentaire la première fois qu'il était venu était des plus détonante mais il était passé si rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas cru que la jeune femme se souviendrait encore de lui plusieurs semaines plus tard. Le verre était presque vide et seul un glaçon à moitié fondu survivait encore. Le bar n'était que peu rempli. Les quelques habitués de Pré-au-lard rentraient chacun chez eux à mesure que l'heure avançait.

\- Vous semblez pensif, mon ami.

Lyra Rosmerta était une femme intemporelle. A son époque, elle paraissait avoir la trentaine mais trente ans plus tôt, elle faisait aussi la trentaine. Harry se demanda vaguement quel était son âge et si elle n'abusait pas un peu trop des potions rajeunissantes. Mais elle était gentille et profondément généreuse. Et puis…elle était au courant de tout. Harry espérait qu'il pourrait compter sur elle lorsqu'il aurait besoin de renseignements, pour déjouer les plans de Voldemort par exemple. Par rapport à lui, Harry avait étudié les attaques qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières années. Dumbledore lui avait gentiment transmis les rapports des aurors qui étaient intervenus et qui avaient enquêté. Harry avait jugé que, même si Voldemort ne se montrait toujours pas, cela ne saurait tarder. Aux vues des délais de plus en cours entre chaque attaque, le moment où Voldemort déciderait d'en prendre la tête ne prendrait plus longtemps. Harry savait que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pourrait pas agir contre lui plus tôt. Il devait attendre que Voldemort se montre, provoquer son intérêt puis le détruire. En attendant, il tentait de lui voler des partisans.

\- Vous savez comment c'est, Lyra.

\- Vous parlez des étudiants ?

La jeune femme l'avait obligé à l'appeler par son prénom sans quoi elle se vengerait de la plus terrible des manières. Harry avait ri et cherché à en savoir plus mais la propriétaire n'avait rien dévoilé de ses terribles plans.

\- Des étudiants, des attaques dont on entend parler, de ce qu'elles font sur les élèves…

\- Cela vous alarme n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu parler de ce que vous aviez dit aux élèves. Je crois que vous êtes bien le seul avec le Directeur à vous inquiéter autant.

\- Le problème est là justement. Ce mage noir, Voldemort, il est bien plus puissant que ce que l'on croit et les étudiants le savent. Certains sont forcés à choisir alors qu'ils n'ont même pas finis leurs études ! Et le ministère qui ne veut rien voir…

Harry soupira lourdement et Lyra lui resservit un fonds de Whisky.

\- C'est bien ce que vous faites vous savez ? Essayez de changer les choses. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne fasse qu'accélérer la malédiction.

\- La malédiction ?

\- Oh ? Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Albus vous ait engagé sans vous prévenir !

Elle rit et s'installa face à Harry. D'un coup de baguette, elle baissa la luminosité près du comptoir et prit un air conspirateur.

\- On raconte qu'il y a plusieurs années, un curieux homme est venu voir le professeur Dumbledore. Sa voix se faisait mystérieuse et son chuchotement accentuait l'impression de secret qu'elle essayait de donner. L'homme était si étrange qu'Albus était sur la défensive. L'inconnu venait pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il était si bizarre que le directeur a refusé. Il sentait que l'homme était un mauvais sorcier et qu'il pouvait être dangereux pour les élèves. L'anonyme fût pris d'une colère si grande qu'il décida de se venger. Mais Albus Dumbledore était trop puissant pour qu'il ne s'en prenne à lui. Aussi, dans un terrible tournoiement de cape, il maudit le poste de Défense. Depuis, chacun des enseignants qu'Albus engage ne reste qu'un an.

Harry ricana. L'histoire lui rappelait étrangement celle que le Albus de son époque lui avait racontée à propos de Voldemort et de sa tentative d'entrer dans Poudlard.

\- Ne riez pas Eden ! C'est la vérité ! Vous risquez de ne rester qu'un an ici alors j'espère que vous avez prévu autre chose pour après !

\- Croyez-moi ma chère Lyra, si je ne reste pas ici après cette année, je ne compte aller nulle part ailleurs.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous n'allez quand même pas faire une bêtise, hein ?

\- Non, allons, calmez-vous.

Harry gloussa mais il était évident pour lui que s'il ne restait qu'un an, il avait intérêt à avoir battu Voldemort.

.

.

.

Presque trois semaines après cette discussion avec Madame Rosmerta, Harry connût une avancée dans ses projets pour abattre Voldemort.

Lorsqu'Harry se leva ce matin-là, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Voldemort n'avait ordonné aucune attaque dans le monde sorcier depuis plus de six mois et il sentait que c'était un mauvais présage. Il en avait parlé avec Albus et il était certain que quel que soit le projet du mage noir, il serait d'envergure et terriblement meurtrier. Harry espérait simplement que Voldemort n'avait pas décidé que la sortie à Pré-au-lard d'aujourd'hui serait le bon moment. Mais depuis qu'il était petit, il était malchanceux dans toutes ses prédictions. Albus avait paru l'écouter quand il lui en avait parlé la veille. Ainsi, il avait été décidé que le directeur resterait dans l'école. Il s'assurerait du bon fonctionnement des protections et défendrait le collège si les Mangemorts venaient à attaquer. Franchement, Harry doutait qu'en cas d'attaque, les Mangemorts s'en prennent directement à l'école. Les protections étaient si importantes qu'ils leurs auraient fallu du temps et une diversion. Si Harry avait été à la place de Voldemort, il aurait envoyé un groupe de ses meilleurs mangemorts briseurs de sort pour annuler les protections pendant qu'un autre, plus important, s'occuperait d'attaquer le village sorcier. En plus de leur donner du temps, cela bloquerait l'arrivée des soins pour les étudiants blessés.

Le reste du corps professoral serait dispersé dans le village et si un conflit venait à naitre, il serait en bonne position pour rapatrier les élèves vers des endroits sûrs. De la même façon, Madame Pomfresh se tenait prête tant au niveau de son stock de potions de soin qu'à celui des effectifs. Elle avait ainsi fait appel à ses collègues de Sainte-Mangouste pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils étaient ainsi une demi-douzaine à l'infirmerie de l'école mais aussi une dizaine dans quatre chambres de Pré-au-lard, deux au Trois-Balais et deux autres à la Tête-du-Sanglier. En toute amitié, Poppy lui avait dit qu'il était paranoïaque et qu'il exagérait mais Harry préférait être trop prudent que pas assez.

Il avait peu mangé ce matin, préférant analyser chaque étudiant surtout ceux qu'il savait être déjà des mangemorts. Mais aucun ne laissait transparaitre ses émotions et Harry maitrisait trop peu la légilimencie pour tenter une attaque contre l'esprit de ses étudiants. De plus, l'examen de leurs auras ne lui apportait que peu d'informations… La guerre avait de lui un soldat : il ne pensait même au respect de la vie privée de ses élèves. Tout était relativement calme. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Severus…Tous étaient contents de pouvoir sortir après un peu plus d'un mois de cours soutenus. Il entendait James et Sirius –et c'était vraiment étrange de ne pas penser à eux comme Papa et Patmol- prévoir leur journée et Harry craignait pour les jours qui suivraient si les deux garçons achetaient tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient chez Zonko.

Monsieur Rusard, tout jeune concierge mais déjà très aigri, analysait chaque autorisation de sortie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand il étudia celles des Maraudeurs, il les observa longuement espérant découvrir une preuve qu'elles étaient contrefaites. Harry eût un brusque accès de mélancolie comme il se souvenait du concierge le contemplant avec le même air que celui qu'il avait en voyant les quatre garçons et soupirant de déception lorsqu'il fût contraint de le laisser sortir.

.

.

.

\- Moi je te dis le pack de bombabouses est absolument nécessaire ! Ce sera comme la cerise sur le gâteau !

\- Allons Patmol ! Ca ne ferait que gâcher la blague ! Notre tour si exceptionnel serait balayé par un vulgaire tas de boules puantes ! C'est comme…je ne sais pas moi ! Faire des bonbons au bacon ! L'idée semble super cool et en fait, quand on goûte c'est juste horrible !

Remus ricana ce qui interrompit le débat houleux de ses deux amis.

\- Sérieux Lunard, t'en penses quoi toi ?

\- Oula, ne me mêlez pas à vos discussions ! La dernière fois que j'ai donné mon avis, tu m'as fait la tête pendant une semaine Sirius ! Répliqua-t-il en levant ses deux mains en signe de paix.

\- Mmpffm…grogna le brun aux yeux gris.

James retint un geste de triomphe sachant déjà qu'il avait gagné. Sirius abandonnerait rapidement après ça. Remus était installé près du portail de l'école et les deux autres étaient assis par terre. Ils étaient tous en train d'attendre Peter qui avait prévenu qu'il aurait un peu de retard. Le garçon blond avait un visage poupon et de grands yeux bleus qui charmaient la plupart des filles. Il était plus petit que les autres membres des Maraudeurs et son charme était plus discret mais il n'avait pas moins d'admiratrices. Il avait aussi quelques kilos en trop mais il n'avait jamais été dit qu'un homme en surpoids se devait d'être laid. Malgré toutes les bêtises qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les quatre et leur peu de réels amis, la majorité des étudiantes étaient désespérément amoureuse de l'un des quatre. James et Sirius avaient le plus de popularité auprès d'elles principalement à cause de leurs noms et de leurs richesses mais la sympathie et la gentillesse de Peter et Remus attiraient autant. De fait, ce matin, Peter avait prévenu Remus qu'il devait avant tout aller voir June Thomas pour savoir à quelle heure ils se retrouveraient tous les deux dans l'après-midi. Ils devaient boire un verre et peut-être se balader jusqu'à ce que le couvre-feu ne tombe. Enfin, et au soulagement de Remus qui en avait assez d'attendre, Peter arriva.

\- Hey ! Queudver ! Alors, tu sais quand tu retrouves ta chérie ? Se moqua Sirius.

\- Vers 17 heures, jaloux.

James s'esclaffa. Sirius, malgré toutes ses prétendantes, ne se posait jamais. James savait qu'il recherchait LA perle rare et qu'il souffrait un peu de ne pas avoir de relations stables avec les filles mais c'était vite oublié quand une autre demoiselle se plantait devant lui, un beau décolleté et un grand sourire sur le visage, et lui demandait de sortir avec lui. James ne voyait que Lily et il ne sortait que rarement avec d'autres jeunes filles. Remus était lui trop inquiet par rapport à son petit problème de fourrure mensuelle pour ne serait-ce que s'intéresser à ses camarades féminines. Sirius et Peter étaient donc les seuls à sortir réellement avec leurs amies. Remus vit Sirius et James taquiner Peter pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuit en courant en leur lançant une vacherie. Ses deux amis se lancèrent à sa poursuite en riant. Remus marcha derrière eux, plus lentement.

Des quatre, il était le plus posé. Il était tellement inquiet de perdre le contrôle sur son loup qu'il était constamment sur ses gardes, maitrisant ses émotions. James et Sirius ne connaissaient pas ce problème eux. Malgré toute l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour eux, Remus était souvent jaloux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être aussi insouciant. Il était proche de Peter parce que dans un sens, le garçon le comprenait. Peter…depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais été assez bien pour ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient constamment déçus par lui. Jamais ce qu'il faisait n'était assez bien. Il devait admettre que d'un point de vue strictement magique, le potentiel de Peter n'était pas très important. Il avait eu besoin de toute l'aide de Sirius et Remus pour devenir un animagus. Mais il y était arrivé. De même, il réussissait tous les sorts les plus difficiles, au bout de six à sept essais. Et tout comme Remus, il avait beau adorer Sirius et Remus, il était jaloux de l'aisance qu'ils avaient dans les études. Peter rêvait d'être un sorcier exceptionnel. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au village.

Sirius et James étaient déjà en train de baver face à la devanture du magasin de farces et attrapes.

.

.

.

\- Alors Severus, où veux-tu aller ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aller chez Derviche et Bang pour réparer certains de mes ustensiles de potions. Et il faut aussi que j'aille acheter des plumes chez Scribenpenne.

\- Entendu ! Il faudra juste qu'on fasse un petit tour chez Gaichiffon, j'ai besoin de sous-vêtements, gloussa-t-elle.

Severus prit une jolie teinte rosée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça, Lil's !

Elle gloussa encore plus fort.

.

.

.

Harry scrutait le paysage dans son ensemble, attentif au moindre changement notable. La moitié de la journée était déjà derrière lui et, hormis une petite pause chez Lyra Rosmerta pour déjeuner, il n'avait pas cessé d'être sur ses gardes. Il étudiait aussi toutes les auras présentes dans le village mais il y en avait trop pour que ce soit réellement concluant. Il en était là dans son étude quand une aura entièrement rouge grenat apparue. Il se concentra sur elle.

_Ce n'était pas possible_.

D'autres apparurent mais Harry resta concentré sur la toute première qu'il avait senti. L'aura était divisée par des tâches couleur ébène si grandes qu'elles représentaient presque la moitié de son aura. Harry ne s'expliquait pas l'origine de ces tâches mais elles ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Harry marchait au ralenti. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. C'était le moment juste avant la bataille quand on se rendait compte que les mangemorts étaient là mais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore attaqués. Harry tourna son regard vers la zone où il avait senti Voldemort transplaner. La guerre commençait réellement.

\- Á COUVERT ! TOUS Á COUVERT !

.

.

.

\- Á COUVERT ! TOUS Á COUVERT !

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Reece était au milieu de l'allée principale du village hurlant comme un forcené. Les étudiants le dévisageaient comme s'il était fou mais les autres professeurs furent immédiatement dans l'allée.

\- Mais…qu'est-ce…commença James.

Il ne continua pas. Des hommes encapuchonnés au masque de fer en tête de mort venaient d'apparaître. James sentit la panique le prendre. _Non, non s'il vous plait, faites que ce ne soit pas vrai_.

\- POTTER ! BLACK ! LUPIN ! PETTIGREW !

McGonagall les appela et leur fit signe de venir. Ils coururent vers elle. Les premiers sorts commençaient à fuser. Elle les fit se réfugier à l'intérieur des Trois-Balais. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. La majorité était des étudiants qui étaient déjà présents pour se rassasier. Les autres étaient des élèves que Minerva McGonagall avait interpellés pour les mettre en sécurité. Lily et Severus Rogue étaient présents et venaient à peine de rentrer quand Minerva avait apostrophé les Maraudeurs. James eut un coup au cœur quand il les vit tous les deux, encore plus quand il remarqua que Rogue se tenait juste derrière Lily, une main sur son épaule, tentant de la rassurer. Mais il oublia bien vite sa jalousie quand l'expression de Lily se fit encore plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Professeur…Que se passe-t-il ?

Minerva cessa sa recherche d'étudiants pour se retourner vers elle. Elle semblait désolée.

\- Les Mangemorts attaquent.

Et sur cette parole, elle rouvrit la porte du bar et se fondit dans la foule en panique. James regarda au dehors. Les autres élèves se réfugiaient comme ils pouvaient dans les magasins mais certains avaient fermé leurs commerces, d'autres étaient déjà remplis de personnes en panique. Et les mangemorts arrivaient en masse. Ils prenaient les magasins pour cibles et tous ceux qui s'y étaient enfermés se retrouvaient piégés. Puis tout d'un coup, l'ambiance changeât. Au début, les hommes masqués paraissaient joyeux et pensaient dominés puis un bataillon d'aurors était sorti de l'ombre. James les reconnût à leurs uniformes, son père ayant le même. Leurs pantalons treillis étaient plutôt rouge foncé surmonté d'un blouson en cuir de dragon aux motifs similaires. Ils avaient des mitaines noires et enserraient leurs baguettes si fermement qu'il entendit Sirius s'étonner qu'elles ne se cassent pas. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que cela sur leurs vêtements trop stressé à l'idée que son père soit parmi eux. Le conflit vira rapidement à un combat auror et Mangemorts. La plupart des étudiants s'étaient protégés comme ils pouvaient derrière des murs, des arbres, se faisant les plus petits possibles et James priait pour qu'il n'y ait aucun mort.

\- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait…

Il fit demi-tour. Lily pleurait. Severus l'avait prise dans ses bras et fermait les yeux. James tiqua. Snivellus semblait ému. Le reste de la salle était dans le même état que Lily. Certains priaient même Merlin, Mordred et tous les grands sorciers qu'ils connaissaient pour survivre. McGonagall n'était pas revenu et James était certain qu'elle devait se battre. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et un rire malsain les fit se figer.

\- Et bien et bien…qu'avons-nous là ?

James n'osa pas se retourner. La voix…Elle était sifflante. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Comme un serpent. _Pitié, je vous en prie, pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas Voldemort_. Son père lui avait parlé de lui, un homme puissant agile comme un serpent. Il en avait apparemment la voix. Il sentit un frôlement entre ses jambes et baissa les yeux. Son cœur cessa de battre puis repartit subitement. Un serpent ! Il y avait un SERPENT ! Long de deux mètres au moins, aussi gros que ses deux cuisses réunies, ses écailles semblaient aussi dures que celles d'un dragon. James commençait à transpirer. Le serpent passa de nouveau entre ses jambes et James le suivit du regard. Derrière lui, il y avait l'homme le plus terrifiant qu'il ait jamais vu. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui grisonnaient sur certains côtés. Ses yeux…Merlin, ils étaient entièrement rouges. Et ils le fixaient lui ! Il allait mourir, il en était sur ! Sa peau était aussi pâle que celle d'un vampire mais par certains points, il semblait à James qu'elle formait des écailles. L'homme portait une robe de sorcier, noire, ample et simple, sans fioriture.

\- Huum, un Potter si je ne m'abuse. J'ai rencontré ton père sur le chemin. Un très grand homme. Il est mort en défendant ses hommes. Bien que ça n'est pas servi à grand-chose…

Il repartit dans un rire machiavélique. Il était réellement l'incarnation du mal. James n'en avait plus aucun doute : il avait bien Lord Voldemort en face de lui. Sirius, Remus, tous les autres étaient silencieux et James se demanda s'il devrait faire face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, tout seul. Lily lui saisit la main. Il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. A force de le gifler, James avait finit par connaître ses mains par cœur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Oh, une courageuse. Griffondor évidemment, comme il remarquait son blason. Dis-moi ton nom enfant et je te dirai le mien.

\- Lily Evans.

Elle tremblait tout autant que sa voix et James resserra sa prise sur son amie.

\- Je suis Lord Voldemort et je vais te tuer maintenant.

\- NON !

James se serait donné des claques. Que pensait-il faire ? Voldemort était face à lui Merlin ! Lily reprit du courage.

\- Je me défendrai ! Répliqua-t-elle farouchement.

\- Ahaha…Son rire était lent, mesquin, froid. James savait qu'il le hanterait le reste de ses nuits. Voilà un couple bien mal assorti, le Sang-pur et la Sang-de-bourbe.

Elle n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe ! Elle est la meilleure sorcière de notre génération ! James n'allait pas le laisser insulter sa future femme ! Quitte à mourir, autant mourir courageusement.

_\- Endoloris_.

_\- Prudeo_ ! Hurlèrent-ils ensemble.

Le sortilège fût repoussé par le bouclier. Voldemort parût quelque peu surpris mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il les fixa simplement amusé puis reprit la parole.

\- Ce fût votre dernier acte de courage, jeunes gens. _Avada_…

_\- Frigorente._

Le sortilège toucha le bras de Voldemort qui se congela aussitôt. Un énorme bloc de glace empêchait le mage d'utiliser son bras droit qui maintenait sa baguette. L'homme changea simplement de main. James se demanda qui avait bien pu les sauver. Le sort venait apparemment de derrière le sorcier noir car il se retourna, furieux. James prit Lily, Sirius et les autres par leurs cols et les fît se réfugier plus loin dans la salle.

\- Allons, Tom…Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus intéressant que tu te frottes à des sorciers accomplis plutôt qu'à des étudiants ?

_\- Tom ?_

Voldemort hurla.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Il était en train de perdre son calme et James savait, de part son père, que c'était un avantage considérable lors d'un combat.

\- Pourtant il s'agit bien là de ton nom, n'est-ce pas Tom Elvis Jedusor ?

_\- Qui es-tu _? Sa voix, colérique, ressemblait de plus en plus à celle d'un serpent.

\- Le nouveau professeur de Défense, Eden Reece. Je ne suis pas ravi de vous rencontrer, messire.

Reece se baissa légèrement et se recula de quelques pas. James pût alors l'observer plus librement. Le professeur était calme, même amusé. James avait presque du mal à le croire. Reece releva sa baguette jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux et James compris soudainement que le salut et les pas en arrière, cumulé au geste de sa baguette était comme un salut de duel sorcier mais légèrement modifié pour s'adapter à la situation. Voldemort parût le comprendre car il reprit ses esprits et siffla d'un ton hargneux.

\- Je vais t'exterminer, vermine.

\- Essaie toujours, sang-mêlé.

Voldemort lança les premiers sorts que Reece évita agilement. De son esquive, il se retrouva dans l'allée principale du village et Voldemort le suivit. Remus ferma magiquement la porte dans un trait d'esprit que personne n'avait eu et la scella d'un autre sort. James se précipita vers les fenêtres du bar comme beaucoup d'autres. A l'extérieur, le duel de Reece et Voldemort avait fait cesser les combats des Mangemorts. Voldemort ne peina pas face au professeur mais ils luttaient à armes égales ce qui était totalement inattendu. Les mangemorts furent ébranlés le temps de quelques secondes qui suffirent aux aurors survivants pour en arrêter certains. L'arrivée de Dumbledore sembla leur faire comprendre l'échec de la mission, aussi la majorité décida de s'enfuir. Mais le combat entre Reece et Voldemort continuait. Dumbledore ne s'en mêla pas, observant simplement le déroulement du duel. Les aurors qui le suivaient se mirent immédiatement à la recherche de survivants à l'instar des médicomages qui commencèrent à soigner les blessés.

James ne connaissait pas la moitié des sorts que Reece utilisait mais il était certain que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas des sorts blancs. Voldemort avait compris que l'homme en face de lui ne répugnait pas à utiliser des deux magies et il ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure. Lorsqu'un autre arrivage d'aurors apparût, Voldemort parut juger que la situation n'était plus à son avantage et, dans ce qui parût à James comme une promesse de mort douloureuse, disparût dans un « pop ». Lorsqu'il fût absolument sur que le seigneur noir était parti, James demanda à Remus de desceller la porte. Le temps qu'il le lui demande, Reece s'était écroulé à genoux. Une équipe de médicomages fût instantanément à son chevet. James allait sortir pour voir comment allait son professeur mais Dumbledore se posa devant la porte.

\- Monsieur Potter, je vais vous demander d'attendre encore quelques minutes à l'intérieur…Le temps pour nous d'évacuer les blessés les plus sérieux puis de sécuriser les yeux. Entendu ?

\- Oui…oui, professeur, répondit-il en hésitant.

Il rentra dans le bar et prévint ses camarades. Lily se remit à pleurer et se réfugia dans les bras de Severus. Le Serpentard était tout aussi perturbé que les autres et James remarqua qu'il tremblait.

\- Sev'…je ne veux pas…Je ne suis pas…On ne va pas me rejeter hein ?

\- Lil's, pourquoi on te rejetterait ?

\- Je suis une née-moldu…

\- Lily…Allons…

\- Pétunia m'a bien…

\- Je sais. Ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

James tenta vainement de ne pas écouter la conversation mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les deux amis étaient si proches…James sentit un monstre de jalousie hurler dans son ventre. Il serra fortement ses mains. Qui était Pétunia ? Qu'avait-elle fait à Lily ? Pourquoi Snivellus était-il au courant ? Pourquoi lui ?! Dumbledore revint et autorisa les rescapés à sortir du pub. James fût le premier dehors et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Un médicomage vint vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune blessure puis un auror prit sa place. James le reconnut comme étant Fabian Prewett. Il était roux, plutôt bel homme avec quelques tâches de rousseurs qui soulignaient des yeux en amandes, d'un vert d'eau clair. L'homme avait son uniforme tâché de sang et sa baguette était rangée dans son holster. Il demanda à lui parler en privé.

\- James…je…j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. L'auror était hésitant et bouleversé. James pensa qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il se crût dans un mauvais rêve.

\- Je sais…sa voix était rauque comme s'il avait trop crié. Je sais. Il sentait qu'elle allait se briser en sanglot.

Il n'osait pas dire à voix haute que son père était mort parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait alors tout serait réel. S'il restait muet, peut-être…peut-être que son père allait revenir ? Fabian lui posa une main amicale sur son bras.

\- Je suis désolé. Ton père était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois et aujourd'hui était l'une d'elle. C'était un homme bon.

\- Je m'en fiche ! JE M'EN FICHE ! Je veux le voir ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! NON !

Il pleurait, il le sentait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre qu'il soit vivant grâce à son père ? Lui était mort !

\- Vous auriez dû mourir ! Mon père serait encore…encore !

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Il sentit les autres le regarder. Il pouvait voir Sirius tenter de s'approcher mais il ne voulait personne. Fabian le dévisageait avec son regard teinté de pitié et de douleur et James n'en avait rien à foutre de sa douleur ! Son père était mort ! L'auror tenta de le toucher pour le faire se calmer mais James le repoussa. Il s'enfuit en direction de l'école, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

.

.

.

\- James !

Sirius hurla en sa direction et tenta de le rattraper mais il fût retenu par quelqu'un. Il se retourna près à injurier furieusement l'imbécile qui l'empêchait de courir après son frère. Il se retint de justesse en découvrant Eden Reece. L'homme l'avait époustouflé dans son combat contre Voldemort et il en était sorti vivant ce qui était d'autant plus remarquable. Il paraissait épuisé mais s'en sortait sans blessures critiques.

\- Ne vas pas le rejoindre tout de suite. Laisse-lui quelques heures. Tu le connais bien, je pense que tu sauras où le trouver.

Sirius acquiesça. Tout était trop frais dans sa tête, il n'avait pas de recul. James aurait besoin de lui reposer et avec les idées claires.

\- Bien. Maintenant, racontez-moi ce qui c'est passé chez Madame Rosmerta.

Sirius lui résumé brièvement la situation. Lorsque l'adulte le relâcha, il rejoignit Remus et Peter comme un automate. Peter tremblait et ne regardait personne. Ses pieds semblaient être un panorama beaucoup plus agréable. Remus avait les yeux vides ou hantés, Sirius ne savait pas trop, comme si plus personne n'existait autour de lui et qu'il faisait face, seul, à ses démons. Trop déprimé et bouleversé pour parler, Sirius s'installa à leurs côtés et resta silencieux.

.

.

.

\- QUI EST-IL ! Abraxas !

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il semble avoir été recruté cette année, Milord.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme aussi puissant que lui soit resté discret pendant aussi longtemps ! Il a trop d'expérience pour ne pas avoir combattu des années durant. JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI IL EST ! EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN ICI SAIT QUELQUE CHOSE OU IL FAUT QUE JE VOUS TORTURE POUR QUE VOUS M'AMENIEZ DES INDICES !

Abraxas, Avery Senior et quelques autres s'agenouillèrent devant l'homme. Les deux premiers prirent la parole.

\- Milord…Je vais envoyer Lucius faire des recherches au Ministère sur le passé de cet homme. Il sera plus discret que moi.

\- Et je vais demander à mon fils d'en apprendre plus sur son professeur.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

\- D'ici la semaine prochaine, nous devrions avoir plus de renseignements.

Voldemort les regarda comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes et était si furieux qu'il aurait pu leur lancer un sortilège qui les aurait défigurés de manière _définitive_. Mais il se retint et hurla de rage. Abraxas détestait ça, il était un Malfoy par Mordred ! Il n'était pas comme les autres, il était meilleur qu'eux ! Tom aurait du le savoir ! Par bleu, ils avaient été à l'école ensemble, il méritait tout de même mieux qu'un vague regard de dégoût et des ordres ! Le fait était que Tom était le plus puissant d'entre eux tous et qu'il défendait des idées qui plaisaient à Abraxas. Il estimait qu'il pouvait prendre sur lui puisqu'il agissait là pour la bonne cause. Ces sang-de-bourbes étaient une abomination pour la société, ils devaient s'en débarrasser !

Tom quitta brutalement la pièce et Abraxas retint un soupir agacé. Il le suivit tout comme Avery et ils rentrèrent chez eux pour prévenir leurs enfants qu'ils avaient une mission pour leur Seigneur et maitre.

.

.

.

Harry retint un hurlement de rage.

Il était de retour chez lui, dans sa petite chambre. Il avait essayé de se calmer depuis l'attaque à Pré-au-lard. Il est vrai que cela ne faisait que quelques heures mais d'ordinaire, il parvenait toujours à s'apaiser. Il aurait du être tranquille avec le bain qu'il s'était fait couler. Certains de ses pansements s'étaient défaits mais il avait largement de quoi les remplacer. Ce n'était donc pas un problème. Il était resté en tout et pour tout un quart d'heure avant de, de nouveau, s'agiter et hurler de rage.

Il était venu pour changer le passé et rien n'allait ! Son père avait été en danger ! Sa mère aussi ! Et plus que tout, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son grand-père. Alors certes, il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Voldemort, mais à quel prix ?

Harry arpentait le petit studio de longs en large et en travers mais il n'arrivait à rien. Dépité, il prit une veste et sortit. L'école était vide. Après ce qui c'était passé, tous étaient dans leurs dortoirs à se reposer et aucun n'avait la foi ni l'envie de sortir. James était revenu après que Sirius soit parti à sa recherche. Le jeune Black avait apparemment vite trouvé son ami et ils étaient restés tous deux près de deux heures et demies à discuter. Quand le jeune Potter était revenu, sa mère était là et il avait foncé dans ses bras en larmes. Ils étaient tous deux partis pour le ministère pour régler quelques détails. James Potter serait encore absent jusqu'au Samedi de la semaine suivante. Le temps de préparer la succession d'Octans Potter, de préparer son enterrement et d'y assister, Dumbledore avait jugé qu'une semaine ne serait pas de trop pour le garçon.

Harry ne cessait de se flageller pour ce qui était arrivé. Même si ce qu'avait dit James –_son père_\- était destiné à Fabian Prewett, il l'avait pris pour lui. S'il était mort à sa place…

Une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étonnamment à celle d'Hermione lui souligna que s'il était mort à la place d'Octans Potter alors il aurait remonté le temps pour rien. Il dépassa la Grande Salle et remonta vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'arrivait à rien, peut-être que le vieil homme pourrait l'aider ? Il donna rapidement le mot de passe et entra. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant de la porte en chêne qu'Harry se dit que vue la journée qui venait de se dérouler et des ennuis qui en était découlé, Dumbledore devait se reposer dans ses appartements. Il hésita à repartir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Albus le dévisagea, les yeux tristes, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu quelqu'un entrer.

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur le Directeur, je n'arrivais à rien chez moi alors je me suis dit que nous pourrions discuter.

\- Bien sur, bien sur, entrez. Et appelez moi Albus, voyons.

Harry retint un sourire amusé. Albus se réinstalla sur son siège de directeur et offrit à Harry de quoi s'asseoir aussi. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

\- Quelle dure journée…

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire…J'aurais voulu faire tellement plus…

\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus Harry.

Ce fût très rafraichissant pour Harry d'entendre son vrai prénom dans la bouche de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ami, un mentor, au moins à son époque. Sa mort avait été un vrai traumatisme. Il avait mis des mois à s'en remettre et uniquement parce qu'Hermione avait été là pendant des heures à ses côtés. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

\- Je me sens tellement coupable…J'ai l'impression de ne jamais être assez à la hauteur.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Cette idée de ne jamais être assez bon était tellement ancrée dans l'esprit d'Harry que rien ne pourrait l'en y déloger. Il appela simplement un elfe et lui demanda de leur apporter quelque chose de fort. Ils terminèrent leur soirée en silence à déguster un whisky pur feu.


	7. Le prix de l'obéissance

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :**Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements :** Vous avez été nombreux à m'envoyer de jolies et gentilles reviews alors je vous dis à tous MERCI ! Je n'ai répondu à personne pas par manque d'envie mais par un énorme manque de temps (partiels toussa, toussa) alors rapidement merci à : _yuuhmm_, _Mini-Yuya_ (c'est vraiment très gentille de ta part, je remonte doucement la pente), _AEIO10_, _K.S, Scpotter_, _Kaori Jade_, _Niris_, _Philou_ et _Etrelley_. J'espère que vous apprécierez tous ce nouveau chapitre !

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 6 :** _Le prix de l'obéissance_

You say you want a revolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world  
You tell me that it's evolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world  
But when you talk about destruction  
Don't you know that you can count me out  
Don't you know it's gonna be all right  
all right, all right

You say you got a real solution  
Well, you know  
We'd all love to see the plan  
You ask me for a contribution  
Well, you know  
We're doing what we can  
But when you want money  
for people with minds that hate  
All I can tell is brother you have to wait  
Don't you know it's gonna be all right  
all right, all right  
Ah

ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...

You say you'll change the constitution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change your head  
You tell me it's the institution  
Well, you know  
You better free you mind instead  
But if you go carrying pictures of chairman Mao  
You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow  
Don't you know it's gonna be all right  
all right, all right  
all right, all right, all right

(**The Beatles **– _Revolution_)

.

.

.

Lucius sortit de l'antre de la cheminée en époussetant négligemment le col de sa robe de sorcier. L'atrium se remplissait progressivement de fonctionnaires ministériels. Il fit quelques pas pour sortir du chemin et se mit sur le côté. Son père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Quand il avait quitté le manoir, Abraxas Malfoy était en pleine conversation avec sa femme et Avery, étrangement silencieux, un de ses collègues mangemorts. Lucius ne les avait pas interrompus. D'autant plus que le sujet du débat était lui-même. Sa mère s'opposait à ce que son si petit Lucius exécute une mission pour le Lord et demandait à ce qu'un autre Sang-pur soit envoyé mais son père refusait catégoriquement parce qu'il considérait que c'était là un bon moyen pour son fils de faire ses preuves et que son succès ne pourrait qu'affirmer la place des Malfoy aux côtés du Lord. Ce à quoi sa mère avait répondu qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien échouer. Lucius n'avait pas voulu entendre la fin et était parti en avance au Ministère.

Depuis quelques mois, il occupait un poste d'assistant de direction d'un des ministères les plus importants du gouvernement. Il ne parvenait jamais à se souvenir de l'intitulé exact du ministère en question et il devait avouer qu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour s'en souvenir. De toute manière, sa position n'était que temporaire. Son père lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen pour faire croire aux autres que les Malfoy étaient une famille comme les autres et que la discrétion du poste de Lucius lui permettrait de faire quelques petites recherches pour le Lord s'il en avait besoin. Ce qui était apparemment le cas aujourd'hui. Il avait ajouté en murmurant, et Lucius ne l'avait entendu que parce qu'il tendait l'oreille à tout ce que son géniteur disait, que de toutes manières, le ministère ne tiendra pas encore bien longtemps. Lucius avait alors fait le rapprochement entre les plans qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau de son père et qui déterminait les accès tant d'entrées que de sorties du bureau du Ministre et sa petite phrase mesquine. Aussi, Lucius prenait son mal en patience en attendant qu'Abraxas ait décidé, avec l'approbation du Lord, de tuer le Ministre.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand l'homme arriva enfin. Il paressait tendu et Lucius ne pipa mots pour ne pas subir son courroux. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait se laisser aller parce qu'il était en public, sa colère froide était pire que tout. Lucius ne voulait surtout pas affronter le regard colérique, calculateur et méprisant de son père qui le considérait alors moins qu'un moldu. Abraxas Malfoy était tout en style et classe et la canne surmontée d'une tête de mort qu'il utilisait sans arrêt ne faisait que renforcée cette image. Lucius aurait aimé être au moins à moitié aussi fascinant que lui et il faisait tout pour lui ressembler. Il s'était fait la promesse que, quand il aurait son âge, il serait tout aussi distingué et que –_par Mordred_\- lui aussi aurait une canne !

Son père s'avança sans se préoccuper des autres sorciers qui arrivaient et se trouvaient sur son passage, les dégageant simplement d'un coup de canne derrière les cuisses. Lucius savait qu'Abraxas n'en avait pas réellement besoin mais qu'elle apportait un petit plus à son aura de mage puissant et sombre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et, sans attendre, appuya sur le bouton qui les mènerait à l'étage du Premier Ministre. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils en sortirent prestement. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot et Lucius n'était pas non plus certain de vouloir le faire. Le bureau du ministre était précédé par celui de sa secrétaire et le Lord passa devant elle sans s'arrêter. La jeune fille ne se donna même pas la peine de le retenir, habituée à ses entrées sans discrétion.

\- Abraxas ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne vous attendais pas !

\- Nobby, mon ami. Je voulais vous faire la surprise.

Le ministre de la magie, Nobby Leach, éclata d'un rire profond et chaud. Lucius estima qu'avec un tel rire, une telle confiance en soi et un visage si expressif, l'homme devait être un ancien griffondor. Il leur proposa de s'installer et Abraxas saisit un siège de velours rouge comme s'il lui appartenait. Ils échangèrent des banalités que Lucius écouta avec attention. Il ne le savait pas encore mais cette capacité à écouter tout ce qui était dit sans jamais perdre son attention ainsi que sa rapidité de réflexion lui serait très utile dans le futur. Finalement, les deux hommes abordèrent le sujet principal.

\- Abraxas, nous nous connaissons trop bien pour nous prêter encore longtemps à ce petit jeu. Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- C'est-à-dire…Son père choisit ses mots avec soin, il fallait savoir les manier pour pouvoir manipuler un homme sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Pré-au-Lard a été attaqué il y a deux jours.

\- En effet. Je sais aussi que c'est un des professeurs de l'école qui a fait fuir Voldemort.

Lucius admira le visage blanc de son père. Nobby et lui le connaissaient trop bien et il était évident que si Abraxas laissa transparaitre sa fureur, le ministre se refermerait aussitôt et ne lui donnerait pas les informations qu'il souhaitait. Alors qu'il aurait fermé le poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et serrer la bouche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne deviennent que de fines lignes blanches, Abraxas gardait une attitude ouverte mais inquiète. Lucius remarqua quand même que son père s'était sensiblement tendu.

\- Oui, c'est pour lui que je viens. La fiancée de mon fils nous a fait part des aptitudes magiques et physiques de son professeur.

C'était un mensonge éhonté et Lucius se retint de hurler sur son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'on mêle Narcissa à cette histoire !

\- Je dois dire que je suis assez inquiet, Nobby. Cet homme semble être apparu de nulle part et j'ai peur que…

Nobby avait un air grave. Il connaissait le penchant d'Abraxas pour la magie sombre mais il savait aussi à quel point la famille Malfoy était fière. Il lui était impensable qu'un tel homme puisse s'agenouiller devant un autre, même si c'était un Lord noir se prétendant descendant de Serpentard. Aussi, pour lui, l'inquiétude d'Abraxas était vraie et il cherchait réellement à savoir si le nouveau professeur de la fiancée de son fils n'était pas un danger. Nobby sortit un dossier d'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas un mangemort. J'ai examiné son dossier. C'est un homme tout à fait normal. Si on n'a jamais entendu parler de lui c'est tout bonnement parce qu'il n'était pas en Angleterre.

\- Vraiment ? Abraxas ne cacha pas sa surprise.

\- Vraiment. Ses parents sont décédés quand il était jeune et il a été confié à un autre tuteur. Dès qu'il a eu quinze ans, il l'a emmené faire le tour du monde. Il a profité du fait que le ministère commençait à peine à se remettre de Grindelwald pour se faire la malle en toute discrétion. Et puis, honnêtement, même si on avait été au courant, je ne suis pas sur que nous aurions pu ou voulu faire quoi que se soit pour lui. Le garçon est parti visiter les pays d'Afrique ! Au nom de Gaïa, quel individu emmènerait son pupille visiter des pays en guerre ! On m'a dit qu'il était aussi allé en Europe Centrale ! Merlin, avec la situation de l'époque ? Un suicide oui ! Aujourd'hui ce serait probablement différent parce que la situation est plus calme. Surtout si ce moldu, Gorbachav ou quelque chose comme ça est élu. Il est proche de Nekrassov, le second homme du gouvernement sorcier. Tous les deux, ils pourraient rouvrir le pays. Mais à l'époque…

Abraxas n'ajouta rien, intégrant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Il ne serait donc pas mangemort ?

\- Il y a peu de chance. Je pense qu'il a touché à différentes magies en fonction des pays qu'il a visités mais comme il n'était pas en Angleterre, il est peu probable qu'il se soit allié avec Voldemort et qu'ils aient monté un plan incongru qui les aurait menés à faire semblant de s'affronter à Pré-au-lard. Lucius, tu peux rassurer ta dulcinée, je ne pense pas qu'elle risque quoi que ce soit. Dis lui simplement de faire attention à ses réflexes. Les endroits dans lesquels il est allé étaient en conflit, il a donc du développer certaines capacités de défense. Dis lui de ne pas le provoquer même si je ne pense pas que Narcissa Black soit ce genre de demoiselle.

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant et Lucius grinça des dents pour ne pas lui dire une grossièreté. Narcissa était au dessus de Nobby Leach, elle lui était supérieure tant au niveau magique qu'en terme de relations humaines. Lucius ne supportait pas qu'on parle d'elle. Elle était trop bien pour les trois-quarts des hommes qui lui en parlaient. Il savait qu'il était un peu trop fou d'elle et que cela pourrait lui jouer des tours mais il avait du mal à trouver un certain sens rationnel quand on parlait d'elle. Il était tombé fou amoureux dès le premier regard et il avait du harceler son père –en tout bien tout honneur, un Malfoy ne harcelait personne, encore moins un autre Malfoy- pour que celui-ci accepte de défendre l'idée de son fils de changer de fiancée. Il avait beau respecter Bellatrix, il ne l'aurait pas épousé pour tout l'or du monde et son père s'était probablement dit que quitte à épouser une Black, son fils pouvait bien épouser celle qui lui plaisait. Bellatrix avait cependant été très vexée et en échange de cet affront, Abraxas Malfoy avait du offrir plusieurs cadeaux somptueux à la famille de la jeune fille pour racheter l'humiliation faite par son fils. En toute honnêteté, la famille Black en avait été plus que ravie : elle gardait le jeune Malfoy dans son arbre généalogique et en plus gagnait certains avantages nés de la vexation de leur fille.

Lucius sentit que Nobby Leach croyait que si son père était venu lui parler de Reece, c'était par amour paternel, parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Il aurait aimé le détromper mais cela n'aurait pas facilité les plans d'Abraxas. Aussi, il courba l'échine, remercia le ministre d'un coup de tête solennel et demanda à pouvoir quitter la pièce afin d'aller travailler. Son père acquiesça, approuvant ses manières de Lord et Nobby y concéda bien volontiers. Le garçon quitta la pièce en un fluide mouvement de cape et retourna sur ses pas. Il reprit l'ascenseur et s'arrêta au niveau de la justice magique, juste en-dessous de l'étage du Premier Ministre.

Son directeur travaillait en effet en relation avec le département de la justice magique et Lucius avait donc accès aux dossiers des sorciers ayant eu des démêlés avec la Justice. Comme il était plutôt affable, il parvenait aussi à obtenir les dossiers de certains autres individus qui auraient aidé la justice. Lord Voldemort comptait ainsi sur lui pour se procurer le dossier d'Eden Reece. Lucius s'installa à son bureau et commença à traiter les dossiers les plus urgents. Il était encore relativement tôt et son patron n'arriverait que plus tard. Lucius comptait profiter de son absence lors de la pause déjeuné pour aller fouiller discrètement dans les dossiers du ministère des affaires intérieures. Pour chaque nouvelle naissance, une déclaration de nativité devait être envoyée au ministère qui constituerait le premier document officiel du dossier du nouveau-né. Il serait plus tard complété par les déclarations de majorité, le sorcier majeur devant demander sa carte d'électeur, ses déclarations de déménagement, de d'achat ou de location d'un appartement ou d'une maison, ses condamnations, ses diplômes etc.

Lucius devrait examiner chacun d'eux pour vérifier de leur véridicité et en apprendre plus sur Reece. Mais cela devrait attendre midi. Lentement et sans grande envie, Lucius remplit plusieurs dossiers.

Le ministère reprenait à peine une forme régulière. Les moldus avaient connu la Seconde guerre mondiale de 1940 à 1945. Hitler avait été terrible et l'Europe entière était passée sous son joug. Évidemment, l'Europe entière sauf l'Angleterre. Lucius ne s'y connaissait pas réellement en histoire moldue mais il avait vu à quel point ces sous-hommes avaient détruit son monde. Gaïa était la mère magie et il considérait qu'elle était partout dans la nature. Ce que les moldus avaient fait avec leurs technologies violait les principes sacrés posés par la Magie elle-même. Lucius ne comprenait pas qu'ils puissent créer un monde aussi mauvais. Ne s'en rendaient-ils pas compte? L'Angleterre luttait comme elle pouvait contre l'envahisseur allemand mais n'était que peu touchée. Il y avait eu quelques bombardements mais peu de morts. Le monde sorcier aurait pu en être satisfait si à la place d'une guerre déclarée avec l'Allemagne, il n'y avait pas eu Grindelwald. L'homme était un puissant Seigneur noir qui avait conquis presque tout le pays avant d'être arrêté par son ancien ami Albus Dumbledore. Sa politique avait eu tant de partisans que le ministère entier était dirigé par lui, dans l'ombre. Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait arrêté, il avait fallu lutter contre chacun d'eux. La corruption avait été partout et beaucoup avait tenté de fuir leurs responsabilités. Le problème ne fut résolu qu'il y a presque dix ans.

Beaucoup avaient rejoints Nurmengard où séjournait Grindelwald et il était ironique de voir que l'homme qui l'avait construit était emprisonné là-bas. L'une des plus grandes peurs de Lucius était que Lord Voldemort suive le même chemin. Il était fier de voir son père lutter pour ses idées mais il n'était pas certain d'en approuver la manière. Mais avait-il seulement son mot à dire ?

Alors que le monde moldu pansait ses blessures et entrait dans la guerre froide, l'Angleterre sorcière venait à peine d'arrêter son mage noir. Lorsqu'elle avait fini de réparer les dégâts causés par l'homme, la guerre froide était déjà bien entamée. Lucius se souvenait, il y a déjà quinze ans, il en avait six, que le Royaume-Uni avait du défendre militairement, contre plusieurs autres pays, ses colonies, ses intérêts fondamentaux ou simplement soutenir les Etats-Unis. Dans le monde sorcier, on avait tenté de reprendre les échanges avec les pays frontaliers mais la France ne voulait rien entendre. Le président sorcier était un proche de De gaulle qui refusait catégoriquement de se rapprocher de la « perfide Albion » comme il le disait via des accords tels que la Communauté Européenne. Le sorcier refusait donc que le pays rentre dans l'Union Sorcière pour la démocratie que l'Allemagne, l'Italie, l'Espagne, le Luxembourg, la Belgique, le Danemark et les Pays-Bas avaient ratifiée. Elle avait avec chacun de ces pays des accords d'échange de marchandises mais elle le payait au prix fort avec des frais de douanes exorbitants. Le pays avait du faire autrement. Il ne pouvait pas se lier à l'Union Sorcière Russe Républicaine qui était totalement isolée à l'instar de l'Union des Républiques socialistes soviétiques et avait donc du se tourner vers les Etats-Unis Sorciers d'Amérique ce qui avait absolument ravi, Jackson Moore, le président.

Que Reece ait pu voyager autant sans être inquiété étonnait Lucius qui avait du mal à y croire. Sa nationalité ne favorisait pas non plus son intégration dans l'Etat qu'il visitait. Le monde sorcier était encore réticent à traiter avec l'Angleterre tant le souvenir de Grindelwald était vivace.

Aujourd'hui, cela allait mieux. L'Angleterre avait fait ses preuves et la France avait fini par accepter son adhésion à sa communauté, dix ans auparavant. Le pays avait cependant marqué son originalité en refusant d'adhérer à plusieurs projets développés par les institutions de la communauté et en montrant que ses faveurs allaient vers l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Ses échanges n'avaient alors fait que croître augmentant sensiblement le pouvoir d'achat des sorciers. Ils n'avaient pas eu à faire face aux différents chocs pétroliers de 1973 et 1979 n'utilisant pas la même énergie que les moldus et il n'y avait donc pas eu de polémique comme cela avait été le cas aux Etats-Unis notamment. Le Royaume-Uni retrouvait peu à peu sa position d'antan et la déchéance progressive de l'empire russe ne faisait que la favoriser. Tous les Etats sous domination russe ne rêvaient que de s'en défaire mais sans pour autant passer sous influence américaine. L'Union Européenne paraissait plus attractive mais pas nécessairement plus bénéfique pour eux. Ils souhaitaient néanmoins la rejoindre espérant pouvoir s'inscrire dans le sillage de l'Angleterre et affirmer une position identique. Le schéma était pratiquement le même pour le monde sorcier. Lucius savait que l'Union Sorcière Russe Républicaine devait faire face à une fuite de ses meilleurs sorciers vers les pays plus ouverts ainsi qu'à une pénurie de matière première. Sa chute était bien plus rapide que celle moldue et Lucius sentait que Nekrassov qui prônait un rapprochement avec le bloc de l'ouest ne tarderait pas à réellement prendre le pouvoir. Le monde moldu ne devrait pas tarder à suivre. Lucius avait lu que le bloc Est avait boycotté les Jeux Olympiques moldus quelques mois auparavant et il avait jugé cela stupide. Les sorciers russes ou sous domination russe avaient de plus en plus accès aux produits occidentaux vendus par exemple et qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir dans leurs propres pays ce qui ne faisait que favoriser la rancœur, la colère et la frustration. Lucius avait parié avec Narcissa que ce renversement de situation aurait lieu dans les mois à venir. La jeune femme, plus prudente, envisageait un rapprochement est-ouest dans les années à venir.

Finalement, à force de repenser au passé, la matinée de Lucius fila. Son directeur quitta son bureau en lui souhaitant un bon appétit et le jeune blond s'aperçût qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il ne se leva de son siège qu'après avoir eu la certitude que l'homme avait définitivement quitté les locaux. Lentement, il remit sa robe en place et se dirigea comme si tout était normal vers la pièce qui l'intéressait. Pour avoir été récemment consulté tant par le ministre que par le directeur des aurors, le directeur de la brigade magique et le directeur du bureau de la justice magique, le dossier d'Eden Reece était entreposé non loin mais à l'abri des regards. Quand il entra dans la salle, celle-ci était vide et une vague de froid le saisit. Tout y était métallique : la lumière, les casiers de rangement et même l'air. Le bureau de la jeune fille qui s'occupait de gérer l'accès aux dossiers était rempli de plusieurs papiers que Lucius, d'un regard, jugea inintéressant. Cependant, alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le fond de la pièce pour examiner les dossiers rangés à la lettre R, il entrevît une petite boîte au pied du bureau, pratiquement cachée par lui. Il se baissa, saisit l'objet et sortit l'ensemble de son contenu.

Ouvrant la première pochette, il découvrit l'acte de naissance d'Eden Reece. Le garçon était né un 31 juillet 1959 à Norwich d'un père anglais et d'une mère française décédés des suites d'une maladie inconnue probablement liée aux bombardements de Nagasaki. Le médecin, sur l'acte de décès des parents, indiquait que ceux-ci étaient présents, à l'époque, à presque 150 kilomètres de la zone bombardée et qu'ils avaient donc été soumis aux radiations. On supposait que cela avait pu affecter leurs métabolismes.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas affecté Eden Reece ?_

Le second papier ajoutait que le garçonnet, de 6 ans à ce moment, avait été confié à son tuteur, un ami de la famille dont le nom n'était pas indiqué mais qui se faisait appelé « Le luchador ». Il n'y avait pas non plus de photos. L'enfant avait semble-t-il grandi dans la même ville qu'il avait toujours connu, dans la même maison qu'il avait toujours habitée. Lucius grogna quand il remarqua l'absence d'indications pourtant fondamentales : quelle était l'adresse de ladite maison ? Quel était le vrai nom du tuteur de Reece ? Le reste était plutôt vide. Une simple demande de renouvellement de papier d'identité mais rien d'autre. On ne savait pas quand ni où était réellement parti le jeune professeur. Un autre papier dévoilait les résultats d'examen aux ASPICS de l'homme, tout à fait excellent il se devait de le souligner. Mais c'était tout. Lucius se demanda combien d'autres dossiers étaient aussi vides que celui-ci. Il n'avait rien d'appris de plus que ce qu'il ne savait déjà et leur véracité n'était pas à prouver. Tous les sceaux étaient là, y compris les signatures nécessaires d'hommes aujourd'hui décédés. Lucius soupira. Il ne voulait pas être à la place de son père quand il allait devoir apprendre au Lord que le manque d'information dû à la situation politique des années précédentes empêchait tout approfondissement. Il aurait bien voulu vérifier à Norwich si quelqu'un connaissait les parents de Reece, prouver leur existence et celle de leur fils ou même son tuteur mais la ville avait été détruite lors d'une attaque de mangemort neuf mois auparavant et presque personne n'avait survécu si ce n'est une enfant d'une dizaine d'année, bien trop jeune pour répondre à ses questions.

Rageur, il se retint de passer une main dans ses cheveux et souffla fortement pour expirer sa colère. Tout était là. Le papier jauni, les coins cornés, l'encre bleue baveuse.

_Bleue ?_

Lucius cessa de respirer. L'encre bleue n'était utilisée que depuis cinq ou six ans au ministère. Certes, cela ne signifiait pas que les papiers étaient faux mais cela avait créé un doute suffisant dans son esprit. A l'époque où Reece était né, l'encre noire était majoritairement utilisée. Certains usaient de la bleue mais ils étaient en minorité. Cela avait du passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres sorciers qui avaient examiné ces papiers : c'était probablement dû à une panne d'encre noire. Mais pour que _tous_ les papiers soient remplis en bleu…Lucius avait comme un doute. Et pour cela, il connaissait la bonne personne. Dans un sourire machiavélique, il sortit. Il prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers l'Atrium.

\- Carter !

L'individu se retourna vers lui et se figea en voyant la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Lu-Lucius…

\- Carter, j'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu, je t'invite à déjeuner.

Il vit clairement l'homme déglutir difficilement. Carter hocha la tête et le suivit. Pour ce qu'il avait à faire, Lucius préférait aller dans le monde moldu. Ils prirent la cabine téléphonique et, une fois dehors, Lucius saisit l'homme par son bras puis le plaqua contre le mur d'une ruelle sombre non loin.

\- J'ai besoin de renseignement. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les papiers de Reece ?

\- Je…je ne vois pas…De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son bras, son autre main se collant au cou de Carter. Il était terrifié, transpirant comme un cochon ne sachant que lui répondre. Lucius exultait. _Il avait raison._ Les papiers de Reece étaient faux, cela se voyait sur le visage de l'autre.

\- Je te laisse très exactement trois secondes pour me dire ce que tu sais sinon je pourrais très malencontreusement te livrer au Lord.

Carter travaillait au ministère mais il connaissait les dessous de chaque fonctionnaire. Ceux qui se droguaient, ceux qui buvaient, ceux qui détournaient de l'argent, qui avaient travaillé avec Grindelwald. Ceux qui, comme son père, étaient des mangemorts. Il savait donc très précisément quel sort lui serait réservé s'il ne parlait immédiatement.

\- Trois. Deux.

\- Non ! Non ! C'est bon ! Je te dirai tout !

Lucius relâcha sa prise.

\- C'est un pote qui a fait les papiers. C'est quelqu'un à qui il en devait une…Tu peux pas comprendre ! Il _pouvait_ pas refuser ! C'était pour un gamin, un mec arrivé d'on ne sait où. Il était important pour'l'type qui demandait les papiers ! Y devait l'aider à faire ch'ais pas quoi ! Alors mon pote, il a fait, et gratuitement en plus, tu comprends. L'homme c'tait quelqu'un de bien. C'l'a étonné le premier !

Le jeune Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait donc bien être aussi important qu'un faux-monnayeur fasse son travail gratuitement ?

\- Le nom !

\- Je peux pas ! Lucius, j't'jure que si j't'le dis, je me fais tuer ! J'ai juré que ça d'vait rester secret !

\- Carter, un nom, maintenant, répliqua-t-il en resserrant brutalement le cou de l'homme.

Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

\- Dum'dore !

\- Quoi ? Il lui laissa de quoi reprendre son souffle.

\- Dumbledore ! L'homme qui voulait les faux-papiers, c'était Dumbledore !

Lucius se détacha brusquement de Carter. _Impossible_.

\- Tu mens !

\- Non, non je te jure ! C'est pour ça que mon pote l'a fait gratuitement ! Je veux dire…c'est Albus Dumbledore ! Le plus grand sorcier au monde !

Lucius était sonné. Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. _Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

\- Est-ce que tu sais le vrai nom de Reece ?

Carter nia violemment. Ne pouvant se retenir, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. _Reece était-il donc si important que Dumbledore lui-même prenait des risques pour lui ?_

\- Va-t-en. Et si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te tue.

Carter hocha la tête si fortement que Lucius vît le moment où il allait s'assommer contre le mur. Il courût aussi vite qu'il le pût vers la cabine téléphonique ne reprenant ses esprits que quand il fût sur d'être seul à l'intérieur. Lucius, lui, resta étourdi dans la ruelle.

.

.

.

Sa journée venait de finir et il n'avait rien fait. La seule pensée que Dumbledore ait pu demander les faux-papiers le mettait dans un tel état d'excitation et de nerfs qu'il ne parvint à rien faire. Heureusement, il voyait Narcissa ce soir. Il devait se rendre au café de Madame Pieddodu pour un rendez-vous amoureux. L'ambiance n'était pas celle dont raffolait Lucius mais la gérante était si souvent émue par de belles histoires d'amour qu'elle gardait bien volontiers le secret d'une rencontre non-autorisée en pleine semaine. Lucius savait ainsi qu'elle ne dirait à personne –comprendre les professeurs de Poudlard- qu'il était venu voir sa fiancée. Ils devaient se voir à 19 heures mais dans l'état dans lequel il était, il était déjà là dès 18h30.

Il n'osait pas montrer son impatience en déambulant devant le café aussi il ne faisait que piétiner. Enfin, Narcissa arriva. Lucius retint son souffle. Elle était vraiment belle.

Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, Narcissa avait sept ans et lui-même treize. Son père avait jugé qu'il était assez grand pour le remplacer lors de certaines réunions et la mère de Narcissa avait jugé que la jeune fille était suffisamment grande pour qu'elle fasse sa première apparition publique. Elle avait profité de son anniversaire pour organiser une grande fête réunissant toutes les familles de sang-pur. Abraxas avait été pris par une réunion avec le Ministre et avait donc demandé à son fils de le représenter. Lucius avait mené son rôle à la perfection. Il savait que d'ici quelques années, il allait devoir épouser Bellatrix aussi, il comptait se faire bien voir de sa future belle-famille. Mais quand il avait vu Narcissa…Ses grands yeux bleus si expressifs et ses cheveux blonds si doux. On aurait dit de l'or. Elle portait une robe de sorcière bleu nuit avec des motifs cyans de style celtique, au sens moldu du terme. Lucius avait immédiatement succombé. Par rapport à elle, Bellatrix n'était rien. Ses cheveux noirs charbons encadraient un visage sec et émacié. Même en pleine santé, elle ressemblait à une tête de mort et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que son âme, Lucius le savait. Son corps était filiforme, trop sec et fin pour une jeune fille.

Il avait tenu la soirée ne montrant en rien son désordre intérieur mais dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait supplié son père de changer sa fiancée. Au bout de quelques jours, il avait accepté.

Plusieurs années plus tard, quand Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient retrouvés, la jeune fille avait alors onze ans et lui dix-sept, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aussi avait été troublée. Elle ne savait pas qui il était avant que sa mère ne le présente et elle avait senti son cœur se serrer en sachant qu'il était le fiancé de sa sœur. Il était si beau…Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à sa mère ni à Bellatrix mais Andromeda, d'un an plus jeune qu'elle, l'avait remarqué. Elle avait promis de garder le silence mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de la taquiner quand elle le pouvait. Et quand Walburga avait annoncé à sa fille que Lucius Malfoy avait demandé à changer de future épouse…Gaïa soit louée, elle en avait presque sauté de joie. Bellatrix ne l'avait heureusement sue que quelques jours plus tard et Narcissa était heureuse de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés quand elle l'avait appris.

Aujourd'hui, Narcissa était resplendissante. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds et lui atteignaient pratiquement le bas du dos. Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon noir et un peu de mascara et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient rougis par un peu de rouge à lèvres. Sa robe d'écolière ne cachait que mal les formes de la jeune femme et Lucius ne pouvait plus attendre de découvrir son corps nu sous le sien, sa poitrine opulente, son bassin tentateur…Elle se jeta dans ses bras et Lucius ne pût s'empêcher de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine. On disait les Serpentards froids et distants. On pensait les Malfoy sans sentiments. Merlin comme ils avaient tords ! Lucius, quelles que soient ses convictions, les ferait toujours passer après Narcissa, quoi que cela lui en coûte.

Ils s'étreignirent encore quelques minutes puis Lucius la relâcha. Le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui lança lui fit oublier toutes ses interrogations. Ils entrèrent dans le café où la propriétaire les accueillit avec un sourire ému. Elle les fit s'installer et leurs donna la carte. Une fois que Narcissa eut choisi, il passa commande pour eux deux.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il Lucius ?

Il la dévisagea étonné.

\- Pourquoi devrait-il se passer quelque chose ?

\- Lucius, je te connais, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Il soupira. Il avait pensé que le plaisir de retrouver sa compagne lui permettrait d'oublier ce qu'il avait appris mais ce n'était pas le cas apparemment. Madame Pieddodu leurs apporta leurs entrées. En quelques mots, Lucius résuma la situation.

\- Impossible ! Lucius, tu es sur que…

\- Oui, les papiers sont faux.

\- Et…_Dumbledore_… ?

\- Oui, aussi.

\- Mais…Pourquoi ? Reece ou quelque soit son nom est-il si important que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais vraiment pas…Et dire que je dois prévenir mon père…

Lucius pinça ses lèvres. Narcissa avait cessé de manger.

\- Tu vas vraiment dire à ton père que les papiers de Reece sont faux ?

\- J'y suis obligé. Il me l'a demandé pour le compte de…Enfin, tu sais de qui.

Narcissa acquiesça. Elle semblait toujours tracassée.

\- Et tu es obligé de lui dire que c'est Dumbledore qui les a demandés ?

\- Et bien…Je pense que je pourrai omettre de transmettre cette information. Mais pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Narcissa prit une bouchée de son plat. Elle la dégusta en réfléchissant. Lucius lui prit la main.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Lucius…tu n'es plus à Poudlard donc tu ne te rends pas réellement compte mais…Reece est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Que ce soit sa véritable identité ou non, il lutte contre les préjugés entre les maisons et entre les magies sombre et blanche…Je n'aimerai pas qu'il s'arrête. Il est le seul professeur compétent que nous ayons eu depuis bien longtemps…

Elle se détacha de lui et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Si _il_ vient à apprendre que les papiers de Reece sont faux, il pourra lui faire payer son insolence de la dernière fois…Et si Dumbledore n'est plus là parce que tu lui auras dit que c'est lui qui a demandé les faux papiers, alors il n'y aura plus personne pour défendre Reece et lui permettre de rester…

\- 'Cissa, tu te rends bien compte que cet homme lutte contre le Lord ? Il termina sa phrase dans un chuchotement indistinct.

\- Et est-ce que c'est une si mauvaise chose ?

Lucius la dévisagea effaré.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Son chuchotement était pressant et il regardait tout autour de lui pour vérifier que personne d'autre n'avait entendu les paroles de sa compagne.

\- Luc'…Je partage tes idées, tu le sais. Mais…je ne suis pas certaine que la méthode de ton père et de ses amis soit la bonne. Je te jure que tu ne te rends pas compte de la portée des paroles de Reece. Il est logique, clair et impartial. Tout le monde l'écoute et même Potter et sa clique semblent y être réceptifs ! Et tu sais comment ils sont ! Si quelqu'un qui pensait comme nous adoptait la même méthode que Reece, on aurait beaucoup plus de partisans et moins d'opposants !

\- Enfin, 'Cissa, c'est insensé…

\- Je te jure que non. Les paroles de Reece font mouche à chaque fois. Il est dur mais il est suivi. Black n'arrête pas de nous dévisager Reg' et moi depuis quelque temps. Et je suis presque sûre qu'il observe aussi Severus. Potter a un comportement changeant : un coup il est neutre et retient ses camarades de nous attaquer et un autre, il est le premier à faire des blagues. Reece le fait réfléchir et il ne sait plus comment se positionner !

Lucius avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il vérifia que sa compagne n'avait pas bu d'alcool pour être certain qu'elle ne délirait pas. Peut-être était-elle soumise à une potion ou à un sort ? Il savait cependant que ce n'était pas le cas. Quand il l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure, son haleine était fraîche et normale et non pas sucrée ou acide à cause d'une potion d'obéissance ou de contrôle mentale. Et ses yeux n'étaient pas vitreux à cause de l'Imperium.

\- Tu penses réellement que Reece peut nous aider ?

\- Peut-être pas nous aider nous mais en tout cas, il peut faire changer les mentalités. Et si les mentalités changent…on pourra faire passer plus de nos projets : des cours d'adaptation au monde magique pour les sangs-de-bourbe pour leur apprendre nos rites, des lois pour empêcher les moldus de dévoiler notre secret quand ils ont des enfants sorciers…

Sa phrase se termina sur un murmure. Lucius savait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tord. Une autre guerre serait terrible pour le monde sorcier. Contrairement aux moldus après la guerre, les sorciers n'avaient pas connu de baby-boom après Grindelwald. Le taux de natalité était toujours aussi bas et de près de deux millions de sorciers dans les années 1900, on en était aujourd'hui à quelques cinq cents mille sorciers. Si une autre guerre éclatait, beaucoup mourraient et la population sorcière serait encore plus réduite. Narcissa savait comment Lucius fonctionnait et elle comprit vite où son raisonnement l'avait mené.

\- En plus, le Lord, elle le marmonna du bout des lèvres, sanctionne chacun de ses partisans avec des sorts de douleur et je n'ai pas envie de suivre quelqu'un qui me maltraiterait. Et il attaque les moldus ! Mordred, on dirait un gamin qui donnerait des coups dans une fourmilière ! Je sais que les moldus et leurs inventions sont mauvaises pour nous mais on peut s'infiltrer dans leurs gouvernements et les manipuler pour qu'ils se concentrent plus sur la protection de notre monde.

Lucius ne lui répondit pas. Ce qu'elle lui disait remettait en cause tout ce que son père lui avait appris, les valeurs qu'il lui avait inculquées. Était-il raisonnable qu'il fasse ce qu'elle lui demandait ?

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Je sais, elle lui sourit. Tu as encore du temps avant de dire à ton père ce que tu as trouvé, non ?

Il hocha la tête. Ils terminèrent leurs repas en parlant d'autre chose. Narcissa lui raconta ses discussions avec Regulus et ses tentatives désespérés de faire admettre à Severus que son obsession pour Potter et Black n'était pas saine. Elle lui parla aussi de Bellatrix, qui, au fil des mois, devenait de plus en plus étrange. Lucius savait que Narcissa adorait sa sœur et qu'elle était donc polie dans le choix de ses mots mais pour avoir vu Bellatrix deux mois auparavant il pouvait dire qu'elle devenait complètement folle. Son adoration pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres était telle qu'elle ne vivait plus que pour lui. Et elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontrée en personne !

.

.

.

La semaine que son père lui avait accordé pour faire ses recherches se terminait et Lucius savait qu'Abraxas l'attendait dans le salon de leur manoir. Il vérifia qu'il était parfait dans le miroir du couloir attenant à sa chambre. Sa cape, sa robe, ses cheveux, son teint, tout était en ordre. Il ne devait pas montrer sa peur et encore moins son inquiétude. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait suivre la demande de Narcissa.

Il marcha comme un automate jusqu'à la pièce où son père l'attendait et allait pour entrer quand il entendit parler.

\- Incapables ! Tous ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous n'ayez rien trouvé ! _Endoloris_ !

Lucius se figea. Un homme hurla. Son cri était si déformé par la douleur que Lucius ne pût le reconnaître. Les cris cessèrent et il distingua le bruit de pas rageurs foulant le plancher tout comme un corps s'affaissait sur le sol. Il reprit son souffle et frappa trois coups. Le silence se fit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Finalement, on lui ouvrit et Lucius reconnut son père. Sans changer d'expression, il le salua et tenta de ne pas remarquer la longue estafilade qui divisait son visage et partait de son oreille droite jusqu'à son nez. De l'autre côté de la pièce, évanoui, Lucius reconnût Avery Senior. Enfin, debout près de la fenêtre donnant sur les jardins du manoir, le Lord. Lucius ne le dévisagea pas plus que nécessaire, peu à l'aise et ne voulant pas indisposer l'homme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Nagini, le seul et unique ami du mage, Lucius pouvait le jurer. Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et s'agenouilla.

\- My Lord.

\- Lucius, lui répondit-il tout en se détournant de son observation.

Le jeune Malfoy ne leva pas la tête.

\- J'espère que tu as de meilleures nouvelles que ton père et Avery.

\- Je le crois Mon Seigneur. Puis-je parler ?

Il l'y autorisa et s'approcha de Nagini. Lucius ne se redressa pas.

\- J'ai étudié les papiers d'Eden Reece. Ils sont remarquablement bien faits mais pour un œil observateur, il y a quelques défauts. Comme j'avais un doute, je me suis renseigné auprès de certains de mes contacts. Les papiers de Reece sont tous faux Maître. Ils sont authentiques pour un œil peu exercé c'est pourquoi personne ne s'en doutait. Mon contact me l'a certifié. J'ai donc cherché à me renseigner sur l'identité de la personne qui avait demandé ces documents mais malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvé. L'inconnu s'est camouflé sous un sortilège de discrétion et portait un glamour si bien qu'il était méconnaissable. Je pense cependant qu'il s'agit d'un homme à qui l'ami de mon contact était extrêmement redevable car il a fait les papiers gratuitement Monseigneur.

Voldemort fit un demi-tour si brutal que Lucius crût qu'il allait se tordre le cou.

\- Gratuitement tu dis ?

\- Oui Maitre.

\- A qui devait-il une telle dette ?

\- Je ne sais pas Monseigneur.

Lucius sentit ses barrières d'Occlumencie être attaquées et il les baissa légèrement. Il montra les souvenirs qu'il avait mais se garda de montrer les passages où Carter lui parlait de Dumbledore. Le Lord se détourna et s'assit près de Nagini qui se colla à lui. L'homme, enfin la chose qu'il était devenue –ses expériences avec la magie noire l'avaient déformées au point de lui en faire perdre son apparence humaine- semblait pensif.

\- C'est du bon travail Lucius. Je suis content de voir qu'au moins un Malfoy sait faire correctement son travail.

Lucius ne voulait pas savoir quelle mission son père avait raté et il lui fallût toute sa volonté pour ne pas se tourner vers lui et le dévisager.

\- Tu peux disposer Lucius, j'ai à parler avec ton père.

Il approuva d'un petit signe et sortit de la pièce. La porte se refermait quand il entendit le Lord lui demander d'appeler des elfes pour venir chercher Avery Senior ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Dès qu'il fût sur que ni son père ni le Lord ne viendrait quérir sa présence pour le reste de la soirée, il se précipita vers sa cheminée personnelle. Il était clair que Voldemort allait demander à son père ou à un autre de ses hommes de vérifier ce que Lucius lui avait dit et il était évident que Carter dirait la vérité, trop terrifié pour faire le contraire. Lucius devait donc assurer ses arrières. A cette heure-ci, Lucius savait que Carter devait être dans ce bar miteux qui avoisinait le ministère et qui mélangeait tant moldus que sorciers. Il s'y pressa. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Mordred, il espérait que Narcissa ne lui mettrait pas en tête d'autres idées aussi folles parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie !

Quand il arriva, il aperçût Carter en pleine discussion avec un autre homme, plus discret que Lucius ne connaissait pas. Les deux hommes semblaient sur le point de partir. Ils avaient passé la porte et terminaient leur conversation en remontant tranquillement la rue. Quand ils passèrent devant une ruelle un peu plus sombre et surtout beaucoup moins fréquentée, Lucius les stupefixa. Il réveilla seulement Carter après lui avoir jeté un silencio.

_\- Legilimens_.

Il entra dans l'esprit de Carter qui n'était protégé par aucune barrière, un véritable jeu d'enfant. Il remonta les souvenirs de l'homme et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Carter discutait avec un homme que Lucius reconnût comme étant l'homme avec qui il discutait et qu'il avait stupéfixé. Il remonta un peu dans la mémoire de Carter et ce qu'il vit lui confirma que l'inconnu à ses côtés était celui qui avait rencontré Dumbledore et qui avait fait les faux-papiers. Soulagé, il sortit de l'esprit de Carter. La perte des deux hommes ne serait pas si grande, d'autres les remplaceraient.

_\- Impero_.

Lucius savait que les légicomages trouveraient vite le sortilège de contrainte d'esprit sur Carter mais ils ne sauraient pas qui l'aurait lancé. Quant à Voldemort, il y avait peu de chance qu'il pense que Lucius soit le coupable, après tout, il l'avait bien renseigné quelques minutes plus tôt, non ? De plus, il ne penserait pas non plus à Dumbledore qui n'usait jamais de sortilège impardonnable mais peut-être plus à Reece. Cela ne ferait qu'encourager la haine du Lord envers l'inconnu. Il ordonna à Carter de tuer son ami puis de se tuer lui-même et il se retourna sans attendre qu'il fasse ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Il entendit Carter bouger, faire quelques mouvements puis pousser un hurlement de douleur avant de s'écrouler. Lucius retint un sourire vainqueur.


	8. Les germes du doute

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :**Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Comme d'habitude, je remercie** tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou ont mis mon histoire en favori ou en follow : _THL_, _Alycia Panther_, _AEIO10_, _Shishi-sama76_, _TeZuka J_, _scpotter_, _Eliane Gil_, _Miss Damdam_ et _Baronnis_.

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 7 :**_ Les germes du doute_

Doute  
Que le soleil nous tourne autour  
Qu'une étoile morte puisse briller

Doute  
Que la vérité ne soit vraie  
Mais ne doute pas de mon amour

Doute  
Qu'un Dieu ait tout fait en sept jours  
Et que la terre soit une poussière

Doute  
De l'infini, de l'univers  
Mais ne doute pas de mon amour  
Piège à bécasses, trompe-femelles  
N'écoute pas le loup qui bêle  
Sa langue est d'or, mais ses dents brillent  
Piège à pucelles et trompe-filles

Doute  
Que l'enfer soit plus chaud qu'un four  
Et que la gravité ait un centre

Doute  
Qu'un enfant vive dans un ventre  
Mais ne doute pas de mon amour

Doute  
Que mon cœur batte comme un tambour  
Et que ma vie coule des pendules

Doute  
Qu'un jour je crève comme une bulle  
Mais ne doute pas de mon amour

(**Johnny Halliday -** _Doute_)

.

.

.

Lily souffla doucement sur ses mains et resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid ces derniers temps. Un mois était passé depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Le mois de Novembre allait commencer comme tous les autres, aussi frisquet et morne qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais avant cela, Dumbledore avait décidé qu'un bal aurait lieu le 31 octobre. Comme cette année le 31 octobre tombait un mercredi, le directeur avait décidé que le bal aurait lieu le samedi 3 novembre.

Lily ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle en pensait honnêtement. Avec l'attaque du village, elle estimait que c'était un risque trop gros pour l'école. Mais elle trouvait aussi que c'était un bon moyen pour chasser l'humeur morose qui s'était installée depuis la mort d'Octans Potter. En bref, elle était partagée. Potter était rentré une semaine comme prévue après l'attaque et il était dans un piteux état. Black, Peter et Remus avaient dû faire un travail formidable pour le remettre sur pied. Ils avaient passé la journée suivant son retour dans un endroit que Lily ne connaissait pas et elle ne les avait pas cherchés se doutant qu'ils avaient besoin d'être un peu entre eux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais Potter était revenu le lendemain, un peu plus souriant. Il avait toujours des cernes énormes sous les yeux et le teint blafard de quelqu'un qui avait trop pleuré mais elle pouvait comprendre.

Elle avait entendu dire que la mère de Potter ne s'en sortait pas beaucoup mieux que lui. Elle s'occupait de la gestion des comptes de la famille Potter jusqu'à ce que son fils puisse en reprendre les rênes. Lily était toujours indignée de voir à quel point la société sorcière était patriarcale. Jusqu'à la majorité de James Potter, sa mère s'occuperait des comptes de la famille et gérerait les responsabilités liées au titre de Lord de feu Octans Potter. Au Magenmagot, il n'y avait que peu de femmes et Augusta Londubat était la seule à être officiellement reconnue. Son mari était décédé lors des deux ans de Franck et depuis, elle exerçait seule ses fonctions. A priori, elle devrait continuer encore longtemps parce que son fils n'avait aucune envie de prendre sa place et préférait devenir auror. Carina Potter n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire le deuil de son mari qu'elle avait dû prendre sa place dans le monde magique. Lily avait un peu pitié d'elle.

Toujours est-il que depuis l'attaque Dumbledore avait demandé à ce qu'on redouble de vigilance. Les préfets devaient donc régulièrement faire des rondes et signaler chaque anomalie à leur directeur de maison ou à l'un de leurs professeurs. La jeune fille faisait donc sa ronde tranquillement. Remus s'occupait de l'autre partie du château. Le lendemain, les préfets de Serdaigle s'occuperaient de la relève, le surlendemain, ceux de Poufsouffle et enfin les Serpentards. Lily en était là de ses pensées quand elle parvint vers la zone dite « serpentarde ». Il s'agissait du quartier composé des dortoirs des élèves de Serpentard ainsi que du logement de leur directeur de maison. Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis une heure déjà quand elle entendit des bruits. Fatiguée et espérant retrouver rapidement son lit, elle s'approcha à grands pas des fautifs et s'apprêta à les héler et à leurs retirer des points quand elle comprit de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Narcissa, tu es certaine de ce que tu dis ?

\- Plus que certaine, je ne vois pas pourquoi Lucius m'aurait menti.

\- Mais…c'est complètement insensé !

\- Je sais…Je ne sais pas pourquoi Reece a des faux-papiers mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas son vrai nom.

Lily cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait reconnu Narcissa à sa voix et au fait que la première personne l'avait appelée ainsi. Elle n'était pas seule et Lily distingua les voix de Regulus Black et de Severus. Les trois étaient en train de rentrer vers leur dortoir et avaient dépassé Lily sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Mais…Mais que cache-t-il ? Pourquoi un faux nom ? Et qui est-il allé voir pour avoir les documents ? J'ai certains membres de ma famille qui travaillent au ministère et je peux te jurer que personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de Reece avant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard !

\- Reg' a raison 'Cissa. Pour avoir des faux papiers, il faut avoir des contacts et je sais de source sûre qu'avant d'être engagé à Poudlard, Reece n'était pas dans le pays. Du coup, comment a-t-il pu connaître les faussaires ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vraiment pas. Soupira la jeune fille.

Le bruit de son talon résonnait contre les dalles du sol. Ils commençaient à s'éloigner de l'endroit où se trouvait Lily mais leur conversation était encore audible.

\- Mais d'après Lucius, la personne qui a fait les faux-papiers l'a fait gratuitement.

Lily entendit Severus et Regulus exprimer leurs étonnements plutôt bruyamment. Elle aurait souri devant un tel manquement à « leur code d'impassibilité » si leur discussion n'était pas aussi grave.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Sa tête lui tournait et elle dût s'appuyer contre le mur pour pouvoir reprendre un peu ses esprits. Elle posa son crâne contre le mur froid du château et inspira et expira plusieurs fois, longuement. Eden Reece était un imposteur. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dumbledore devait être au courant ! Il était au courant de tout ! Mais si Dumbledore avait accepté Reece comme professeur, cela signifiait qu'il était au courant donc qu'il avait cautionné l'acte de son nouveau professeur. C'était impossible que Lucius Malfoy ait remarqué que les papiers étaient faux et que Dumbledore soit passé à côté ! Et un faussaire n'aurait jamais fait un travail gratuitement s'il n'avait pas une dette envers son commanditaire. A qui pouvait être redevable un faussaire ? Quelqu'un de puissant ? De violent ? Dumbledore pouvait-il être le commanditaire ? Non, impossible, il s'agissait de Dumbledore ! Il était le sorcier le plus blanc du monde magique ! Mais alors Reece peut-être ? Il usait des deux types de magie !

Lily ne savait plus. Elle était si perturbée qu'elle rentra directement dans son dortoir sans finir sa ronde. Elle passa devant James et Sirius qui, étonnamment, travaillaient, sans réellement les voir. Aaliyah et Deirdre devaient déjà être dans leurs lits parce qu'elles n'étaient pas sur les canapés de la salle commune mais Lily n'y pensa pas.

\- Paddy, Corny, vous n'avez pas vu Lily ?

\- Pourquoi _Lunie_ ? Répliqua Sirius dans un sourire moqueur.

Remus s'installa sur le siège à côté de lui. Le canapé, de l'autre côté de Sirius, était occupé par un Peter endormi.

\- J'ai fini ma ronde il y a un quart d'heure et normalement, j'aurai du retrouver Lily devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour en discuter mais elle n'était pas là.

\- Elle est rentrée il y a une heure environ, répondit James en fronçant des sourcils. Elle semblait préoccupée.

\- Préoccupée ? Remus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Mais par quoi ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Sirius en haussant des épaules. Elle a pas dit un mot, j'crois qu'elle nous a même pas vu en fait. Elle est montée directement dans sa chambre.

\- Oh. Remus était perplexe. Je lui en parlerai demain alors. Il s'étira. La pleine lune a beau être passée depuis une semaine et demie, je suis toujours autant fatigué, c'est pas possible !

James et Sirius s'esclaffèrent et Remus sourit tranquillement. Il appréciait ses moments de quiétude en fin de journée, quand il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ne blesser personne à cause de sa _particularité_.

.

.

.

Lily passa devant ses camarades sans réellement les voir. Elle cherchait Severus. Elle était sortie de la salle commune, il y avait une heure approximativement. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir correctement et quand, enfin, elle avait trouvé le sommeil, elle avait fait des cauchemars. Des horreurs où Reece se trouvait être un tueur en série qui les assassinait tous après les avoir défendus contre Voldemort. Elle s'était réveillée en sueur, avait pris une douche rapide et en était sortie avec la ferme résolution de trouver Severus pour discuter avec lui de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Peut-être avait-il eu plus d'informations après être rentré dans sa salle commune ? Dans tous les cas, il saurait la réconforter.

Severus et elle se connaissaient depuis leurs neufs ans. Severus l'avait abordé un matin après que Lily, dans un accès de colère contre l'un des fils de son voisin qui ne cessait de la harceler, l'ait affublé de cornes de taureau. La jeune fille s'était reculée, effrayée et avait été prête à s'enfuir en courant quand Severus l'avait arrêté. Le garçon, pâle et chaudement habillé pour un mois de juillet, lui avait expliqué qu'elle était une sorcière et que ces manifestations étaient les signes normaux de sa magie d'enfant. Lily avait alors découvert un tout autre monde et le démon de la curiosité l'avait emporté. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de presser Severus de questions auxquelles le garçon n'avait même pas lui-même la réponse. Il lui avait ensuite prêté un livre sur l'histoire du monde magique et un autre sur Poudlard pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre.

Pétunia avait été des plus sceptiques et avait pris cela pour un jeu d'enfant jusqu'à ce que Lily ne reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard. La jeune rousse ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de jalousie déplacée ou d'une vraie haine de tout ce qui était anormal -mais qui lui aurait appris cela ? Certainement pas leurs parents - mais depuis, elle ne cessait de l'insulter et de se moquer d'elle. Elle rejetait tout ce qui venait de Lily et quand la jeune Griffondor rentrait chez elle pour les vacances, Pétunia en passait les trois quarts à l'extérieur. Lily regrettait que ses relations avec sa sœur se soient à ce point dégradées mais son amour pour elle ne diminuait pas. Elle espérait qu'il en était de même pour Pétunia même si elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le croire. Les trois mois passés chez ses parents avant la rentrée en cinquième année avaient été des plus horribles car Pétunia n'avait pas pu éviter sa sœur autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle avait donc été des plus insupportables, au grand regret de leurs parents. Mais Severus avait toujours été là pour elle, comme elle avait été là pour lui. Elle savait que son ami ne la laisserait jamais tomber. C'était d'autant plus clair pour elle que Severus avait toujours les mots pour la rassurer et la calmer tout comme elle parvenait elle aussi à l'apaiser et le tranquilliser.

Elle avait donc quitté sa salle commune, déambulée les différents escaliers et était entrée dans la Grande Salle pour y chercher Severus. Le Serpentard n'était pas là et elle décida que, quitte à lui courir après, elle devait au moins reprendre des forces. Elle prit plusieurs croissants et pains au chocolat ainsi qu'un peu d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potion ouvert à chaque étudiant qui souhaitait s'entraîner mais Severus ne s'y trouvant pas, elle alla à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas tant d'endroits que cela où chercher le jeune brun.

Enfin, elle l'aperçût. Il était caché au fond de la bibliothèque, installé sur une table dont seul le coin était visible. Heureusement pour Lily, Severus était assis sur ce bout de la table. S'il avait dû poser ses affaires de l'autre côté du bureau, Lily ne l'aurait pas vu, une étagère pleine de livres sur la métamorphose le cachant du regard de tous. Elle se dirigea vers lui, bien décidée à profiter de la demi-heure qui lui restait avant d'aller en cours pour l'interroger. Bruyamment, elle posa ses affaires devant lui et quand Severus, la dévisageant d'un air surpris, se rendit compte de sa fatigue, il cessa toutes ses activités. Ils avaient énormément de chance d'étudier ici car la bibliothèque ouvrait très tôt et fermait une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu. À ces deux extrêmes, il n'y avait généralement que peu de monde. Lily pourrait donc discuter avec Severus en toute discrétion.

\- Lil's, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Severus...J'ai entendu ta conversation d'hier soir.

\- Ma conver...Oh...

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que c'est réellement que cette histoire ?

\- Lily calmes-toi s'il te plait, je vais t'expliquer ce que je sais, temporisa-t-il. Narcissa l'a appris de Lucius. Apparemment, le Lord lui aurait donné comme mission d'en apprendre plus sur Reece. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que ses papiers d'identités étaient faux. On n'en sait pas vraiment plus sur lui, en tout cas, Narcissa ne nous a rien dit que tu ne saches pas déjà. Reece a semble-t-il un objectif particulier qui nécessitait qu'il ait une nouvelle identité. Il, ou quelqu'un d'autre, on ne sait pas, a fait appel à un faussaire qui a travaillé gratuitement. Là encore, on ne sait pas pourquoi.

\- Mais...Dumbledore ! Il doit forcément savoir !

\- C'est aussi mon idée mais Narcissa n'a pas explicitement confirmé. Je pense qu'elle sait quelque chose mais elle n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus. D'autant plus que, quand on a voulu la questionner plus en profondeur, Reg' et moi, on a été coupé par Bellatrix. On n'a donc pas pu parler librement.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Narcissa et elle sont sœurs !

\- Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les liens du sang ne font pas tous. 'Cissa trouve que sa sœur devient beaucoup trop extrême avec cette histoire de guerre pour le Lord et elle ne veut pas du tout suivre le même chemin. Du coup, ça rend Bellatrix encore plus hargneuse et elle force Narcissa à la suivre dans tous ses coups, même les plus affreux. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi je parle.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ? Questionna-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer maintenant dans un débat sur les relations entre sœurs.

\- Toi, moi, Narcissa, Regulus, Lucius et son père, le Lord. Probablement aussi Avery Junior parce qu'il a agi étrangement toute cette semaine, en essayant de se rapprocher comme il pouvait de Reece. Mais il a deux ans de plus que moi et nous ne sommes pas particulièrement proches donc je n'en suis pas certain.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je...

\- Non Lily. Personne d'autres ne doit être au courant, répliqua-t-il brutalement. Reece est un sorcier puissant. On ne doit ni l'oublier ni le nier. Il est ici sous une fausse identité pour accomplir un objectif dont on ne connait rien. Si jamais il découvre que nous sommes plusieurs à être au courant de cela, il pourrait décider de nous faire taire...Peut-être même de façon définitive !

\- Non ! Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Clama-t-elle choquée.

\- Mais on n'en sait rien ! On ne le connait pas ! Et ce n'est pas comme s'il parlait beaucoup de lui en cours ! En plus, quel que soit son objectif, il peut être dangereux tant pour lui que pour nous. Ce serait vraiment nous mettre dans une situation risquée que d'en parler à d'autres personnes.

Un peu dépitée, Lily se tût. Severus avait raison. Ils ne savaient pratiquement rien de leur professeur. Listant ce qu'elle avait pu glaner comme information, elle fit le compte. Eden Reece n'était pas son vrai nom. Il avait entre vingt et trente ans même si on pouvait facilement lui en donner plus. Lily pensait qu'il avait au moins vingt-cinq ans, car elle ne voyait pas comment un garçon, même puissant, pouvait enseigner alors qu'il venait à peine de finir ses études supérieures. En finissant son cursus secondaire à dix-sept ans, quelle que soit son école, Reece avait probablement dû aller dans le supérieur que ce soit dans une université pour devenir auror ou pour devenir médicomage. Et de telles formations prenaient du temps. On n'en sortait que vers vingt-deux ans, cinq ans d'école donc. Mais cela ne collait pas avec ce qu'elle avait vu de son professeur. Que ce soit dans sa manière d'enseigner que dans celle de combattre et de réagir, il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir fait la guerre et d'avoir vu des horreurs. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu concilier études et guerre. Mais dans ce cas dans quel pays avait-il combattu ? Certainement pas l'Angleterre ! Depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et l'arrestation de Grindelwald, le pays n'avait plus connu que la paix. Si ça se trouvait, Reece n'était peut-être même pas anglais ! Ses papiers étaient faux, il pouvait être n'importe qui. Elle soupira et reposa sa tête entre ses bras, pliés sur la table, face aux livres de Severus.

\- Lily...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de ne rien faire ! De devoir attendre le moindre faux pas de Reece ! Je ne veux pas faire comme si je ne savais rien !

\- Et que pourrais-tu faire d'autres ? Tu comptes réellement aller le voir et lui dire "Coucou, je suis au courant que vous avez une fausse identité. Alors dites-moi, vous êtes un criminel ou un gars bien ?"

\- Severus ! Elle n'aimait pas quand il devenait aussi cynique.

\- Sérieusement Lily. Il peut être dangereux. Dans le doute, sois prudente, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Elle hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Comment va ta mère ? Elle changeait de sujet, mais elle était vraiment préoccupée.

\- Ca peut aller, répondit doucement Severus. Tu sais comment elle est, elle ne parle jamais de ce qui ne va pas. Donc je ne sais pas à quel point la situation est tendue.

Elle posa une main compatissante sur celle de son camarade. Elle aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple.

Pourquoi fallait-il que chacun de leurs professeurs de défense soit bizarre ? En première année, une fan de Chimère avait absolument tenu à leurs faire visiter un centre d'éducation de ses créatures. Lily ne voyait pas comment on pouvait les éduquer. Cela avait failli tourner au massacre quand l'une des bêtes avait profité de la distraction qu'offrait leur visite aux gardiens pour s'enfuir. Heureusement, ils avaient pu être rapatriés sains et saufs mais la professeur avait été renvoyée. En deuxième année, Dumbledore avait engagé un professeur qui s'était trouvé être un fugitif norvégien en cavale et qui avait tenté de prendre une de ses classes en otage quand les autorités étaient venues l'arrêter. Au grand soulagement de Lily, il n'y avait eu aucun blessé. En troisième année, le directeur avait décidé d'employer un schizophrène qui n'avait pas supporté de rester toute une année à enseigner et avait préféré s'enfuir avec une ancienne élève pour filer le parfait amour. L'homme était sympathique mais sa maladie avait rendu ses cours étranges et parfois, très perturbants. Enfin, en quatrième année, le professeur était un incompétent notoire qui avait fini par se faire tuer, trois mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire dans une attaque qu'on avait dit être causée par les Mangemorts. Dumbledore avait dû assurer les cours jusqu'aux examens finaux n'ayant trouvé aucuns remplaçants.

Elle devait reconnaître que Reece était un bon professeur. Il était à l'écoute de ses élèves et il tentait comme il pouvait de leur faire comprendre la réalité de la vie. Lily devait avouer qu'elle avait une affection toute particulière pour lui. Rien de bien méchant, ce n'était pas une amourette d'adolescent pour un beau professeur. C'était plus _particulier_. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le monde magique, elle avait toujours eu l'impression de devoir faire face, seule, au reste des étudiants. Severus était là mais son caractère fougueux et sa fierté parfois mal placée rendait ses contacts avec les autres difficiles. Lily devait agir seule face à des gens comme Potter. Le brun était probablement quelqu'un de très sympathique, elle n'en doutait pas, mais uniquement avec ses amis. Et sa stupidité atteignait des sommets. Lily n'arrivait pas à croire que personne ne se soit levé pour se battre contre lui. Aucun professeur ne les sanctionnait ! C'était anormal ! Quand un groupe de sorcier se trouvait privé de leurs pouvoirs à cause d'une transformation ratée causée par une blague, c'était complétement surréaliste qu'aucune sanction ne soit prise ! De même, quand un groupe d'individu en transformait un autre en souris pour deux journées entières causant la panique à propos d'une possible disparition ou d'un kidnapping de masse, Lily était ébahie que personne ne soit puni.

Reece pensait comme elle. Lily l'avait entendu discuter avec McGonagall une fois. Il était stupéfié par le manque de réaction du corps professoral face aux blagues douteuses des étudiants. La sorcière lui avait répondu qu'en l'absence de preuves, il était difficile de sanctionner les comiques mais Reece avait balayé sa remarque d'un geste de la main. La jeune rousse avait été marquée par sa réponse : "_Les Maraudeurs se pensent au-dessus des règlements justement à cause de votre passivité. L'ensemble de l'école le croit aussi, à cause de vous. Votre devoir de professeur est de créer une ambiance saine de travail pour tous les étudiants et non pas seulement pour James Potter et Sirius Black. Vous auriez dû les punir dès le début, dès que vous avez entendu des rumeurs sur leur culpabilité. Quand les ragots sont tous unanimes sur l'identité des fauteurs de trouble - parce qu'eux-mêmes se sont vantés de l'avoir fait-, il n'y a que peu de doutes. On doit les punir. Ce ne sont pas des blagues d'adolescents Minerva. C'est bien plus grave, c'est toute une représentation de ce que pense la majorité de la société. On doit lutter contre ces clichés._"

Lily était une des rares, si ce n'est la seule à se rebeller contre ce diktat. Chaque fois qu'une blague avait lieu, elle essayait de faire comprendre aux Maraudeurs la portée de leur acte, combien c'était idiot et méchant de faire cela. Elle n'était pas rabat-joie, elle appréciait le comique de situation ou une potion de transformation bien utilisée mais le problème était là. Potter et Black n'en usaient pas à bon escient et les victimes de leurs coups fourrés étaient bien plus humiliées qu'autre chose. Mais elle passait pour une trouble-fête à chaque fois. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la bonne méthode mais honnêtement, elle avait du mal à voir de quelle autre manière elle pourrait leurs faire comprendre son point de vue. Bien souvent, ces "discussions" finissaient par une gifle bien placée de la jeune fille sur le visage de Potter.

.

.

.

Ce que Severus lui avait appris le matin précédent ne parvenait pas à sortir de son esprit. Elle suivait les cours en dilettante, perturbée. Elle l'était tant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Remus essayait de lui parler depuis deux jours. Finalement, il l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle sortait d'arithmancie. Quand elle était dans cet état, Aaliyah et Deirdre savaient qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler mais Remus était plus déterminé.

\- Lily !

\- Humm ? Oh Remus, tout va bien ?

\- C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question, tu n'as pas remarqué que j'essayais de te parler depuis quelques jours ?

\- Oh...Non ? Elle rosit légèrement en prenant un air innocent.

Remus gloussa et relâcha son bras. Il commença à marcher à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient plus cours pour le reste de la journée et Lily n'avait pas l'esprit à travailler. Il faisait frisquet mais les deux amis décidèrent d'aller près du lac malgré tout. Lily n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Remus faisait aussi parti des Maraudeurs mais, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle ne parvenait pas à le mettre au même niveau que Potter et Black. C'était pareil pour Peter, il était trop bienveillant pour réellement vouloir, de lui-même, faire toutes ces blagues. D'un autre côté, cela la mettait toujours hors d'elle de voir à quel point, en dépit de leurs intelligences, Peter et Remus ne faisaient rien pour empêcher leurs deux amis dans leurs coups tordus. Quand elle tentait de le leurs faire comprendre, Remus et Peter observaient un silence poli et ne lui répondait rien.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Tu m'avais demandé de te faire part de tout ce que j'avais vu lors de ma ronde mais tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai voulu le faire. Ce n'était pas important mais quand j'ai voulu t'en parler, tu avais l'air dans les nuages. Du coup, je me suis inquiété.

\- Oh...C'est vraiment gentil Remus, lui dit-elle en soupirant. Je suis désolée pour la ronde mais...disons que j'ai appris des choses qui m'ont un peu bouleversée.

\- Rien de grave j'espère ? Il fronçait des sourcils, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas en fait.

Le regard de Lily se perdit dans le vague. Elle aurait aimé en parler avec Remus mais Severus lui avait bien recommandé de ne pas le faire. Dans le même temps, Remus était un loup-garou, peut-être avait-il senti quelque chose de particulier chez Reece ? Oh Lily était loin d'être idiote, que son camarade s'absente une fois par mois pour aller voir sa grand-mère ou sa grand-tante ou sa mère malade...C'était curieux. Les autres ne s'en rendaient pas compte, ils n'y réfléchissaient visiblement pas mais Lily connaissait Remus et ses disparitions lors de chaque pleine lune...Elle avait vite additionné un et un. Elle ne lui avait rien dit mais le garçon avait compris, il savait qu'elle était au courant. Il l'avait dévisagé avec crainte et Lily avait vraiment été surprise de voir à quel point il avait peur qu'on l'abandonne. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu avant de venir à Poudlard pour être à ce point sur ses gardes. Elle était restée la même, aussi aimable et chaleureuse avec lui comme elle l'avait toujours été. Remus avait vite été rassuré.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle observa une longue minute de silence.

\- Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras pas. Ni à Potter ni à Black.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- S'il te plait Remus, c'est important. Tu ne dois rien dire à personne.

\- Comme tu veux. Je ne dirais rien.

\- Tu me le jures ? Je te fais confiance, c'est juste que...je veux être sûre.

Il paraissait sérieusement inquiet maintenant.

\- Je te le jure. Tu veux que je le fasse sur ma magie ?

\- Non, c'est bon...

Elle chercha ses mots et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui raconta tout. Le visage de Remus passa par plusieurs couleurs et expressions. Du choc sur un visage qui perdait toutes ses couleurs passant d'un blanc crayonneux à l'effroi sur une figure rosée, presque rougissante. C'était une jolie palette de teintes. Il prit plusieurs minutes et de longues respirations pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

\- Je sais. Je crois que je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis et ça fait déjà deux jours...

\- Olalala, fit-il en passant une main sur son visage. Olalala, répéta-t-il.

\- Oui. Elle déglutit difficilement. Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti face à lui ?

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient ouvertement de son statut de créature magique. Lily détestait cette appellation. Remus était un être humain, comme elle.

\- C'est un peu compliqué. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'expliquer. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis senti bizarre...C'était étrange. Un peu comme si je rencontrais un autre loup Alpha. Mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas un loup-garou. Au plus profond de moi, je sais qu'il sait ce que je suis. Et je sais aussi qu'il sait comment me tuer si jamais je deviens violent. Quand je suis en cours avec lui, c'est paradoxal. Je me sens tout autant en sécurité qu'en danger...Je ne te suis pas vraiment d'une grande aide, soupira-t-il chagriné.

\- Non, au contraire. C'est utile. Tu penses qu'il pourrait faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous ?

\- Tu veux dire à part à James et Sirius ?

Ils s'esclaffèrent. Il est vrai que Reece semblait être particulièrement vigilent avec eux. Ce n'était pas spécialement visible mais Remus et Lily l'avaient remarqué. Lily avait jugé que presque à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur eux, il semblait particulièrement mélancolique. Elle avait du mal à comprendre son attitude : un coup il était doux et amical et Potter et Black sortaient du cours, médusés et pensifs mais pas honteux ni coupables et d'un autre côté, il était sur leurs dos, si désireux de leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient idiots que les deux garçons finissaient toujours par sortir le plus vite possible de la salle de classe, comme pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux idées que Reece essayait de leur faire comprendre.

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna un peu les yeux. Même s'il riait avec Lily, leur discussion était trop sérieuse et problématique pour qu'il puisse réellement faire comme si tout allait bien.

\- Ça va être difficile de faire comme si je ne savais rien face à James et Sirius. Ils sont tous les deux tellement…Ah, je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire mais tu sais comment ils sont… Tu es sûre que je ne pourrais pas en parler au moins à Peter ?

\- Non, Remus…Je n'aurais déjà pas dû t'en parler…J'aime beaucoup Reece mais…Enfin Severus a raison, on ne sait rien de lui…

Remus hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Mais j'ai l'impression que son odeur m'est familière.

Lily se tourna vers lui. Elle fronçait les sourcils et avait ce petit air inquiet qui faisait totalement fondre James. En toute honnêteté, Remus comprenait que James soit tombé amoureux de Lily. Elle était belle, chacune de ses mimiques était naturelle et illuminait son visage. Sa façon de tripoter ses cheveux, de faire de grandes mouvements avec ses mains quand elle était stressée, son allure aérienne quand elle marchait…Si sa nature ne l'en avait pas empêché, Remus se serait autorisé à tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais il était un loup-garou, un _monstre _! Il se refusait à imposer sa malédiction à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait déjà accepté difficilement que Peter, James et Sirius l'accompagnent dans ses sorties nocturnes dans la cabane hurlante alors une femme…Mais Lily était tolérante, elle l'acceptait complètement sans préjugés et chaque lendemain matin de pleine lune, elle avait toujours un petit geste pour lui. Alors que ses amis retournaient se coucher pour une heure ou deux, Lily se levait plus tôt et le retrouvait à l'infirmerie avec soit de quoi manger soit un livre dont elle lui lisait quelques passages.

Il y a quelques mois, Remus s'était laissé tenter…Il avait failli accepter de laisser ses sentiments ressortir. Mais il avait aussi compris à quel point James s'était entiché d'elle. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une fixette peut être un peu trop malsaine sur la jeune fille, il s'était rendu compte un soir après avoir discuté avec James que ses sentiments étaient réels et qu'il était juste trop maladroit dans ses tentatives de séduction pour que Lily ne soit réellement intéressée. Pour Remus, il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que si Lily avait la chance de connaître réellement James et qu'elle devait faire un choix entre lui et le jeune Potter, il était évident qu'elle choisirait ce dernier.

Mais ça allait. Tout était bien. Il s'était fait une raison et surtout il avait cessé d'espérer. Lily ne tomberait pas amoureuse de lui et il serait probablement seul toute sa vie mais il avait des amis formidables sur lesquels compter.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas…Mais à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai l'impression…Enfin, on dirait…C'est complètement fou alors ne te moque pas de moi mais…On dirait…On dirait que son odeur est un mélange entre la tienne et celle de James.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je ne comprends même pas moi-même Lily…Mais…Ton odeur à toi est sucrée, fleurie, printanière tandis que celle de James est plus boisée, animal, très terreuse. La senteur de Reece est entre les deux…C'est impossible ! Un tel mélange c'est un peu comme si c'était votre enfant venu du futur pour devenir notre professeur.

Il ricana franchement. Lily aussi ne pût retenir un sourire. Mais elle reprit vite son sérieux.

\- Il doit cependant y avoir une bonne explication. Une telle odeur…Ca ne peut pas être un hasard. Ça ne rajoute qu'un peu plus de mystère à Reece.

Ils se turent. Lily aurait réellement aimé en savoir plus, pouvoir faire plus. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et se releva. Elle s'épousseta et expira longuement.

\- Je vais retourner voir Severus. Au moins pour le prévenir que je t'en ai parlé, qu'il ne soit pas surpris.

Il acquiesça.

\- Merci de m'en avoir parlé.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté. Je sais qu'on n'a pas fait grand-chose d'autre que discuter mais en parler avec toi m'a permis de me calmer. Je suis plus apaisée maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Rem' mais à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, je finis toujours pas avoir assez de recul pour mieux analyser la situation.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Si jamais tu trouves quelque chose à propos de son odeur, préviens-moi.

\- Evidemment !

.

.

.

Lily ne trouva pas Severus après être retournée dans le château. Aussi, elle préféra mettre son temps à contribution en retravaillant les cours qu'elle n'avait pas suivi correctement ses deux derniers jours. Aaliyah et Deirdre l'accueillirent comme si de rien n'était et qu'elle n'avait pas été si distraite qu'elle les avait complètement laissé de côté. Lily était comme cela parfois et elles avaient fini par accepter cet était de fait.

Le lendemain, Lily ne pût pas non plus voir Severus et elle espéra pouvoir lui parler le jour suivant, Vendredi. Mais le bal aurait lieu le lendemain et la plupart des étudiants avaient préféré passer la soirée entre eux pour se préparer et discuter de leurs cavalières. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas exempts de cette effervescence et Severus avait dû tenir compagnie à Narcissa. La jeune Black était tout autant excitée par l'idée de se parer de ses plus beaux atours et parader devant ses camardes qu'elle était déprimée de ne pas pouvoir y aller avec Lucius. Severus serait son cavalier tandis que Regulus irait avec une jeune Serdaigle dont Lily avait oublié le nom. Bellatrix irait bien évidemment avec Rodulphus Lestrange.

Lily aurait aimé y aller avec Severus, il était son meilleur ami mais elle savait qu'une telle démonstration d'affection créerait un scandale et elle ne voulait pas que Severus en souffre. Aussi, elle avait décidé d'accompagner Remus, en toute amitié. Ils en avaient convenu dès que Dumbledore avait fait son annonce et cela avait fait hurler James dès qu'il l'avait su. Remus lui avait dit qu'il avait dû passer deux bonnes heures à expliquer à son ami qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et que cela ne signifiait rien mais le garçon était toujours jaloux.

Lily détestait cela. Elle avait l'impression d'être la propriété de James Potter. Aucun garçon n'osait plus l'approcher parce qu'il subissait le courroux du Griffondor. A force de répétition, tout Poudlard avait fini par intégrer l'idée que Lily Evans était intouchable.

Finalement, le samedi matin, elle retrouva son ami dans le même coin discret de la bibliothèque. Elle adorait ses moments particuliers où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Personne ne venait les déranger ni les juger et ils n'avaient pas à subir leurs regards déplacés sur eux, leur amitié, leur proximité. Dans ces moments-là, Lily et Severus étaient au naturel, comme pendant leurs grandes vacances, et sans avoir la pression de Pétunia ou de Tobias Rogue, ils étaient totalement détendus, souriants, apaisés.

Severus ne dit rien quant au fait que Lily avait parlé à Remus et ne fit que soupirer doucement en murmurant qu'il s'y attendait et que cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Lily gloussa franchement.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ?

Lily lui demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles tant parce qu'elle appréciait Eileen Prince que parce qu'elle était inquiète pour Severus.

\- Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, lui confirma-t-il. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Apparemment mon père aurait décidé de partir avec deux de ses camarades de beuveries pour une espèce de festival moldu de boisson ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Du coup, elle a la maison pour elle toute seule. Elle a écrit un long passage sur les vertus d'un bon bain aux senteurs de lavande et un autre sur les avantages d'avoir toute la maison pour elle quand on veut voir ou inviter ses amis. Il rit. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait encore des amis !

\- Et bien ! Lily retint un sourire. Il ne manque plus que ta présence pour qu'elle ne soit complétement épanouie !

\- On dirait bien, Severus eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je ne veux pas…en rajouter ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est justement pour ce genre de moment si précieux, que ta mère devrait partir ? Elle a l'air tellement apaisée, elle pourrait l'être pour toujours si elle divorçait…

\- Je sais…Je sais bien, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Comme il lui répondait, il rangeait ses affaires. Midi allait bientôt sonner et tous deux commençaient à avoir faim. Lily suivit son impulsion et ils finirent par sortir de la bibliothèque.

\- Tu sais qu'elle t'écouterait si tu lui en parlais. Tu es la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'en suis pas certain…

Elle n'ajouta rien et Severus ne continua pas sur ce sujet. Il préféra au contraire s'en détourner en lui parlant de l'ardeur de Narcissa pour la soirée à venir. Ils en plaisantèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent aux portes de la Grande Salle. Ils se turent brusquement quand ils aperçurent James Potter et Sirius Black sur le chemin. Naturellement et sans même s'en rendre compte, Severus se détacha de Lily et mis une certaine distance entre eux puis se plaça devant elle, dans un élan protecteur. James Potter s'en aperçût et cela parût le mettre hors de lui sans même que Severus ne sache pourquoi. Lily, elle, l'avait compris et comme elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse front, seul, aux deux garçons, elle s'avança vers lui et se retint de lui prendre la main pour lui apporter son courage. Potter parût encore plus furieux.

\- Tiens, tiens, Snivellus, tu ne t'es toujours pas fait arrêter ? Pourtant un Mangemort comme toi…T'as pas ta place ici, Dumbledore aurait dû te virer y a bien longtemps !

Étrangement, Sirius était silencieux.

\- Potter, la ferme ! Je pensais que Reece t'avait fait comprendre certaines choses mais il semblerait que tu sois toujours aussi stupide et arrogant qu'avant.

\- Franchement Lily, je comprends pas ce que tu fais avec lui ! Il va te trahir et te blesser dès qu'il en aura l'occasion ! Cela ne le dérange pas de torturer et tuer des gens comme tous ces putains de Mangemorts avec qui il traine ! Il va te salir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Potter arrête d'être aussi con ! Severus est la seule personne sur laquelle je puisse réellement compter ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il a fait pour moi, de combien je lui dois ! Tu penses que je vais brutalement te tomber dans les bras parce que tu m'auras dévoilé les mauvais côtés de Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je connais Severus presque mieux que lui-même, je sais tout de lui comme il sait tout de moi ! On ne se cache rien ! Et il est beaucoup plus intéressant que toi !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'un type aussi méprisable que lui a bien pu faire pour toi !

\- Parce que tu te penses mieux que moi Potter ? C'est sûr que quelqu'un qui juge sans connaitre est forcément mieux que tout le monde. Tu te dis amoureux de Lily mais je parie que si je te parle de sa sœur, tu ne sauras même pas de quoi je parle.

\- C'est sûr que tu la connais _si_ bien, lui jeta-t-il au visage sur un ton méprisant.

Sirius s'était appuyé sur le mur droit, un peu plus loin, derrière James et il ne faisait rien, ni ne parlait. Il observait ses chaussures avec une attention toute particulière.

\- Potter, Severus a plus fait pour moi que tu n'en feras jamais dans toute ta vie !

Cela semblait le tuer que Lily lui jette cela au visage. Ses poings s'ouvraient et se fermaient mécaniquement et il paraissait être sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie.

\- C'est évident que tu as _tellement_ besoin de lui, Miss Parfaite !

James devait être vraiment furieux pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Il était d'ordinaire très poli avec elle et ne l'avait jamais appelé comme les autres avaient pu le faire de « Je-sais-Tout » ou comme il venait de le dire de « Miss Parfaite ». Lily fût si outragée qu'elle ne sût plus quoi répondre. Elle manqua d'air et Severus dût la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur lui.

\- Tu ne sais rien, _rien_ Potter ! Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé suffisamment à moi pour savoir que ma sœur me hait à cause de ma condition de sorcière ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point Pétunia est horrible avec moi quand je reviens chez mes parents ! Surtout, _surtout,_ tu ne sais pas combien Severus était présent pour moi et combien c'était bien de l'avoir à mes côtés tout ce temps !

Sa tirade calma immédiatement James qui eut même le bon goût de paraitre coupable.

\- Tu n'es qu'un stupide crétin sans cervelle, Potter ! J'aimerai pouvoir n'avoir plus jamais affaire à toi !

Elle le dépassa furieusement et le dépassa sans lui jeter un seul regard. Sirius se déplaça légèrement pour qu'elle puisse passer sans encombre. Severus ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin et ils finirent par distancer les deux garçons et la Grande Salle sans y rentrer. James se tint là, immobile, totalement figé, incapable de réagir. Lily et Severus étaient partis depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand Sirius se détacha du mur et dans un élan aussi soudain qu'inattendu leurs courût après. Il les retrouva finalement vers une salle de classe vide. Severus réconfortait comme il pouvait Lily qui était si énervée qu'elle en tremblait et pleurait de rage. Sirius patienta le temps qu'elle retrouve une certaine dignité puis frappa discrètement à la porte de la salle de cours, bien que celle-ci soit déjà ouverte. Il jugea cela plus respectueux pour eux deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black, en rajouter une couche ? Attaqua Severus.

\- Non…Non, répéta-t-il en murmurant. Il était hésitant. Je suis venu pour m'excuser en quelque sorte.

\- T'excuser ? Lily était ahurie.

\- Oui…Je suis désolé pour James…Je crois qu'il n'est plus vraiment le même depuis la mort de son père.

\- Black, arrête tes simagrées, nous savons tous les trois que cela ne date pas de la mort de son père. Il était déjà comme ça avant ! Répliqua Lily avec hargne.

Sirius soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant avec style. Severus suivit son mouvement de main et, inconsciemment, retint son souffle tout en mordillant ses lèvres.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

\- Cesse de t'excuser ! Tu es le premier à insulter Severus, à faire et dire des horreurs sur les Serpentards ! De qui te moques-tu franchement ? Lui hurla Lily.

\- Je sais. Je te jure que je sais ! Je crois…je ne sais même pas ce que je crois Lily ! Reece dit des choses vraies et…mon frère…Enfin mon frère…C'est mon frère ! Je l'aime, je ne veux pas le perdre !

Sirius semblait vraiment désemparé. Lily comprit alors à quel point il était écartelé entre ses idées qu'il avait développées en restant avec James et sa famille qu'il aimait malgré tout. Severus ne rajouta rien et le silence s'éternisa. Sirius ne pût les regarder en face et il se détourna d'eux et s'enfuit en courant. Severus et Lily se dévisagèrent sans dire un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Chuchota le Serpentard.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Lily était perplexe et son incompréhension lui fit oublier toute son irritation précédente. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Sirius ?


	9. Rivalité fraternelle

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :** Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements **: Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé ainsi que pour avoir mis ma fic' en favorie ou en follow ! Donc merci à _miss damdam_ pour ses encouragements, à _baronnis _pour son ressenti sur mon développement des personnages, à _Eliane Gil_ pour ta review. Oui, ils vont essayer de percer le mystère de Harry ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre, encore, un peu plus centré sur Sirius ! James est un peu plus ambigu, il a plus de mal mais il va essayer ! Merci aussi à _TeZuka J_ et à _AEIO10 _pour leurs compliments, à_ K.S_ pour sa review : oui, beaucoup d'insinuations mais au final, il n'y aura pas tant de surprises que cela ! Je te laisse découvrir tout cela dans les prochains chapitres ! Ensuite, concernant Harry, en réalité, sa véritable identité n'est pas dévoilée et c'est ce qui va donner lieu à d'intensives recherches pour certains des personnages de l'histoire ! (Encore, une fois, surprise dans les prochains chapitres *petit rire sadique*). Enfin, merci aussi à _Waanzin die_ pour son message et à _shishi-sama76_ : Pour tes deux premières questions, tu auras la réponse dans les prochains chapitres ! Cependant, concernant les Horcruxes, j'ai décidé de ne pas les inclure dans mon histoire. Je vais le développer un peu plus loin, mais Voldemort n'a pas besoin de cela pour avoir sa vie prolongée et sa puissance augmentée ! Concernant la romance avec Harry/Eden...suspense ! Mais si oui, ce ne sera pas avec une créature magique superpuissante.

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels ! Bonne lecture**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 8 :**_ Rivalité fraternelle_

Alexander, our older brother  
Set out for a great adventure  
He tore our images out of his pictures  
He scratched our names out of all his letters

Our mother should've just named you Laika...

Come on, Alex. You can do it!  
Come on, Alex. There's nothing to it!  
If you want something, don't ask for nothing!  
If you want nothing, don't ask for something!

Our mother should've just named you Laika...  
It's for your own good  
It's for the neighborhood...  
The neighborhood!

Our older brother bit by a vampire  
For a year, we caught his tears in a cup  
And now we're gonna make him drink it  
Come on, Alex. Don't die or dry up!

Our mother should've just named you Laika  
It's for your own good  
It's for the neighborhood...  
The neighborhood!

When daddy comes home, you always start a fight  
So the neighbors can dance in the police disco lights

The police disco lights  
Now the neighbors can dance!  
The police disco lights  
Now the neighbors can dance!

(**Arcade Fire** – _Neighborhood #2 Laika_)

.

.

.

Sirius fuyait, il ne savait pas vraiment qui mais il fuyait. Il venait d'avoir une discussion tout aussi étrange que gênante avec Lily et Rogue et il tentait d'oublier à quel point il avait pu leur paraître stupide. Ne sachant pas comment finir cette conversation sans embrayer sur un sujet encore plus brûlant, il s'était simplement retourné et avec courût comme si sa vie en dépendait jusque vers la salle commune de Griffondor. Il arriva enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame à qui il transmit le mot de passe avec un empressement presque insultant et décida qu'aux vues de ce qui venait de se passer, le repli sous la couette était la solution la plus sûre. Jetant ses chaussures dans un vague et ample mouvement de pieds et de talons, il se jeta dans son lit tandis que ses souliers atterrissaient sur la malle de Peter et le lit de James.

Ses draps étaient chauds et propres et son odeur était partout présente. Le matelas était confortable et la pièce silencieuse mais Sirius ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient d'avoir trop couru et ses pensées tournoyaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Dans un rugissement rageur, il rabattit sa couette sur sa tête et essaya de ne plus réfléchir. Il reprit son calme presque dix bonnes minutes plus tard.

Tout cela, c'était la faute de Reece. Avant qu'il ne soit engagé, il parvenait parfaitement à faire semblant que tout allait bien. Sa mère était sur le point de le renier ? Aucun problème, James lui avait déjà promis une chambre chez lui ! Regulus était le meilleur ami de Severus et Narcissa ? Pas de souci, ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils finiraient tous Mangemorts et seraient donc morts à ses yeux ! Mais Reece était venu et il avait tout chamboulé. Sirius avait dû ouvrir les yeux. Quoi qu'il puisse en penser, Regulus était son petit frère et il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il n'en parlait pas beaucoup et aucun Griffondor ne se serait jamais douté de combien ils étaient liés tous les deux, mais Regulus le comprenait. Quand Walburga lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et que son cher héritier aurait un compagnon de jeu et un futur assistant dans son rôle de chef de famille, Sirius avait été des plus enthousiastes. Il avait suivi la grossesse de sa mère avec une attention toute particulière, observant avec émerveillement son ventre grossir presque au point d'exploser. Oh, Sirius était petit, à peine un an ! Mais contrairement aux moldus dont les premiers souvenirs dataient de leurs trois ans, Sirius, du haut de ses un an, se souvenait parfaitement de la joie qu'il avait d'avoir un petit frère.

Du côté de ses oncles et tantes, il n'y avait que des filles : Andromeda, la petite dernière, dont plus personne ne parlait à Square Grimmaud depuis qu'elle avait annoncé son intention d'épouser un moldu, Bellatrix, Narcissa…Sirius se sentait seul et jouer à la poupée ou à la petite sorcière de maison ne lui convenait pas. Quand Regulus était enfin né, Sirius avait pris son rôle de grand frère très à cœur. Au fil des années, leur relation n'avait fait que s'approfondir. Ils faisaient tout ensemble : leurs cours de conduite en parfait gentleman, leur apprentissage des bonnes manières, leurs leçons d'élocution et d'étiquette, du rôle d'un chef de famille… Sirius en grandissant n'avait jamais caché à son frère la difficulté qu'il avait à se fondre dans le moule qu'avait taillé pour lui leurs parents. Il ne lui avait jamais tût ses craintes et ses rêves si bien que lorsque Sirius avait dû faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, Regulus était déjà certain qu'il n'allait pas être réparti à Serpentard et apporterait donc l'opprobre sur leur famille. Lorsque leurs parents avaient appris la nouvelle, Regulus avait eu l'interdiction totale de frayer avec Sirius tant qu'il était à Poudlard. Quand lui-même avait été envoyé à Serpentard, il avait dû faire comme si Sirius n'était qu'un étranger et qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Cela avait été encore pire quand Dumbledore s'était rendu compte du niveau plus qu'excellent de Regulus en Défense contre les forces du mal. Il y avait eu de longues négociations, Regulus se satisfaisant parfaitement de ses classes mais Dumbledore ne lui avait finalement pas laissé le choix : son ennui évident à chaque cours, ses notes excellentes et le manque de respect qu'il manifestait à l'égard de chacun de ses professeurs de défense déconcentraient les autres élèves et les décourageaient même à travailler la matière, sachant que de toute façon, le garçon récolterait tous les points, toutes les louanges. Regulus était donc passé dans la classe supérieure mais uniquement pour cette matière. Son niveau était toujours excellent et il s'ennuyait toujours autant mais le conseil de l'école avait refusé de lui faire sauter encore une autre classe. Ils avaient donc cours ensemble et cela rendait encore plus difficile leur séparation forcée.

Mais Sirius et Regulus étaient frères. Lorsqu'ils rentraient chez eux, dans cette maison lugubre et pleine de têtes coupées d'elfes de maison, ils dormaient toujours dans des chambres voisines. Regulus s'arrangeait pour transmettre des mots à son frère et même à faire des blagues pour le distraire et lui faire oublier qu'il était malheureux. Ils étudiaient toujours ensemble dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Ils s'entrainaient toujours ensemble dans la salle des duels. Ils prenaient toujours le même chocolat-chantilly-marshmallows-pépites de chocolat le Jeudi soir, en secret de leurs parents, comme ils le faisaient toujours depuis que Sirius avait découvert cette étrange recette en discutant avec un moldu un jour que leur mère avait le dos tourné. Kreattur, en dépit de sa fidélité à sa chère maitresse, gardait sa bouche close devant cette petite entorse au règlement familial mais en échange, le vendredi matin, Sirius et Regulus se devaient d'être particulièrement assidus aux cours. Sirius ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'avoir oublié tout cela. En dépit des tensions qui régnaient chez lui, Regulus avait toujours été là pour lui. Sirius voulait être là lui-aussi pour aider son frère.

La couette se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il devait être midi passé et James, Remus et Peter devaient probablement déjeuner.

Reece avait raison. Il ne valait rien s'il ne défendait pas ce en quoi il croyait. Pour avoir connu le côté sombre de la magie, pour l'avoir vu être utilisée à des fins mauvaises, Sirius était persuadé que le camp d'en face ne pouvait être pire. Il y avait des bévues parfois mais Sirius était prêt à en accepter quelques une si cela permettait à des personnes comme celles qui composaient sa famille de cesser de torturer des moldus ou des sang-de-bourbes, de prôner des idées racistes et élitistes, de renier tous ceux qui n'étaient pas comme elles, tous ceux qui étaient plus comme lui…

Sirius soupira et releva la couette de sa tête. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il les dégagea de devant ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas si longs que cela mais ils atteignaient le bas de son menton et n'avaient donc pas une assez bonne longueur pour pouvoir tous les attacher. Il observa le plafond, étudiant chaque fissure et chaque marque présentes. C'était bien beau de se dire ça, mais concrètement, que pouvait-il faire ? Il aurait du mal à se présenter devant son frère pour lui faire part de ses bonnes résolutions sans que celui-ci ne lui rit au nez, croyant à une blague. Et que ferait-il si Reg' voulait réellement être un Mangemort ? Un jour ou l'autre, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, il devrait se battre contre lui et peut-être même le tuer…

Il frissonna.

Il se refusait à cette éventualité. Sirius était certain qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de tuer son propre frère. Et il était pratiquement sûr que cette idée ne changerait pas dans les années à venir. Il était plutôt mal parti en fait.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait se battre contre Narcissa ?

Bellatrix était une cause perdue. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de malsain dans la généalogie des Blacks et Sirius ne savait pas si c'était dû à la consanguinité, aux habitudes meurtrières de ses membres ou aux fréquents cas de folie qui se déclaraient quasiment une génération sur deux. Bellatrix était le fruit d'un mariage entre cousins germains, avait de funestes mœurs et Sirius était prêt à jurer qu'elle était folle au sens clinique du terme. Elle cumulait toutes les tares. Déjà petite, elle adorait torturer des animaux si bien que ses parents avaient banni de la maison tout animal de compagnie. De nouveaux elfes devaient régulièrement être engagés car Bellatrix était un peu trop prompte à tuer les anciens. Sirius savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à lutter contre elle, il l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs, mais Narcissa était particulière. Sirius n'était pas d'accord avec ses idées mais il devait reconnaitre qu'elle était plus douce quant à la manière de les mettre en œuvre. Il adorait Narcissa, c'était sa cousine préférée, plus qu'Andromeda qui, bien que très sympathique, était trop jeune pour lui et plus réservée dans son comportement. Avec lui, Narcissa était au naturelle, toujours souriante, apaisante et il n'avait avec elle, au final, qu'une simple divergence d'opinion politique. Si jamais elle devait choisir un camp, il espérait qu'elle choisirait le sien parce qu'il doutait pouvoir lui faire du mal. Mais il n'y croyait que peu, son amour pour Lucius était bien trop puissant pour qu'elle choisisse un autre parti que celui de son futur époux et il était complétement surréaliste de penser qu'elle puisse entrainer Lucius vers la cause que Dumbledore défendait.

Il se tourna de l'autre côté de son lit. Que donnerait-il pour que sa vie soit plus simple ?

Penser à tout cela…Cela le ramenait à Rogue. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Sirius devait avouer qu'il n'avait rien à reprocher au Serpentard. Il n'avait rien fait pour susciter leur haine et s'il n'avait pas été ami avec Lily, Sirius était quasiment certain qu'il aurait été en paix, ou presque si on prenait en compte leurs comportements à James, Remus, Peter et lui envers les Serpentards. James avait eu un coup de cœur pour la jeune rousse et Severus se trouvait sur son chemin. Il était un obstacle de taille pour son meilleur ami et, trop heureux d'être accepté dans sa nouvelle maison sans avoir à subir une mise à l'écart à cause de son nom, Sirius l'avait bêtement suivi. Et puis, c'était si facile de détester Rogue.

Il avait un corps fin mais un fessier bien rebondi, des cheveux gras et un nez crochu que Sirius savait être dû à une fracture mal soignée –il avait entendu Lily en parler- mais des yeux noirs, profonds, très expressifs. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de très bonne facture, tout comme sa sacoche et ses livres étaient usés à l'extrême, gribouillés de partout. Sirius savait aussi que Rogue avait un joli sourire pour en avoir surpris un à destination de Lily. Pour Sirius, Rogue était une contradiction à lui tout seul et il ne savait pas s'il devait le détester pour être un tel crétin, arrogant, sûr de lui et de ses compétences, impassible face aux Maraudeurs ou le prendre en pitié. Contrairement à ce que la majorité des étudiants pouvaient bien penser de lui, il n'était pas stupide et un nez mal soigné, des vêtements de seconde main et des livres rafistolés avec un piètre sortilège de colle pour qu'ils survivent, lui indiquaient que Severus était si ce n'est maltraité, au moins malheureux chez lui. Sirius n'en avait jamais parlé à personne parce qu'il savait que James lui rirait au nez et attaquerait encore plus Rogue, que Remus essayerait de le convaincre que c'était justement une bonne raison pour cesser de le harceler et que Peter le dévisagerait simplement en lui disant qu'il le savait déjà et qu'il n'y attachait aucune importance. Peter avait toujours eu le chic pour avoir des informations sûres et viables sans que personne ne sache réellement comment. Cela les avait beaucoup aidés quand ils préparaient des blagues notamment. Peter connaissait ainsi toutes les heures de rondes des préfets, leurs itinéraires, le circuit des patrouilles des professeurs, comment amadouer les autres élèves et même comment se débarrasser de Rusard tout en douceur …Son bagou et sa gentillesse faisait de lui quelqu'un de très apprécié des autres étudiants qui n'hésitaient pas à se confier à lui. Il devait déjà savoir que Severus n'était pas heureux même si Sirius était sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas appris de l'intéressé lui-même. C'était d'autant plus étonnant que Peter le sache déjà.

Son ventre gargouilla et après un rapide coup d'œil à son montre, il vit que treize heures venaient de passer. Il commençait à avoir réellement faim mais il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit et de faire face à la réalité. Il en était là de ses considérations quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Il ne prît même pas la peine de regarder qui venait d'entrer sachant qu'il s'agissait forcément d'un de ses amis. Une masse s'appuya contre lui et Sirius dût se retourner pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait. James était installé à ses côtés, épaule contre épaule, les yeux fermés, les jambes à moitié hors de son lit. Remus décida de s'assoir sur le rebord du matelas, au niveau de leurs pieds tandis que Peter restait debout. James geignit tout en se couvrant des draps de Sirius.

\- Je suis le plus con de tous les sorciers de la terre entière.

\- Plus que Smitty ?

Smitty était un jeune Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui avait déjà redoublé deux fois et qui était…plutôt limité intellectuellement. Les quatre amis étaient surpris de voir qu'il étudiait toujours ici malgré ses notes catastrophiques, sa bêtise affligeante et son comportement dédaigneux.

\- Plus que Smitty, Rogue et tous les Mangemorts réunis.

\- Ah oui quand même…

\- Lily doit me détester… !

Il était vraiment en train de pleurnicher maintenant.

\- Et si tu nous expliquais depuis le début, Cornedrue ? Demanda doucement Peter.

James souffla. Sirius rabattit son édredon sur sa tête et il tenta de ne pas écouter le brun décrire ce qui c'était passé une heure et demie auparavant. Quand il eut fini, il n'osa même pas relever la tête pour voir la réaction de ses deux amis. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu Remus le visage entre ses mains, complètement désespéré et Peter, affligé mais compréhensif. Ce fût lui qui rompit le silence.

\- Honnêtement, James, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi stupide quand tu es face à Evans. Il ne se passera jamais rien avec Rogue et tu ne peux pas être jaloux de tous les garçons dont elle est proche. Ta réaction ne fait que confirmer l'opinion qu'Evans a de toi, un petit con prétentieux qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

\- Mais…Mais c'est Rogue ! Elle ne peut pas être proche de lui !

Cette fois-ci se fût Remus qui parlait et son ton n'avait rien d'amical.

\- James, ça fait des années que je te dis que Severus Rogue est important pour Lily ! Je vais rompre la promesse que je lui ai faite de ne rien vous dire mais ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont une dizaine d'années ! C'est Rogue qui a appris à Lily qu'elle était une sorcière ! C'est lui qui lui a tout expliqué ! C'est encore lui qui a récupéré Lily à la petite cuillère quand sa sœur Pétunia l'a traité de monstre pour la première fois ! Ils sont voisins James ! Qui crois-tu être pour juger leur relation ?

\- Tu n'es rien pour Lily si ce n'est un camarade de classe et tu ne seras jamais rien de plus si tu continues comme ça, ajouta Peter. J'ai discuté avec Aaliyah et Deirdre, et je crois que personne hormis Rogue ne se rend réellement compte de ce que vit Evans chez elle. Et pourtant, Lia et Diddy sont allées plusieurs fois lui rendre visite !

\- Vous êtes rudes, couina James.

\- C'est parce qu'on en a assez Cornedrue. Ça fait des mois qu'on te prévient mais tu ne veux rien écouter. Reece aussi essaie de te le faire comprendre mais t'es complètement bouché, répliqua Peter, amer.

\- Ce n'est pas parce c'est un Serpentard, qu'il est forcément mauvais. Au contraire, étant donné tout ce qu'il fait pour Lily, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de très bien, enchérit Remus d'une voix plus douce, tout en se rapprochant de James.

Sirius était toujours silencieux mais il finit par sortir du lit et par s'asseoir sur sa taie d'oreiller, le dos collé au mur. Il avait un air sérieux.

\- James…Tu crois pas…Enfin…C'est peut-être le moment de laisser les Serpentards tranquilles, non ?

Ses trois amis se retournèrent vers lui, comme un seul homme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfin, tu te rends bien compte que si tu continues comme ça, tu n'obtiendras jamais rien d'autre de Lily que son mépris et sa haine ? Et puis, vous connaissez tous mes liens avec les Serpentards, et avec les temps qui courent…Je veux tout faire pour que ma famille soit de mon côté et s'en sorte vivante.

\- Ta famille ? Questionna Peter avec prudence.

\- Vous savez ce que je veux dire, fît-il en bougeant vaguement ses mains dans un geste d'atténuation. Regulus et Narcissa. Si on continue nos conneries, je ne pourrais jamais les approcher et tenter de les convaincre de me rejoindre. Et si jamais je ne peux pas le faire, alors il y a de grandes chances qu'ils choisissent Voldy.

\- Voldy ? Gloussa Remus.

\- Oui, Voldy, répéta-t-il dans un sourire, puis reprenant plus sérieusement, il ajouta. S'ils sont dans son camp, alors nous devrons forcément nous battre à un moment ou à un autre. Et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais leur faire de mal…

\- Et si tu ne leur fait rien…

\- Alors ce seront eux qui me feront quelque chose, continua Sirius dans un chuchotement.

Cela suffit à glacer James au plus profond de ses entrailles et à figer Remus et Peter dans une expression constipée.

\- Je ne veux pas penser à ça, grogna James. Je ne veux pas du tout penser à ça.

\- Mais il faudra bien le faire un jour ou l'autre, James, murmura Sirius en scrutant ses genoux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, le conflit se rapproche de plus en plus. Il y a encore deux ans, jamais Voldemort n'aurait tenté d'attaquer Poudlard. Et on ne va pas toujours être étudiant ici donc bon…

\- Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que vous deux voulez devenir aurors, souligna Peter. A partir de là, vous allez devoir faire des choses que vous n'allez pas aimer et donc il faut agir en conséquence dès maintenant.

Peter décida de s'asseoir près de Sirius. Les trois autres garçons appréciaient toujours ses interventions. Il ne parlait pas énormément mais quand il le faisait, il était toujours d'un grand conseil. James soupira.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que notre comportement pousse des gens à devenir Mangemort ?

Ils se dévisagèrent tous gênés. Sirius repassa une main dans ses cheveux, dans un tic nerveux. Remus prit la parole.

\- Tu m'aurais posé la question il y a six mois, je t'aurais dit non. Honnêtement, nos blagues sont peut-être méchantes, mesquines ou je ne sais quoi mais ceux en face de nous ont une personnalité suffisamment forte pour lutter contre nous. Regardez Rogue…Mais…Reece m'a fait prendre conscience que ces gens que nous pensions forts ne l'étaient peut-être pas et qu'il fallait aller au-delà des apparences. Je crois qu'on a poussé pas mal d'étudiants à prendre le mauvais parti simplement pour ne plus avoir à faire avec nous…

La voix de Remus était triste et il paraissait dépité. Sirius pouvait le comprendre. En tant que loup-garou, son ami était régulièrement jugé sur les apparences. Il était un monstre, une horreur, une abomination, il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il l'avait si bien intégré qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser autrement. Certes, une fois par mois, il se changeait en une créature dangereuse et monstrueuse, oui, mais le reste du temps il était la personne la plus douce que Sirius ait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. James, Peter et lui étaient passés outre les apparences et Remus leur en était reconnaissant. Aussi, s'apercevoir qu'il avait été l'un des premiers à juger les autres sur leurs apparences sans chercher à les connaitre réellement devait lui porter un coup au moral. Les quatre garçons observèrent un temps d'arrêt puis James rompit le silence.

\- Je crois que…que je vais prendre la décision la plus difficile de ma vie et j'aurais besoin de vous. Il se tût quelques secondes comme pour mieux chercher ses mots. Je vais arrêter d'harceler les Serpentards et surtout Rogue. C'est égoïste mais je veux Lily. Je veux être son petit-ami, je veux la connaitre mieux et ne plus jamais l'insulter ou la blesser comme j'ai pu le faire tout à l'heure. Et pour cela, je dois me montrer plus mature et prouver que je peux passer outre des rivalités d'adolescents. Si j'arrive à lui montrer que malgré mon côté farceur et gamin je suis quelqu'un de sympathique et d'intelligent, peut-être qu'elle accepterait d'être avec moi.

\- Et pourquoi tu as besoin de nous ? Questionna Remus intrigué.

\- Parce que je me connais. Je sais que je ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes sans vous pour me retenir de les agresser.

\- Tu comptes vraiment sur moi ? Demanda Sirius ahuri. Mais je suis à peu près autant soupe-au-lait que toi ! Probablement même plus !

Ils rirent tous. Cela leur fit du bien et la tension qui régnait dans la pièce diminua largement.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est vrai que je comptais plus sur Peter et Rem', ricana James.

\- Je me disais aussi, ronchonna Sirius. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Si je veux améliorer ma relation avec Regulus et Narcissa, je dois être plus calme et avoir plus de recul.

\- En gros, vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous voulez qu'on soit vos baby-sitters ? Se moqua Peter.

Sirius et James lui lancèrent chacun un coussin que Peter n'évita pas. Il s'en saisit en gloussant et les mit dans son dos pour pouvoir s'allonger sur les jambes de James. Remus fit de même en s'avachissant à ses côtés.

\- Je veux bien vous aider, mais je ne promets rien. Vous avez un tel caractère tous les deux que vous pourriez tous aussi bien n'en faire qu'à votre tête, grommela Peter fortement appuyé par Remus.

Les deux autres Griffondors ne se retinrent pas de rire.

\- C'est pas pour ça que vous nous aimez ? Interrogea James.

\- Hmpf, fut la seule réponse de ses amis.

Ils restèrent encore une bonne demi-heure à discuter et rire comme si l'une des plus grandes décisions de leurs vies ne venait pas d'être prise. James avait encore le cœur battant d'avoir dit à voix haute ce qu'il craignait et ce qu'il espérait mais ses amis n'avaient pas sourcillés et l'avaient au contraire soutenus. Il était reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé de telles personnes et qu'elles l'aiment et l'acceptent comme il les aimait lui aussi. Finalement, Sirius et James décidèrent de mener une excursion vers les cuisines. Sirius n'avait pas mangé et son ventre gargouillant bruyamment avait fini par convaincre James de le bouger du lit. Remus et Peter n'eurent pas le courage de les accompagner et préfèrent rester allongés sur le lit de Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Remus ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt content qu'ils aient eu cette…révélation mais…Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à s'y tenir.

Peter hocha la tête sans un mot. Remus se releva un peu et dévisagea son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Peter ?

\- Je ne sais pas…Soupira-t-il. Je me sens…étrange.

Remus ne dit rien et attendit que son ami développe.

\- Tu te rends pas compte parce que même si tu es malheureux à cause de ta malédiction, tu restes un sorcier extrêmement compétent. Tu es très doué en Défense et Reece n'a jamais rien à te dire, au contraire, il a toujours un compliment. Dans les autres matières, tu es aussi très bon. Quant à Sirius et James…James est naturellement bon vivant, il est doué en métamorphose, il est drôle, il est sympathique, il est beau…Malgré tout ce qu'on peut lui reprocher, c'est quelqu'un qu'on a dû mal à réellement détester…Enfin sauf si on s'appelle Rogue. Pour Sirius, malgré ses origines familiales, il est très gentil, il est toujours à l'écoute des personnes qu'il respecte, il a un tel charisme qu'on est attiré par lui presque par magnétisme.

Il se redressa et détourna les yeux. Sa gêne était manifeste et il n'osait pas regarder directement Remus.

\- Je veux dire même Rogue est exceptionnel ! Même s'il n'est pas beau, pas très aimable et encore moins doué pour se lier avec les autres, il a du génie ! En potion, il n'y a pas meilleur que lui ! Et en défense, il est l'un des premiers !

Pendant quelques secondes, Remus crût qu'il allait pleurer.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Je suis juste le mec sympa qui traine avec les si populaires Maraudeurs ! J'ai l'impression d'être une pièce rapportée. Je ne suis ni très bon en cours, ni très beau et malgré toute ma volonté, je n'ai réussi à devenir animagus qu'avec l'aide de James et Sirius.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Peter ? S'enquit prudemment Remus.

\- Je te parle du point de vue des gens normaux, les banals ! Peter commençait à s'énerver. Comment tu penses qu'on peut résister à Voldemort quand on est rien ? Il propose la force, le pouvoir ! Tu crois que c'est facile de dire non à ça ? J'aimerai aussi être regardé comme on vous regarde Sirius, James et toi !

Remus était effaré. Il ne savait pas comment réagir ni quoi dire. Il savait que Peter n'était pas si heureux qu'il le laissait penser mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était mal à ce point.

\- On…On t'a proposé de le rejoindre ?

\- Non…Oui…Enfin…Je…Anul Dhani, c'est un Serdaigle de sixième année et un ami de Jasmine Simh avec qui je traine. Et il va être marqué à la fin de l'année. Il a l'air si…enthousiaste. Il est comme moi, ni super bon, ni super beau et encore moins hyper populaire…Je ne dis pas que je veux être marqué mais…Dumbledore ne peut pas me proposer ce que Voldemort semble offrir…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Peter…Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais…je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire pour te remonter le moral. Simplement, Voldemort n'est pas la solution. Il te fera plus de mal que de bien…

\- Je sais…Je sais…Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir…déprimé.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Peter ferma les yeux et retint ses pleurs.

.

.

.

Sirius déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il venait de déjeuner avec James et il lui restait encore plusieurs heures avant que le bal ne débute. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue l'avait un peu chamboulé et il essayait de retrouver un certain calme interne.

\- Tiens donc, Monsieur Black. Que faites-vous donc par ici un samedi ?

\- Professeur Reece ! Heu…Et bien, je me baladais.

C'est vrai qu'il était devant la salle de classe de défense et il y était parvenu sans même s'en rendre compte. Reece devait probablement corriger des copies parce que la pièce était ouverte et qu'il voyait son bureau plein de feuilles. Distraitement, Sirius se demanda pourquoi il ne le faisait pas dans son appartement, mais il jugea que cela ne le regardait pas.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous semblez pensif ?

\- Je le suis en fait, avoua Sirius. Je crois que j'ai la tête un peu en vrac.

\- Voulez-vous en discuter ? Interrogea son professeur avec un froncement de sourcil.

Sirius pesa le pour et le contre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Monsieur…

\- Mais non voyons. Entrez donc, nous allons discuter.

L'adulte lui fit un geste pour l'autoriser à entrer et Sirius obéit sagement. Reece ne referma la porte qu'à moitié et se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Il réunît tous les documents dans une même pile et la cacha au regard de Sirius. Cela devait probablement être les copies de leur classe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

Sirius inspira profondément et lui expliqua toute la situation depuis ses premiers doutes des semaines auparavant jusqu'à la dispute de ce matin. Quand il termina, Reece le regardait impassible. Le silence s'éternisait et Sirius commençait à être mal-à-l'aise mais enfin, Reece bougea et sourit.

\- Je suis content de voir que ce je vous dis en cours vous touche au moins un peu. Je comprends vos doutes et vos appréhensions mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes autant incertain. Vous avez pris une décision, peut-être la bonne, peut-être la mauvaise, mais vous avez fait un choix. Maintenant, il faut vous y cantonner.

\- Je sais ! Mais…Enfin…

Sirius était trop hésitant pour parvenir à faire une phrase complète qui ait du sens. Mais Reece parût finalement comprendre et il eut une expression d'attendrissement.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes inquiet de ne pas parvenir à vous faire entendre auprès de votre frère et de votre cousine.

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Je pense que vous êtes sincère. Cependant, je veux en avoir la preuve. Ce que je vous propose c'est de me retrouver d'ici quelques semaines, une ou deux. Si durant tout ce temps vous avez réussi à vous tenir à votre décision, j'organiserai une rencontre avec Regulus et Narcissa Black et vous aurez mon soutien.

\- Vous feriez vraiment cela ?

\- C'est aussi une partie de mon travail, Monsieur Black, plaisanta-t-il. M'assurer que mes étudiants sont en accord avec eux-mêmes et avec leur travail scolaire. Je suis certain qu'une rencontre avec le reste de votre famille ne se fera pas sans heurts. Je me considérerai…disons, comme le garant d'une discussion paisible ? Badina-t-il.

Sirius était un peu vexé dans son ego et dans sa fierté, comme s'il était incapable d'avoir une conversation paisible avec sa famille ! Cependant, il fût rapidement forcé d'admettre qu'en connaissant le caractère parfois houleux de son frère et celui rancunier de sa cousine, il était très probable que cela finisse en duel sorcier.

\- Merci Monsieur…Je sais que vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça…

\- Je suis toujours ravi d'aider mes étudiants quand je le peux, coupa Reece. Et vous semblez en avoir particulièrement besoin. Cependant, je ne saurais que vous conseillez de vous rappeler votre résolution quand vous serez au bal ce soir.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement et après avoir échangé quelques banalités sur les cours, il prit congé. Le bal de ce soir serait le moyen de savoir s'il était capable de résister à la tentation d'insulter les autres Serpentards. Si ce n'était pas le cas…Sirius préférait ne pas y penser pour ne pas déprimer.

.

.

.

Lorsque dix-neuf heures sonna, la majorité des étudiants était déjà accumulée devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elles étaient fermées mais l'excitation grandissante des élèves n'allait pas tarder à les convaincre de forcer l'accès et d'entrer dans la salle. Remus et Lily étaient déjà là, devant leurs camarades, et essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer les plus ardents jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes. Un peu plus loin, Rogue observa Lily, sans expression, simplement attentif et Sirius se demanda s'il ne faisait pas cela pour s'assurer que Lily était en sécurité et hors de tout danger. Peter était là aussi, un peu ailleurs, et en galante compagnie. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait était une mignonne petite Serdaigle de sixième année dont Sirius avait oublié le nom aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait appris. Plutôt petite, brune aux yeux clairs, elle avait une jolie robe couleur crème et des souliers à talons noirs brillants. Elle regardait Peter avait des yeux passionnés et ses pommettes rosissaient progressivement.

James et lui avaient décidé de venir en célibataires. Après la mort de son père, James avait décidé de prendre un peu de distance avec les filles d'autant plus qu'il voulait Lily si désespérément qu'aucune autre personne n'arrivait à la lui faire oublier. Aussi, pour éviter d'être vexant et insultant envers une cavalière qui ne l'intéressait pas, il avait décidé de ne pas venir accompagner. Quant à lui, la raison était des plus stupides. Plusieurs filles s'étaient proposées pour lui tenir compagnie mais il n'avait pas su choisir et quand enfin, il avait fini par se décider, les adolescentes s'étaient trouvé d'autres cavaliers. Sirius avait mis tant de temps qu'elles avaient eu peur de n'avoir personne ce soir, et lui avaient donc préféré un remplaçant. Il se retrouvait donc seul ce soir mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et il vit Remus et Lily s'effacer un peu pour laisser passer leurs camarades. Il attendit un peu que tout le monde soit rentré pour accéder lui-même à la Grande Salle. Sans être richement décorée, l'endroit était agréable à regarder. Puisqu'ils avaient décidé de fêter Halloween, la pièce était aux couleurs de l'évènement. De larges banderoles noire et orange recouvraient les murs et des citrouilles et bougies volantes circulaient aléatoirement entre le plafond et le sol. Elles étaient cependant enchantées de telle façon que les étudiants pouvaient circuler librement sans risquer d'en avoir entre les jambes et donc se casser la figure. Les fantômes de Poudlard étaient tous là, à l'exception de Peeves que le Baron Sanglant avait cantonné aux cachots pour la soirée, et ajoutaient une touche mystique à la soirée. Deux grandes tables étaient positionnées le long des murs et supportaient plusieurs kilos de nourritures et de boissons. Les deux buffets en bois étaient aussi parés de dessous de table marron et jaune foncé. Plusieurs toiles d'araignées étaient disséminées çà et là et Sirius entendît même plusieurs hurlements de loups-garous.

Au bout du compte, James se décida à le rejoindre. Sa robe vert foncée ornée de broderies en soie bleu nuit rendait hommage à sa stature. Il semblait maussade et Sirius comprit vite pourquoi quand il suivit le regard de son ami. Malgré toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Remus, il était dur de le voir danser avec Lily. La jeune rousse portait une robe d'un vert un peu plus sombre que celui de ses yeux et moulait ses formes à la perfection. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux une simple tresse qui retombait négligemment entre ses épaules et Sirius pouvait comprendre pourquoi James la trouvait magnifique. Quelque peu affamés, les deux garçons se détournèrent de la vision des couples en train de danser pour aller prendre de quoi manger. Ils étaient en train de se servir quand Sirius se cogna à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se détourna du buffet pour observer le maladroit.

Avec une boule dans la gorge, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son frère en compagnie d'une autre Serpentarde qu'il ne connaissait pas et que Narcissa était aussi à ses côtés. Il les dévisagea un peu gêné et sans piper mot. James était juste derrière lui, tout aussi silencieux.

\- Tu es…Tu es vraiment magnifique 'Cissa, Murmura-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

La jeune Black se tourna vers Regulus, le visage clairement surpris, mais son cousin ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, tout aussi étonné.

\- Vous…vous passez une bonne soirée ? La voix de Sirius, encore plus hésitante, n'était plus qu'un petit filet sonore.

Regulus dût tendre l'oreille pour tout comprendre de ce que son frère lui disait. Sirius avait le cœur battant de quelqu'un qui avait couru le marathon.

\- Pour le moment oui, mais nous venons juste d'arriver, répondit-il soupçonneux. Et toi ? Tu n'as préparé aucune blague ?

La cavalière de son frère était elle aussi silencieuse.

\- Non, rien…On n'était pas d'humeur. Ta cavalière est ravissante.

La jeune fille le remercia dans un simple hochement de tête mais se fit ensuite plus discrète et laissa Narcissa prendre sa place aux côtés de Regulus.

\- Elle l'est. J'aurais aimé dire de même pour la tienne, mais il semblerait que tu n'en ai pas…

\- Non…Je n'ai pas su choisir, elles étaient toutes si jolies, fît-il dans une maladroite tentative de faire de l'humour.

Ni Regulus ni Narcissa ne répondirent à sa piètre tentative de plaisanterie. Finalement, Narcissa décida de couper court au simulacre de discussion qui s'était installé.

\- Sirius, est-ce que tu essaies d'être poli voire amical avec nous ou est-ce encore un autre de tes leurres pour nous faire plonger dans une de tes blagues ? Sa voix était cassante.

Sirius prit un air coupable.

\- Non…J'essaie vraiment d'être amical.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Regulus, méfiant.

\- Reece…

Il fût coupé par l'arrivée inopinée de Severus Rogue.

\- Black, Potter. Sa voix était aussi chaleureuse que celle d'un détraqueur.

\- Rogue…, Sirius n'ajouta rien mais il sentit James se tendre derrière lui.

\- Narcissa, je suis désolé d'interrompre cette petite « réunion de famille » mais Avery te cherche, il a un message pour toi apparemment.

Il était méprisant même avec ses amis Serpentards mais Sirius savait que ce n'était qu'une façade qu'il montrait quand il était en présence de Griffondor.

\- Je vais vous laisser alors, balbutia Sirius. Passez une bonne soirée.

Il s'inclina rapidement comme un dernier salut envers les deux serpents puis saisit James par le bras et battit en retraite vers Remus et Peter. Ces derniers les accueillirent avec plaisir, encore plus quand Sirius leur expliqua combien il avait été agréable avec Regulus, Narcissa et même Rogue.

.

.

.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Sirius et James ne revirent aucun Serpentards et Lily accepta même de discuter avec James quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de s'excuser. La jeune fille était toujours furieuse mais elle accepta ses excuses. Malgré tout, elle restait distante envers le jeune Lord et finit par rejoindre Aaliyah et Deirdre et leurs cavaliers. James, Peter, Remus et lui restèrent donc entre eux à discuter tranquillement. Au bout de quelques heures, alors que la soirée commençait à toucher à sa fin, Sirius décida d'aller se coucher. Il était étrangement fatigué et il préféra retourner se reposer plutôt que de risquer un faux pas face aux nombreux Serpentards qui étaient encore présents. Il s'apprêtait donc à quitter la Grande Salle lorsqu'on le héla.

\- Hey ! Sirius ! Tu t'en vas ?

\- Franck ! Oui, je fatigue en fait. Je sens que j'ai du mal à tenir debout, dit-il. Toi aussi tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui, confirma le Poufsouffle. Je n'ai jamais aimé les mondanités et j'ai atteint ma limite pour aujourd'hui, ricana-t-il.

Les deux s'esclaffèrent.

\- Je te raccompagne alors, je suis fatigué mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller tout de suite au lit, expliqua Sirius.

\- Pas de souci ! C'est un plaisir !

\- Alors, comment va Alice ?

\- Oh, bien. Tu sais qu'elle et les bals, c'est un peu sa passion. Je ne crois pas qu'elle va s'en aller avant la fin !

Franck et Alice étaient en septième année à Poufsouffle. James et Franck était amis d'enfance, leurs deux familles étant anciennes et très liées.

\- Tu sais…Franck hésitait. Je fais peut-être une bêtise mais…je vais demander à Alice de m'épouser.

\- Quoi ?

Sirius s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, les yeux exorbités et le souffle presque coupé. Franck rit de son air ahuri.

\- Oui. Je sais que c'est surprenant mais Alice…C'est l'amour de ma vie. Je sais que c'est idiot de dire ça à mon âge, je changerai peut-être d'avis dans six mois, cinq ans ou même dans dix ans mais…Il y a quelque chose de particulier entre nous. Tu me connais, tu sais que ça fait des années que je suis amoureux d'elle, un peu comme James avec Lily. Et même quand j'étais avec d'autres filles, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Quand je suis avec elle…J'ai l'impression d'être complet, je suis complètement à l'aise, naturel. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine et je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste.

\- Mais l'épouser ? Mon vieux, ta mère va te tuer !

\- Oh oui, gloussa-t-il. Mais…Sincèrement, je pense que ça en vaut la chandelle. Alice était trop bien pour que je ne me batte pas pour elle. Je sais que le mariage c'est prématuré mais si au moins elle acceptait qu'on se fiance…On pourrait toujours se marier dans cinq ans, quand elle serait sûre de le vouloir mais si au moins, elle acceptait d'être ma fiancée...

\- Et bah…Sirius était vraiment surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu penses lui demander quand ?

Comme ils devisaient, ils avaient atteints la partie du château où leurs routes étaient censées se séparer. Selon le chemin que les élèves prenaient, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien aller vers Griffondor que Serdaigle ou encore Poufsouffle ou Serpentard.

\- Je veux déjà en parler à ma mère. Elle me tuerait si je le faisais sans qu'elle ne soit au courant. Je rentre chez moi aux vacances de Noël, je compte la prévenir à ce moment. Je veux bien qu'elle comprenne que, même sans son accord, je demanderai quand même Alice en mariage.

Sirius hocha la tête. Contrairement aux Moldus, les Sorciers n'avaient pas de vacances d'automnes et Franck ne pourrait donc prévenir sa mère qu'à Noël. C'était une décision trop importante pour qu'il se contente d'un hibou.

\- Et une fois que tu l'auras fait, tu as déjà une idée pour Alice ?

\- Ça se pourrait bien, sourit-il.

\- Alors ?

\- Son anniversaire tombe en plein pendant les deux semaines des vacances de Pâques. Je vais l'inviter à la maison. Tu es déjà venu non ?

Sirius confirma d'un petit signe de tête. Ils étaient toujours au milieu du couloir mais ils étaient seuls aussi Franck pouvait parler librement.

\- Tu te souviens des jardins du manoir ? Bah, au milieu, y a un belvédère en marbre blanc. Je pense la faire dîner là parce qu'on peut assister à un super coucher de soleil. Je dirai aux elfes de faire un dîner romantique et je lui ferais ma demande au dessert.

Sirius siffla.

\- T'as tout prévu ! Félicitations !

\- Elle a pas encore dit oui, pouffa Franck.

\- Oh, allez, mec, c'est Alice ! C'est évident qu'elle dira oui ! Sirius ne retenait pas sa joie.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Mais oui ! Et je suis le premier au courant ?

Franck approuva et Sirius fût encore plus fier qu'un paon. Il parada quelques minutes sous les rires de son ami. Il allait continuer quand du bruit le fit se stopper. Franck cessa lui aussi de rire et dans un mouvement inconscient, il se cacha dans une alcôve non loin et tira Sirius près de lui. Les voix se firent de plus en plus distinctes.

\- C'est vrai qu'il était étrange, commença une première voix.

\- Le pire c'est qu'il n'a fait aucune blague, continua une seconde.

\- Allons, c'est Black, il a forcément une idée derrière la tête.

Là, Sirius reconnût immédiatement la voix de Rogue. C'était presque physique, sa voix était inscrite dans son corps. Quel que soit le déguisement que le brun portait, Sirius pouvait le reconnaître. Dans un petit coup d'œil discret, Sirius vit que Severus était avec Narcissa et Regulus.

\- Sev', je veux bien reconnaitre que Sirius n'est pas toujours innocent et qu'il a souvent des blagues douteuses mais…aujourd'hui c'était différent.

\- Totalement, confirma Narcissa. Je te jure qu'il était vraiment mal-à-l'aise et qu'il essayait d'être aimable.

\- Ecoutez, je veux bien croire qu'il essaie de changer mais c'est de Black dont on parle. Il n'y arrivera jamais ! On est tous très susceptible et il suffit qu'un jour où on soit exaspéré, on ait une parole malheureuse et il repartira sur ses grands chevaux ! Et puis il y a Potter, c'est impossible que Black tente de changer mais que Potter reste le crétin qu'il est actuellement !

\- Je sais…Soupira Regulus. Mais c'est mon frère, je le connais ! Je te jure qu'il était vraiment étrange et je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause d'une blague.

\- Et puis, ce soir il n'en a fait aucune justement, de blague, ni lui ni sa clique, ajouta Narcissa.

\- Ça ne prouve rien, nia Severus, buté.

\- Ecoute, l'interrompit Narcissa. Je sais que c'est difficile à imaginer surtout pour toi mais…je me demande si les paroles de Reece ne lui ont pas fait comprendre certaines choses…

\- Humpf, grogna son ami. Je veux bien être plus poli mais uniquement parce que c'est vous qui me le demander. S'il m'agresse le premier, je ne réponds de rien.

\- Merci Sev'.

Les trois amis passèrent devant Sirius et Franck sans les voir. Les deux garçons ne bougeaient pas et Sirius se demanda même si Franck n'avait pas cessé de respirer pendant quelques secondes. La voix de Narcissa retentit encore.

\- Est-ce qu'on vous harcèle toujours autant pour rejoindre Ses rangs ?

\- Oui, déplora Severus. Je ne sais pas comment leur faire comprendre que je ne veux pas sans risquer de me faire tuer. Il semblerait que mes compétences en potion soient trop développées pour que _le Lord_, ironisa-t-il, puisse passer à côté.

\- Je te comprends, fit la voix de Regulus, un peu plus lointaine, maussade. Moi ça va parce que je ne traine pas avec Evans mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu subis.

\- Je ne préfère pas te le dire…La voix de Rogue était de plus en plus vague. Lily ne sait rien et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit. Et je te connais, tu pourrais lâcher une information sans le vouloir.

\- Hey… ! Rétorqua Regulus. Je ne vois pas…

La voix de son frère se fit trop distante pour que Sirius puisse en comprendre la fin. Il resta caché encore quelques instants mais Franck sortit rapidement. Le Poufsouffle resta muet mais il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Griffondor. Sirius se redressa sans un mot.

\- Ça va aller ?

Franck était inquiet et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Sirius qu'il avait parfaitement compris que les trois Serpentards parlaient de lui. Il opina.

\- Je crois…Je crois que je vais rentrer Franck. Tu m'excuseras mais…

\- T'inquiètes pas, je comprends. Repose-toi bien alors !

Sirius le remercia puis se détourna et prit le chemin pour rentrer dans son dortoir. Il était raide comme un bâton et il ne se détendit qu'une fois dans son lit.

Regulus et Narcissa étaient ouverts pour discuter avec lui s'il prouvait qu'il pouvait changer. Regulus et Narcissa étaient ouverts pour discuter avec lui s'il prouvait qu'il pouvait changer. Regulus et Narcissa étaient ouverts pour discuter avec lui s'il prouvait qu'il pouvait changer.

_« Est-ce qu'on vous harcèle toujours autant pour rejoindre Ses rangs ? Oui, déplora Severus. Je ne sais pas comment leur faire comprendre que je ne veux pas sans risquer de me faire tuer. »_

_« Je te comprends, fit la voix de Regulus, un peu plus lointaine, maussade. Moi ça va parce que je ne traine pas avec Evans mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu subis. »_

Sirius se redressa brusquement.

_« Est-ce qu'on vous harcèle toujours autant pour rejoindre Ses rangs ? Je ne sais pas comment leur faire comprendre que je ne veux pas. Je te comprends. »_

Je te comprends.

Je te comprends.

Je ne sais pas comment leur faire comprendre que je ne veux pas.

Je te comprends.

Le cœur de Sirius battait à la chamade.

C'était sa motivation. Ni Reg' ni Rogue ne voulaient devenir Mangemort. Sirius devait se battre pour eux. Il devait tenir. Pour les protéger.

Ce soir-là, Sirius se fit la promesse que jamais plus il ne laisserait tomber sa famille. Il les sortirait de là et jamais Voldemort ne pourrait avoir la main sur eux.


	10. L'honneur dû aux morts

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :**Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Remerciements :** Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui follow ou mette mon histoire en favori (je vous aime). Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une review (je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'en suis déjà à 71 ! Je suis sur un petit nuage !).

Donc merci à _scpotter_ : oui Sirius change. Il est d'ailleurs le premier à le faire réellement notamment parce que sa famille se trouve dans le camp adverse. Et c'est ce changement qui va influencer ses amis !

Merci aussi à _Mini-Yuya_ (ton pseudo me fait penser à Samurai Deeper Kyo. Serais-tu une mini chasseuse de prime ? =D ) Oui Sirius va se battre ! Maintenant, il est remonté à bloc parce qu'il veut protéger sa famille. Pour Peter, ça va être un peu plus compliqué et il va devoir affronter ses peurs pour changer !

Merci à _K.S._, oui on a fait une petite pause avec Harry mais le voilà de retour ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ! Merci aussi à _Etrelley_ : j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que le précédent ! Et oui, les persos commencent enfin à changer ! (comme on dit, doucement mais sûrement ! ^^)

Merci aussi à _miss damdam_, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et la façon dont je développe nos héros ! J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci aussi ! Merci _L'hermine bretonne_ pour tes encouragements, voici donc un nouveau chapitre !

Merci enfin à _shishi-sama76_ (est-ce que ton pseudo te vient du rire de Bel dans Katekyo Hitman Reborn ? =P ) Voici enfin la suite !

Ainsi qu'à _Eliane Gil_, pour tous ces compliments ! J'ai vraiment voulu que mes persos soient tiraillés entre leurs sentiments, leurs devoirs, la guerre à l'extérieur donc je suis super heureuse que tu l'apprécies ! Peter va être développé un peu plus en profondeur dans les prochains chapitres et James va montrer qu'il a compris ce que Lily et Harry lui disent depuis des mois mais cela va lui demander des efforts. Tout comme Sirius ! Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Harry et j'espère qu'il va permettre de mieux faire comprendre ce que notre Survivant a vécu avant de remonter le temps !

**Juste un petit avertissement : il y a un lemon au début de ce chapitre donc si vous n'aimez pas, allez directement au premier paragraphe qui n'est pas mis en italique !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 9 :** _L'honneur dû aux morts_

So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?

And did they get you to trade  
Your heros for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.

(**Pink Floyd** – _Wish you were here_)

.

.

.

_\- Harry, écoute, je sais que c'est difficile à imaginer mais Malfoy est vraiment sincère, on l'a testé sous Veritaserum. Il est de notre côté._

_\- Je sais ! Je SAIS ! Mais…Malfoy ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? J'ai passé six ans à haïr cette abrutie de fouine !_

_Hermione soupira et Ron ricana. Ils étaient à Square Grimmaud, dans la chambre d'Harry et celui-ci était allongé sur son lit. Ron était avachi sur un siège un peu plus loin et Hermione était installée aux côtés du brun, une main sur son épaule._

_\- Tu devrais peut-être lui parler ?_

_\- Pour dire quoi ? On va probablement se sauter à la gorge…_

_Harry était dépité. La guerre avait réellement débuté une année auparavant et depuis, ils ne faisaient que s'entrainer. Le trio avait gagné en maturité et Harry devait reconnaitre qu'avoir Malfoy dans son camp serait un avantage non négligeable. Mais le blond était si…si LUI ! Harry ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser et le fait qu'il soit régulièrement perturbé par la beauté du Serpentard ajoutait à son trouble._

_\- Je vais essayer…Je ne te promets rien._

_Il soupira de nouveau mais se redressa et, défroissant ses vêtements, il sortit de la pièce._

_Le manoir Grimmaurd était bondé. Depuis le début de la seconde guerre, la plupart des résistants trouvaient refuge ici. Sirius avait bien entendu amélioré les protections, ainsi que Dumbledore, ils étaient donc tous en sécurité. Mais plus que les protections, l'héritier des Black avait dû agrandir la maison. Toutes les chambres étaient prises par les résidents permanents comme Harry, Ron, Hermione où l'entièreté de la famille Weasley aussi, il avait fallu prévoir une autre résidence, dans un endroit qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, pour accueillir tous ceux qui voulaient entrer dans la résistance. Le Square était toujours aussi lugubre et malsain d'autant plus que personne n'avait amené de quoi décorer ou personnaliser la maison, mais il était toujours plein de vie, et rarement silencieux. Pourtant, Harry déprimait. Cela allait faire un an complet qu'il n'était pas sorti et subissait l'entrainement constant de Sirius, Maugrey, Tonks ou encore Minerva McGonagall. Il en était de même pour Ron et Hermione mais ils semblaient mieux le supporter, Lavande et Théo les encourageant systématiquement._

_Théo avait trahi sa famille six mois auparavant parce qu'il en avait assez de payer pour les erreurs de son père quand il faisait face au Lord et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'agenouiller devant quelqu'un qu'il ne jugeait pas digne de mériter son respect. Il avait été accueilli dans l'ordre avec scepticisme mais il avait rapidement prouvé sa fidélité. Hermione et lui avaient tout naturellement finis par se rapprocher, ayant en commun la passion des livres et des énigmes. Son revirement avait attiré d'autres enfants de Mangemorts qui venaient trouver refuge ici et Harry avait espéré que ce mouvement de fuite perdure. Malheureusement, il s'était vite arrêté et les seuls autres enfants de Mangemorts qui avaient atterris au Square étaient des cadavres en mauvais états. L'arrivée de Malfoy était une surprise tout aussi encourageante que déprimante. Le blond ne venait pas trahir son camp de la façon dont tous l'espéraient : si le blond signifiait son changement de camp, d'autres pourraient suivre son exemple et les rangs du Lord Noir se videraient peu à peu. Il voulait devenir espion. Severus Rogue était leur seul atout dans cette guerre et il n'avait pas accès à toutes les informations qui leurs étaient nécessaires._

_Il était évident que personne ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Lorsque Tonks l'avait accueilli dans ce bar miteux joignant les mondes moldu et sorcier, elle avait cru à une blague mais devant l'air sérieux de son cousin, elle avait promis d'en parler aux autres. A l'unanimité, on avait voulu l'interroger au Veritaserum pour être certain de son honnêteté. Harry avait eu accès aux souvenirs de Tonks puisqu'il n'avait pas pu assister à l'interrogatoire, aussi il savait pourquoi le jeune Malfoy les rejoignait. Cela ne l'empêchait de se sentir mitigé et d'hésiter sur la conduite à adopter._

_En l'espèce, le blond avait fini par découvrir que Voldemort était un sang-mêlé. La nouvelle l'avait ébahie mais ne l'avait pas convaincue de changer de camp. Bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessairement d'accord avec toutes les idées prônées par le mage et surtout avec les moyens qu'il utilisait, Drago était, sommes toutes, relativement convaincu par son discours. Mais les doutes avaient commencé à germer quand il avait retrouvé son père à moitié mort suite à une entrevue avec le Lord. Quel chef était-il pour torturer ses propres hommes ? Même les plus fidèles ! Il avait alors prêté plus ample attention au comportement de son maître et avait fini par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous traités à la même enseigne. Les plus vieux, les plus fidèles, les nouveaux, ils étaient tous torturés, tués pour certains, sans distinction. Voldemort n'avait aucun ami sur qui compter, simplement des chiens qui le suivaient bien sagement. La goutte qui avait fait déborder son vase était la mort de sa mère, un mois et demie auparavant._

_La lady n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'aimer son fils et elle voulait le protéger plus que sa propre vie. Un jour de grande fureur du Lord, elle s'était interposée entre lui et Drago et la colère du mage s'était intensifiée tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par la tuer. Depuis, Drago n'était plus le même et il ne rêvait que de vengeance. Son père avait lui aussi été dévasté mais aucun des deux n'avait les moyens de se libérer de la marque sans se faire tuer._

_Harry atteignit finalement le salon étrangement vide. Il devait admettre qu'il trouvait Malfoy très courageux d'avoir fait ce choix. Passant de la salle à manger à la cuisine, il tomba enfin sur le Serpentard qui le regarda avec tant de lassitude qu'Harry n'eut même pas la force de l'agresser verbalement. A la place, il s'installa silencieusement en face de lui et prit une tasse du thé qui était posé devant le garçon._

_\- Tu es venu pour quoi Potter ? M'insulter ? M'attaquer ?_

_\- Non…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu. Je crois que j'avais besoin de te parler mais je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi._

_Harry était étonnamment cru et sincère dans ses propos. Malfoy devait avoir passé une dure journée parce qu'il ne répliqua même pas soupira simplement._

_\- Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Elle avait l'air d'être très aimante envers toi._

_Harry l'avait surpris en jour, quand il étudiait encore à Poudlard, en train de l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds jusqu'à être certaine qu'il allait bien._

_\- Elle l'était. Il avait la voix rauque et basse de quelqu'un qui a trop pleuré. Elle était la meilleure mère au monde._

_Harry acquiesça. Il avait beau avoir détesté le Serpentard pendant des années, sa peine immense et visible coupait court à toutes ses envies belliqueuses. Il décida plutôt de lui faire la conversation. Quitte à se coltiner Malfoy durant les réunions, autant que cela soit en bons termes._

.

.

.

_La fièvre qui l'habitait était trop grande pour son corps. Il transpirait et gémissait et il avait du mal à garder les idées claires. Comme le mouvement de langue dans son cou se faisait de plus en plus insistant, Harry devenait de plus en plus fou._

_\- Drayyyy, gémit-il._

_\- Tu es trop impatient chaton, gloussa son compagnon._

_Il le poussa plus durement contre le sommier et, dans un regard coquin, se redressa et déboutonna lentement sa chemise. Harry se mordit la lèvre de frustration. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de le toucher, Drago le repoussa et il ne pouvait que regarder et profiter sans le caresser en retour._

_Ils étaient dans sa chambre, un filet de lumière éclairant la pièce. Les chambres voisines étaient vides pour le moment et les deux amants avaient profité de l'occasion pour redécouvrir intimement le corps. Ils avaient lancé un sort de silence sur l'étage puis s'étaient jeté l'un sur l'autre dans une étreinte enflammée._

_Drago était enfin torse nu et Harry ne pût se retenir de câliner amoureusement les pectoraux de son ami. Drago était tout aussi excité que lui et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir Harry de le toucher. Finalement, le brun reprit le dessus et fît passer Drago sous lui. Il embrassa lentement tout son corps, suçotant çà et là des bouts de chair blanche, tout en se déshabillant prestement. Enfin, il arriva vers le pantalon fermé par une ceinture en cuir mais s'en dégagea rapidement. Et Drago ne portait pas de sous-vêtement…_

_Il se retrouva lui-aussi nu quelques secondes plus tard et repartit à la découverte du corps de son compagnon. Leurs membres étaient si tendus que cela en était presque douloureux mais Harry prît un plaisir certain à tenter de détendre celui de son amant en le léchant fougueusement. Quand Drago parût sur le point de venir, il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry et le renversa._

_Ils s'étaient tous deux assurés, plusieurs semaines auparavant, auprès de Severus, qu'ils n'avaient aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible qu'elles soient sorcière ou moldu, aussi, ils pouvaient enfin faire l'amour sans sort de protection. Cela aurait été trop bête de mourir d'une MST alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour survivre à la guerre. Et ils n'avaient aucun risque de tomber enceinte._

_Drago prit sa baguette et lubrifia largement l'entrée d'Harry. D'ordinaire, il préférait le faire lui-même à coup de lubrifiant en tube et de caresses passionnées mais aujourd'hui, ils ne savaient pas de combien de temps ils disposaient. De plus, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque un mois et cela avait été extrêmement dur de tenir sans se toucher ni se parler. Quand il jugea qu'Harry était suffisamment préparé, il le pénétra lentement. Drago prenait toujours soin d'Harry comme s'il était une poupée en porcelaine et cela énervait souvent le brun. Cependant, dans leur relation de couple, Harry lui était reconnaissant de toujours s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas mal. Il en faisait de même pour lui._

_Entre deux gémissements de plaisirs et mouvements de hanches, Harry croisa ses jambes dans le dos de Drago et saisit ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. La tête du blond était dans son cou, il sentait son souffle chaud et ses cheveux lui caresser la joue et il adorait ça. Il était vivant. Il sentait le cœur de Drago battre follement, il entendait sa respiration erratique –ou était-ce la sienne ?- et son corps chaud contre le sien ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. La guerre était oubliée. Les morts n'étaient jamais tombés au combat. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Dans leur bulle. Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Harry sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir plus longtemps. La main de Drago sur sa verge, sans cesse en mouvement, son ardeur à le prendre…Harry jouit dans un râle de pur plaisir bientôt suivi par son amant._

_Il leur fallût un bon quart d'heure pour se reprendre et se nettoyer un peu puis ils se rejoignirent sous la couette d'Harry pour une dernière étreinte. Collés l'un à l'autre, cachés par des draps poisseux, comme des enfants pris en faute, Harry ne pût retenir un rire. Drago le dévisagea surpris mais la gaité du Griffondor était contagieuse et il finit par glousser lui aussi._

_\- Tu sais…la partie sexuelle en moins, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau cinq ans, ricana Drago._

_\- Vraiment ? Se renseigna Harry dans une petite moue surprise._

_\- Oui, confirma Drago. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais beaucoup d'interdictions parce que le manoir n'était pas toujours sûr. Certaines lattes étaient enchantées et d'autres pièces étaient pleines d'objets de magie noire donc mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'y entre. Mais je ne les écoutais jamais. Sauf que je n'étais pas discret et je me faisais toujours prendre. Du coup, quand je voyais mes parents arrivés en courant, fou d'inquiétude, je me réfugiais dans mon lit, sous ma couette et je faisais comme si je ne m'étais jamais levé le matin même._

_\- Non ? S'esclaffa Harry. Tu devais être trop mignon avec ta bouille de môme !_

_\- Hey, j'étais encore innocent ! Te moque pas ! Répliqua Drago dans une piètre tentative de frapper Harry sur son épaule._

_Ils rirent tout en se chamaillant gentiment. Ils ne quittèrent le lit que plusieurs heures plus tard._

.

.

.

_La pièce était plongée dans le noir et aucun bruit ne brisait le silence tendu qui y régnait. Quelques pleurs retentirent puis le silence reprit ses droits. Un long moment après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'inconnu entra sans qu'il n'y soit autorisé._

_\- Harry…_

_\- J'veux pas parler._

_\- Harry…_

_\- Drago, sérieusement, je veux voir personne._

_Le blond ne répondit rien et s'approcha simplement de son compagnon. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune Griffondor. Harry était à moitié assis sur le fauteuil démodé qui trônait dans la chambre de Ron et à moitié couché. Dans sa main droite, le cadavre d'une bouteille de whisky moldu tremblait au gré des tressautements de l'épaule d'Harry. Drago ne savait pas s'il pleurait ou non mais il se doutait qu'aux vues de la situation, le garçon ne devait pas être en très bonne forme._

_\- Je pense que tu devrais en parler…_

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Drago ! Harry se redressa brusquement. Ron est mort ! MORT ! Mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour lutter contre ça ?_

_\- Déprimer n'est pas une solution. Tu ne peux pas te cloîtrer dans sa chambre ! On est en guerre !_

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? On est en train de perdre ! Tu veux que je te fasse une liste des morts ?_

_Ses cris se turent soudainement et il fît plusieurs allers-retours avant de reprendre, sa voix brisée._

_\- Luna a été la première à partir, tuée par Bellatrix. Neville l'a suivi pour la venger mais il n'a fait qu'amputer ta tante d'un de ses bras. Ginny est morte à la suite d'une attaque de vampire. Percy, Charlie et Molly ont fait face, seuls à Voldemort pendant que Remus, Sirius, Dedalus Diggle et Elphias Doge luttaient contre des ogres. Ton père a tué Tonks, Minerva, Susan, Lavande et Parvati…_

_Harry ne pût retenir ses larmes._

_\- Théo…Son propre père l'a tué…_

_Drago sentit ses yeux s'humidifier._

_\- Drago, à quoi bon continuer ? Il ne reste plus grand monde et Tu-sais-qui a pris toute l'Angleterre…On est complètement isolé. Je ne pense pas pouvoir lutter contre ça…_

_Le blond ne répondit rien. Il se rapprocha du Survivant et l'encercla doucement. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du brun et respira profondément son odeur. Il avait réussi à quitter le manoir de Voldemort pour quelques heures, le temps pour lui de rejoindre son compagnon pour lui remonter le moral. Quand il avait appris le décès du rouquin, il avait tout de suite su qu'Harry allait avoir besoin de lui. Hermione devait probablement être elle-même trop dévastée pour pouvoir remonter le moral du brun. Drago n'appréciait pas particulièrement le jeune Weasley mais il devait admettre qu'il était un combattant hors pair. En réalité, tous les jeunes sorciers, nouveaux membres de l'Ordre du phœnix étaient de puissants sorciers mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir lutter contre tous les Mangemorts que Voldemort avait recrutés._

_\- Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? Demanda Harry de sa voix rauque et cassée. Comme Drago niait, il ajouta. On ne pourra même pas l'enterrer dignement. On n'a même pas pu récupérer son corps…Si Tu-sais-qui le veut…il pourra très bien faire de Ron, un de ses inferii…_

_Harry se détacha de Drago pour mieux se retourner et se coller contre lui. Drago sentit sa chemise s'humidifier et il comprit qu'Harry pleurait._

_\- Qu'est-ce que doit penser Arthur ? Et Bill ? Et Fred et George ? Il n'y a plus qu'eux maintenant…_

_Drago se rapprocha un plus Harry de lui. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la releva pour pouvoir accéder à ses lèvres qu'il baisa délicatement. Dans une myriade de baisers, il allongea Harry sur le lit de Ron et se joignit à lui._

_Là, dans le noir, collé à l'homme qu'il aimait, Harry craqua complètement._

.

.

.

_\- Vite, Harry ! Rassemble tes affaires ! Il faut fuir !_

_\- Je sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais ?_

_\- Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir vidé le Manoir de toutes ses informations principales ?_

_\- Oui, confirma Hermione. Ecoute Drago, c'est gentil d'être venu nous prévenir mais si on te trouve ici, tu vas te faire tuer !_

_\- Elle a raison Dray, vas-t-en ! Je préfère te savoir avec Tu-sais-qui plutôt que mort !_

_Alors qu'Hermione et Harry rangeaient leurs affaires avec précipitation, Drago sentit sa gorge se serrer. Square Grimmaurd avait été découvert. Même s'il ne restait plus que les deux Griffondors, la maison contenait encore trop de renseignements importants. Et alors qu'Harry s'activait dans toute la bâtisse, détruisant ce qu'il ne pouvait emporter, Drago sût que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Dès qu'ils auraient quitté l'édifice, ils seraient seuls et Drago…Plus jamais il ne…_

_\- Harry…Sa voix était suppliante._

_Le brun se stoppa et observa Drago avec tristesse. Le jeune Malfoy sût qu'il pensait aussi à la même chose que lui. Harry s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue._

_\- Je t'aime Drago._

_Même s'il le savait, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait de vive voix. Harry l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'il le pouvait comme pour lui faire comprendre tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Drago lui répondit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Derrière eux, Hermione avait fini de vider le Square et leurs bagages étaient enfin prêts._

_\- Je te promets de survivre._

_\- Harry…_

_\- S'il te plait…jure-le toi aussi, implora Harry._

_\- Je te le jure…_

_Drago savait qu'il était trop émotif pour un Malfoy mais il avait énormément de mal à retenir ses larmes. Harry se détourna de lui, prît ses valises et lui lança un dernier regard. Il parût sur le point de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il finit par la refermer et par s'éloigner, sans un mot. Drago les contempla comme pour garder un dernier souvenir d'eux puis il transplana non sans avoir activé les sortilèges d'explosion qu'Harry et Hermione avaient installés avant de partir. _

_Tout était fini._

.

.

.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Dans un mouvement de panique, il dût regarder trois fois autour de lui pour reconnaitre les lieux et savoir où il était. Son corps était suant et son tee-shirt humide de transpiration. Sa respiration était irrégulière et il avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru le cent mètres. Ses jambes tremblaient et il lui fallût trois bonnes minutes pour en reprendre le contrôle. Quand enfin, il pût poser les pieds par terre sans risquer de tomber, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain. Il se débarbouilla le visage et se passa plusieurs fois un gant d'eau froide sur le front et dans le cou avant d'enlever son débardeur et son pantalon de nuit.

Le petit appartement était si bien chauffé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour bien dormir. Plus calme, il se dévisagea dans le miroir. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre son teint crayonneux, ses cernes noirs ou ses yeux fatigués et hantés. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une tentative pour les démêler.

Il rêvait souvent de la guerre, des morts et d'Hermione mais il n'avait pas jamais rêvé de Drago. Depuis leur séparation après la découverte de Square Grimmaurd, il avait comme banni le blond de ses pensées. C'était moins douloureux de faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux plutôt que de devoir faire face au manque, à la crainte de le voir mort, à celle de ne plus jamais le revoir du tout.

Harry se redirigea vers sa chambre pour saisir sa baguette et regarder l'heure. Il était quatre heures du matin. Il s'installa sur le rebord de son lit et posa sa tête sur ses mains. Il avait toujours détesté le 31 octobre. Chaque année, il avait sa dose de problème à cette date-là. Et alors qu'il aurait pu être relativement tranquille cette année, voilà qu'il se mettait à rêver du passé.

Il était épuisé.

Épuisé.

Moralement, c'était très dur pour lui de devoir faire face à ses parents tous les jours comme s'il ne les connaissait pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment _ses_ parents. Ils étaient trop jeunes, trop naïfs et innocents pour être réellement ses parents. Mais c'était un rappel quotidien de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'ils avaient été vivants, à la fois complices et bornés, aimants et stricts…Si en plus il se mettait à se souvenir des moments passés avec Drago…Harry avait peur de ne pas tenir plus longtemps.

Le blond lui manquait atrocement. Harry savait que jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un comme il aimait Drago et même s'il avait eu quelques aventures purement sexuelles depuis leur « séparation », ce n'était jamais sérieux. Il aimait trop Drago pour ça. Il espérait que Gaïa…Il n'osait même pas y penser. Il n'avait aucune garantie que ce qu'il faisait marcherait et en plus, si c'était le cas, il n'était même pas certain que Gaïa l'accepte…Si jamais, il faisait tout cela pour rien et qu'il perdait définitivement Drago…

Harry se redressa brutalement, fit plusieurs pas dans la pièce, se rassit, se releva et ne sachant plus quoi faire pour se détendre, décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il prit une chemise qui trainait dans un coin de sa chambre, un pantalon un peu froissé et après s'être saisit de sa veste, quitta sa maisonnée.

Les courants d'air frais qui traversaient Poudlard lui rafraichirent les idées et séchèrent les quelques larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Se remémorant la date, il décida d'aller faire une petite balade dans la forêt interdite. Sans être non plus sans danger, il y avait dans la Forêt plusieurs sentiers balisés qui permettaient notamment aux professeurs de potion et de botanique de récolter des herbes ou des fleurs pour leurs cours.

Pour les sorciers Sang-purs, la date du 31 octobre était toujours particulière. Chaque année, les fidèles honoraient Mère Magie en organisant plusieurs célébrations dans des zones très forestières car, selon eux, cela leur permettait d'être plus proches d'elle. Drago lui avait expliqué une fois que la majorité des Sang-purs détestait les nés-moldus car aucun d'eux n'avaient connaissance de ces rites. Quand il avait compris qu'Harry n'était au courant de rien et qu'il ne savait même pas qui était Gaïa, il s'était entêté à tout lui apprendre.

Harry, obéissant, avait pris _beaucoup_ de plaisir à étudier ces cours. En définitive, il avait fini par être aussi informé que son compagnon. Et depuis sa fuite, Harry avait appliqué avec acharnement chaque principe que le blond lui avait inculqué et s'était fait un devoir d'honorer Gaïa comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain. Aujourd'hui, Harry sentait qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, de prier un peu et de sentir la magie courir dans ses veines. Il sortit enfin de l'école et se dirigea avec impatience vers la forêt. Il pouvait voir la petite cabane d'Hagrid et regretta de ne pas être encore passé le voir. Il se promit de remédier à cela dès qu'il aurait un moment de libre.

La forêt s'ouvrait avec un petit chemin qui se séparait rapidement en deux et Harry en prit un au hasard. Il était armé, sa baguette était toujours sur lui quand il sortait, et il avait décidé de ne pas dévier de la voie pour ne pas risquer de mauvaises rencontres. Il devait être particulièrement chanceux parce que le chemin qu'il suivait déboucha sur une petite clairière paisible et à peine illuminée par la Lune. Harry prit quelques minutes pour l'observer puis il s'installa en son centre et s'allongea sur l'herbe fraiche, légèrement humide du fait de la rosée matinale.

Pour honorer Gaïa, il n'y avait besoin d'aucune fioriture, ni ornements spécifiques, encore moins de rites préconçus. Il fallait simplement se recueillir, trouver son noyau magique et le sentir pulser puis peu à peu étendre sa perception de la magie au reste de son corps, aux veines, aux os, aux organes. Quand le corps entier était magie, alors on étendait ses sens jusqu'à l'extérieur de sa propre enveloppe charnelle, à l'environnement dans lequel on était. On devait sentir la magie des lieux, l'assimiler, la comprendre et progressivement, si on le pouvait, on l'étendait encore plus loin. C'était cela honorer Gaïa, c'était retrouver ses racines, ne faire qu'un avec la magie.

Si la plupart des riches familles Sang-Purs se faisait plaisir en organisant de fastueuses réceptions au nom d'un quelconque rite pour honorer Gaïa, Harry savait qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'ils la célébraient. Chacune d'elle se retrouvait, en famille, dans un des jardins de leurs manoirs et communiait avec la magie. D'après Drago, c'était aussi pour cela que les Sang-purs avaient d'aussi somptueux jardins, avec nombres d'arbres de différentes sortes, de plantes magiques et moldus, même parfois, de créatures magiques. C'était un honneur pour une famille de voir que des vivets dorés avaient trouvé refuge dans l'un de leurs arbres ou que des êtres de l'eau que ce soit des sirènes, des selkies ou des merrows s'étaient installés dans leurs bassins.

Harry passa une main dans l'herbe fraîche et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de se retrouver. Il détendit chacun de ses membres, relâcha chacun de ses muscles de ses pieds jusqu'à sa mâchoire et soupira doucement. Peu à peu ses nerfs se desserrèrent et il fût complètement calme. Il se concentra sur lui-même et se mît à la recherche de son noyau magique. Il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois mais étonnamment, depuis son arrivée à cette époque, il ne s'était pas entraîné. A présent, il le regrettait. S'il y a encore quelques mois trouver son noyau magique lui demandait de longues minutes d'intense concentration, aujourd'hui, il y était habitué. Pourtant, Harry décida de prendre son temps et de redécouvrir chacune des sensations dans son corps, chacun des petits picotements. Finalement, il atteint enfin son noyau magique. Harry adorait ça, sentir la chaleur de sa magie, comme l'amour d'une mère, qui peu à peu s'étendait dans ses membres. C'était apaisant, reposant, et surtout ressourçant.

Chaque fois qu'un sorcier effectuait ce rituel, il en ressortait comme lavé, c'était une sorte de renouveau. On en ressortait plus puissant, plus fort d'une meilleure compréhension tant de soi-même que de la magie. On était donc plus proche de Gaïa. D'une manière générale, le monde sorcier était plutôt conservateur parce qu'il considérait que les inventions moldus détruisaient peu à peu Gaïa. La Magie était présente partout mais surtout dans les zones végétales. Il y avait quelques exceptions comme Stonehenge mais la majorité du temps, ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand tout son corps fût débordant de magie, il étendit sa perception à son voisinage immédiat. Il sentît sa magie couler à l'extérieure de son corps pour atterrir sur l'herbe. Il la mêla à celle naturelle de la forêt et quand cela fût fait, il l'entremêla à celle du château. Harry n'avait presque même plus conscience de lui-même. C'était aussi pour cela que c'était dur pour chaque sorcier d'effectuer ces rites. La magie environnante pouvait être très dure à supporter pour certains.

Harry passa près d'une heure et demie à examiner la magie du château, à s'y blottir, s'y reposer et quand il dût s'y extraire ce fût avec regret. Il reprit ses esprits, un peu hagard. Le soleil se levait à peine faisant rougeoyer les plantes et les fleurs de la clairière. Harry était complètement reposé. Son corps avait cessé de trembler et le fait d'avoir rêvé de Drago ne le perturbait plus autant. Ses muscles se réveillèrent peu à peu et enfin, Harry se redressa. Ce fût en prenant son temps qu'il sortit de la forêt. De là où il était, il voyait le château s'éveiller lui aussi doucement. La cabane d'Hagrid était elle aussi illuminée et Harry se doutait que le garde-chasse devait être en train de petit-déjeuner. Sur cette pensée, il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. Il se pressa plus pour aller grignoter quelque chose en cuisine.

.

.

.

Quand Harry rejoignit la Grande Salle une heure plus tard pour faire figuration et assurer la surveillance des élèves, il sût que la journée allait être mauvaise. Plus que son rêve, c'était les regards insistants et scrutateurs de Lily, Severus, Narcissa et Regulus qui lui posèrent problème. Il était installé aux côtés de Minerva et Filius et sirotait tranquillement un jus de citrouille quand il s'aperçût que la Griffondor et les trois Serpentards ne cessaient de lui lancer des coups d'œil qu'ils pensaient discrets. Même Remus semblait soupçonneux et évitait de le regarder trop directement. Harry fronça des sourcils. Que se passait-il donc ?

Il finît son verre d'eau, éplucha une petite clémentine à laquelle il toucha à peine puis reposa le tout quand il se rendît compte que les adolescents ne cessaient pas leur petit manège. Lily avait même arrêté de manger pour mieux le dévisager et suscitait les interrogations de ses deux camarades Aaliyah et Deirdre. Est-ce que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait une blague et qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ? C'était une hypothèse plausible mais dans ce cas toute l'école le regarderait et non pas seulement quelques Serpents et une Lionne.

\- Minerva…Il bût une gorgée de son jus. Est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas Miss Evans…étrange ce matin ?

\- En effet. Elle s'épousseta le bout des lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Je dirais même plus que ce comportement touche aussi les Serpentards. Leur avez-vous fait quelque chose de particulier ces derniers temps Eden ?

\- Et bien non…Je veux dire pas plus que d'habitude…Je n'imagine pas Miss Evans ni Miss Black tenter une mauvaise blague sur un de leurs professeurs ce qui me rend d'autant plus curieux de leurs attitudes.

Il se tourna vers sa collègue qui buvait une gorgée de café. Malgré son amour du thé, la professeure de métamorphose prenait toujours, chaque matin, une tasse de café noir bien serré pour mieux pouvoir supporter la journée.

\- Je pense que vous le découvrirez bien, tôt ou tard, et je dirais même plus tôt que tard en connaissant Mademoiselle Evans. Aussi, je m'inquiéterai plus pour vous. Eden, elle le dévisageait sérieusement inquiète, allez-vous bien ? Vous avez une mine affreuse ! Dormez-vous bien la nuit ? Vous savez que Poppy sera tout de suite au courant !

\- Oui, il soupira. J'ai très mal dormi, c'est pour cela que j'ai l'air aussi fatigué. Et puis, j'en ai profité pour aller célébrer Gaïa.

\- Oh. Je l'ai moi-même fait tôt ce matin, c'était très agréable.

Harry acquiesça dans un petit sourire.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser Minerva, je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'être aussi préparé que possible pour faire face à cette journée.

Elle eût un petit rire et le laissa partir avec un petit geste amusé de la main.

.

.

.

La journée se déroula, à la surprise d'Harry, sans réelles encombres. Il eut du mal à y croire et il se coucha le soir-même, la tête remplie d'interrogation et d'appréhension. Les véritables problèmes ne débutèrent que le Samedi suivant. Il refermait la porte de sa salle de classe qu'il utilisait le weekend pour se mettre dans l'ambiance pour corriger les copies quand ses ennuis commencèrent. Il avait à peine eu le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il se heurta à Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. En réalité, il les avait senti venir grâce à leurs auras mais pour ne pas paraître suspect, il fît comme s'il ne les avait pas vu.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, Monsieur Rogue…Vous allez bien ?

\- Professeur ! S'exclama Lily. Heu…je…

Severus était silencieux mais se tenait prudemment à côté de son ami et tendu comme il était, Harry était sûr qu'il était prêt à dégainer sa baguette au moindre de ses gestes qui lui paraîtraient suspects.

\- Il y a un souci ?

\- En fait…Elle chercha ses mots. Ce fût Severus qui répondit.

\- Monsieur, on a entendu des rumeurs…

Harry se raidit immédiatement. De quoi étaient-ils au courant ? Lily regardait ses pieds puis dans un regain de courage, releva ses épaules et lui fît face. Elle confirma.

\- Oui. Comme quoi Eden Reece ne serait pas votre véritable identité et que vous seriez une sorte de…fugitif.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et retint un juron. Comment savaient-ils que ses papiers étaient faux ? Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème ! Que savaient-ils d'autre ? Qui d'autres étaient au courant ? Et Voldemort ? Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Le brun eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses insultes et à garder un air indifférent, à peine surpris. Il fût silencieux le temps pour lui de simuler un choc et un ego meurtri.

\- Un fugitif ? Il ricana comme si l'idée même était insensée. Un fugitif ? Répéta-t-il. Voyons…C'est complètement fou. Qui a donc bien pu vous faire croire ça ?

Il les examina, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Les deux avaient à la fois une expression coupable, gênée et mal-à-l'aise.

\- Voyons, jeunes gens, vous accordez vraiment du crédit à ce genre d'insinuations fallacieuses ?

\- Monsieur, Severus pinçait fortement les lèvres, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, la personne qui m'a dit tout cela est digne de confiance. Jamais elle ne m'aurait donné des informations sans s'être assurée de leurs véracités.

\- Et bien Monsieur Rogue, je pense que votre source a dû commettre une erreur parce que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Et je vais de ce pas m'assurer que ces allégations tout à fait déplacées cessent de circuler dans cette école.

\- Professeur…Coupa Lily. C'est-à-dire que…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre Miss Evans. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le directeur a énormément de mal à trouver des professeurs de défense. Que ma réputation soit détruite sur la base de ouï-dire et vos parents pourraient vouloir ma démission. Dans le contexte et avec les difficultés que connait le professeur Dumbledore, cela ne pourrait que lui être préjudiciable et donc à vous par la même occasion.

\- Monsieur…supplia Lily.

Severus la stoppa en lui retenant le poignet et dans un regard sembla lui dire que c'était peine perdue. Harry avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade et la seule pensée que quelqu'un puisse avoir découvert toute la vérité le terrifiait.

\- Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me dire qui vous a laissé croire à ses sornettes ? Severus confirma. Dans ce cas…

Il soupira. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Enlever des points ? Cela ne ferait que susciter la curiosité de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore entendu les rumeurs. Il en allait de même pour les retenues. Allons bon…Il se retrouvait coincé. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste mécanique puis se détourna des deux étudiants. Si Severus et Lily étaient au courant, Dumbledore devait l'être aussi. Si quelque chose s'était mal passée, Dumbledore devait forcément en avoir entendu parler. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la gargouille gardant le bureau du Mage blanc.

Quand il y parvint, il vérifia mécaniquement que ni Severus ni Lily ne l'avaient suivi et entra. Le bureau de Dumbledore était vide et Harry se rendit compte qu'il devait être en train de décorer la Grande Salle parce que le repas de midi était fini depuis une heure déjà. Harry s'écroula sur le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva et pencha la tête en arrière. Il y resta si longtemps qu'il finit par s'assoupir. Quand il se réveilla, ce fût parce qu'une main amicale était posée sur son épaule et qu'une voix connue l'appelait. Il se frotta les yeux et examina la personne qui l'avait dérangé dans son sommeil.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Sa voix était ensommeillée.

\- Oui, il paraissait amusé. Tu sembles fatigué.

\- Oui mais…Il reprit ses esprits. En réalité, ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais vous voir. Et je crois que je me suis fait surprendre par le confort de votre siège.

Dumbledore eût un rire franc et amical. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et le directeur le prévint que les préparatifs pour le bal étaient terminés et que la Grande Salle serait ouverte d'ici deux à trois heures. Puis Harry décida de parler franchement.

\- Albus…Je crois que nous avons un problème. Surtout moi en fait. Il vît le vieil homme froncer des sourcils. Lily et Severus savent pour les faux papiers. Ils sont venus me voir en début d'après-midi…

Dumbledore se redressa complètement.

\- C'est…problématique…

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas jurer. Albus et sa manie d'user des euphémismes !

\- Mais très peu étonnant.

Harry se figea.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vous ai rien dit pour ne pas vous alerter Harry, mais…L'homme à qui je m'étais adressé pour faire vos faux-papiers a été retrouvé mort. Je doute que ce soit à cause de Voldemort mais il n'est cependant pas à exclure qu'il soit déjà au courant.

\- Qui…? Harry réfléchît à toute vitesse. Mais si ce n'est pas Voldemort qui a pu le faire ? Et le ministère n'est au courant de rien ? Et comment diable Lily et Severus peuvent-ils être au courant ?

Le ministère n'est au courant de rien effectivement. Les aurors supposent qu'il s'agit d'un de ses clients mécontents…L'homme qui l'a tué a en effet été soumis à l'Imperium. Ils ont découverts son autre emploi et sont donc à la recherche de tous ceux qui ont fait appel à ses services. Étonnamment, toutes les traces qui peuvent nous lier à lui ont…disparu.

\- Disparu… ? Mais qui donc a pu nous aider ? Demanda Harry ébahi.

\- J'ai quelques pistes mais rien de bien concret.

\- Albus…Vous savez qui je suis et d'où je viens, vous pouvez me parler sans crainte. Il vit l'homme soupirer. Albus…

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir mercredi au repas du matin, plus que Severus Rogue et Lily Evans, il me semble que Narcissa et Regulus Black ainsi que Remus Lupin sont au courant.

Harry déglutît. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde mais malgré tout, c'était moins que ce qu'il avait envisagé de prime abord. Les étudiants avaient tous la fâcheuse manie de ne pas savoir garder un secret et généralement, toute l'école finissait par être au courant. D'un certain côté, Harry devait s'estimer content.

\- Et même si je pense que Miss Evans et Messieurs Rogue et Lupin ont une capacité de réflexion tout à fait étonnante, je doute qu'ils aient les « relations » nécessaires pour être au courant de votre situation particulière.

\- Vous pensez donc que Narcissa et Regulus sont à l'origine de tout cela ? Mais par qui auraient-ils eu l'information ?

\- Je pense que Monsieur Black a été mis au courant par sa cousine qui elle-même a pu être informée par son fiancé, le jeune Malfoy.

\- Mais…c'est un Mangemort…Voldemort…

\- Je sais de source sûre que Tom a demandé aux jeunes Malfoy et Avery de se renseigner sur vous. Mais Avery Junior est encore étudiant ici alors que Lucius Malfoy travaille déjà et à de nombreux contacts.

\- Mais enfin…Si Lucius a fait tout cela sur ordre de Tom, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas laissé toutes les preuves pour me condamner ? Si Voldemort veut me réduire en miettes comme je le pense, pourquoi a-t-il donc tout fait pour que je reste à Poudlard ?

\- Disons que, il chercha ses mots, je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'agisse là d'un ordre de Tom.

Harry retint un rire amusé mais devant l'air sérieux de son mentor, il cessa.

\- Vous pensez réellement que Lucius a agi de sa propre initiative ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune preuve concrète, uniquement des soupçons. Mais s'ils sont fondés, je pense qu'il existe un espoir pour que Lucius et peut-être Narcissa puissent…disons, nous rejoindre. Vos sermons en cours font bien plus d'effets que ce que vous ne pensez Harry.

Harry eût le souffle coupé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire mais…est-ce que les choses étaient réellement en train de changer ? Il avait le cœur rempli d'espoir mais il essaya de se contenir. Rien n'était joué encore et rien ne le serait tant que Voldemort ne serait pas mort. Il essaya de parler mais sa tête était trop remplie de pensées versatiles. Albus s'en rendit compte et il passa les vingt minutes suivantes à tenter de le calmer et de le rassurer. Finalement, Harry retrouva une certaine contenance.

\- Et que fait-on pour Lily, Severus et leurs amis ? Ils sont au courant, ils peuvent poser un problème.

\- Malheureusement, je crois que l'on ne peut rien faire de concret contre eux, fît Albus, chagriné. Tant qu'ils restent aussi discrets et que l'information ne fait pas le tour de toute l'école, ils ne sont pas une vraie menace.

\- Mais rien ne dit qu'ils ne vont pas en discuter avec d'autres de leurs amis qui feront la même chose etc. etc., répliqua Harry, navré.

\- C'est le risque à prendre. Mais ce sont des jeunes gens très intelligents. Je doute sincèrement qu'ils prennent le risque de se priver d'un si bon professeur qui en plus lutte contre Voldemort, vanta Dumbledore d'un ton taquin.

Harry eût un petit sourire en coin, rasséréné.

\- Je vous remercie Albus, ça fait du bien de parler avec vous.

Il se leva et dans un dernier remerciement quitta le bureau. Un regard sur sa montre l'informa que le bal débuterait d'ici une heure. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans son appartement pour se préparer et mettre la robe de bal qu'il avait loué pour la soirée à un magasin de location de vêtement de luxe. A la demande du directeur, il assurait la sécurité et la surveillance de l'évènement avec l'aide de Filius, Albus lui-même et Minerva.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il était fin prêt et étudiait chaque élève pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas de mauvaises idées en tête. La soirée se passait plutôt bien, les étudiants se détendaient et même Lily et Severus paraissaient avoir oublié leur petite entrevue quelques heures plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas réellement la tête à faire la fête mais cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de tous les voir s'amuser et oublier pour un temps ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il vogua au grès de ses discussions avec ses collègues et certains de ses élèves et finit par faire le tour de la Grande Salle en un rien de temps. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, le monde extérieur se rappela à lui en la personne d'Avery Junior.

\- Professeur…Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

Le garçon était hésitant et ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux. Au début de l'année, il avait été tout le contraire : froid, fort, grande gueule. Mais depuis l'attaque de Voldemort, il s'était brusquement calmé. Sans fausse modestie, Harry savait que son combat à Pré-au-Lard avait été une démonstration de sa force et les étudiants les plus réticents à l'avoir comme enseignant avaient eu tôt fait de prendre leur mal en patience. Avery Junior avait semble-t-il eu une révélation car il avait radicalement changé de comportement.

\- Oui bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

\- C'est-à-dire…J'ai un message pour vous Monsieur.

Harry se figea.

\- J'écoute.

\- Monsieur…Il regardait autour de lui, paniqué. C'est un message de…de…

Voyant que le garçon n'arrivait pas à dire de qui était le message, Harry décida de l'aider et le coupa en lui expliquant qu'il savait de qui il voulait lui parler. Le garçon le remercia d'un vague sourire constipé et continua.

\- Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il savait. Qu'il savait que vous étiez un menteur, il murmura la fin et Harry acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge. Et il m'a aussi demandé de vous dire que…Il prit une brusque inspiration pour finir la fin de sa phrase, que quoi que vous fassiez pour l'arrêter, ça ne servirait à rien. Que vous n'êtes rien par rapport à lui…Que ses plans étaient en route et que vous ne pourriez rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Avery Junior semblait sur le point de rendre tout son repas. Cela devait lui avoir demander un énorme travail sur lui pour venir le voir et lui dire tout cela. Malgré ses convictions, Harry décida de se montrer clément avec Avery et le remercia puis le quitta, le dos raide. La salle était toujours aussi remplie mais Harry ne prêta plus aucune attention aux élèves et il se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce. Ce que lui avait dit Avery montrait clairement que Tom savait qu'Eden Reece n'était pas sa véritable identité mais plus que tout qu'il avait des plans et que ceux-ci étaient probablement impressionnants. Ce qui venait de se passer mettait le doigt sur ce qui manquait cruellement à Harry : des informations. Il ne connaissait personne qui pourrait l'informer des stratégies de Voldemort. A son époque, Severus et Drago étaient toujours là pour les éclairer sur les volontés du mage noir mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Dumbledore avait probablement un ou deux espions mais ils n'étaient pas assez haut placés dans les rangs des Mangemorts pour avoir de bons renseignements. Ce n'est qu'avec Severus qu'il avait eu véritablement accès aux tactiques de Tom.

Harry passa le reste de la soirée à réfléchir aux implications de ce que lui avait dit Avery. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il détestait cela. Depuis que la guerre avait véritablement éclaté, chaque pressentiment qu'Harry avait eu, bons ou moments, s'étaient révélés être vrai. Même quand il se mit au lit ce soir-là, son inquiétude était toujours présente et n'avait pas diminué d'un iota.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, l'inquiétude d'Harry avait atteint son paroxysme et les yeux cernés de Dumbledore, et son air abattu ne le rassurèrent pas. Et lorsqu'il prît le journal, ses craintes furent confirmées.

_Attaques au Ministère et sur le chemin de Traverse : _

_Mort du Premier Ministre_

Le titre en gras prenait la majeure partie de la première couverture. Un petit encadré résumait ce qui s'était passé ainsi que d'autres actualités mais Harry allait directement à la double page relative aux attaques.

_Hier, alors que le ministre de la magie, Nobby Leach, recevait son homologue américain, les forces de sécurité du Ministère ont dû faire face à une attaque terroriste._

_Alors que le Président Millard était en visite en Angleterre, un groupuscule terroriste a attaqué le Ministère. Cette secte se ferait appeler « les Mangemorts » et répondrait aux ordres d'un mage noir du nom de Lord Voldemort. Ils se battraient pour la fermeture des frontières aux moldus et pour un encadrement strict des nés-moldus. Ils demanderaient par ailleurs une légalisation de la magie noire et son enseignement dans les écoles sorcières. Le porte-parole des aurors, Stanislas Green, a confirmé que leurs revendications ne s'arrêtaient pas là et qu'ils avaient aussi des volontés en matière économique, sociale et sécuritaire._

Le paragraphe renvoyait à une moitié de page qui résumait les désirs de Voldemort, ses prétentions politiques et débattait sur les moyens dont il disposait pour les mettre en œuvre ainsi que des sorciers qui partageaient les mêmes idées que lui au Magenmagot. Harry le passa rapidement.

_Le groupuscule a ainsi pu rentrer dans le bâtiment sans rencontrer de réelle résistance et a déjoué tous les sortilèges de protection. Ils ont pu accéder sans encombre au bureau du Premier Ministre dont on a retrouvé le cadavre, tôt ce matin. Le président Millard a pu être évacué et mis en sécurité rapidement. L'entièreté du Ministère a été endommagée et les étages avoisinant le bureau du Premier Ministre sont même inaccessibles. Les dommages sont évalués à plusieurs millions de gallions. A l'heure actuelle, on estime à plusieurs dizaines le nombre de morts et à quelque centaine, celui des blessés._

Il y avait une photo déchirante du ministère détruit ainsi que de plusieurs blessés pris en charge par les médicomages.

_« L'attaque a, semble-t-il, été prévue de longue date puisque les sortilèges de protection qu'ils ont détruits étaient des plus complexes. Même Dumbledore ne pourrait pas les annuler aussi vite que ces hommes l'ont fait, confie Aristide Blanc, un spécialiste en matière de protection. »_

_Les aurors ont confirmé qu'ils avaient été complètement prit d'assaut. Un d'eux a même révélé, sous couvert d'anonymat, qu'ils avaient été divisés entre l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse et celle du Ministère et que c'était justement la réaction qu'attendaient les Mangemorts. D'après lui, nombres des terroristes présents au Ministère se seraient vantés d'avoir permis cette division. _

_Le Chemin de Traverse a en effet été le lieu d'un combat meurtrier entre aurors et Mangemorts. Ces derniers seraient apparus vers le milieu de l'après-midi et auraient attaqués les magasins locaux au nom du « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Une cinquantaine de commerçants ont trouvé la mort ainsi qu'une centaine de sorciers. Le nombre des victimes dans les rangs des aurors est encore inconnu mais les Mangemorts les auraient pris pour cible dès leur arrivée dans la zone de combat._

_Stanislas Green témoigne : « L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse était d'une telle intensité que nous avons envoyé la majeure partie de nos forces pour la faire cesser. De plus, il semblerait que le chef de ce groupe, l'homme qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, était présent et menait l'attaque. Nous devons recouper tous les témoignages des victimes cependant il parait évident que l'homme qui menait la charge était bien le leader de ce groupe. Il était donc primordial d'apporter toute l'aide nécessaire aux blessés. »_

_La diversion a donc fonctionné au-delà de ce qui était nécessaire puisque même les Langues-de-Plomb ont été réquisitionnées. Les deux attaques répondent aux mêmes symboles : des hommes en noir, encapuchonnés, aux masques de fer ainsi qu'une marque représentant une tête de mort surmontant un serpent._

_Certains spécialistes y voient des ressemblances troublantes avec les précédentes attaques qui ont touché le pays. Là aussi, l'analogie est frappante puisque des hommes en noir aux masques de fer menaient les assauts et les terminaient par une marque en tête de mort et serpent._

_Aiden Smith, analyste politique, souligne « Malgré l'horreur de la situation, le problème le plus immédiat n'est pas le nombre de morts et de blessés ni le cruel manque d'aurors pour faire face à une telle situation, mais bien l'assassinat de Nobby Leach. En cas de décès, le président du Magenmagot doit assumer la transition cependant, Albus Dumbledore a toujours refusé d'assumer de telles fonctions de façon durable. On n'a encore jamais vu un gouvernement sans Premier Ministre. »_

L'article continuait en parlant des conséquences du décès de Leach sur le pays mais Harry savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Personne ne le remplacerait et Dumbledore serait le seul à réellement lutter contre Voldemort. Il y aurait une véritable lutte de pouvoir au sein du ministère et les différents services s'isoleraient progressivement pour finalement ne plus avoir de liens les uns avec les autres. Les gens auraient de plus en plus peur de lui et commenceraient à l'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry eût un vague regard sur les étudiants. Ils étaient tous effrayés et pâles. Certains s'inquiétaient pour leurs familles et d'autres avaient reçu des lettres noires ce matin, des lettres de décès.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Un pas en avant, deux en arrière ? Lucius les aidait mais Voldemort devenait quand même plus puissant de jour en jour ?

Harry soupira et repoussa son assiette, l'appétit coupé.


	11. Plaisir coupable

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :** Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, Lily Elebore Michaels !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 10 :** _Plaisir coupable_

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

(**Imagine Dragon – **_Demons_)

.

.

.

_\- Potter ! Vous vous pensez donc si intelligent et au-dessus de tout le monde pour manquer vos entrainements particuliers ?_

_Harry soupira. Severus Rogue passait sa mauvaise humeur sur lui. Depuis quatre mois la guerre avait repris. Ils avaient à peine finis leur cinquième année que Voldemort avait pris d'assaut l'école et fait tomber les protections. Son anniversaire venait juste de passer que l'Ordre du Phénix entrait en trombe dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante et le pressait pour partir. Il avait fait ses valises en quelques minutes, après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il les avait réellement défaites depuis la fin de l'année, et il était parti. En quatre mois, Voldemort était devenu de plus en plus puissant et Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Il voyait ses amis, ses mentors partir au combat et il était là à attendre leur retour sans pouvoir rien faire. Il suivait avec assiduité les cours que Severus, Remus, Sirius, Tonks ainsi que Filius et Minerva et même parfois Albus lui donnaient mais il avait régulièrement des moments de faiblesse. Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent…Ron et Hermione étaient là pour le soutenir, suivant eux-aussi le même enseignement tout comme la plupart de leurs camarades de Poudlard qui avaient trouvé refuge au Square Grimault mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer épuisé, assez souvent. D'autant plus que ses barrières d'Occlumencie n'étaient pas assez développées pour qu'il puisse repousser toutes les nuits les attaques mentales de Voldemort. Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de suivre des cours de protection mentale, tous les soirs pendant deux heures avec Severus Rogue et il avait dû faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur._

_Au début, ces sessions avaient été insoutenables. Leur inimitié était bien trop ancrée dans leurs esprits pour qu'il en soit autrement. Mais un soir où Harry était extrêmement fatigué et Severus anormalement furieux, son intrusion dans son esprit avait été si puissante qu'Harry n'avait rien pu faire, son corps ne lui répondant plus. Et Severus avait alors tout vu de sa vie. Il avait tant et si bien vu qu'il en était ressorti ébranlé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait pu observer un Severus Rogue perturbé, les yeux exorbités et même fuir de la pièce. Harry, bien trop exténué pour pouvoir bouger, s'était simplement endormi là et il ne s'était réveillé que trois bonnes heures plus tard, un peu groggy. Il s'était redressé et avait tenté de rejoindre sa chambre, sans succès. Il s'était alors écroulé dans un coin du couloir et s'était aperçu avec stupeur qu'il était déjà occupé par un Severus Rogue aussi déprimé qu'éméché. L'homme l'avait accueilli avec un simple soupir et Harry bien trop curieux pour son propre bien s'était installé à ses côtés. Ils avaient fini par discuter et Harry avait fait connaissance avec le véritable Severus Rogue. Bien entendu, leur entente ne s'était pas faite en une soirée mais elle leur avait permis de trouver un moyen de se parler et de se comprendre._

_De temps en temps, Severus avait des accès de fureur lorsqu'il trouvait Harry trop paresseux ou trop lent ou simplement parce qu'il était de nouveau espion et que cela signifiait que, certains jours, il devait faire face à la propre colère de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. Severus était revenu la veille, éreinté d'avoir subi trois doloris d'affilée de Voldemort et il était encore tendu en se réveillant ce matin. Mais il avait quand même décidé d'entrainer Harry._

_\- Professeur…_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, votre bêtise vous empêche de vous exprimer correctement ?_

_\- Monsieur ! Il soupira. J'ai rêvé de Voldemort hier…_

_Cette simple phrase voulait tout dire et Severus se calma._

_\- Harry…_

_\- Ce n'était pas que des doloris ! Vous avez simplement soigné les blessures les plus graves pour que Madame Pomfresh ne les voit pas ! Et vous avez soigné les hémorragies, juste après être rentré !_

_Étonnamment, malgré leur passé, Harry s'était très rapidement attaché au professeur de potion. C'était d'autant plus dur qu'avec sa connexion avec Voldemort, il assistait à toutes les séances de torture du Lord. Severus posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du Griffondor et c'était le contact le plus humain qu'il pouvait avoir. Il détestait être touché même par Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle voulait le soigner._

_\- Ecoute, tu sais comment tout cela se passe avec Lui. Je peux supporter ça donc tu dois pouvoir supporter de me voir ainsi._

_\- Mais…_

_\- Non écoute, je sais que ça peut être dur mais on est en guerre. Malheureusement, tu verras bien pire si elle continue._

_Harry ferma les yeux et retint ses larmes. Il en avait assez de voir ses proches souffrir à cause de lui._

_\- Et cesse un peu avec ton complexe du héros. Les membres de l'Ordre et moi-même luttions contre Voldemort bien avant ta naissance !_

_L'adolescent acquiesça timidement._

_\- Bien, maintenant reprenons. Où en sont tes barrières ? Tu peux les tenir combien de temps ?_

.

.

.

Harry se réveilla, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ces dernières nuits, il rêvait souvent de ses proches. Drago, Hermione, Ron, et maintenant Severus…

Puis ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint en mémoire. Le décompte final des morts et blessés n'était pas encore fixé mais cela ne cessait d'augmenter. Toute la journée, des lettres noires étaient arrivées, informant les élèves du décès d'un ou même de plusieurs de leurs proches. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre d'élèves qu'il avait trouvé en larmes dans un couloir. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim mais il descendit quand même dans la Grande Salle. L'ambiance était tendue et Dumbledore était absent. Minerva était en train de boire une double dose de café noir bien serré quand il s'assit à ses côtés. Filius lui-même buvait un cappuccino alors qu'il détestait cela. Dumbledore devait probablement être au ministère en train de régler les affaires courantes ou d'informer la cour du danger que représentaient les Mangemorts. Avec un rire jaune, Harry se rendit compte que l'attaque de Samedi avait au moins eu le mérite de faire cesser le petit harcèlement auquel il était soumis par Lily et Severus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il aurait largement préféré le contraire.

Le petit-déjeuner passa rapidement mais l'ambiance ne changea pas. Personne n'osait rire et même les Maraudeurs n'avaient fait aucune blague. Harry se douta que l'ambiance en cours serait tout aussi morne. Et en effet, quand les cinquièmes années de Serpentards et Griffondors s'installèrent, ce fût dans un silence presque absolu.

\- Jeunes gens…Je crois que vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé ce weekend. Certains d'entre vous ont perdu des proches et pour eux, j'aimerai que l'on respecte une minute de silence.

Il compta trois étudiants pleurant silencieusement. La minute fut scrupuleusement respectée et Harry reprit son cours.

\- Bien. Je crois que vous avez maintenant un aperçu plus…réel de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de l'école et que vous vous rendez maintenant compte de l'importance de ces cours. Nous allons donc reprendre là où nous en étions avec plus d'ardeur encore si c'est possible.

Il allait débuter son monologue habituel de première heure sur les créatures magiques et les sorts de défense du niveau de cinquième année avant de passer à des sortilèges plus poussés quand plusieurs mains se levèrent.

\- Oui, il y a un souci ?

\- C'est-à-dire que…commença une jeune brune dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle devait parler pour la première fois dans son cours. Avec ce qui s'est passé…On est inquiet.

Plusieurs de ses camarades approuvèrent avec vigueur. Un autre garçon du nom de Selin continua.

\- On est bien d'accord pour dire que vos cours sont les meilleurs et les plus durs qu'on n'ait jamais eu. Mais…est-ce qu'ils sont suffisants ?

Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Monsieur Selin ?

Le garçon hésita, se mordit la lèvre et n'osa pas continuer. Lily vint à son aide.

\- On se demandait si c'était possible d'avoir des cours en plus. Les vôtres sont très bien mais on n'a pas assez de temps pour apprendre à se déplacer correctement ou à tenir durant un duel…On ne sait pas comment rester en vie, murmura-t-elle. Le souvenir de sa confrontation avec Voldemort devait être encore vivace dans son esprit.

\- Je vois…

Il dévisagea un à un chacun de ses élèves et hocha la tête.

\- Ecoutez, tous, je ne vous promets rien. Cependant je vais voir avec le directeur pour des cours en plus. Mais il faut que vous vous rendiez compte que cela va représenter une charge de travail des plus conséquentes qu'il vous faudra assumer. Vos notes dans les autres matières ne devront pas s'en faire ressentir. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à endosser cela ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Il s'agit de notre vie Monsieur ! S'écria Sirius. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi !

Harry eut un sourire en coin qu'il réprima rapidement.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas reprenons. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

.

.

.

_Ils courraient à en perdre haleine. Harry sentait son sac frapper son dos à intervalles réguliers et son sous-pull se coller comme une seconde peau à son torse suant. Il avait du mal à respirer mais il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, il était mort. Hermione cavalait à quelques mètres derrière lui et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front et dégoulinaient de transpiration. La forêt se faisait de plus en plus sombre mais s'ils n'y entraient pas plus profondément, les Mangemorts les trouveraient et les tueraient. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient quitté Square Grimault et ils essayaient tant bien que mal de fuir les Mangemorts présents dans tout le pays. Ils avaient perdu tout contact avec l'extérieur, avec les résistants et hormis les quelques rencontres avec les déportés dans les camps moldus et sang-de-bourbe, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux._

_Ils filèrent ainsi deux heures durant jusqu'à atteindre le cœur même de la forêt. Harry s'étonna d'avoir pu tenir aussi longtemps et admira l'influence qu'avait la peur sur le corps. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, le cœur battant, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir retrouvé un semblant de respiration qu'ils purent avaler une potion revigorante. Hermione se remit immédiatement debout et lança plusieurs sorts de détection pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis. Harry se tenait derrière elle, la baguette relevée, examinant les alentours pour trouver des auras menaçantes. Quand ils furent sûrs d'être complètement seuls, leur tension ne se relâcha par pour autant et ils se dépêchèrent de monter leur base. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'installèrent sur leurs lits de camp, sans un mot, que leurs épaules se détendirent. Hermione rabattit ses cheveux en arrière et commença à pleurer de frustration. Harry n'était pas loin de faire de même il ne voulait pas craquer devant son ami. La nuit était tombée depuis une demi-heure et le bruissement de feuilles était le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient. Hermione soupira._

_\- Ça va durer encore combien de temps ?_

_Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique, Harry le savait. Pour ce qu'il en pensait, ils allaient probablement fuir ainsi toutes leurs vies. Mais comme celles-ci ne seraient pas très longues… Il se prit un coup de tee-shirt sur le visage._

_\- Arrête d'être aussi cynique Harry !_

_\- Je n'ai rien dit !_

_\- Je te connais ! Tu étais en train de penser qu'on allait mourir bientôt donc que ça ne te dérangeait pas si on faisait ça toute notre vie, non ?_

_Harry s'avachit sur son lit de fortune._

_\- Tu me connais trop bien, 'Mione._

_Ils se turent._

_\- Je me demande ce que fait Drago._

.

.

.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée Albus ?

Harry était dans le bureau du Directeur, exceptionnellement présent depuis l'attaque du ministère. Il était tranquillement assis sur l'un des sofas que son supérieur avait fait apparaitre quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui avait rapidement expliqué les désirs des étudiants et il attendait son avis. L'homme était confortablement placé sur son fauteuil, les doigts liés sur son ventre et il regardait dans le vide d'un air pensif. Il avait l'air exténué et Harry n'osait pas imaginer la somme de travail que l'attentat lui avait rajouté.

\- C'est en effet une idée très intéressante.

Il chercha ses mots et décroisa ses jambes.

\- Je pense aussi mais cela signifie que l'on va devoir trouver un autre professeur pour ces cours. En toute honnêteté, je me vois difficilement mener de front mes cours de défense, mon combat contre Voldemort et ses cours de duel, seul.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. C'est ce à quoi j'étais en train de réfléchir. Filius aurait été mon premier choix s'il n'avait pas déjà été professeur de sortilège et directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Et puis, à son âge, le corps humain a plus de mal à supporter la pression d'un bon duel. Mais je ne doute pas qu'une rencontre entre vous deux serait des plus…captivantes.

Il eut un drôle de rire et Harry rosit légèrement. Sans être du niveau de Voldemort ni même de Dumbledore au meilleur de sa forme, Harry pouvait, sans fausse modestie, admettre que ses capacités en défense étaient parmi les meilleures du monde sorcier. Harry savait que le seul moyen dont il disposait pour tuer Voldemort était l'effet de surprise. Il avait développé ses compétences au maximum et quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne le rendrait aussi fort que Voldemort. A son époque, Harry estimait donc avec réalisme qu'il n'avait aucune chance de battre Tom. Mais ici…ici, le mage noir ne savait pas qui il était ni ne connaissait ses aptitudes réelles. Harry devait donc garder un certain mystère autour de lui pour que le Lord ne sache rien de sa véritable identité. S'il pouvait le faire le sous-estimer, Harry en serait des plus heureux mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Et l'empressement de Lily et Severus à tout savoir de lui pouvait tout gâcher…

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà des noms en tête ?

Albus hocha la tête mais mit plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre.

\- Kessy McKay est un duelliste dont on entend de plus en plus souvent parler. Plus que son jeune âge, c'est l'art de retourner une situation défavorable à son avantage qui l'a rendu populaire. Son…don lui est très utile en duel.

Harry haussa un sourcil intéressé. Et Dumbledore gloussa discrètement.

\- En réalité, Filius n'arrête pas de me vanter ses mérites. Depuis qu'il a entendu parler de ce projet de duel grâce aux étudiants, il est des plus impatients et n'arrête pas de me presser pour que nous fassions appel à lui.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de pouffer. A son époque, il avait eu l'occasion de discuter de nombreuses fois avec l'ancien professeur et il connaissait son ardeur pour certains duellistes. Harry avait fini par enregistrer mentalement la liste des idoles du petit enseignant et la plupart d'entre elles n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde dans les années 1980.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Humm, Dumbledore prit un temps de réflexion. Je dirai 27 ou 28 ans peut-être plus, je ne sais pas exactement.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi ne le contactez-vous pas ?

\- Avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, il eut un ample mouvement de la main, disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

Ooooh, Harry était familier de ce genre de méthode. Il avait suffisamment côtoyé Dumbledore dans son présent pour connaître par cœur tous ses petits tours de passe-passe.

\- Vous voulez que je le contacte ?

Le petit air innocent qu'afficha son Directeur ne le trompa pas et Harry soupira, amusé. Il accepta et quitta la pièce pour envoyer un hibou au duelliste.

.

.

.

_A l'attention de Monsieur McKay, maître-duelliste, Valloesgade 21, 7100 Vejle, Danemark,_

_Maitre McKay,_

_Je vous écris aujourd'hui pour vous demander de bien vouloir accepter d'aider l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Ecosse, Grande-Bretagne._

_En effet, aux vues de la situation politique actuelle dont vous avez probablement entendu parler, certains de nos étudiants se sont manifestés pour recevoir des cours de duel en plus de leurs cours habituels. En accord avec le Directeur Albus Dumbledore et sous les fortes recommandations du maitre de duel Filius Flitwick, nous aimerions que vous enseigniez l'art du combat à nos étudiants._

_Ces cours, qui auraient lieu dans la journée du Samedi, se feraient en collaboration avec le maitre de duel Flitwick et moi-même, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal._

_A ce titre, vous trouverez ci-joint le contrat d'emploi proposé par le Directeur Dumbledore contenant notamment toutes les informations relatives à votre salaire, à votre logement de fonction ainsi qu'aux obligations liées au poste que vous occuperez._

_Je reste joignable par hibou pour toute demande d'information supplémentaire._

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse de votre part, veuillez agréer Maitre McKay, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Eden Reece,_

_Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal_

_Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard_

.

.

.

Harry ne reçut la réponse du duelliste que deux bonnes semaines plus tard. Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un hibou, il rencontra l'homme en personne.

\- P'fesseur Reece ?

La voix était bourrue et un peu hésitante. Harry se retourna. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un couloir, Harry sortant de cours. Avec une agréable surprise, il s'aperçut que c'était Hagrid qui l'avait hélé.

\- Oh, bonjour Hagrid. Vous allez bien ?

\- Hein ? Oh oui m'ci m'sieur. C'est juste que…y a là un homme qui dit qui doit vous pa'ler.

Hagrid mâchait toujours autant ses mots. Harry ne se laissa pas le temps de devenir nostalgique.

\- Un homme ?

\- 'Ui, qui dit qui s'appelle M'kay, qu'que chose comme ça. Il se retourna légèrement. Sans offense m'sieur.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

La voix lui était inconnue. Légèrement rocailleuse, avec un poil d'accent étranger qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Mais faisant le lien avec ce que lui avait dit Hagrid, il jugea qu'il devait s'agir de Kessy McKay et qu'il avait donc un accent danois. L'homme s'avança et Harry put enfin le dévisager. Il était blond mais d'un blond très clair, platine et non pas presque blanc comme Drago. Ses yeux étaient clairs, d'un bleu virant au vert. Il devait faire un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, peut-être un peu plus, Harry avait du mal à juger. Ses épaules étaient grandes, carrées et son allure était imposante sans non plus être terrifiante. Harry devait admettre qu'il était bel homme. Kessy le regardait droit dans les yeux et Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Le Danois l'étudia lui aussi et Harry appréciait sentir son regard sur lui. Avec la guerre, il n'avait pas pu nouer de relations et il n'avait pu évacuer sa frustration sexuelle qu'à deux reprises. Alors répondre aux critères du jeu de la séduction…

\- Maître McKay je suppose ?

\- En effet, Monsieur Reece ?

\- Tout à fait ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt. A vrai dire, j'attendais encore votre réponse par hibou.

\- Kessy sourit et rit doucement.

\- Disons que vous avez su atteindre mon ego. Je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle proposition.

Harry rit franchement.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus fier dans ce cas. Mais venez, allons dans ma salle de classe, nous pourrons discuter calmement. Il se tourna vers Hagrid. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu Hagrid. A ce propos, j'ai entendu parler de plusieurs créatures et le Directeur m'a assuré que vous vous y connaissiez très bien dans ce domaine. Accepteriez-vous de prendre le thé avec moi pour en discuter ?

Le garde-chasse parut surpris mais ravi. Il paraissait même gêné mais aussi très fier. Harry apprécia créer chez son ancien ami de telles émotions. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais l'homme lui avait énormément manqué.

Les deux adultes se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la salle de classe qu'occupait Harry et ils se mirent rapidement à l'aise. Harry débuta la conversation par des questions innocentes.

\- Depuis quand vous passionnez-vous pour les duels Maître ?

Kessy McKay eut un rire discret.

\- S'il vous plaît, nous devons avoir à peu près le même âge, appelez-moi Kessy.

\- Entendu Kessy, sourit Harry. Mais appelez-moi Eden dans ce cas.

\- Comme vous voulez…Eden. Sa voix avait pris un ton sensuel sans être non plus provocateur. Et pour répondre à votre question, j'ai commencé à pratiquer l'art du duel vers l'âge de cinq ans.

\- Cinq ans ? Harry se redressa, tout à fait intéressé, oubliant à quel point c'était perturbant d'être séduit par quelqu'un d'autre que Drago. Si jeune ?

\- Jeune ? Kessy paraissait surpris. Pas vraiment. Vous venez du monde moldu ?

Harry était maintenant décontenancé.

\- Pourquoi ? Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Oh non, n'y voyez pas là un intérêt malsain pour vos origines. Simplement, dans le monde sorcier, il est courant que les enfants soient éduqués à la magie dès leur plus jeune âge. Pour qu'ils puissent mieux se défendre en cas d'attaque. C'est comme ces _polies cirés_ ? Je ne sais plus le mot exact, il eut un air contrit et se mordit délicatement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous voulez dire policiers ?

\- Oui, oui exactement ! Il eut un regain d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Ces policiers apprennent à leurs enfants comment bien manier un…pistolet ?

Il regarda Harry dans l'attente de son approbation. Harry acquiesça dans un sourire.

\- Aussi, si jamais les enfants sont attaqués, qu'il y a un cambrioleur chez eux et que les parents ne sont pas là, ils peuvent se défendre. C'est la même chose ici. Mon père était un professeur de duel sorcier à l'épée et il a commencé à m'enseigner tout ce qu'il savait dès mon plus jeune âge.

\- Je ne savais pas…Harry se reprocha d'être parti au quart de tour quand Kessy lui avait demandé ses origines. Ma situation personnelle et familiale est un peu…particulière, on va dire.

Kessy eut un rire franc.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème ! Et vous depuis quand vous intéressez-vous aux forces du mal ? J'ai vu que vous n'étiez professeur que depuis récemment.

\- Depuis toujours, Harry eut un sourire nostalgique. Sans ça, je ne serais pas vivant aujourd'hui.

Kessy parut étonné mais Harry ne développa pas pour ne pas se trahir et le danois respecta son silence.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de la malédiction ?

Harry s'esclaffa franchement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me poser la question, répondit-t-il en s'étonnant que l'homme connaisse les rumeurs locales. Non je ne la crains pas et à vrai dire, cela m'arrange un peu. Je ne comptais pas rester plus d'un an professeur.

Et c'était vrai. Si au bout d'un an Voldemort était toujours vivant, Harry comptait bien donner sa démission et ne se concentrer que sur lui. Kessy eut un air circonspect mais ne répondit rien.

\- Vous êtes particulier, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Interrogea Harry, curieux.

\- Non. Harry vit Kessy se mordre la langue. C'est même plutôt séduisant.

Harry eut une bouffée de chaleur et se flagella mentalement. Il n'était plus un adolescent. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il rougisse ! Il lui adressa un sourire mutin auquel Kessy répondit, amusé.

\- Ah, tenez, avant que je n'oublie. J'ai signé tous les papiers du contrat.

Harry s'en saisit, parcouru le dossier pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait aucune signature et se redressa.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être aimeriez-vous visiter l'école ? Nous terminerons par le bureau du directeur.

\- Avec plaisir !

.

.

.

Lily et Severus arpentaient le couloir adjacent à la salle de classe d'Eden Reece, en long, en large et en travers. Lily se mordillait le bout des lèvres avec un air inquiet tandis que Severus essayait de la calmer, sans succès.

\- Sev' !

Son cri le surprit et le fît sursauter.

\- Quoi ? Lily, un peu plus de discrétion, Reece va nous entendre !

\- Oh. Pardon.

Elle se tut et sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Il faut qu'on recommence.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Mais on a besoin d'informations !

\- Et tu crois réellement qu'il va nous les donner ? Severus la dévisagea avec exaspération. Lily, on a déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. Reece ne nous dira rien de plus que ce qu'il ne nous a déjà dit.

\- Mais peut-être…Enfin…Il y a forcément un moyen !

\- Foutue Griffondor, grommela Severus.

\- Quoi ? Lily se tourna vers lui.

\- Rien, rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

\- Si Reece ne veut rien nous dire, alors on doit aller voir Dumbledore !

\- Sérieusement ? Lily…

La jeune fille qui n'avait eu de cesse de bouger, abaissa le bras qu'elle avait relevé quand elle avait proposé d'aller voir le directeur. Elle soupira, dépitée.

\- Oui. C'est stupide, je sais. Excuse-moi. C'est juste que…Il se passe quelque chose d'énorme à l'extérieur et Reece…Je suis certaine qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec cela.

Severus ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire de toute manière ? Ils restèrent ainsi, collés au mur pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre.

\- Severus, Evans. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Regulus et Narcissa venaient de les rejoindre. Lily se tendit légèrement mais ne les attaqua pas. Sans être des plus sympathiques avec elle, ils n'étaient pas non plus insultants. Et Lily savait que Severus ne permettrait jamais à ses deux amis de la dénigrer.

\- On attend Reece, répondit Severus.

\- Oh.

Le jeune potionniste avait bien évidemment mis ses deux camarades au courant de l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu avec le professeur.

\- Vous espérez l'avoir à l'exaspération ? Taquina Narcissa.

Lily souffla fortement et grogna pour montrer sa désapprobation. La jeune Black retint un ricanement mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Contre toute attente, Severus ne rit pas à sa blague et se figea.

\- C'est ça !

Ses trois compagnons se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs.

\- Réfléchissez ! Si vous deviez ranger Reece dans une des maisons, laquelle lui irait le mieux ?

\- Griffondor, répondit Regulus après une longue hésitation.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'écria Lily étonnée.

Ce fut Narcissa qui répondit.

\- Il a de nombreux côtés Serpentard mais…il parait très soupe-au-lait parfois et il s'enflamme rapidement quand on parle de chose qu'il aime. Un Serpentard ne réagirait pas comme ça. On est plus réservé avec les étrangers. Il est plus impulsif.

\- Exactement, fit Severus, enjoué. Et comment réagirait un Griffondor mis sous pression ?

\- Si on parle de Potter et Black, probablement en nous mettant un poing dans la gueule, maugréa Regulus. Mais Reece…

Il y eut un silence.

\- Attends, Severus, balbutia Lily. Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire qu'on va harceler Reece pour savoir qui il est réellement ? Il est notre professeur ! Il peut nous coller, nous faire perdre des points, en parler à Dumbledore qui pourra nous suspendre ou pire nous renvoyer…

\- C'est un risque à prendre.

\- C'est insensé… Lily dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

\- Lil's…Je croyais que tu voulais des informations ?

\- Oui mais…

Elle allait ajouter « pas comme ça ». Mais en y réfléchissant bien…Cela pouvait effectivement être la solution. Elle le dévisagea, tiraillée.

\- Tu penses réellement que si on harcèle Reece un peu chaque jour, il finira par craquer ?

\- C'est risqué, confirma Narcissa. On n'a pas affaire à n'importe quel vulgaire griffy de seconde zone. On parle d'un véritable professeur de défense qui a certainement déjà fait la guerre et donc vu pire que quatre pauvres étudiants interrogateurs. Elle fit une pause et épousseta ses vêtements. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela marche.

Comme Regulus acquiesçait discrètement à son petit discours, Severus répliqua, agacé.

\- Vous êtes bien mignons tous les trois, à vouloir des réponses sans jamais rien tenter. Si vous voyez un autre moyen, surtout n'hésitez pas, je suis toute ouïe.

Oubliant toute inimitié, Regulus, Narcissa et Lily se questionnèrent du regard, silencieux.

\- Eh bien eh bien. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre.

\- Pro…Professeur Reece ! Balbutia Lily.

Severus, Narcissa et Regulus reprirent immédiatement un visage de marbre. Mais leur surprise ne passa pas inaperçue. Harry eut un sourire en coin et se tourna vers son collègue.

\- Kessy, je vous présente quatre de nos élèves, Mesdemoiselles Black et Evans et leurs deux camarades, Messieurs Black et Rogue. Il désigna chacun d'eux d'un petit geste de la main. Nous avons là une jolie preuve de l'amitié inter-maison, ricana gentiment Harry.

\- Enchanté jeunes gens.

\- Nous…nous aussi, continua Lily. Monsieur…heu…

\- Je vous présente Maitre Kessy McKay. Il sera celui qui vous enseignera l'art du duel dans les cours supplémentaires que vous avez demandé. Le professeur Flitwick et moi-même l'appuieront.

Les yeux des trois Serpentards se firent de suite plus intéressés et ils étudièrent calmement le nouveau venu. Lily était plus inquiète de savoir si les deux hommes les avaient entendus que d'analyser son nouveau professeur.

\- Bien, sur ce, Kessy, et si nous continuions cette visite ?

\- Avec plaisir !

C'était étrange de voir Eden si reposé et amusé se dit Lily comme elle les regardait partir. Mais le voir interagir avec le Danois lui fit prendre conscience qu'il s'agissait peut-être là de la meilleure occasion dont ils disposaient pour en apprendre plus sur Reece. Si McKay l'aidait dans les cours de duel, il pouvait aussi l'aider pour les cours de défense. De plus, l'avoir dans l'école permettait d'améliorer le niveau de protection des élèves. Enfin, c'était à relativiser mais au moins, il y aurait un professeur compétent en plus dans l'établissement. Reece serait donc moins sur ses gardes et plus amène pour écouter leur demande. Quand elle fut certaine que Reece et McKay étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle se tourna vers les trois Serpentards.

\- C'est okay. Je veux le faire. Dès demain, on harcèle Reece chacun notre tour. Il faut jouer sur ses sentiments et voir ce qui le touche personnellement pour pouvoir le faire craquer.

Le visage de Severus se détendit imperceptiblement, un sourire narquois commençant à naître au coin de ses lèvres.

.

.

.

\- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas James…Le moment parait vraiment mal choisi…

\- Justement ! Répliqua-t-il. Enfin, les gars, vous vous rendez bien compte que tout le monde va mal ? Que plus personne n'ose rire ! C'est pile poil le bon moment pour une blague !

James, temporisa Remus. Il faut que tu te rendes compte que cette attaque est particulière.

\- Quoi ? En quoi ? S'écria le brun.

Remus rabattit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et avança d'un pas ou deux pour se mettre au même niveau que James. Sirius et Peter ralentirent un peu pour se mettre derrière les deux autres.

\- Toi, et donc nous par la même occasion, sommes au courant depuis longtemps que Voldemort et ses hommes attaquent les gens au petit bonheur la chance. Mais pour le reste de l'école…C'est la première fois qu'ils en entendent parler. Pour eux, les attaques précédentes n'étaient que l'œuvre de délinquants, de petits groupes de sorciers mécontents. Malgré tout ce que Reece a pu dire pour nous prévenir, personne n'y croyait réellement. Cette attaque…ça devient réel pour eux. Ils commencent à comprendre qu'on va peut-être entrer en guerre…

\- Enfin la guerre…c'est un peu extrême non ? Grimaça Peter. Je veux dire, bien évidemment, on va lutter contre les Mangemorts et tout mais de là à ce qu'il y ait une guerre…

Ils se turent quelques minutes.

\- Le problème Pet', commença Sirius d'un ton hésitant, c'est que les Mangemorts ont trop de relations. Un seul de leur membre peut influencer tout le monde sorcier à coup de pots de vin ou de menace de mort. Je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que si ma mère ou mon père décide d'entrer clairement dans le jeu, le ministère ne tiendra pas bien longtemps…Une guerre est tout à fait possible.

Peter déglutit difficilement et Remus se concentra sur ses pieds. James grommela.

\- Alors, pas le bon moment pour une blague, hein ? Fit-il, amer. Faire une blague était sa façon à lui de faire son deuil.

\- Pas encore non, c'est trop tôt. Peut-être la semaine prochaine. Beaucoup d'élève continuent de pleurer la perte de leurs proches.

\- En plus, ajouta Peter, les autopsies des victimes viennent à peine d'être terminées. Les familles n'ont pu enterrer leurs morts qu'il y a quelques jours.

_\- Il faut qu'on recommence._

_\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_\- Mais on a besoin d'informations !_

Les quatre garçons se figèrent. James tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

\- C'est Lily, murmura-t-il. Je reconnaitrai sa voix entre mille. Et elle est avec Servilus, grogna-t-il.

Remus et Sirius gloussèrent discrètement tandis que Peter se transformait en rat. Il se faufila en toute discrétion vers les deux amis. Leurs deux voix se firent plus inaudibles et même en se rapprochant de plus en plus, ils ne parvinrent pas à en entendre plus. Le couloir dans lequel Rogue et Lily discutaient était celui où Reece avait sa salle de classe. Sirius, James et Remus se tenaient cachés dans l'ombre d'un mur et chacun tentait de voir ce qu'il se passait sans être découvert. De l'autre côté du passage, Regulus et Narcissa arrivèrent. Sirius se tendit, certain qu'il allait assister à un pugilat mais à sa grande surprise, les quatre étudiants discutaient tranquillement.

Lorsque Reece et un autre homme qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu sortirent de la classe, les trois garçons se firent encore plus discrets. Finalement, les deux adultes partirent et les Lily et les trois Serpentards finirent par faire de même. Peter revint une fois que tous eurent disparus, complètement perturbé.

\- Alors vieux frère, qu'est-ce que t'as appris ? S'excita James.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Devant leurs regards perdus, Peter décida de développer.

\- Ils parlaient d'obtenir des informations de Reece. Qu'il fallait le mettre sous pression pour qu'il cède et qu'il leur dise tout.

\- Des informations ? Quel genre d'informations ?

Remus se fit soudain plus distant et il se tut laissant ses deux camarades soumettre Peter à un véritable interrogatoire. Il espérait se faire le plus discret possible mais Sirius qui le connaissait décidément trop bien s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait.

\- Rem'…est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Non, s'empressa-t-il de dire, malheureusement un peu trop vite.

James et Sirius abandonnèrent Peter pour s'intéresser à Remus.

\- Allez, on sait que tu mens. Tu vas pas nous la faire à l'envers quand même ?

Remus déglutit et tenta de ne faire plus qu'un avec le mur derrière lui.

\- J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

\- A qui ? Interrogea Sirius avec empressement.

\- Je ne te dirais rien Patmol. C'est une promesse que je veux respecter.

James fronça des sourcils, pensif.

\- Il y a peu de gens à qui tu ferais une telle promesse Remus. Depuis le temps, on te connait. Qu'est-ce que Lily t'a dit que tu refuses de nous révéler ?

Peter s'approcha lui aussi plus près de son ami comme pour mieux entendre sa réponse. Remus soupira et ferma fortement les yeux trois fois pour se ressaisir. James prit un air concerné et conspirateur.

\- Je te promets qu'on ne dira rien.

Remus expira encore plus longuement.

\- Raahh…De toute manière, si je ne vous dis rien vous aller me harceler…

Il se détacha légèrement du mur et s'installa plus confortablement sur le sol. D'une voix hésitante, il leur fit part de tout ce qu'il savait. Les couleurs des visages de ses amis disparurent peu à peu et Peter finît même par devenir verdâtre.

\- Mais…mais…

\- C'est complètement…

\- C'est plus que surréaliste !

Les trois amis se complétaient bien quand il s'agissait d'exprimer la surprise.

\- Et mon frère et ma cousine sont au courant ? Ânonna Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête dans un signe d'approbation.

\- C'est même eux qui aurait mis Severus et donc Lily au courant…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire ?

\- Apparemment le harceler, souligna Peter.

\- Mais…Mais…répéta James qui ne semblait plus connaître que ce mot.

Ils se turent tous, complètement confus. Sirius se releva, sérieux au possible, déterminé.

\- Je vais parler à Reg' et Narcissa. Je pense que c'est juste le coup de pied au cul dont j'avais besoin pour me bouger et aller les voir.

\- Je viens avec toi, déclara James en reprenant brutalement ses esprits. Ce n'est plus une simple question de famille ou pas famille mais une question de guerre et d'espion. On a besoin de mettre à plat tous nos différends et résoudre la question Reece.

Peter acquiesça et Remus se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Lily va me tuer de vous avoir tout dit.


	12. Sentiments révélés

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :**Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Précisions :** Il y a quelques termes qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre que je vais expliquer rapidement. Ainsi, _Imbolc_ est une fête celtique (irlandaise notamment) très ancienne et qui célèbre la fin de l'hiver, la transition entre cette saison et le printemps, une sorte de purification entre les deux. C'est aussi une célébration de la déesse Brigid qui est la grande patronne des arts, de la médecine, de la Magie et de la guerre et qui est notamment invoqué lors des naissances. Aujourd'hui, on peut dire que Imbolc est devenue la Chandeleur (c'est assez grossièrement expliqué).

La _Beltaine_ est une autre fête celtique (l'une des plus grandes avec Imbolc et Samain) et célèbre le début de la saison claire (en rupture donc avec la saison sombre –Halloween etc. représenté par la célébration du Samain-). Elle est célébrée le 1er mai et honore la nature de manière générale. C'est une fête très joyeuse qui marque la reprise de la chasse, de la cueillette etc.

Enfin, Peter décrit ses qualités un peu plus loin dans le chapitre. Je me suis inspirée des caractéristiques associées au signe du rat dans l'astrologie chinoise et j'espère que cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre pourquoi il est tenté de céder aux Mangemorts. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, 0xymore ! Des remerciements aussi à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une petite review et à qui j'aurai oublié de répondre…Disoulé :s**

**Et aussi surtout, un énorme désolé pour le retard. J'ai malheureusement beaucoup d'autres choses à côté et je n'ai pas énormément le temps d'écrire. Mais hors de question que j'abandonne )**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 11 :** _Sentiments révélés_

I ain't lookin' to compete with you  
Beat or cheat or mistreat you  
Simplify you, classify you  
Deny, defy or crucify you  
All I really want to do  
Is, baby, be friends with you

No, and I ain't lookin' to fight with you  
Frighten you or tighten you  
Drag you down or drain you down  
Chain you down or bring you down  
All I really want to do  
Is, baby, be friends with you

I ain't lookin' to block you up  
Shock or knock or lock you up  
Analyze you, categorize you  
Finalize you or advertise you  
All I really want to do  
Is, baby, be friends with you

I don't want to straight-face you  
Race or chase you, track or trace you  
Or disgrace you or displace you  
Or define you or confine you  
All I really want to do  
Is, baby, be friends with you

I don't want to meet your kin  
Make you spin or do you in  
Or select you or dissect you  
Or inspect you or reject you  
All I really want to do  
Is, baby, be friends with you

I don't want to fake you out  
Take or shake or forsake you out  
I ain't lookin' for you to feel like me  
See like me or be like me  
All I really want to do  
Is, baby, be friends with you

(**Bob Dylan – **_All I really want to do_)

.

.

.

Le repas se fit dans une ambiance étrange. A la table des professeurs, Reece et McGonagall observaient avec préoccupation leurs étudiants. Si Reece ou quel que soit son nom piochait aléatoirement dans les plats qui se présentaient devant lui et grignotait, McGonagall buvait son café tout en scrutant attentivement les tables de Griffondor et Serpentard. Leurs raideurs étaient telles qu'elles finirent par attirer l'attention de toute l'école et les étudiants les dévisagèrent tout en murmurant discrètement sur les possibles raisons d'un tel comportement. Les Maraudeurs étaient étrangement silencieux et se fichaient éperdument de l'attitude bizarre de leurs professeurs et ne s'intéressaient qu'à Regulus, Narcissa et Severus. Les trois Serpentards tentaient de faire comme si de rien n'était mais leur vigilance ne cessa pas de tout le repas et ils n'échangèrent pratiquement aucun mot.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on s'y met ? Chuchota Peter.

Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste de sa famille et se pencha vers son ami.

\- Je propose qu'on les surprenne dès la fin du repas. On les suit et on les coince dans une salle de classe.

James acquiesça toute en dégustant sa tourte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore ? Grogna Lily en se rapprochant du groupe.

Les quatre garçons se tendirent aussitôt et bégayèrent des explications vaseuses que Lily balaya d'un geste de la main.

\- Je vous préviens, si jamais vous compter faire encore une de vos blagues débiles, je n'hésiterai pas à prévenir Reece qui se fera un plaisir de vous sanctionner.

Un silence inconfortable accueillit son avertissement ce qui rendit Lily encore plus circonspecte. Remus baissa les yeux et trifouilla son assiette.

\- Ils sont au courant Lil's, marmonna-t-il.

Lily se figea comme si elle avait mal entendu.

\- Quoi ? Susurra-t-elle froidement.

Remus n'osa pas répéter et James, Sirius et Peter se concentrèrent sur leurs nourritures sans dire un mot.

\- Remus…tu n'as tout de même pas…Enfin !

\- On a…Remus n'osa pas répondre tant il craignait de subir le courroux de la jeune fille. On a surpris votre conversation d'il y a trois jours devant la salle de classe de Reece…

Lily se tut. A ses côtés, Aaliyah et Deirdre étaient silencieuses et écoutaient discrètement la conversation. Lily se rapprocha dangereusement des Maraudeurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Si jamais vous gâchez tout avec Reece je vous jure… ! Pire que ça, si jamais vous faites quoi que ce soit à Severus et ses amis…

\- Lily…Lily calme-toi, on ne compte rien faire. Rien faire de mal en tout cas. Expliqua calmement Remus. Sirius veut juste parler à sa famille. Il pense que c'est l'occasion de mettre les choses au point avec eux…

Lily parut se calmer et réfléchir à ce que Remus venait de lui dire.

\- Est-ce que tu es sincère Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle, plus calme.

Sirius acquiesça mais ne put croiser son regard. Il avait la gorge nouée. Lily s'installa plus confortablement aux côtés des Maraudeurs et pencha la tête vers Sirius et James.

\- Ecoutez-vous deux, je sais que vous devez être perturbés, c'est un gros morceau à avaler. Mais…Severus et ses amis ne doivent pas être vos boucs-émissaires. Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez rien d'inconsidéré et que vous les traiterez bien.

Elle les observait avec attention. Sirius promit sans même réfléchir tandis que Remus et Peter hochaient la tête. James mit quelques secondes de plus avant d'enfin promettre à son tour. Lily parut rassérénée et les quitta pour retourner vers Aaliyah et Deirdre. Du coin de l'œil, James s'aperçut qu'elle tentait d'esquiver les interrogations de ses deux amis.

Sirius accueillit la fin du repas avec soulagement et se redressa prestement comme s'il était monté sur ressort. Il s'empressa de quitter la salle, James, Remus et Peter sur ses pas. La moitié des étudiants étaient encore installée quand ils sortirent. Les trois Serpentards sortirent à leur tour dix minutes plus tard et les Maraudeurs les suivirent quelque temps avant d'enfin trouver un endroit propice à leur discussion. Lily les regarda partir, un peu anxieuse.

.

.

.

\- POTTER ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Hurla Severus.

James grimaça mais ne répondit rien. Il se doutait que la fureur du Serpentard venait surtout du fait qu'ils les avaient pris par surprise et comme ils n'avaient jamais été amis…et loin de là ! Sirius était toujours aussi tendu mais ne regardait pas Severus. Il se contentait de fixer, hagard, son frère et sa cousine.

\- 'Cissa…Reg'…Je…

Sa voix était si hésitante qu'elle coupa court à toutes les velléités de Severus. Sirius ne s'était jamais montré aussi faible devant eux. Narcissa et Regulus qui le connaissaient bien le dévisagèrent sans un mot mais se détendirent légèrement. Au contraire, Severus sembla s'attendre à un autre mauvais coup et était prêt à saisir sa baguette pour se défendre. Remus prit la parole comme il voyait que Sirius ne parvenait pas à continuer.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre, expliqua-t-il en levant ses mains en signe de paix. Sirius a plusieurs choses à vous dire…des choses personnelles et il aimerait beaucoup que vous acceptiez de l'écouter. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

Regulus et Narcissa échangèrent un regard avant d'accepter d'un simple signe de tête. Sirius expira fortement de soulagement. James lui serra fortement l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, lui murmura une discrète phrase de soutien et quitta la pièce. Peter analysa le comportement des deux Black et comme il parut juger que tout allait bien il suivit James.

\- Severus…Peut-être voudrais-tu nous accompagner dehors ? Demanda gentiment Remus.

Severus ne répondit rien mais il sortit avec Remus, le dos raide. Ce dernier ferma la porte et se cala contre le mur. Severus était trop bien conscient qu'il était le seul Serpentard parmi eux et son sens de l'autoprotection le fit se mettre un peu en retrait de manière à pouvoir observer les trois garçons et agir rapidement en cas d'attaque.

Il ne se laisserait pas abattre par trois crétins.

.

.

.

\- Que veux-tu Sirius ? Attaqua Regulus. Tu cherches une quelconque rédemption ?

Sirius fit le tour de la pièce sans répondre. Il n'y avait pas de tension entre eux trois mais le silence était des plus inconfortables. Finalement, il s'installa sur une chaise, non loin des deux Serpentards. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.

\- Avant toute chose il faut que vous sachiez…que vous sachiez que je suis au courant de tout. Murmura-t-il.

Narcissa fronça des sourcils, noblement.

\- Et qu'est-ce tu es censé savoir ?

\- Que vous ne voulez pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Regulus et Narcissa grimacèrent à l'entente de son nom. Que Reece a une fausse identité. Que vous voulez le harceler pour en apprendre plus. Qu'on vous harcèle pour que vous soyez marqués. Que…

Sirius en perdît ses mots et finit par se taire. Regulus et Narcissa s'étaient tendus aussitôt qu'ils avaient entendu les propos de Sirius. A l'image de son frère, Regulus passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et se mordit les lèvres. Narcissa n'osait plus regarder personne et son regard s'était fixé sur un coin du mur de la classe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te réponde Sirius ? Tu veux qu'on t'accueille comme un saint ? Un sauveur ? Qu'on loue ta grandeur d'âme qui va nous permettre de nous sauver des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Sirius ne broncha pas mais son regard se teinta.

\- Non mais…Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous…

C'était touchant de voir Sirius aussi sincère pour une fois nota Regulus. Il adorait son frère mais il pouvait être un tel crétin la majorité du temps. Il avait cependant le cœur moins lourd de voir que son aîné avait quand même pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la situation.

\- Je me rends compte que…que si jamais on continue sur…Enfin si on ne change pas, on va devoir se battre et…Le regard hanté Sirius se redressa brusquement. Vous êtes ma famille ! Je vous aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie ! Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous et James que je considère tout autant comme mon frère que vous !

Narcissa eut un rire cynique.

\- Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse Sirius ? Est-ce que tu penses réellement qu'on a le choix ? Tu sais qui je vais épouser, tu connais Bellatrix, tu connais la majorité des membres de la maison Serpentard ! Que crois-tu qu'il se passera si on se rebelle publiquement contre le Lord ?

Sa voix se brisa.

\- On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir un super protecteur Sirius. Tu as Potter, tu as même Dumbledore ! Mais nous…qui on a ?

Narcissa trouva que la conversation avait assez duré et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Et Reece ? S'écria Sirius, dans un dernier espoir. Je sais qu'il ment sur sa véritable identité et qu'il peut être dangereux mais justement ! On sait qu'il se bat contre Voldemort, il pourrait vous aider !

Ce fut au tour de Regulus de soupirer, dépité.

\- Je ne veux pas passer d'un Seigneur à un autre. Rien ne dit que Reece va réellement nous aider. Il pourra se servir de nous comme bon lui semble et on ne pourra rien faire contre lui.

Narcissa confirma.

\- Maître différent mais toujours esclave.

Sirius ouvrît la bouche pour répliquer mais Regulus l'interrompît.

\- Non, ça ne sert à rien Sirius.

.

.

.

Le silence et la tension rendait l'attente inconfortable et chacun guettait le moment où l'autre craquerait. Severus était comme un chiot apeuré face à trois bulldogs remarqua James. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Quelques mois auparavant, ils se seraient disputés et attaqués sans préavis et c'était surréaliste de voir qu'ils pouvaient aujourd'hui rester dans la même pièce sans s'agresser. James décida qu'il était un Griffondor et qu'il devait se comporter comme tel aussi il prit son courage à deux mains –ou sa stupidité ? Il ne saurait dire- et s'approcha de Severus, les mains bien en évidence pour lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas l'attaquer.

\- Rogue, commença-t-il, je…je voudrais m'excuser pour…la dernière fois.

Le Serpentard avait la main sur sa baguette et les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Potter ? Tu deviens bipolaire ou quoi ?

James grimaça et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il ne savait pas comment continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas…je…

Il se tut et baissa les bras. Il voulait désespérément Lily. Si désespérément qu'il était prêt à faire la paix avec Rogue. Mais comment le lui dire alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le Serpentard était lui aussi amoureux de la rousse ? Peter coupa court à ses interrogations.

\- Rogue, on est au courant de tout. Il laissa un moment au garçon le temps de se reprendre. On sait par rapport à Voldemort et Reece.

Severus se tendit encore plus et sa main se resserra plus fermement encore sur sa baguette.

\- On est pas là pour se battre, grogna Peter dans un mouvement d'humeur, on est du même côté.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois tiens, gronda Severus.

Les quatre garçons se tenaient là sans trop savoir comment réagir et Severus avait du mal à penser correctement. Est-ce que les Maraudeurs étaient réellement devant lui en train de lui dire qu'ils étaient tous du même côté ? Il ne pensa même pas à leur demander comment ils pouvaient savoir pour Reece et Voldemort et éclata simplement de rire. C'était nerveux, il ne pouvait pas se retenir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Regulus et Narcissa sortirent et Severus les suivit, les épaules tressautant toujours. Sirius rejoignit ses amis mais son air hagard et ses épaules basses les empêchèrent de poser trop de questions.

.

.

.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Lily.

Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune de Griffondor et avachis sur les canapés. Sirius couina et se cacha derrière un coussin.

\- Pas très bien je suppose…

Lily s'installa à côté de James qui dut se retenir de ne pas se coller à elle discrètement. Le silence se fît.

\- Ecoute, Sirius…J'ai peut-être une idée, hésita Lily. Vous savez tous qu'on a décidé de harceler Reece, elle roula des yeux face au souvenir, vous pourriez…participer…

James se redressa et posa des yeux interrogateurs sur son amie.

\- Sirius, tu veux te rapprocher de ta famille non ? Pour le moment, tu ne disposes pas de beaucoup de moyens…La meilleure façon de te lier à eux, c'est de les aider. Quand on en saura plus sur Reece, peut-être…et bien peut-être que tu auras pu convaincre Regulus et Narcissa de te rejoindre…

Sirius la dévisagea sans mot dire mais parut réfléchir à sa proposition.

\- Est-ce que tu penses réellement que ça changera quelque chose ? J'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, la situation sera toujours la même…

\- Je sais que ça doit être dur, toutes ces nouvelles en si peu de temps mais…C'est comme pour Voldemort, si on ne fait rien parce que la situation semble immuable, on sera vite réduits en esclavage ! Si tu veux changer les choses Sirius, alors bouge-toi !

Le caractère fougueux de Lily venait encore de ressurgir. James retint un sourire et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle était vraiment jolie.

\- Lily..heu…

James se sentit un peu maladroit. Il regardait Lily et sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à parler. La jeune rousse se tourna vers lui et ses yeux si verts et profonds et expressifs et…James se ressaisit, le regard interrogateur se de Lily posé sur lui.

\- Je voulais te dire…Je…Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et que j'ai fait…J'ai été idiot, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai aussi essayé de…m'excuser auprès de Rogue…Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru, compris ou même écouté mais…enfin je l'ai fait…

Et dans un geste machinal, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lily pinça ses lèvres dans un mouvement inconscient d'anxiété. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. James devina qu'elle devait être perturbée.

\- Je te remercie, dit-elle finalement. Je sais que venant de toi, c'est un grand pas et que cela a dû te coûter de le faire. J'apprécie ta démarche mais…Ecoute, ça fait cinq ans que tu as ce comportement ! Même si je connais la valeur de tes excuses, il va falloir faire plus que cela pour que je te croie. Et je ne te parle même pas de Severus…

James acquiesça.

\- Avec ce que l'on a appris, je comptais de toute façon…Arf, soupira-t-il, je ne sais pas ce que je comptais être précisément mais je sais qu'il faut que je change. On doit s'allier pour trouver qui est vraiment Reece et je sais que si je garde le même caractère, on n'arrivera à rien...

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais…James, c'était toujours étrange pour elle de l'appeler par son prénom, quand tu ne joues pas au crétin arrogant pour plaire à toute l'école, tu es plutôt sympathique. Tu n'es pas stupide alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi…pourquoi tu es un tel imbécile parfois.

.

.

.

Harry s'allongea sur le canapé de son salon, la tête sur l'accoudoir, son bras sur ses yeux de façon à les couvrir. Il avait un début de migraine qui le rendait plutôt susceptible et il avait décidé de venir se réfugier dans son appartement pour avoir un peu de calme. Soudain, quelques légers coups retentirent.

\- Eden ? Tu es là ?

Harry soupira et se redressa. Merlin, il venait à peine de s'installer !

\- Eden ? Tout va bien ?

Il reconnut la voix de Kessy et se décida à lui ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Eden. Je ne t'ai pas vu au repas de ce midi et je sais que c'est le weekend, mais je me suis demandé si tout allait bien.

\- Entre, invita Harry. J'ai juste un début de migraine et je voulais me reposer un peu.

\- Oh…tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Non…Non c'est bon, tu peux rester.

Même si cela faisait moins d'une semaine que Kessy était présent, Harry et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et ils en étaient venus à se parler aussi familièrement que de vieux camarades. Le fait que les deux flirtaient de façon éhontée les y avait grandement aidés.

Harry se réinstalla sur son canapé et Kessy prit place à ses côtés. Sa tête se posa contre le dossier et il ferma les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec tes élèves ?

La voix de Kessy –et son si _délicieux_ accent, Gaïa soit louée pour avoir permis la création d'un tel homme !- était largement moqueuse. Harry soupira lourdement.

\- Est-ce que c'est si évident ?

\- Je ne suis là que depuis une semaine mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu es…disons…poursuivi par certains de tes étudiants.

\- Oui. Je sais. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils ont appris certaines choses sur mon passé et ils veulent à tout prix en savoir plus.

Kessy inclina la tête dans un mouvement interrogateur.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne leur réponds pas ?

\- Mon passé n'est pas très joyeux. Je n'aime pas en parler même avec des amis alors avec des élèves…

Kessy acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien. Harry n'ouvrit pas non plus les yeux et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant quelques minutes.

\- Tu veux un massage ?

La voix de Kessy était chaleureuse. Elle lui rappelait celle de Drago quand son masque de froideur se rompait, qu'il craquait enfin pour le plaquer contre un mur, lui murmurant tout ce qu'il comptait lui faire quand ils seraient enfin seuls, dans leur chambre, complètement dévêtus. Drago lui manquait tellement. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Il savait toujours comment le réconforter, comment le faire sourire même dans les pires moments.

Son père et sa mère le harcelaient. Severus et Sirius ne cessaient de le dévisager et il sentait leurs regards se poser sur lui à chaque instant. Il ne pouvait faire un pas sans les sentir derrière lui, à espionner chacun de ses mouvements, interpréter chacune de ses paroles. Ils étaient si peu discrets que la maison Serpentard en venait elle aussi à l'espionner, cherchant à deviner pourquoi les Maraudeurs et quelques membres de leur maison étaient aussi étranges. Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire sans que chacun de ses gestes ne soient rapportés à qui de droit. Dumbledore, Voldemort…

Il était évident pour Harry que s'il commettait la moindre erreur, Voldemort serait immédiatement mis au courant. Et si sa véritable identité venait à être dévoilée, Harry se savait perdu. Il devait mettre fin d'une manière ou d'une autre à la petite enquête de sa famille.

Si Drago avait été là, il l'aurait conseillé. Il aurait trouvé un plan, lui aurait lancé une vacherie et lui aurait fait l'amour le plus passionnément possible. Harry avait _besoin_ de lui. Maintenant.

\- Eden ?

Il se ressaisit.

\- Oui. Oui s'il te plaît. Je crois que j'en ai bien besoin.

.

.

.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut Abraxas ?

Le blond acquiesça.

\- Malgré tout…Je pense qu'une dizaine d'hommes en plus serait nécessaire.

Voldemort le dévisagea. Malgré l'évident dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour ses soi-disant amis, il savait aussi qu'il devait soigner leurs egos et les remettre chacun à leur place –donc à ses pieds- sans non plus trop émoustiller leur susceptibilité. Il n'avait pas été sans remarqué le courroux croissant du Lord et il avait bientôt paru évident que s'il ne faisait rien, ce dernier finirait tôt ou tard par craquer. Or, Abraxas représentait un allier financier et politique de poids dont Voldemort ne pouvait pas se passer pour le moment.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il. Dix hommes en plus, choisis par tes soins.

Abraxas le remercia gauchement et, d'un pas raide, sortit de la salle. Et tandis que Voldemort le regardait partir, il se jura qu'il aurait sa tête avant le début du mois de Janvier.

Il n'était pas un homme de compromis.

.

.

.

Peter suivait d'un pas pressé ses amis, trop inquiet pour eux pour réellement les arrêter. James et Sirius avaient suivi Severus au détour d'un couloir et si Peter avait d'abord cru qu'ils comptaient leur jouer un mauvais tour, il s'était ensuite aperçu qu'ils ne le filaient que parce que lui-même espionnait Reece. Les trois garçons ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur précédente confrontation une semaine et demie plus tôt et Peter n'en était pas plus malheureux. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre leur technique de harcèlement de Reece et leurs relations tendues avec les autres Serpentards.

Trop pris par ses pensées, Peter finit rapidement par perdre la trace de ses deux amis et il se retrouva seul, dans un couloir dont il ne se rappelait même plus l'existence, en compagnie d'un tableau d'une jeune vierge innocente dévisageant d'un air éperdu d'amour un blondinet assis sur un trône d'épées et de celui d'un vieux majordome, le visage aigri et le souffle court. Il aurait aimé avoir la Carte des Maraudeurs avec lui…

James et Sirius, sans s'en rendre compte, le laissait toujours sur le côté. Que ce soit comme aujourd'hui, lors d'une filature de dernière minute, ou lors d'une fuite désespérée après une blague ratée, Peter finissait toujours par devoir se cacher et se protéger tout seul des autres élèves, les deux Sang-Purs s'étant mutuellement protégés. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de gargouilles derrière lesquelles il s'était caché après que les professeurs aient tenté de les arrêter et que James et Sirius l'aient abandonné pour un quelconque passage secret qu'il ne connaissait pas. Encore moins le nombre de fois où il avait dû se transformer pour passer inaperçu. Remus était différent dans le sens où il se complaisait dans sa marginalité. James et Sirius l'aimaient comme des frères mais respectaient son aura de distance, de froide intelligence et ils n'essayaient même plus de lui faire comprendre que sa crainte de se faire des amis à cause de sa malédiction était infondée. C'était ce qui faisait de Remus, le Griffondor si sympathique et si mystérieux qui intriguait tout le monde. Peter, lui, n'était qu'un élève banal sans qualité exceptionnelle comme celle de James en métamorphose ou de Sirius en Sortilège. A côté de boute-en-train comme eux, Peter était le vilain petit canard.

\- Eh bien Pettigrow ? Tu es tout seul aujourd'hui ?

La surprise de ne pas être seul, lui fit faire volte-face. Avec une horreur non feinte, il vit Bellatrix et Nye Goyle non loin. Peter était un bon élève mais qui n'allait pas au-delà de onze de moyenne. Contre deux sorciers accomplis en matière de défense contre les forces du mal, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Il n'était ni assez rapide, ni assez doué pour savoir comment les ensorceler tout en sortant du combat sans être gravement blessé. Sans trop savoir s'il devait ou non s'estimer heureux, il se rendit compte que les deux Serpentards n'étaient pas d'humeur belliqueuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Souffla-t-il tout en essayant de se donner une certaine contenance.

Bellatrix ricana mais Nye ne fit que sourire.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre d'être toujours l'oublié de service ? Attaqua-t-elle vicieusement. Tu profites des miettes de la célébrité de Potter et de mon idiot de cousin en espérant qu'elle rejaillisse sur toi. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt être reconnu pour ce que tu es, un sorcier compétent ?

C'était déconcertant de voir à quel point Bellatrix pouvait viser juste en quelques phrases seulement, se dit-il avec un certain détachement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu comptes me proposer grandeur et pouvoir, richesse et reconnaissance ? L'agressa-t-il avec une rudesse non feinte.

Le sourire de Goyle se fit encore plus grand et les yeux de Bellatrix pétillèrent d'excitation.

\- Exactement.

\- Hein ? Balbutia-t-il très intelligemment.

\- Nous ne sommes pas Potter et ses amis, Pettigrow. Nous savons reconnaître la juste valeur des gens, susurra-t-elle enjôleuse. Si tu rejoins notre camp, un autre monde s'ouvre à toi…Imagine…

\- D'une voix encore plus caressante, Nye continua.

\- Imagine simplement, tu marches fièrement dans les couloirs de Poudlard et personne n'ignore qui tu es. Potter et Black te parlent avec animation et vous échangez ensemble, en riant. Tu es comme un frère pour eux, et même plus. Chaque décision qu'ils prennent, ils t'en informent. Imagine, tout le pouvoir que tu pourrais avoir…Les soirées de la haute bourgeoisie, Yule chez les Malfoy, Imbolc chez les Black et Beltaine chez les Lestranges ? Tu aurais ce que jamais Potter et Black n'ont eu…Quelque chose qui n'appartiendrait qu'à toi…

Peter déglutit.

\- Allons, ça ne te tente donc pas ?

Bellatrix était le diable en personne.

\- Et…Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que…que je devrais faire ? En échange ? Murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

Le sourire vainqueur de Bellatrix était encore plus douloureux pour Peter que d'avoir posé la question.

\- Quelques menus services. Rien de bien méchant. On pourrait avoir besoin que tu nous expliques comment échapper aux profs par exemple ou que tu nous dises ce que Reece sait…Vous semblez plutôt liés tes…amis et lui.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous…Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire que je vais accepter ?

\- Allons Pettigrow, ne fais pas ton effarouché. On ne te demande pas de tuer quelqu'un. Ce n'est qu'un simple échange d'informations. Rien de dangereux.

\- Je..je…

Mais que diable était-il bien sensé pouvoir répondre à ça ? Son cœur battait comme un fou au fond de sa poitrine et il commençait presque à voir des étoiles noires. Nye s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste que Peter supposa rassurant mais qui, au contraire, ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage et interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

\- Pettigrow…Ton problème est que tu réfléchis trop. Mais soit, on va prendre ça en considération. On va te laisser quelques jours pour que tu puisses prendre un peu de recul. On reviendra vers toi plus tard.

Le Griffondor hocha la tête avec frénésie au point qu'il sentit ses cervicales craquer douloureusement. Bellatrix eut un sourire narquois mais n'ajouta rien et Peter se retrouva rapidement seul. Il dut s'accouder contre le mur le plus proche pour retenir ses jambes tremblantes et reprendre une respiration un tant soit peu normale. Ses pensées étaient toujours aussi embrouillées et il décida de marcher un peu. On lui avait déjà fait de telles propositions mais elles ne venaient d'aucun Mangemorts reconnus et puissants. Il pouvait refuser plus facilement. Mais là…Bellatrix et Nye ne lui laissaient que quelques jours et sa réponse, si elle était négative, ne serait pas aussi facilement acceptée.

Il ne se passa qu'une demi-heure avant que Peter ne fasse une autre rencontre impromptue et son cœur faillit ne pas résister à l'assaut d'émotions qu'il ressentit en voyant Eden Reece en face de lui. Il était toujours aussi perturbé et marcher ne l'avait absolument pas calmé. Au contraire, ses nerfs étaient de plus en plus tendus et il frôlait l'hystérie.

\- Professeur ! Je..Heu…Non…Vous… !

\- Vous ! S'exclama Reece presque en même temps que Peter commençait à bégayer. Non ! Pas encore ! D'abord Rogue puis Potter et Black ! Maintenant vous ! Ne serais-je donc jamais tranquille ? Rumina-t-il.

Mais Peter était si bouleversé par sa confrontation avec Bellatrix et Nye qu'il ne prêta aucune attention aux dires de son enseignant. Il continuait tant et si bien à bégayer des mots sans queue ni tête qu'il finit par réduire Reece au silence et à susciter sa curiosité.

\- Monsieur Pettigrow ? Tout va bien ?

Peter fit alors la seule chose qui lui sembla logique et adaptée à la situation : il tenta de fuir. Mais Reece était bien plus rapide que lui et sa main sur le col de sa chemise le tenait bien trop fermement pour qu'il puisse réellement courir loin de lui. Il couina faiblement, d'un cri de souris piégée, et se débattit comme il put. Reece le traîna alors sur quelques mètres, l'installa sur une chaise, le lâcha puis lui fit avaler quelque chose et ce ne fut que plusieurs et longues minutes plus tard, que Peter se calma complètement.

Il était à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh le dévisageait d'un air inquiet, plusieurs potions à la main et Reece était à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, le visage grave.

\- Peter ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il acquiesça honteux, les yeux sur ses chaussures.

\- Vous m'avez donné une potion calmante ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui. Vous sembliez en avoir grand besoin. Il y eu une minute de silence. Peter, écoutez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais si vous voulez en parler, je suis là. Madame Pomfresh est là aussi et même le professeur Dumbledore si vous le souhaitez. Je pense que vous avez besoin de vider votre sac et si vous ne voulez vous confiez à aucun d'entre nous, nous pouvons faire appel aux services d'un psychomage.

Peter n'osa même pas répondre et Reece se contenta de son silence. Pomfresh les laissa seuls pour aller s'occuper de ses autres patients.

\- On…On m'a proposé…quelque chose, chuchota-t-il. Quelque chose de très tentant mais de très effrayant. Rien que l'idée me met dans un état…Il soupira.

Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu. Un peu gauche, il les tint fermement serrées l'une contre l'autre tout en espérant que Reece ne l'ait pas remarqué. En réalité, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu plus calmement, ce n'était pas tant la proposition de Bellatrix qui l'avait mis dans cet état que le fait d'avoir réellement pu considérer d'accepter sa proposition. De devenir un traître. Cumulés aux informations de ces deux dernières semaines, Peter avait complètement craqué. Cela faisait trop pour lui.

Reece s'installa sur une chaise juste en face de lui. Le lit d'hôpital sur lequel il était installé était un peu plus grand que la chaise si bien qu'en étant assis dessus, il dominait Reece de plusieurs centimètres. Peter apprécia l'idée de dominer la situation, d'être le maître de la conversation bien qu'il se douta que Reece l'ait fait exprès.

\- Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai toujours été d'une nature assez timide et réservée. J'ai deux grands frères moldus pour qui tout réussit, ils ont fait de grandes études, ont un travail qui rapporte et des épouses magnifiques. Moi j'étais l'accident. Mes parents n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir un troisième enfant, surtout douze ans après le dernier. Mais ils m'ont gardé. Ils m'ont aimé et chéri et mon enfance a été paisible. Mais même sans le dire à voix haute, je savais que mes parents ne cessaient de me comparer à mes deux frères. Je n'étais pas aussi doué en sport, pas aussi intelligent, encore moins débrouillard qu'eux…Et finalement, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. J'ai pensé que…Peut-être…et bien que c'était là le moyen que j'avais de me démarquer de mes frères. Mais quand je suis arrivé ici en première année…Il y avait James, Sirius, Bellatrix était déjà là, Narcissa aussi, Arrington Plumpton aussi doué en Quidditch que son père et aussi populaire que lui…Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec eux.

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'ai pu devenir ami avec James, Sirius et Remus. Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé ma place mais…Je suis toujours dans leurs ombres. Je ne leur ai pas dit mais mes deux dernières petites amies ne sont sorties avec moi que pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'eux. Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus beau, encore moins le plus intelligent ou le plus drôle mais…J'ai d'autres qualités ! Je suis fidèle ! Je suis passionné ! Je ferai tout pour avoir ce que je pense mériter ! Et je pense que j'ai droit à une femme qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis et un poste à la hauteur de mes compétences ! Je ferai tout pour protéger mes amis parce que, de toute ma vie, ce sont les seuls à m'avoir accepté. Je suis celui qui arrive à calmer Sirius et James quand ils se fâchent, c'est moi qui sait comment faire rire Remus chaque matin après la pleine lune…sans moi, ils n'auraient jamais été aussi bien renseignés sur Poudlard et ses élèves…J'ai des ressources !

Peter sécha rageusement les quelques larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas reconnu à ma juste valeur. Que Sirius et James ne voient pas toutes mes qualités ! Et ces derniers temps…mes doutes reviennent de plus en plus souvent. Et tout à l'heure…Tout à l'heure…Bellatrix et Nye sont venus me proposer ce que j'ai toujours rêvé. Je sais qu'ils parlent bien, qu'ils sont persuasifs mais…ils m'ont dit ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre…

Il se tut. De toute manière qu'est-ce que Reece pourrait y comprendre ? Ce n'était là que des atermoiements d'adolescents mal dans sa peau. Il devait probablement se dire que ça passerait avec le temps, qu'une fois adulte, il en rirait en compagnie de ses amis. Peter était déjà prêt à reprendre ses affaires et à partir mais Reece l'empêcha de se lever. Son regard était grave et cela glaça Peter au plus profond de son être. Reece l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, il le prenait au sérieux.

\- Peter…Je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais cette voie-là, ce n'est réellement pas celle que vous voulez prendre. Ce qu'ils vous ont promis. Poudre aux yeux. Ils vous utiliseront jusqu'à que vous ne leurs soyez plus d'aucune utilité puis ils vous jetteront. Je sais qu'il s'agit là de deux de mes étudiants et que je ne devrais pas être aussi partial mais il s'agit aussi de deux Mangemorts qui d'ici un an, une fois diplômés de Poudlard, seront de redoutables sorciers œuvrant pour Voldemort. Si vous acceptez leur offre, parce que je suis certain que ce qu'ils vous ont proposé n'est pas gratuit, vous acceptez de collaborer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous acceptez qu'ils tuent des gens, les torturent sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Vous acceptez qu'ils s'en prennent à vos amis sans que vous n'ayez ne serait-ce que la possibilité d'ouvrir la bouche pour les défendre. Si vous prenez ce chemin, il n'y aucun retour en arrière possible.

\- C'est facile à dire pour vous. Si vous étiez à ma place, il vous aurait suffi de leur lancer un sortilège pour qu'ils vous laissent tranquille. Non, en fait, si vous aviez été à ma place, ils ne seraient même jamais venus vers vous. Vous auriez été un James ou un Sirius.

Reece eut un rire cynique.

\- Je ne crois pas non. J'en suis même certain en fait, parce que l'on m'a déjà fait ce genre de proposition.

Peter haussa les sourcils, sceptiques.

\- Vraiment ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Et je n'avais que onze ans. L'homme qui a tué mes parents m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Il m'a promis richesse et pouvoir. Célébrité et puissance. Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon qui n'avait jamais réellement été aimé par quelqu'un. Mon tuteur était sympathique mais je n'étais pas son fils, ajouta-t-il comme s'il se rappelait qu'il fallait que son histoire colle avec celle que les autres connaissaient. J'y ai sérieusement réfléchi…J'ai même été tenté d'accepter, juste pour avoir la paix.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- J'ai refusé. Il fit une grimace. Mais, il a tenté de me tuer juste après.

\- Vous voyez ! S'exclama Peter après un soufflement insolent. Si je refuse, ils essayeront aussi de me tuer. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce sont des Mangemorts ! Comment je pourrais ne serait-ce que penser à leur dire non ?

\- Parce que, contrairement à moi, vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous avez des amis qui seront là pour vous. Peter, vous avez un complexe d'infériorité assez proéminent. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas les mêmes qualités que vos amis, que vous êtes moins bien qu'eux. Ils seront là pour vous épauler et vous protéger comme vous le faites déjà. Et sachez, que les autres professeurs et moi-même empêcheront quiconque de s'en prendre à vous.

Peter avait désespérément envie d'y croire. Il détourna son regard de son professeur.

\- Peut-être. Je vais réfléchir.


	13. Travail au corps

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :** Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a eu beaucoup de retard entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci. L'histoire n'est pas en pause, l'inspiration ne manque pas mais la santé ne suit pas. Cumulé à des horaires de cours épuisants, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu publier plus tôt.**

**Le prochain chapitre tardera beaucoup moins, c'est promis.**

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, 0xymore !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 12 :** _Travail au corps_

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

(**The Who** – _Behind blue eyes_)

.

.

.

_L'odeur était insoutenable et Harry se pinça le nez pour ne plus avoir à la supporter. Hermione était quelques centaines de mètres plus loin derrière lui à rechercher des survivants ainsi que de la nourriture ou des vêtements chauds ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait leur être utile._

_Cela faisait pratiquement deux ans qu'il avait quitté le quartier général au square Grimmaud et ce genre de scènes était devenu si courant que les deux amis avaient durci leurs cœurs, séché leurs larmes et continué leur chemin._

_Harry s'approcha un peu plus de la maison. Il savait ce qu'il allait y trouver et il avait peu d'espoir d'y découvrir des survivants. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, sa baguette bien devant lui et tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les deux fenêtres de la maison étaient brisées et Harry savait que s'il y avait réellement eu quelqu'un à l'intérieur, il aurait été en fâcheuse position. Il voulait cependant limiter les risques aussi il tenait fermement sa baguette devant lui._

_Ils avaient parcouru presque toute l'Angleterre et étaient tombés sur ce camp de sang-de-bourbe. Les Mangemorts avaient probablement fait une razzia quelques jours auparavant et ils n'avaient laissé personne pour raconter ce qui s'était passé. Harry et Hermione étaient les seuls témoins des conséquences cette horreur._

_La maison était sans-dessus dessous, les meubles étaient renversés, la vaisselle brisée. De là où il était Harry ne voyait rien que cet amas d'affaires en mille morceaux. Au loin, il entendait Hermione fouiller dans ce qui restait des effets personnels des personnes qui avaient habité le camp. Mais sinon, tout était silencieux. Il scruta la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver un indice, une preuve, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qui avait vécu ici mais il ne voyait rien d'autres que la tristesse et la désolation._

_Il quitta l'entrée qui donnait sur la cuisine et après avoir observé le salon sans rien y trouver non plus, et il se dirigea vers l'étage. La maison était petite et les escaliers étaient bancals. Harry doutait que les sorciers qui avaient logé là aient été particulièrement heureux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des affaires de première nécessité et hormis quelques rares photos ainsi que quelques bijoux, la maison était complètement neutre. Au premier, le dénuement était identique et il n'y avait que deux chambres. L'une, la plus petite comportait un simple sommier et quelques draps. Dans l'autre, le spectacle était des plus macabres. Harry le sut à la minute où il entrebâilla la porte._

_L'odeur y était encore plus forte. Il ferma les yeux, souffla longuement puis entra sans hésiter. Dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, Harry vit deux corps d'adultes. Ils avaient été tués proprement et rapidement supposa-t-il puisque leurs corps étaient figés dans une expression de surprise et de crainte et ne présentaient pas de blessures apparentes. L'un des attaquants avait probablement dû les éloigner de ce qu'ils protégeaient car il y avait un bon mètre de distance entre eux et les trois petits accroupis derrière eux. Les trois enfants étaient âgés de moins d'une dizaine d'années, le plus petit ne devant pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. A leur simple vue, Harry sut immédiatement que Bellatrix avait été présente._

_Les enfants…leur état était déplorable. Le plus vieux avait sûrement essayé de se mettre en avant pour éviter à ses frères de souffrir car il était le plus amoché. Son corps était parsemé de longues plaies sanguinolentes. Son visage était presque entièrement bleu et il avait subi plusieurs coups de façon moldu parce que son œil droit, sa pommette gauche et sa lèvre inférieure étaient enflées. Le corps était en train de se décomposer aussi Harry estima que Bellatrix ne l'avait pas tué d'un Avada et que le petit s'était vidé de son sang pendant des heures. A moins que son cœur ne se soit arrêté après tant de tortures. Les insectes avaient largement entamé leur travail et il voyait des sortes de limaces gigoter dans les plaies de l'enfant. Il détourna les yeux._

_La Mangemorte s'était ensuite amusée avec le frère suivant mais il n'avait pas dû se défendre comme son aîné et Bellatrix avait vite dû s'ennuyer puisqu'il avait moins de blessures et qu'il était figé dans une position effrayée, le visage suppliant qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Le dernier n'avait pas dû souffrir plus de deux minutes. Bellatrix avait le plaisir court. Elle était la seule à s'acharner autant sur les nés-moldus et encore plus sur les enfants. Même Macnair ou Greyback n'étaient pas aussi sadiques, le premier savourant plus le fait de torturer des animaux ou des créatures magiques et le second préférant largement torturer les enfants par une morsure bien placée pour ensuite observer leurs visages se couvrir de larmes, de peur et de douleur._

_\- Rien de nouveau ?_

_Harry soupira._

_\- Non. Et toi ?_

_\- Non plus. Hermione mordilla sa lèvre. J'ai déjà regroupé les corps, il ne manque plus que ceux-ci. Tu sais comment ils s'appelaient ?_

_\- Non. Accio papiers, tenta-t-il._

_Mais aucun papier d'identité ou papiers tout court ne s'éleva._

_\- Il n'y avait pas non plus de nom sur la porte et la maison est pratiquement vide._

_\- C'est la même chose dans les autres. Encore une fois, on ne pourra pas dire qui étaient les gens qui habitaient ici._

_Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre, avec sa baguette, faisait léviter les corps vers l'extérieur._

_\- Combien de morts cette fois-ci ?_

_\- Quarante-trois. C'était un petit village._

_Harry fronça les sourcils._

_\- Effectivement._

_Hermione se tourna vers lui, curieuse._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse mon frère ?_

_Harry aimait bien quand elle l'appelait comme ça, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait toujours une famille._

_\- Ce n'est probablement rien mais…Bellatrix était là._

_Hermione grimaça. Elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec la quinquagénaire. Elle passa une main sur son ventre comme elle caressait la dernière cicatrice que la brune lui avait faite._

_\- Elle devait s'ennuyer. Maintenant que l'Autre règne sur presque toute le Royaume-Uni, elle ne doit plus avoir grand monde avec qui s'amuser._

_\- Oui…Tu as certainement raison…_

_\- Mais ?_

_L'ancienne Griffondor darda sur lui un regard perçant._

_\- Hermione…Il y a des camps de sang-de-bourbe bien plus grands que celui-ci. Tiens prends celui de Dartmouth par exemple, il y a même quelques résistants qui s'y cachent de temps en temps. Si Bellatrix avait voulu jouer, elle aurait tenté sa chance là-bas. Ou à Ipswich ou à Coleraine. Mais pas ici, dans ce coin perdu que nous avons découvert pratiquement par hasard !_

_\- Harry, ils nous ont vus il y a presque deux semaines, ils ont dû étudier les chemins dont on disposait pour fuir et celui-ci était sur leur liste. Ils ont dû exterminer tous les camps dans lesquels nous aurions pu trouver de l'aide, même les plus petits…_

_Mais le regard de la jeune fille était hésitant._

_**\- Il**__ sait très bien que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de chance de survivre encore longtemps. Il lui suffit d'attendre et de nous cueillir sans même avoir à faire d'effort._

_Ils se dévisagèrent sceptiques._

_\- Ce serait complètement fou, finit par grommeler Hermione. Est-ce que tu es réellement en train de penser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose que Tu-sais-qui aurait voulu cacher ? Ici ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne sais pas. Simplement…je trouve ça bizarre, c'est tout. Il soupira d'épuisement._

_\- Bon. Hermione s'agita, sortit une carte de son sac et se tourna vers lui. Où sommes-nous déjà ? Tu te souviens d'un truc qui pourrait nous aider ?_

_A l'entrée du camp, devant l'une des premières maisons, il y avait écrit Moffat par terre. J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être le nom d'un des réfugiés._

_\- Hum. Peut-être. Quaerere Moffat, souffla-t-elle._

_Sa baguette tourbillonna tout autour de la carte la faisant voler légèrement. Harry se rapprocha d'elle. Enfin, la baguette se positionna._

_\- C'est impossible, murmura Harry. C'est tout à fait impossible._

_\- Je…Je suis tout aussi surprise que toi…_

_\- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence Hermione._

_\- Je sais…Il doit y avoir quelque chose là-bas qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre la situation…_

_\- C'est…c'est…, Harry ne trouvait même plus les mots._

_Sur la carte, juste à côté du camp Moffat où ils étaient, à environ une heure et demie de marche, se trouvait Godric's Hollow et l'ancienne maison des parents de Harry._

.

.

.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Hagard, il chercha vaguement Hermione du regard avant de brutalement reprendre ses esprits. Il souffla longuement mais ne voulant pas s'attarder sur des pensées douloureuses et surtout sur _ces souvenirs_, il se leva, prit une longue douche chaude et après s'être habillé chaudement, descendit aux cuisines déjeuner.

Depuis que Peter lui avait parlé de ses doutes et de sa rencontre avec Bellatrix, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Harry avait tenté d'en rediscuter avec lui mais Peter avait filé sans demander son reste chaque fois qu'il avait fait mine de s'approcher de lui. Harry avait fini par admettre que le garçon n'était pas à l'aise avec lui, en tout cas, pas assez en confiance, pour qu'il se confie de nouveau. Dépité, il observait de loin et espérait que Remus, James ou Sirius finiraient pas se rendre compte du trouble de garçon et pourraient l'aider tout en ne sachant pas si Peter avait déjà donné sa réponse aux deux Serpentards. Et il était là, chaque jour, derrière son bureau, de plus en plus frustré, sans pouvoir rien faire à part épier. Son impuissance à modifier le passé se faisait de plus en plus sentir. A quoi bon avoir remonté le temps, s'il ne pouvait rien changer ? Et il avait beau chercher un moyen d'éviter que l'histoire ne se reproduise, il ne trouvait rien.

Harry arriva rapidement aux cuisines et, comme toujours, les elfes se firent un plaisir de le servir. Avec nostalgie, il se rappela de Dobby et de son empressement à chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite. Il n'était que six heures du matin et l'on était samedi. Harry était tellement anxieux qu'il avait fini par retrouver un rythme presque identique à celui d'avant, celui de la guerre. Une heure de sommeil profond avec des sortilèges de protection levés au maximum, trois heures de sommeil léger durant lesquelles il était à demi-conscient puis des micro-siestes qui s'alternaient avec des phases de total réveil. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et les trois Serpentards le stressaient tellement qu'il ne parvenait plus à trouver le calme qu'il avait réussi à acquérir en revenant dans le passé. Même ses séances de méditation afin d'entrer en connexion avec Gaïa ne menait à rien. Il était une vraie boule de nerfs.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait retrouvé ce rythme de sommeil erratique : très tôt ou très tard, il avait peu de chance de se retrouver face à l'un de ses élèves. Enfin…c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il entendit la porte des cuisines s'ouvrir lentement et Harry se retourna brusquement comme un élève pris en faute. Mais se rappelant qu'il était un professeur, qu'il avait pratiquement vingt-cinq ans et qu'il n'était plus un enfant, il se redressa tranquillement. Cela le surprendrait toujours cette façon qu'il avait de, parfois, retrouver des comportements et des tics de son enfance sans s'en apercevoir. Les elfes s'étaient, eux aussi, redressés, leurs oreilles pointues, tendues vers le ciel, dévorés de curiosité. Harry but une gorgée de son thé et attendit que les intrus rentrent dans la pièce.

Sans réelle surprise, les élèves étaient finalement peu à connaitre l'emplacement exact des cuisines, les Maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Harry dût se retenir de frapper brutalement la table et de tout renverser. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu de paix ? Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Quand les Maraudeurs s'aperçurent de sa présence, ils se figèrent et Sirius murmura un rapide bonjour. Harry les salua d'un bref coup de tête et les dévisagea silencieusement. Ils étaient bien maladroits et l'impression d'Harry de n'être encore qu'un adolescent revint en force. Etait-ce à cause de la guerre qui lui avait arraché son adolescence, son enfance, qui l'avait brisé avec une telle force, qu'il réagissait ainsi maintenant ? Violemment, avec colère contre eux qui avaient encore la chance d'être innocents ? Le regard vide, Harry ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'un des elfes lui agrippa doucement la main. Avec stupeur, il s'aperçut que ses poings étaient fermés, crispés presque au point d'en saigner. Et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Pour Harry, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il était sur le point de craquer. Ces dernières années d'exil et de combats lui avaient permis d'acquérir une maitrise de lui-même conséquente. Il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il perde ses esprits. Et quand il le faisait, ce n'était jamais très joli à voir. Il avait vraiment l'impression de devenir comme Bellatrix, de perdre la tête à un tel point, cela devenait si délicieux, si enivrant de craquer. Harry avait réussi à tenir face à une cinquantaine de sorciers des premiers et seconds cercles la dernière fois qu'il avait perdu ses moyens. Hermione n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter et à la fin, elle avait simplement nettoyé ses blessures, lavé grossièrement ses vêtements et pleuré discrètement quand elle avait cru qu'il ne la verrait pas.

C'était un extrême qu'Harry ne voulait pas, plus atteindre et malheureusement les Maraudeurs ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Mais Harry ne pouvait ni ne _devait_ craquer. Par Mordred, il était à Poudlard ! Une école remplie d'étudiants ! Plus que tout, il était dans le passé ! S'il craquait, Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils adviendrait d'eux tous !

\- Dites voir professeur, lança Sirius d'un ton arrogant.

Et Harry voulut lui foutre son poing dans sa jolie gueule d'ange, tout futur parrain qu'il soit.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Harry se redressa et s'approcha de la table la plus proche dans une vaine tentative de se calmer. C'était tellement ridicule de lui demander cela sur un ton si dédaigneux. Sirius s'attendait-il réellement à ce qu'il lui réponde ?

\- Que faites-vous ici si tôt ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, professeur. C'est quoi votre nom ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Remus était là mais fatigué, épuisé et il ne semblait tenir debout que par une espèce de fierté mal placée. Ils devaient revenir d'une nuit de course et de jeu dans la forêt interdite et Remus avait dû fuir l'infirmerie discrètement. Les elfes les dévisageaient sans mot dire.

\- Il est un peu tôt pour commencer vos tours, Messieurs, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il ne les regardait pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas les regarder. Gaïa soit louée si quelqu'un pouvait venir le sauver de cette situation !

\- Professeur…, Sirius était irrité maintenant. Répondez !

\- IL SUFFIT ! Tonna Harry en se retournant brusquement vers eux. Qui donc croyez-vous être ?

Sa magie pulsait en même temps qu'il criait et il voyait parfaitement Peter, James et Sirius se décaler vers la sortie. Mais Harry n'en pouvait plus.

\- Que croyez-vous donc faire ? Par Mordred, quel est donc ce besoin que vous avez de tout savoir ? Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de réfléchir ? Vous pensez tout savoir mais n'êtes que des ignorants ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis ici ? Harry retint un de ses jurons les plus vulgaires. Merde ! Merde ! Siffla-t-il.

Il frappa la table en bois qui se fissura longuement. Harry la regarda s'effriter quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de reprendre une respiration plus ou moins régulière. Et tout aussi brusquement que sa colère avait éclaté, elle retomba. Puis il s'enfuit à grandes enjambées, sans même un regard pour sa famille rajeunie.

.

.

.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux quand Reece passa près de lui. Il savait que sa réaction était stupide et il avait un peu honte mais il n'osait pas faire face à son professeur après tout ce qu'il lui avait confié. Reece semblait toujours si fort que sa propre faiblesse lui était renvoyée au visage à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux sur lui. Peter _savait_, il _savait_ qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que ses amis seraient toujours là pour lui mais…il aurait tellement voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Qu'il n'ait jamais eu besoin d'eux, qu'il soit un peu plus comme eux, moins comme un pauvre petit Poufsouffle effrayé.

Ah, non, c'était méchant pour les Poufsouffles. Une de ses précédentes petites-amies appartenait à la maison du blaireau mais elle aurait tout aussi bien eu sa place à Griffondor. Elle lui avait même confié que le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité avant de la placer là parce qu'elle convenait réellement aux deux maisons. Peter avait fini par la quitter parce qu'elle ne lui retournait que trop ses propres démons. Elle non plus, il n'osait pas croiser son regard. Malheureusement pour lui, James, Sirius et même Remus n'auraient pas compris s'il avait brutalement décidé de ne plus faire partie de leur quête « faisons parler Reece » sans donner la moindre explication. Le problème était que justement, il ne voulait pas avoir à leur donner d'explication. Cela l'aurait obligé à parler de choses beaucoup trop intimes qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer lorsqu'il se confiait à Remus.

\- Non mais franchement ! C'est quoi son problème ? Maugréa Sirius.

\- J'en reviens pas ! S'exclama James. Il nous a traité comme si on était complètement stupides ! Il…

Peter cessa rapidement de l'écouter et il en profita pour commander de quoi manger aux elfes qui restaient. Il ne sentit pas le regard scrutateur de Remus sur lui bien qu'il se douta qu'il devait être en train de l'examiner. Remus était bien loin d'être stupide au grand damne de Peter. Dès qu'il était rentré dans son dortoir après sa petite entrevue avec Eden Reece ou quel que soit son nom, Remus avait immédiatement compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais Peter s'était tant et si bien braqué qu'il n'avait rien voulu dire. Remus savait que dans ce genre de situation, il fallait laisser le temps à Peter de prendre un peu de recul et il espérait que bientôt le garçon se confierait à lui.

\- En même temps, vous ne croyez pas qu'on exagère un peu ? Demanda calmement Remus.

Les deux râleurs se tournèrent vers lui, un peu surpris et même Peter releva la tête de sa délicieuse brioche au chocolat, n'osant espérer que son ami ne demande une trêve dans leur mission. Remus, voyant que ses camarades ne le comprenaient pas, s'expliqua.

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne voyez pas ce que je veux dire ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment. Quelle que soit la véritable identité de Reece, on sait que c'est un très bon professeur de défense. Lily et moi sommes d'accord, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte le froncement de sourcils de James, ses capacités sont bien au-delà de celles qu'un simple professeur de défense aurait normalement. Il a dû combattre : dans une guerre, contre des créatures quelconques je ne sais pas…Mais il _sait_ se battre. Et ton père nous l'a toujours répété James, un bon combattant doit savoir maîtriser ses émotions.

Il fit une pause afin de laisser à James le temps de se reprendre. La mort de son père était encore récente et Remus savait que s'il s'impliquait autant dans la recherche de la véritable identité de Reece, c'était pour éviter d'y penser. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux humides, son nez coulant et son air renfrogné, à la simple mention d'Octans Potter.

\- Et Reece est un bon combattant, on ne peut le nier, on l'a vu en cours. Il a des réflexes plus qu'excellents qu'on ne peut acquérir qu'avec la pratique. Même moi, alors que je suis un loup-garou, je n'ai pas d'aussi bons réflexes.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? Coupa Sirius.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Reece ne cédera pas aussi facilement. Lorsqu'on a accepté de le harceler, on n'a pris en compte que son côté Griffondor, pas son côté soldat. On aura beau le coller tous les jours pendant des heures, le harceler de questions, même le torturer, je ne pense pas qu'il nous dira quoi que ce soit. Je pense même que la seule chose qui va finir par arriver si l'on continue comme ça, c'est qu'il finisse par craquer en agressant l'un de nous.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable pendant lequel Peter n'osa pas finir son dessert. James et Sirius alternaient entre observer Remus d'un air mitigé et se dévisager l'un l'autre comme si une soudaine illumination allait survenir. Lorsqu'ils avaient accepté ce plan bancal pour faire parler Reece, aucun d'eux n'avaient pris en compte la possibilité que l'homme les agresse. En réalité, cela ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Quelle que soit sa véritable identité, il était un professeur, il était censé _protéger _les élèves. Ni James ni Sirius n'avaient jamais pensé qu'il puisse en être autrement. Finalement, Peter rompit la tension qui commençait à naitre en demandant.

\- Que proposes-tu Remus ? Que l'on arrête tout ? Il soupira. Si tu penses que l'on devrait arrêter notre petit harcèlement, c'est que tu dois bien avoir un plan de secours ?

Remus pinça les lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas de plan miracle. Mais…disons que j'ai peut-être une idée. Mais…

\- Mais… ? Interrogea James.

\- Mais pour cela, on a besoin de Lily et des Serpentards…

Les épaules de Sirius se tendirent si brusquement que Peter se demanda s'il n'allait pas rester coincé ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. James eut le bon goût de paraitre un peu honteux.

\- Dans ce cas…James parut chercher ses mots. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi d'abord leur parler. Enfin, à Rogue et Lily. Je…Je pense qu'il faut que l'on ait une vraie discussion tous les trois, qu'on mette à plat nos ressentiments.

\- Tu veux dire tes ressentiments James, non ? Nargua Peter qui avait fini sa brioche. Après tous, la haine que vous vous portez mutuellement Rogue et toi n'est née que parce que tu étais jaloux de son amitié avec Lily.

La franchise désarmante de Peter les mis tous mal-à-l'aise. Mais pour lui, il était impensable que James puisse avoir une « vraie discussion » comme il le disait s'il n'était pas capable d'admettre qu'il était en tort dans cette histoire. Même si, évidemment, Severus avait sa propre responsabilité dans les actions qui avaient suivies, il n'en était pas l'instigateur primaire. Si James parvenait à admettre ses fautes, alors Peter ferait tout pour qu'il puisse réellement discuter avec les deux amis. Il savait toujours qui était avec qui, quand, où, même parfois, comment. Mais s'il prenait la mouche, alors il lui semblait évident que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et Peter comptait bien l'en empêcher. Il était fatigué de de cette situation. Il était toujours le premier à subir les aléas de leurs petites vies tranquilles et il en avait assez. Quand ils faisaient une blague, les Serpentards commençaient toujours par se venger sur _lui_, les professeurs essayaient toujours de le faire parler _lui_, leurs camarades tentaient toujours de les faire grandir, en commençant par _lui_. Encore et encore, toujours la même rengaine. Peter avait bien plus les pieds sur terre que ses amis et la guerre qui, lentement, transformait les étudiants, les touchait de plein fouet, lui le premier. Là encore, il était le principal concerné parce que les Mangemorts tentaient de le convaincre, _lui_, de rejoindre leurs rangs.

\- Oui, soupira James. Tout est de ma faute. J'étais stupide…

\- Parce que tu ne l'es plus ? Le taquina Sirius, en mimant une fausse toux.

\- J'étais jeune aussi, reprit-il sans prendre en compte l'interruption. Et je regrette qu'on en soit arrivés là. Je…Je crois que depuis ta discussion avec ton frère Sir', j'ai bien compris que si je veux que Lily m'aime, il faut que je me fasse accepter de son meilleur ami. Et donc, il faut qu'on mette tous les trois les choses au clair.

\- C'est bien beau tout cela James, soupira Peter. Mais qui nous dit que tu ne retomberas pas dans tes travers comme la dernière fois quand tu as insulté Lily ?

Il semblait que Peter avait un accès inattendu de courage et d'honnêteté griffondorienne. James rougit légèrement et c'était presque aussi surprenant que la sincérité de Peter qui les avait habitués à plus de subtilité.

\- Parce que la situation a changé et j'ai l'impression que je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller. Mon père est mort, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Que je le veuille ou non, que je me voile la face ou non, Voldemort ne va pas s'arrêter parce qu'on lui aura gentiment demandé. Les Mangemorts existeront toujours. Et Reece, il…on…je crois qu'il essaie de nous faire comprendre ça depuis la rentrée. Et Lily…elle, elle est bien plus lucide que moi. Si je veux pouvoir rester à ses côtés sans avoir à rougir de mes actes, alors je dois rectifier toutes mes erreurs. Rogue est son ami, ça aussi, cela ne changera pas même si je ferme les yeux jusqu'à en saigner. Donc je dois faire avec, je préfère m'en faire un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi. On en aura suffisamment lorsque la guerre commencera réellement.

Il prit le verre de jus d'orange que lui tendait gentiment un elfe de maison en voyant sa détresse et continua.

\- Depuis le début de notre première année, vous me dites qu'il n'est pas amoureux de Lily. Je choisis de vous faire confiance. Et s'il ne l'est réellement pas, alors il peut m'aider à la séduire. Et pour cela, il faut qu'il m'apprécie ou au moins qu'il me respecte.

Il grommela, fâché que sa tirade ne sorte pas comme il l'espérait.

\- Je suis désolé…Ça doit vous sembler complètement décousu. Mais en gros…c'est parce que j'aime Lily que je veux tout faire pour changer.

Sirius retint un rire.

\- Toujours pour Lily, hein Cornedrue ?

James ne répondit rien mais eut un léger sourire. Peter et Remus sourirent à leur tour.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi un peu de temps, James, ajouta Peter. Tu me connais, j'ai toujours de supers infos.

Ses trois amis ricanèrent et la tension dans leurs épaules diminua légèrement.

\- Donc je disais, laisse-moi un peu de temps, et je peux te permettre d'avoir une discussion tranquille, loin des autres élèves, avec Lily et Rogue.

.

.

.

Harry avançait rageusement jusqu'à ses appartements. Il était à la fois énervé contre ses parents et leurs amis et contre lui-même. Mais leur petit cinéma durait depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité et Harry en avait plus qu'assez. D'autant plus, qu'il n'arrivait à rien avec Voldemort. Le mage noir se faisait discret depuis l'attaque qui avait tué le premier ministre mais Harry était loin d'être idiot, et il savait que l'homme profitait de ce temps pour recruter de nouveaux membres. Et Harry ne savait pas comment lutter contre cela. Il avait cru que son discours durant ses cours servirait mais si, au début, cela avait été novateur et avait encouragé les étudiants à réfléchir et à douter de ce que Tom leur promettait, cela ne les avait pas poussés à changer de camp ou à rester neutres. Lucius Malfoy était toujours un Mangemort malgré sa discrétion sur ce qu'il avait appris à propos de lui et Narcissa malgré sa réticence à le suivre dans cette voie, n'avait pas bougé non plus. Regulus était dans la même situation et Harry savait que si rien ne changeait dans les prochains mois, il finirait par rejoindre les Mangemorts puis par se faire tuer pour avoir donné des informations à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Merlin mais à quoi pensait-il lorsqu'il avait accepté ce plan merdique ? Hermione avait toujours de bonnes idées mais avec la panique et la pression qu'ils avaient constamment ressenties ces dernières années, elle avait dû oublier de réfléchir à ce qui arriverait _après_, une fois qu'il aurait remonté le temps. Et il se retrouvait là comme un idiot à ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts.

Son cœur battait trop vite et il sentait ses nerfs sur le point de lâcher, aussi, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour souffler. Il mit quelques temps avant de reconnaitre l'endroit où il était et, avec désespoir, il s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient mené tout droit vers son ancienne maison. De crainte de tomber sur Lily et de se voir interroger de nouveau, il fit demi-tour. Il parvint finalement devant l'entrée de la grande Salle, croisa le professeur Flitwick qu'il salua d'un vague signe de la tête puis se détourna de lui pour rejoindre ses appartements.

\- Professeur ?

Harry se figea et ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement sous sa robe. _Encore, encore._ Si la voix était douce et respectueuse, Harry savait que ce n'était que poudre aux yeux pour mieux le faire parler.

\- Miss Evans, énonça-t-il platement, en grimaçant.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger de si bon matin, mais j'aurai une question à propos de votre dernier cours.

Sa mère semblait si innocente, comme si elle cherchait réellement à avoir une réponse à sa question. Il était tôt même pour elle et Harry se demanda si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec la pleine lune de la veille et à la petite escapade de Remus aux cuisines.

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous en discuter un plus tard, Miss, esquiva Harry. Il est bien tôt pour déjà travailler. Il faut savoir se reposer.

Lily se mordilla la lèvre et Harry sut qu'il avait raison et qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une tentative pour lui extorquer des renseignements. Décidemment, il était dit qu'il n'aurait pas un instant de tranquillité ce matin. Harry aurait pu supporter cette situation si ce cinéma ne se répétait pas tous les jours depuis presque un mois et demi.

\- C'est-à-dire que…Je sais que c'est stupide professeur mais…Aaliyah et moi n'étions pas d'accord hier soir à ce propos, et nous avons parié dix gallions. Je ne serai pas longue, je veux juste quelques informations.

C'était un joli mensonge qu'elle avait trouvé relativement rapidement. Harry tenta d'en trouver un tout aussi aisément mais n'y arriva pas tant il était crispé.

\- Bien, que voulez-vous savoir miss ? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

Cela parut refroidir Lily mais elle ferma les yeux, inspira brièvement et reprit rapidement ses esprits, au grand désespoir de son futur fils.

\- Vous nous avez parlé des Nommos qui seraient des dieux de l'eau dans la culture de certains peuples du Mali. Vous nous avez aussi dit qu'ils étaient amphibiens et c'est sur ce point que nous nous disputions avec Aaliyah. Elle dit que ce sont des êtres à l'apparence de poisson mais je suis persuadée qu'ils ont un corps humain !

Honnêtement, Harry avait du mal à voir où elle voulait en venir. Cela le mettait encore plus sur ses gardes.

\- En réalité, vous avez toutes les deux raisons. Les Nommos sont des êtres mi-poisson mi-homme, un peu comme les sirènes. Exception faite, qu'au contraire des sirènes, les Nommos ont une tête de poisson et des jambes d'hommes.

\- Ho, souffla Lily. Vous en avez déjà vu ? Je veux dire vous avez beaucoup voyagé non ? Peut-être que vous en avez croisé là-bas.

\- Miss Evans, le Mali est peut-être plus calme depuis l'indépendance moldue mais le nombre de personnes qui sont tuées dans des tentatives de coup d'Etat ou par la répression du nouveau gouvernement sorcier en place est toujours très grand. Je n'y suis pas allé non. Et je n'ai pas voyagé tant que cela. Sur ce, j'ai quelques exercices personnels à faire aussi je vais vous laisser déjeuner. Bonne journée.

Le dos raide, Harry sentit sa magie pulser contre ses tempes comme une migraine le ferait normalement. Elle s'étendit largement mais il la restreignit comme il le put, Lily toujours derrière lui, le regardant partir. Il ne savait pas s'il avait laissé passer une information qu'il n'aurait pas dû dévoiler mais il ne parvenait plus à se contenir. Quand il sentit qu'il n'arrivait plus à maitriser sa magie, il entra brusquement dans la première salle de classe qu'il trouva, la ferma violemment et expulsa brusquement toute sa colère en vagues de magie successives qui détruisirent un à un tous les bureaux de la pièce.

.

.

.

\- Un, deux, Un, deux, Un, deux… !

Kessy souffla. Il était dans un des jardins légèrement cachés derrière l'école mais suffisamment illuminés pour qu'il puisse faire ses exercices. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il était à Poudlard et s'il s'était rapidement habitué à y vivre, il avait eu besoin de points de repères. Aussi, comme il le faisait chez lui, il se levait tous les jours à cinq heures trente du matin pour aller courir les Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi et faire quelques exercices de musculation tandis qu'il passait ses Mardi, Jeudi et Samedi à s'entrainer au duel.

Sept heures venaient de sonner sur sa montre sorcière aussi il décida de s'arrêter. Il venait de terminer une série de pompes qui l'avait rendu suant mais heureux et il se sentait prêt à affronter la journée à venir. Il se saisit de la serviette qu'il avait posée sur une branche le temps de faire ses exercices et sécha sa transpiration. Ces derniers temps, faire du sport lui permettait aussi de ne plus penser au terriblement séduisant professeur de défense, Eden Reece. Kessy ne savait presque rien de lui, de son passé mais il se doutait que celui-ci ne devait pas être particulièrement réjouissant. Il profitait donc simplement de ce qu'Eden avait à lui offrir sans chercher à obtenir plus. Les premiers jours après son arrivée au château, il avait pensé et un peu espéré qu'une relation entre lui et le professeur de Défense serait possible parce que l'homme était typiquement ce qu'il recherchait. Mais après le charme des premiers jours, il s'était rendu compte que le cœur de son partenaire était déjà pris. Ce n'était presque rien, juste des manières un peu raides, un regard un peu vide, sa façon un peu étonnée de répondre à ses avances. Il n'était pas stupide et il s'était vite aperçu qu'Eden n'avait pas séduit ou été séduit par quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Cela ajouté au fait qu'il lui avait lui-même dit que son passé n'était pas joyeux, Kessy estimait que le précédent compagnon d'Eden était certainement décédé. Il pouvait comprendre qu'Eden ne veuille pas ou ne soit pas prêt à retomber amoureux.

Assoiffé, il se désaltéra puis se dirigea tranquillement vers l'école. Une bonne douche, un bon petit-déjeuner et il pourrait rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques achats. Puis dans l'après-midi, il aurait son cours à donner dans la grande salle avec Eden et Filius. Le petit homme était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et Kessy avait hâte de croiser la baguette avec lui, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis son arrivée. Malgré son âge, il avait semble-t-il conservé de très bons réflexes et l'expérience devait lui avoir permis de développer quelques tours assez futés pour gagner un duel. Kessy appréciait vraiment sa compagnie et quelques soirs, il le rejoignait dans ses appartements pour discuter un peu, le professeur de sortilèges n'étant pas avare d'histoires sur son passé, lorsqu'il était champion de duel. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de Filius Flitwick mais il ne lui avait jamais montré de souvenirs de ses duels aussi Kessy était très curieux. D'autant plus que si son père était professeur de duel, il était danois et il n'avait que peu d'informations sur Filius, pur anglais de souche. Et sa mère, pourtant anglaise, était légicomage et n'y connaissait rien en matière de duellistes.

L'école était calme et seuls quelques courageux étaient déjà debout. Quand il passa devant la grande salle, il croisa rapidement le regard de Lily Evans qui semblait un peu troublée, en compagnie de ceux qu'Eden avait désignés comme étant les « Maraudeurs ». Kessy ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec eux : Eden semblait tout autant les adorer et les détester et il n'était pas sans avoir remarqué l'espèce de vendetta qu'ils avaient envers lui. Il soupira doucement. La vie d'Eden lui semblait vraiment compliquée et le harcèlement de ses élèves n'améliorait pas son humeur maussade. Kessy essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, et cela fonctionnait la plupart du temps, mais il savait que lorsqu'Eden se retrouvait seul le soir, son esprit repartait vers des endroits sombres et tristes.

Il rejoignait son appartement quand il sentit une vague de magie se diriger vers lui. Elle n'était pas agressive et Kessy reconnut immédiatement la signature magique d'Eden. La vague de magie qui s'approchait de lui semblait anxieuse et bouleversée et elle le traversa doucement. Dès qu'elle le toucha, Kessy ressentit l'appel à l'aide désespéré de son ami. Sa magie avait dû agir de sa propre volonté en venant le chercher et le danois ne voulut pas lui faire défaut. La salle de classe dont émanait la magie d'Eden était fermée de plusieurs sortilèges que Kessy défit rapidement et il entra aussitôt celle-ci déverrouillée. Mais le spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur le fit se figer de stupeur.

Il ne restait plus aucun meuble fonctionnel. Tous les bureaux avaient été détruits, les chaises étaient brisées en plusieurs morceaux et plusieurs vitres étaient ébréchées en profondeur alors même que la magie des fondateurs avaient protégé les murs et fenêtres du château de pareilles explosions magiques. Sur la marche séparant le bureau de l'enseignant de ceux des élèves, Eden était assis, sa tête sur ses genoux, ses bras autours de ses jambes et ses épaules tressautant. Kessy connaissait les réflexes de l'homme aussi il ferma la porte d'un sort qu'il prononça d'une voix douce, pour lui signifier sa présence. Puis il se rapprocha de lui, s'installa à ses côtés et, hésitant, posa une main amicale sur ses épaules.

Honnêtement, Kessy n'avait jamais su comment réagir lorsque ses amis allaient mal. Il était donc extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. D'autant plus que voir Eden pleurer avait quelque chose de malsain comme s'il l'espionnait dans son intimité. Le jeune homme ne devait se détendre –ou craquer- qu'une fois bien à l'abri dans ses appartements et le voir ainsi avachi dans une salle de classe dévastée lui donnait l'impression d'être un voyeur. Mais sa magie était venue le chercher parce qu'elle savait qu'Eden et lui étaient amis et qu'il serait le plus à même de le remettre sur pied.

Eden ne prononça pas un mot ni ne releva la tête. Kessy s'assit à ses côtés, perplexe quant à la démarche à adopter. Indécis, il ne fit que l'entourer d'un bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la magie d'Eden ne se calme et que l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la classe ne s'apaise. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour qu'Eden ne finisse pas relever la tête. Il se passa une main sur le visage, soupira et s'excusa auprès de Kessy pour le spectacle ridicule auquel il venait d'assister.

\- S'il te plait Eden, ne me prends pas pour un abruti, rétorqua-t-il vexé. Je ne vais pas te juger parce que tu as craqué au milieu d'une classe. Honnêtement, je me demandais même pourquoi ce n'était pas arrivé plus tôt. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Je me doute que ton passé n'est pas joyeux et la petite troupe d'étudiants qui s'est donné pour mot d'ordre de te faire parler ne doit pas t'aider à aller mieux.

Harry eut un rire triste.

\- Oui c'est le cas de le dire.

Il s'étira longuement, posa ses mains derrière lui et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, son regard fixé sur le plafond de la salle.

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu une vie facile, murmura-t-il. Mes parents ont été assassinés quand j'avais un an. J'ai été recueilli par un ami de la famille et j'ai appris la vie à la dure. Pour me protéger, il a caché la véritable cause de leur décès. C'était plutôt facile à cette époque.

Il voulait vraiment se confier à Kessy mais cela devait coller à l'histoire que Dumbledore avait inventée pour lui : ses parents morts à cause des radiations de la bombe nucléaire, l'ami de la famille qui l'aurait abrité et avec qui il aurait ensuite voyagé à travers le monde…Harry s'en voulut de lui mentir ainsi.

\- Quand j'ai eu onze ans, le meurtrier de mes parents m'a retrouvé et m'a proposé de le rejoindre en me promettant monts et merveilles. J'ai refusé.

D'un geste, il dévoila sa cicatrice.

\- Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'il tenta de me tuer, la première m'ayant causé ceci, dit-il en désignant son front. J'ai survécu après plusieurs jours dans le coma.

Il soupira et Kessy déglutit, persuadé que ce n'était pas là, la fin de l'histoire.

\- Quand j'ai eu douze ans, il s'en est pris à la sœur de mon meilleur ami pour m'atteindre. J'étais relativement solitaire à cette époque et je ne faisais que peu confiance aux adultes qui m'entouraient, alors, avec mon meilleur ami, nous sommes allés, seuls, sauver sa sœur, expliqua-t-il en omettant de mentionner Lockhart. Là encore, j'ai survécu mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Quand j'ai fêté mes quatorze ans, des amis à lui se sont attaqués aux gens qui m'accompagnaient lors d'un match de Quidditch et l'année suivante, ils m'ont manipulé afin que je le rencontre dans un vieux cimetière abandonné.

Le silence qui paraissait régner dans le château donnait un caractère presque sacré à la confession d'Eden.

\- Ce jour-là, un de mes amis est décédé à cause de lui. L'année de mes quinze ans, après avoir passé des mois à me torturer mentalement, il a assassiné mon parrain. Après ça, ça a été l'hécatombe. Tous mes amis sont morts les uns après les autres et je me suis retrouvé seul.

Il sembla à Kessy qu'Eden aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose après ça mais il se retint. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il pouvait bien dire pour le réconforter, Eden reprit la parole.

\- Je suis venu à Poudlard pour oublier tout ça. Au début de l'année, j'avais un peu réussi, je faisais moins de cauchemars, j'avais presque récupéré un rythme de sommeil normal. Mais les Maraudeurs et leurs amis ont fini par découvrir que j'essayais de cacher quelque chose et ils me harcèlent pour que je leur avoue tout. Ça me renvoie à la figure tout ce que j'essaie d'oublier.

La gorge nouée, Kessy comprit pourquoi Eden était tant sur les nerfs et la raison pour laquelle il était si doué en duel. A devoir sans cesse se défendre contre un individu qui voulait le tuer, il avait fini par développer de solides réflexes et un excellent niveau en duel. Mais il avait aussi connu son lot de décès et de traumatismes psychologiques. Kessy avait beau être un duelliste de génie, il n'avait pas enduré autant de pertes.

Il se releva. Eden le dévisagea surpris et Kessy lui sourit. Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à se lever et à le suivre hors de la classe. Anxieux, Eden se redressa et Kessy lui embrassa délicatement les lèvres, dans un chaste baiser, pour le rassurer. Eden l'observa longuement mais ne dit rien, apposant simplement son front contre celui de Kessy alors que celui-ci prenait la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas souffert d'autant d'épreuves que toi. Je ne suis même pas sûr de te dire les bons mots pour t'aider. Mais je suis ton ami Eden. Cela signifie que je suis là pour toi quand le besoin s'en fait sentir, que tu peux te confier à moi quand tu sens que tu ne vas pas bien et que si tu as besoin d'une baguette pour t'aider contre ce psychopathe, tu peux compter sur la mienne. Je ne comprendrais probablement jamais ce que tu as pu vivre mais _je suis là._ Tu n'as pas à supporter ça tout seul maintenant.

Le visage d'Harry se tordit en une grimace que Kessy, gloussant doucement, supposa être un sourire ému. Il attira son corps vers le sien dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Les mains d'Harry se posèrent timidement sur le bas des reins de son compagnon.

\- Ça fait très Poufsouffle ta tirade, le taquina-t-il.

Kessy ricana.

\- A mon arrivée, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore s'il était possible que j'essaie le Choixpeau pour voir dans quelle maison j'aurai été réparti si j'avais étudié ici. D'après lui, je suis l'archétype même du Poufsouffle de base ce qui pourrait expliquer mon goût pour le travail et mon talent pour la cuisine (1).

Harry éclata d'un rire franc.

.

.

.

(1). La maison Poufsouffle est réputée pour son goût du travail acharné et Helga, selon la rumeur, aurait été particulièrement connue pour tous les sortilèges liés à la nourriture. Selon l'encyclopédie Harry Potter, nombres de recettes traditionnelles utilisées pour les repas de fête sont de son chef.


	14. Marée haute ou marée basse

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (sauf quelques personnages que vous verrez apparaître au fur et à mesure), tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, aucun qui ne concerne Harry. Un léger soupçon de DM/HP, mais vraiment en arrière-fonds.

**Résumé :** La guerre avait tout détruit, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait perdu tant d'amis qu'il n'attendait plus que sa propre mort. Enfin, tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui explique son plan complètement fou. TIME TRAVEL.

**Avertissement :**Plusieurs choses ne collent pas aux livres de notre chère J. Ainsi la scolarité d'Harry et la poursuite de la guerre ne sont pas les mêmes que dans les romans. De même, les âges des personnages ne sont pas toujours respectés (Lucius a bien six ans de plus que les Maraudeurs mais Narcissa a le même âge qu'eux et non pas cinq ans de plus). Mais, SURTOUT, l'époque est différente c'est-à-dire que j'ai situé le présent d'Harry dans notre présent à nous. Son voyage dans le temps se passe donc dans les années 1984 et non pas en 1974. Plusieurs petites autres choses que je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fur et à mesure.

**Et surtout, un ENORME remerciement à ma beta, 0xymore et à tous les reviewers !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 13 :** _Marée haute ou marée basse_

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I'm needed  
I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be  
there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do. Oh yeah  
Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh yeah yeah

If you toss and you turnin and you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you  
Oh  
Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need  
You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I'm needed

I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be  
there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do. Oh yeah  
Ohhhhh Ohhhhhhh yeah yeah  
You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know you can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I'm needed  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

(**Bruno Mars** – _Count on me_)

.

.

.

Aaliyah Nesbitt était loin d'être une idiote et elle n'appréciait pas la façon dont Lily la traitait ces dernières semaines. Sans en avoir parlé à Deirdre, elle savait que celle-ci ressentait la même chose. Lily, en cheville avec les Maraudeurs avec qui elle était curieusement devenue amie, complotait dans leurs dos. Si les deux jeunes filles comprenaient que Lily ne veuille ou ne puisse leur dire ce dont il était question, elles avaient la désagréable impression d'être mises sur la touche et que leur amitié ne comptait plus pour la jeune rouquine. Plus que cela, c'était le sentiment de trahison qui rendait cette situation encore plus douloureuse. Depuis quand est-ce que Lily préférait-elle passer son temps avec les Maraudeurs plutôt qu'avec elles ?

Aaliyah ne voulait même pas penser au fait que la jeune fille qu'elle croyait être sa meilleure amie avait subitement commencé à fréquenter des Serpentards. Si elle n'avait rien de personnel contre Severus que Lily connaissait bien avant Poudlard, elle émettait de sérieuses réserves quant à cette nouvelle alliance avec la fiancée d'un Mangemort pratiquement déclaré et l'héritier des Black dont les opinions sur les nés-moldus et les moldus étaient connues de tous.

Aaliyah soupira, amère.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Lily avait fait irruption dans leur dortoir après sa rencontre avec Eden Reece. Essoufflée, la préfète lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait rencontré leur professeur et qu'elle lui avait menti en prétextant avoir fait un pari avec elle. Quand Aaliyah, perplexe, l'avait interrogée sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à inventer de telles bêtises, Lily n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre et était ressortie, tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était entrée, lui hurlant au loin qu'elle devait voir Remus.

D'ici une semaine, les cours se termineraient et les étudiants quitteraient l'école pour rejoindre leurs familles et fêter Noël. Aaliyah et Deirdre n'avaient pas encore fait parvenir leur réponse à Minerva McGonagall, ni l'une ni l'autre ne sachant ce qu'elles préféraient entre revoir leurs familles mais être exposées aux attaques possibles et même probables des Mangemorts ou rester au château et devoir supporter l'hypocrisie de Lily, la présence des Maraudeurs ainsi que celles de quelques Serpentards dont Regulus et Narcissa Black. Pour elle, aucune de ces possibilités n'étaient réjouissantes et même en restant à Poudlard, Aaliyah ne pouvait jurer que sa vie ne serait pas en danger. L'école était désormais le seul rempart contre la folie meurtrière de ce mage noir même si celui-ci semblait préférer, pour le moment, distiller la peur par des attaques aléatoires et sans objectifs précis.

Aaliyah soupira une nouvelle fois. Un rapide regard autour d'elle l'informa qu'elle était seule dans le dortoir et c'était probablement une bonne chose. Si ses colocataires avaient été présentes, elles auraient été plus qu'irritées par le nombre de gémissements qu'elle poussait.

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant, pensa-t-elle. Un mardi soir, peu de temps après le dîner, le dortoir n'était généralement jamais vide. En dehors de Lily, Deirdre et elle, quatre autres filles vivaient ici. Maeve, Raina, Amara et Agata étaient aussi liées qu'Aaliyah l'était avec ses deux amies. La première année, elles avaient tenté de faire connaissance mais rapidement des affinités particulières s'étaient installées entre Maeve et Amara notamment en raison de leur amour commun pour les jeux moldus. Chaque vendredi et samedi, elles se réservaient une ou deux heures pour se faire découvrir de nouveaux jeux et Aaliyah ne comptait plus le nombre de fous-rires que les deux enfants avaient pu avoir. Leur joie innocente avait fini par attirer Agata et sa sœur Raina. Les deux fillettes de onze ans n'avaient jamais vécu que repliées sur elles-mêmes et ces jeux leur avaient permis de vaincre leur timidité maladive. Lily, née-moldu, et Deirdre, sang-mêlé, qui les connaissaient déjà n'avaient pas eu envie de participer à ces séances et avaient préféré échanger avec elle, sang-pure, sur la construction de la société sorcière par rapport à celle moldue et les différences existantes. Cela avait été extrêmement enrichissant et Aaliyah, qui avait toujours eu le sang chaud, avait adoré débattre sur ces sujets.

Au fil des années, leurs sujets de conversation avaient évolué tous comme les soirées des quatre autres filles mais cela leur avait permis de nouer une solide amitié et deux groupes distincts s'étaient ainsi créés.

Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, Aaliyah réfléchit. Maeve et Raina étaient en train de jouer dans la salle commune, elle les y avait vues un quart d'heure plus tôt. Amara avait un rendez-vous avec un Poufsouffle dont le nom lui échappait et Agata devait être dans les cuisines. La jeune fille avait raté le dîner mais Aaliyah ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Deirdre était avec Peter. Ils aimaient bien discuter ensemble et récemment, ces rencontres avaient lieu de plus en plus régulièrement. Ce qui ne laissait que Lily.

Aaliyah soupira de nouveau. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse, tentant vainement de démêler ses cheveux. Critique, elle examina son visage pour se concentrer sur autre chose que son amie. Son inquiétude pour Lily troublait son sommeil et elle avait de gros cernes sous les yeux. Sa peau chocolat semblait terne et fatiguée et ses lèvres étaient gercées à force de trop les mordiller. Elle expira profondément puis se saisit d'un pot de crème nourrissante qu'elle appliqua délicatement sur ses cheveux. Une fois fini, elle prit un tube bleu et en étala la mousse blanche à l'odeur citronnée sur son visage et la naissance de son cou. Enfin, elle termina avec un baume cicatrisant sur ses lèvres. Une fois cela fait, elle se redressa, se saisit de quelques affaires et entra dans la salle de bain.

Avec un plaisir non feint, elle se fit couler un bain qu'elle agrémenta de mousse et de bulles baveuses. Désormais complètement nue, elle s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire et s'enduisit le corps de savon noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, armée d'un gant de crin, elle frotta longuement chaque partie de son corps, insistant sur le maillot, les aisselles et l'arrière du dos. Lorsqu'elle se sentait stressée, elle suivait cette routine beauté qui lui permettait de penser à autre chose. En l'occurrence, Aaliyah voulait à tout prix oublier Lily.

Une heure plus tard, fraiche et reposée, ses cheveux humides tombant lourdement sur ses épaules en de larges boucles, elle constata avec plaisir qu'elle n'était plus seule dans le dortoir. Si elle aimait avoir quelques instants pour elle-même, Aaliyah préférait largement vivre en communauté. Après avoir vécue seule pendant onze ans, elle aimait la compagnie de ses amies. Deirdre était de retour et lisait sur son lit tandis que Lily s'entrainait à un sortilège.

\- Tiens, tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence Lily ? Demanda Aaliyah nonchalamment.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Deirdre se mordre les lèvres et arrêter de lire. Interloquée, Lily la dévisagea.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien tu ne t'en es probablement pas rendue compte, trop occupée que tu dois être avec tes nouveaux meilleurs amis, mais tu n'es plus très présente ici, répondit Aaliyah en désignant le dortoir d'un vaste signe de main.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit et réajusta sa nuisette. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre trop préoccupée par ce que faisait Lily ni par la peine que cela leur causait à Deirdre et elle. Elle prit son huile pour cheveux sur sa coiffeuse et se tourna de façon à ce que Lily ne la voit que de profil.

\- Je…Non, je…ce ne sont pas mes nouveaux meilleurs amis ! Bégaya-t-elle.

Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison tu nous aurais autant mises sur le côté Lily, répliqua-t-elle avec acidité.

\- Lily eut un regard peiné.

\- C'est bien la peine de me regarder comme ça Lily, ricana Aaliyah, sa colère de plus en plus présente. Depuis le début, on est là pour toi avec Didi à supporter toutes tes prises de tête avec Potter et soudainement tu te trouves un point commun avec lui et nous, on disparait ?

Raina qui venait de rentrer dans le dortoir décida aussitôt de ressortir et ferma la porte d'un sortilège qu'elle coupla avec un sort de silence. Lily parut honteuse et posa son livre de sortilège sur son lit.

\- Je…je suis désolée les filles. Je me rends bien compte que je vous ai un peu délaissée ces derniers temps…

\- Un peu ? Renifla Deirdre. Lily, soyons honnêtes deux minutes. Tu nous caches quelque chose. Bien. On t'a jamais rien demandé, on a chacune le droit à notre vie privée. On n'a pas à tout se raconter. Mais ce qu'Aaliyah et moi aurions apprécié c'est que tu nous le dises clairement. « Je suis désolée les filles, je suis tombée sur un truc, je peux pas vous dire ce dont il s'agit mais ça va m'obliger à trainer avec les Maraudeurs et avec des Serpentards » ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Deirdre ferma son livre dans un claquement, énervée et bouleversée, sa tirade l'ayant conduite aux bords des larmes. Elle se tourna vers Aaliyah qui essaya de lui transmettre toute sa compassion en un regard.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée les filles, murmura Lily avec douceur. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que…tout ça, elle fit un vague geste de la main vers sa tête, m'avait autant éloignée de vous.

\- Tes excuses ne servent à rien maintenant, souffla Aaliyah. La confiance n'est pas que dans un sens Lil's et ce ne sont pas tes piètres excuses qui vont suffire.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment puis la voix de Lily s'éleva.

\- Je suis tombée sur une information capitale à propos de Reece. Je ne peux pas vous dire de quoi il s'agit mais je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir découvert. Severus, Regulus et Narcissa le savent ainsi que les Maraudeurs. On a…on a besoin d'en savoir plus et je crois qu'on a une espèce de plan mais je ne suis pas certaine et ça m'oblige à côtoyer James, Sirius, Remus et Peter assez régulièrement. Severus, Regulus et Narcissa le font aussi de leur côté. Je…Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse…Je suis une piètre amie, s'excusa-t-elle.

Deirdre hocha la tête mais trop émue, elle s'allongea dans son lit. Aaliyah fit de même et avant de fermer les rideaux autour de son lit, lui lança.

\- Tu vois, ça ne t'a rien coûté. Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant.

.

.

.

La journée du lendemain fut difficile pour Lily qui avait le cœur lourd et de profonds remords. Elle avait voulu s'excuser de nouveau auprès de Lia et Didi mais le regard fatigué de ses amies la retint. Son attention fut discontinue et McGonagall et Reece la reprirent deux fois sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit. James la dévisagea, inquiet mais n'osa pas l'approcher. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis plus d'une semaine et bien que leur relation soit moins tendue qu'auparavant, James n'était pas assez sûr de lui pour pouvoir approcher Lily comme un ami. Severus, au contraire, ne se gêna pas et lorsque Lily sortit de la salle après son dernier cours de la journée, il lui prit le bras et l'entraina un peu plus loin.

\- Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Potter encore une fois ? Rah je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! Grincha-t-il.

Confuse, Lily le stoppa.

\- James ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de lui ?

_\- James _? S'exclama le Serpentard. Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Lily observa Severus. Son ami avait toujours eu le teint pâle et l'air fatigué et ses années à pratiquer l'art subtil des potions n'avait en rien aidé à ce qu'il paraisse en bonne santé. Cependant, le garçon semblait plus anxieux qu'à l'accoutumée et Lily vit ses mains être prises de tremblements incontrôlés. Sa fatigue évidente et son inquiétude pour Lily ne devaient pas l'aider à se tranquilliser. Compatissante, Lily posa une main sur bras.

\- Severus, James ne m'a rien fait, martela-t-elle. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis plus d'une semaine. Et _oui_, je l'appelle par son prénom parce que depuis, elle jeta un œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, qu'on a appris pour Reece, il est agréable et un peu plus mature. Etant donné que je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui à cause de notre petit projet, c'est plus facile de s'appeler par nos prénoms sans se prendre la tête.

Severus eut une grimace mais ne répliqua pas. Peu convaincu, il demanda :

\- Si ce n'est pas à cause de lui, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans cet état ?

\- Je me suis disputée avec Lia et Didi, soupira Lily.

\- Oh.

\- Oui « oh ». Toute cette histoire avec Reece m'a éloignée de mes meilleures amies Sev' ! Quand je ne passe pas mon temps avec les Maraudeurs pour harceler Reece, je suis avec toi, Regulus et Narcissa ! Mais Lia et Didi ne sont pas au courant et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elles le sachent pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Ces deux derniers mois, elles ne m'ont pratiquement pas vue.

Lily commençait à s'énerver en réalisant à quel point elle avait été absente de la vie de ses camarades. Elle s'éloigna un peu de Severus, revint vers lui puis fit de nouveau quelques pas vers le mur opposé.

\- Les Maraudeurs se suffisent à eux-mêmes donc pour eux, ça n'a aucune importance qu'ils voient moins leurs autres amis. Merde, ils ont tellement habitué l'école à s'éloigner de tout pendant des jours voire des semaines que ce n'est pas étonnant s'ils agissent comme ça aujourd'hui ! Toi, Regulus et Narcissa n'avez jamais réellement été proches des autres et vous vous contentez des conversations que vous avez dans votre salle commune. Mais moi…moi je n'ai jamais été comme ça, lui dit-elle émue.

Un peu gauche et à court de mots pour réconforter sa meilleure amie, Severus s'approcha d'elle avec précaution pour ne pas la brusquer et la prit dans ses bras. La tête de Lily se nicha confortablement dans son cou et son corps fut pris de légers tressautements. Lily pleurait rarement de tristesse et Severus n'était pas habitué à gérer ce type de larmes. Aussi, il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Ces dernières années, la rouquine avait souvent pleuré de rage tant Potter, Black et sa clique la mettaient hors d'elle. Elle pleurait aussi de rire quand elle était avec Aaliyah et Deirdre mais ses dernières larmes de tristesse remontaient à l'été de sa deuxième année quand elle s'était rendue compte que jamais plus sa relation avec Pétunia ne serait la même. Quand Lily se fut enfin calmée, Severus lui tendit un mouchoir propre afin qu'elle se nettoie le visage.

\- Tu leur as présenté tes excuses ? S'enquit-il avec délicatesse.

Encore émue, Lily hocha la tête.

\- Nous savons toutes les trois que ce n'est pas suffisant, murmura-t-elle déprimée. Elles me faisaient confiance et j'ai considéré cela comme acquis. Je n'ai fait aucun effort, je les ai juste…oubliées.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard. Un peu absent, Severus l'observa glisser ses doigts le long de sa chevelure de feu afin de la démêler et sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à penser à Sirius. Black avait cette manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux toutes les cinq minutes et il avait toujours une expression différente lorsqu'il le faisait. Lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, son regard se faisait absent, sa main jouait machinalement avec ses cheveux et sa langue passait et repassait comme une caresse sur ses lèvres. Quand il séduisait avec son foutu sourire coquin et ses yeux rieurs, sa main remontait le long de son crâne puis derrière son oreille. Au comble de sa fureur, sa main se faisait agressive et il s'arrachait souvent quelques mèches sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Severus ?

Lily l'examinait avec attention et inquiétude.

\- Ça va ? Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je t'appelle.

\- Oui, oui, la rassura-t-il. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Et qui occupait tout ton esprit ? Le taquina-t-elle, beaucoup plus souriante que quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Personne ! Bégaya Severus.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il lui avoue qu'il venait de penser à Black et aux expressions qu'il avait. Mordred, il ne savait même pas d'où lui venait ce genre d'informations ! Il était amoureux de Lily !

\- Moui, si tu veux, s'amusa la Griffondor. Même si je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit d'un certain sang-pur de ma connaissance dont tu es ami avec le frère.

\- Q-Quoi ! S'écria-t-il.

Comment diable savait-elle cela ?

\- Je ne pensais pas à lui ! Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu me dis ça !

\- D'accord, d'accord, temporisa Lily. Je ne dirai plus rien.

Lily s'éloigna de lui clairement amusée et Severus la contempla curieusement.

\- Comment tu en es venue à penser que je pouvais être intéressé par Black ?

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais intéressé par lui Sev', simplement que tu pensais à lui il y a quelques secondes.

Sa réponse le laissa coi.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par lui, déclara-t-il fermement.

\- Très bien, je te crois, mais Lily n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincue. Même si encore une fois, je ne t'avais pas demandé de me prouver quoi que ce soit.

Severus resta silencieux de crainte de commettre un autre faux-pas.

\- Tu sais Severus, Rassura Lily, que tu sois ou non intéressé par Sirius m'importe peu tant que tu es heureux.

Le sourire éclatant de sa meilleure amie et sa déclaration firent chaud au cœur de Severus qui ne put lui répondre qu'avec un sourire aussi éclatant. Satisfaite d'avoir pu se confier et bien décidée à finir la journée avec Severus, Lily le saisit par le bras et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

.

.

.

Deirdre soupira de fatigue quand elle posa ses affaires dans la salle commune des Griffondor après le dernier cours de sa journée. La discussion de la veille avec Lily n'avait eu de cesse de tourner dans sa tête et la jeune fille se sentait coupable de ne pas vouloir pardonner la rouquine si facilement. Sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait exactement, Deirdre avait l'impression que les excuses de la préfète n'étaient pas suffisantes. Aaliyah était d'une nature peu rancunière et Deirdre était persuadée qu'elle avait déjà pardonné à Lily. Mais elle n'était pas aussi accommodante et Lily l'avait vraiment blessée…

Elle s'installa confortablement près de la cheminée, à même le sol, et sortit ses affaires de cours. Pour le lendemain, il ne lui restait qu'une rédaction en potions à faire ainsi qu'un sortilège à réviser pour le cours de Flitwick. Déterminée à ne pas se laisser abattre et puisque Aaliyah n'était pas là pour lui remonter le moral, la jeune blonde s'attela à finir ses exercices. Elle appela à elle quelques livres de potions qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque et laissés dans sa chambre ainsi qu'un manuel de sortilège avancé pour être certaine de lancer le sort correctement et se plongea complètement dans ses devoirs. Une heure et demie plus tard, elle avait terminé et avec un plaisir non feint, elle ferma ses livres et s'étira longuement.

La salle commune était beaucoup plus remplie que lorsqu'elle était arrivée mais Deirdre n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec ses camarades. Aaliyah n'était toujours pas là et elle supposa qu'elle était avec les membres de son club de bavboules. Les dates des réunions avaient été modifiées et Deirdre ne savait plus si elles avaient lieu le jeudi soir comme cela avait été le cas les mois précédents ou les mercredi soirs. Toujours au sol, elle observa d'un air absent la salle commune. Plusieurs premières années s'étaient regroupés autour d'une table et s'entraidaient dans leurs devoirs. Sur les deux longs canapés non loin d'elle, deux groupes de septième et sixième années s'amusaient à se faire deviner le nom de chansons et de musiciens sorciers populaires. De ce qu'elle entendait, les sixièmes années étaient en tête, au grand désespoir de leurs aînés. Disséminés ici et là, d'autres élèves discutaient ou travaillaient tranquillement. Elle vit Maeve, Raina, Agata et Amara rentrer dans la salle commune et, avec un sourire, elle leur fit un léger signe de main. La veille, les filles avaient attendu presque une heure à l'extérieur du dortoir afin d'être certaines qu'Aaliyah, Lily et elle aient eu le temps de s'expliquer.

Les Maraudeurs rentrèrent sans aucune discrétion mais rejoignirent immédiatement leur dortoir au grand soulagement de Deirdre. Seul Peter resta et il s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Didi ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air pensif, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant, ironisa-t-elle. Lia et moi nous sommes disputées avec Lily.

\- Ah.

Peter paraissait réellement surpris et l'amertume de Deirdre mourut aussitôt.

\- Excuse-moi Peter, je n'aurais pas dû te parler aussi sèchement. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me disputer avec mes amis… et aussi que je me sens un peu blessée, ajouta-t-elle.

Peter prit un coussin sur le canapé, s'excusant auprès du septième année qu'il dérangeait et se plaça plus confortablement à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Deirdre considéra la proposition de son ami. Il est vrai qu'elle avait envie de parler de l'altercation de la veille à quelqu'un afin d'y voir un peu plus clair. Mais Peter savait tout de ce que Lily cachait. Pouvait-il être neutre ? D'un autre côté, et c'est ce qu'elle appréciait chez le garçon, Peter voyait toujours les deux faces d'une même pièce. Elle expira doucement, et se pencha vers lui sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Compréhensif, Peter lui offrit un sourire amical qui la rassura plus que des mots auraient pu le faire. Et Deirdre trouvait Peter extrêmement mignon ce qui n'était pas sans gâcher la situation. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Deirdre devait avouer qu'elle craquait pour le Maraudeur, sans savoir ce qui la retenait de se déclarer auprès de lui.

\- Je sais que tu es au courant de ce que Lily nous cache à Lia et à moi.

Peter parut culpabiliser mais Deirdre continua.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me dire de quoi il s'agit Pete mais Lily…Au lieu de nous dire qu'elle était tombée sur quelque chose de gros ce qui l'avait rapprochée de vous, elle nous a simplement oubliées ! S'exclama-t-elle chagrinée. Pas d'explications, rien. Elle a juste disparu.

\- Tu aurais voulu qu'elle te dise quoi ? Demanda Peter confus. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te dise de quoi il s'agit, ses possibilités de s'expliquer se trouvent vite limitées.

\- J'aurais voulu…Je…rah ! pesta Deirdre bruyamment. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais tout aurait été mieux que de se retrouver complétement éloignées, à essayer de parler avec Lily sans jamais pouvoir rester seule cinq minutes avec elle.

Elle se tourna, son dos collé au sol et ses jambes relevées contre l'accoudoir du canapé le plus proche. Elle n'avait pas ses chaussures et le septième année ne parut pas gêné de voir ses pieds si proches de lui.

\- Hier, elle nous a présenté ses excuses mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas suffisant, murmura la blonde. Que ça arrive avec trop de retard et que c'est du réchauffé.

\- Tu es blessée c'est normal, compatit Peter. Tu avais confiance en Lily et la voir s'éloigner si brusquement sans aucune explication a dû te donner l'impression que cette confiance n'était pas réciproque. C'est normal que ses excuses ne te suffisent pas. Lily doit te prouver qu'elle te fait confiance...qu'elle vous fait confiance, corrigea-t-il.

Deirdre dévisagea Peter, concentrée.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle peut me prouver qu'elle me fait confiance ? C'est pas comme si elle pouvait me faire une dissertation en m'expliquant en deux parties, deux sous-parties et une conclusion les vertus d'une solide amitié. Et je ne peux pas organiser une série d'épreuves type tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour qu'elle me prouve qu'elle est digne d'être mon amie, ricana-t-elle.

Peter gloussa en imaginant Lily affrontant milles et un danger pour récupérer ses deux amies.

\- Non, je ne te parle pas de ça Didi, rit-il. Mais pour que tu pardonnes Lily, il faut qu'elle te prouve qu'elle est capable de passer du temps avec vous. Qu'elle initie les premiers pas. Ça peut passer par des sorties à Pré-au-Lard ou vous proposer de faire des jeux, passer du temps avec vous tout simplement. Et il faut que Lia et toi acceptiez les efforts de Lily.

Deirdre resta un instant silencieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie pour le moment.

\- C'est à toi de voir.

Deirdre se remit sur le ventre et observa Peter, son visage froncé par une nouvelle inquiétude.

\- C'est gentil de m'aider Peter, mais tu sais, tu n'as toi-même pas l'air bien.

Le garçon remua, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Ce n'est rien, indiqua-t-il d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Peter…Nous sommes amis, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si tu as des problèmes. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

Peter ne lui répondit pas mais Deirdre ne chercha pas à le faire parler sachant que si le garçon voulait se confier, il le ferait. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps à écouter l'agréable murmure des autres étudiants et à profiter de la présence de l'autre. La jeune fille finit même par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Maraudeur. Alors que Deirdre avait pratiquement oublié ses craintes à propos de Peter, celui-ci reprit la parole.

\- J-Je t'avais déjà parlé de mes sentiments concernant…les autres, commença-t-il en butant sur certains mots.

Deirdre hocha la tête et attendit que son ami continue. Elle savait à quoi il faisait référence et malgré ses paroles de réconfort, elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était en rien inférieur à James, Sirius, Remus ou tous ceux qui avaient confiance en eux et en leurs capacités.

\- Il y a quelques jours…J'ai…J'ai…

Comme il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, Deirdre posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- J'ai rencontré Nye et Bellatrix.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet hésitant presque à sortir de sa gorge. Deirdre sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir démesurément et elle se retint de réagir plus brusquement. Avec crainte et même une certaine déférence, Peter lui expliqua leur proposition et les manipulations dont il avait fait l'objet ainsi que la présence rassurante de Reece. Mais Deirdre n'était pas idiote et elle connaissait Peter. Sans qu'il n'eut besoin de le dire, elle avait compris ou se situait le problème.

\- Peter, il n'y a rien de honteux à ce que tu aies pensé ainsi. Pour n'importe qui, c'est une proposition extrêmement alléchante et que tu aies eu envie d'accepter ne fait pas de toi un traitre ou quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux que Bellatrix ou Nye.

Peter n'était pas du tout convaincu.

\- S'il te plait, tout le monde, enfin, tous ceux qui t'observent attentivement, atténua-t-elle, savent à quel point tu manques de confiance en toi. Et Bellatrix et Nye sont de foutus Serpentards arrogants et malheureusement très intelligents. Ils savent quelle corde jouer pour te rendre faible.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire Didi ? Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour m'opposer à eux…et leur proposition est intéressante.

\- Pettigrow, que ce soit bien clair, le menaça Deirdre, si tu ne fais ne serait-ce qu'une tentative de rapprochement avec Black et Goyle, je te castre, compris ?

Peter eut un léger rire mais reprit vite son sérieux.

\- Tu sais que ça ne changera rien, j'aurai juste…un petit bout en moins.

Deirdre éclata de rire. Peter et elle continuèrent à plaisanter un moment avant que Deirdre, dans un dernier éclat de rire, reprenne.

\- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour t'aider Pete, mais je ne pense pas y arriver seule. Tu devrais en parler aux autres, à Sirius, James, Remus, Franck…On serait tes gardes du corps et on n'empêcherait tous les Serpentards, à commencer par Bellatrix et Nye, de t'approcher.

Peter soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas une solution viable sur le long terme et tu le sais bien Didi. En plus, il y a des options que j'ai et vous non et des activités que vous suivez auxquelles je ne participe pas. Prends le Quidditch par exemple, James et Sirius ont des entrainements le Jeudi soir, mais c'est aussi le soir où Remus est à son club d'échecs sorciers, où tu as tes entrainements avec Maeve et les Poufsouffle et où Lily, Lia et Franck ont leur ronde de préfet et préfet-en-chef. A moins que je ne reste cloitré dans le dortoir ou la salle commune, Bellatrix et Nye peuvent me coincer dans un couloir n'importe quand. Et qu'est-ce que je ferais après Poudlard ? Rien ne dit qu'ils ne vont pas essayer de me convaincre de les aider quand j'aurai mon propre appartement…Et il est absolument hors de question que je vive avec l'un ou l'une d'entre vous !

\- Mais tu ne peux pas accepter, souffla Deirdre choquée. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si un jour ils te demandent des renseignements sur l'endroit où vit James par exemple ? C'est un Potter, il est puissant et influent, les Mangemorts seront forcément intéressés ! Et on sait tous les deux que jamais James n'acceptera de les rejoindre !

Fébrile, Deirdre faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains et son expression paniquée ne fit que renforcer la pression que ressentait déjà Peter.

\- Et pire que tout, continua Deirdre, si jamais Lily venait à tomber amoureuse de James ? C'est une née-moldu, elle est d'ores-et-déjà sur leur liste noire !

_\- Je sais_ Deirdre, _je sais_, indiqua Peter vigoureusement. Mais quelle autre solution est-ce que j'ai ?

Deirdre plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et prit soudain conscience de ce Reece avait voulu leur dire lors de son tout premier cours. Cette réalisation calma toutes ses velléités et elle s'adressa à Peter d'un ton grave.

\- C'est là toute la question de savoir si tu es prêt à mourir pour tes convictions et à ne pas trahir tes amis. C'est ce que Reece avait essayé de nous faire comprendre en début d'année. On est confronté à des choix à cause de Voldemort, toi plus tôt que les autres c'est vrai. Ce sont justement ces choix qui vont nous permettre de savoir si on est oui ou non prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour ce en quoi on croit. Si on est assez fort pour ça.

Elle détourna ses yeux du Maraudeur, contempla avec tristesse la salle commune puis continua.

\- J'ose croire que je ne trahirai jamais Lily et Lia, que je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de les trahir. Mais tant que je n'aurai pas été confrontée au même choix que toi, je ne pourrai pas en être certaine.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Peter, elle termina.

\- Je serai à tes côtés si tu refuses leur offre Pete, mais sache que si jamais tu acceptes d'aider Bellatrix et Nye, tu aides Voldemort. Et après ce que j'ai vu lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, si tu aides Voldemort, plus jamais je ne te parlerai. Au contraire, je ferai tout pour t'arrêter.

Finissant sa phrase, Deirdre se releva puis le prévint qu'elle descendait dîner. Et alors que Peter la regardait partir, il n'eut aucun doute que son amie mourrait plutôt que d'aider les Mangemorts et que s'il se retrouvait sur son chemin, la jeune fille n'hésiterait pas à le détruire.

.

.

.

Avec circonspection, Harry jeta un œil de chaque côté du couloir alors qu'il sortait de sa salle de classe. Il mit un pied à l'extérieur puis de nouveau examina les alentours. Un autre pas dehors et sa méfiance se fit encore plus grande. Malgré tout, il continua et atteignit finalement le bout du couloir. Il s'arrêta à l'intersection et étudia le nouveau corridor qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop Eden ? Demanda Kessy d'une voix amusée alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Harry eut un glapissement surpris et dans un sursaut brutal, il se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

\- K-Kessy ! Non mais ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'arriver comme ça dans le dos des gens ? S'écria-t-il.

Kessy eut un rire franc tandis qu'Harry posa une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Un peu plus tranquille, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

\- J'aurai pensé qu'en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, tu aurais toujours été sur tes gardes…et donc que tu aurais senti ma présence, le taquina-t-il.

\- D'habitude oui, grommela Harry. Je suis sur mes gardes en ce moment…Simplement je ne cherche pas le danger auquel tu penses.

\- Tu préfères te faire tuer par un intrus plutôt que de tomber sur sept de tes élèves, se moqua Kessy.

\- Tu as vu de quel genre d'élèves il s'agissait, protesta-t-il, amusé. Ils sont une plus grande menace.

\- Menace que tu prends très au sérieux, plaisanta Kessy en désignant son petit examen du couloir.

\- Oui…Même si, en fait depuis une semaine, ils me laissent relativement tranquille, indiqua-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Et tu trouves ça suspect ? Interrogea le Danois, rieur.

\- C'est le calme avant la tempête, maugréa Harry. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de leur part. Après deux mois de harcèlement constant, cette semaine de répit ne me laisse rien présager de bon…

De nouveau, Kessy éclata d'un rire contagieux qui apaisa Harry puis ajouta.

\- Allez viens, je vais t'offrir un verre au Trois Balais. Ca soulagera tes instincts paranoïaques.

Ils se retrouvèrent à Pré-au-lard sans qu'Harry ne voit le temps passer tant il appréciait sa conversation avec Kessy. L'homme était sûr de lui et généreux mais, et Harry le découvrit à cet instant, à son grand amusement, de très mauvaise foi et très mauvais perdant. Madame Rosmerta les accueillit comme à son habitude : avec joie et sympathie quoi qu'un peu fatiguée. Depuis l'attaque du village, elle avait du mal à s'en remettre et ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars. Pour la première fois depuis que sa famille avait décidé de le harceler, Harry se détendit complètement. L'œil avisé, Kessy s'en aperçut et, avec un sourire, se permit de lui prendre la main.

\- L'esprit un peu plus clair ?

Harry gloussa dans son verre mais ne répondit pas. Il serra la main de Kessy qui se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Harry apprécia le baiser mais, fautif, il se détacha de lui. Kessy soupira mais rapprocha son visage de celui de son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eden ?

\- J'apprécie énormément ce qu'on vit tous les deux Kessy, j'espère que tu le sais, énonça Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

\- Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin que du sexe, acheva celui-ci et comme Harry ne niait pas, il continua. Je le sais très bien. Depuis le début en fait. Mais ça me convient tu sais. Je ne cherche pas spécifiquement quelque chose de sérieux. Si tu avais été disponible, j'aurai peut-être essayé mais j'ai bien compris Ed', tu n'es pas prêt pour une autre relation amoureuse.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as compris ? Souffla Harry le regard fuyant.

\- Lorsque tu m'as parlé de ton passé et de tes amis, c'était plutôt évident qu'il y avait quelqu'un dont tu ne me parlais pas. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus parce que ça ne me regarde pas et que c'est déjà difficile pour toi d'en parler, mais dès le départ c'était plutôt évident. Ta façon de réagir à mes avances ou alors la manière dont tu dragues, comme si ça faisait plusieurs années que tu ne l'avais pas fait.

Kessy se décolla de lui et avec un doux sourire poursuivit.

\- Enfin, je suppose que ça fait longtemps.

Harry acquiesça et sourit. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant d'embrasser Kessy de nouveau.

\- Si tu peux te contenter de ça, ça me va. Je ne veux pas te blesser Kessy. Tu es mon ami et sans toi je ne sais pas vraiment comment je tiendrais ici.

Kessy l'enlaça et, son visage au creux de son cou, murmura amusé.

\- Tu te ferais martyriser par tes élèves et tu finirais par craquer.

Harry confirma en riant.

A l'autre bout du comptoir, Lyra Rosmerta les observa, attendrie. Avec les nombreuses attaques ces dernières semaines ainsi que celle du village, peu se laissaient aller à tomber amoureux ou même à nouer des relations autres qu'amicales. Et encore, la population sorcière devenait de plus en plus suspicieuse craignant chaque jour un peu plus qu'un ami proche ne les trahisse. Voir les deux professeurs ramenait un peu de normalité dans sa vie. Elle les dévisagea encore quelques minutes puis s'attela à la préparation de leurs dîners.

.

.

.

Lorsque Lily rentra dans le dortoir ce soir-là, son estomac était noué par l'anxiété. A son grand désarroi, toutes les filles étaient présentes mais les encouragements silencieux que Peter lui avait envoyés quelques minutes plus tôt la calmèrent. Deirdre devait lui avoir parlé de ce qui c'était passé. A son arrivée dans leur chambre, les six filles se turent. Après s'être raclé la gorge, Lily bredouilla.

\- Aaliyah, Deirdre, est-ce que…est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'on…qu'on s'entraîne une petite demi-heure en sortilège ? Ou à autre chose, si vous voulez…

Aaliyah et Deirdre se dévisagèrent puis Deirdre répondit.

\- Si tu veux Lily.

La rouquine se retint de soupirer bruyamment de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment eu peur d'avoir tout gâché mais si Lia et Didi acceptaient de la laisser faire des efforts, tout n'était pas perdu. Elle se répéta cette phrase comme un mantra. _Tout n'est pas perdu_. _Tout n'est pas perdu_.

\- Merci les filles, dit-elle en s'approchant de leurs lits.

.

.

.

Peter monta lui aussi dans son dortoir après que Lily ait rejoint le sien. James et Sirius étaient encore dans la salle commune mais c'était ce que Peter recherchait : avoir le dortoir pour lui seul. Sa discussion avec Deirdre l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il n'aurait pensé et il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour y voir plus clair. Comme prévu, le dortoir était vide mais contrairement à celui des filles, Peter ne vivait qu'avec James, Sirius et Remus. Moins nombreux, ils avaient plus d'espace. Peter s'allongea sur son lit, épuisé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait l'impression que quelle que serait sa décision, celle-ci serait mauvaise. S'il refusait, il serait pourchassé toute sa vie. S'il acceptait, jamais plus il ne pourrait se regarder en face et c'était sans compter les aurors qui risquaient de l'arrêter pour complicité _ou pire_ pour trahison ! Il enfouit son visage dans son coussin et grogna.

\- Tu sais que d'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui grogne ? Déclara Remus enjoué.

Peter se figea. Il avait complètement oublié Remus. Sans se redresser, il enleva le coussin de sa tête et parcourut le dortoir du regard pour trouver son ami. Le garçon n'était pas caché et se séchait les cheveux à l'entrée de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. C'était quelque chose que Peter devait retenir pour les prochaines fois : toujours vérifier les salles de bain avant de craquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Peter ? Demanda Remus, sa serviette dans les mains. Ça fait quelques jours que tu n'as pas l'air bien et j'espérais que tu allais m'en parler.

\- C'est rien, tenta Peter en espérant le rassurer. Juste une conversation à laquelle je n'arrête pas de penser.

Remus le dévisagea, circonspect.

\- Tu sais que si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, tu peux te confier à moi ?

Peter rit.

\- Oui Moony, je le sais ne t'inquiète pas. Pour tout te dire, j'en ai déjà parlé à Deirdre tout à l'heure alors ça va aller.

Remus parut soulagé que Peter se soit confié à quelqu'un mais s'assit malgré tout près de lui, sa serviette sur ses épaules et ses cheveux toujours aussi humides.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

Peter soupira discrètement. Il semblait que Remus ne partirait pas sans qu'il ne lui ait confié son dilemme.

\- C'est juste…Je dois faire un choix et ce choix pourrait avoir de graves conséquences pour moi.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas quel parti prendre ?

\- Voilà, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Les conséquences seraient si graves que ça ?

\- Disons que…Dans un cas ce serait comme avoir Bellatrix sur mon dos pour le reste de ma vie tandis que de l'autre ce serait comme si Lily me traitait comme elle traitait James avant qu'on sache pour Reece et ce, jusqu'à ma mort.

Remus éclata de rire.

\- J'aime beaucoup tes comparaisons…Très imagées.

Peter eut un vague sourire sachant que l'une des deux situations finirait par devenir vraie. Remus continua sans se douter du trouble de son ami.

\- Ceci dit Peter, est-ce que tu es obligé de choisir ?

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, confus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, si les conséquences sont aussi désastreuses que ce que tu me laisses entendre, pourquoi tu devrais choisir ? Enfin je suppose que tu es forcé de faire un choix sinon tu ne réagirais pas ainsi mais tu ne peux pas tout simplement faire semblant d'avoir choisi alors qu'en fait non ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Peter ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

\- Mais…et si…et si quelqu'un finissait par comprendre que je n'ai pas vraiment choisi ? J'aurais à la fois Bellatrix et Lily sur le dos !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Remus, ses doigts posés sur son menton, pensif. Il faudrait que tu trouves une solution de repli. Quelqu'un qui puisse te soutenir en cas de problème. Si notre présence ne te suffit pas Pete et que ton problème est vraiment grave, tu peux toujours demander à Reece. On sait que ce n'est pas sa vraie identité mais on sait aussi qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour blesser ses élèves. Sinon il n'aura jamais combattu Voldemort. De tous les professeurs, il est quand même le plus capable…

\- Oui, c'est vrai…

Peter repensa à sa crise à l'infirmerie et à la présence rassurante de Reece. Le jeune animagus doutait que l'adulte refuse de l'aider mais Peter avait-il assez confiance en lui pour lui confier sa vie ? Il savait que le professeur mentait sur son nom, les chances qu'il mente aussi sur sa vie, son passé, ses intentions étaient grandes. Acceptait-il de prendre ce risque ? Peter se rallongea et Remus retourna dans la salle de bain, finir de s'habiller.

Faire semblant de choisir comme le suggérait Remus revenait à faire croire à Bellatrix et Nye qu'il acceptait leur petite proposition alors qu'en réalité il aidait James, Remus, Sirius et les autres. Mais cela signifiait leur avouer tout ce qu'il refusait de leur dire depuis des années et à se mettre en position de faiblesse face à eux, ce que Peter avait toujours refusé de faire depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Et honnêtement, hormis Remus, Sirius et James pouvaient-ils réellement comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait ? D'un autre côté, à qui pourrait-il confier les informations qu'il apprendrait des Mangemorts ? Deirdre était une des solutions possibles mais Peter refusait de la mettre en danger. Si Bellatrix et Nye venaient à apprendre que Peter ne les aidait pas vraiment et qu'il racontait tout à Deirdre, elle serait leur prochaine cible. Et Didi était comme lui : bonne en cours mais pas exceptionnelle. En aucun cas, elle n'avait le talent, l'aisance ou la facilité d'apprentissage de James, Sirius ou Lily et encore moins la folie et l'absence de moral de Bella ou de Nye.

L'autre problème qui se posait était de savoir ce que ses amis feraient dans l'hypothèse où il se confiait à eux. Même si les autres Maraudeurs comprenaient pourquoi il avait été ciblé par les Mangemorts et pas eux et qu'ils acceptaient de l'aider, que feraient-ils des informations que Peter leur livrerait ? Les missions que Bellatrix et Nye lui donneraient pouvaient peut-être aider les aurors à deviner la prochaine attaque, la prochaine cible de Voldemort. Mais le père de James était mort et même s'il se confiait à ses amis, ou à Didi, ceux-ci ne pourraient pas leur transmettre les renseignements qu'ils auraient obtenus. Les aurors se poseraient des questions puis ils viendraient les interroger et la trahison de Peter serait tout de suite découverte.

Mécontent, Peter se souvint ensuite de l'attaque du Ministère. Leach était mort, le Royaume-Uni n'avait plus de Premier Ministre. Dumbledore n'avait aucun rôle légal au ministère et sa position au sein du Magenmagot ne lui permettait que de limiter le nombre de lois racistes et génocidaires promulguées. Il n'avait aucune autorité sur les aurors et son opposition contre Voldemort n'avait que peu d'influence face à la corruption déjà présente au ministère.

Peter se retourna dans son lit sans entendre Sirius et James rentrer dans le dortoir. _A qui pouvait-il se confier ?_

Avec du recul et à sa grande stupéfaction, il prit conscience que la suggestion de Remus revenait à faire de lui un espion. Pendant un instant son cœur cessa de battre. Mais s'il espionnait Voldemort, _pour le compte de qui le ferait-il_ ? Les aurors ? Dumbledore ? Ses amis ? Et surtout, était-il prêt pour ça ? Il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie ! Juste être un sorcier normal avec un poste intéressant, une jolie petite-amie et une certaine reconnaissance.

Le souffle court et commençant à transpirer à grosses gouttes, Peter se rassit sur son lit. James, Sirius et Remus étaient en grande discussion alternant rires et blagues et Peter se concentra sur eux pour ne pas céder à la panique. Ses mains tremblaient et il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. _Avait-il vraiment le choix ?_ Pouvait-il vraiment résister à Bellatrix, Nye, Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts ? Dans laquelle des trois situations, sa vie serait-elle la moins en danger ? Avec ses amis ? Avec Bellatrix ? En jouant l'espion ? _Et_ _à qui se confier ?_ Le souffle toujours erratique, Peter sentit monter ses larmes et il se pencha en avant, serrant ses couvertures de toutes ses forces. Sa magie se faisait grondante et il avait l'impression qu'une énorme vague se déchainait à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Respire Peter, respire.

Il ne savait pas qui était à côté de lui mais Peter aurait bien voulu le gifler. Merlin, respirer était ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis cinq bonnes minutes !

\- Queudver, concentre-toi sur ma voix, tu n'es pas tout seul, on est là, respire doucement. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

La répétition incessante de ces deux mots calma peu à peu l'esprit de Peter et il finit par suivre les ordres. Il inspira profondément, expira de la même façon et répéta le schéma encore et encore. Quinze minutes plus tard son souffle avait repris un rythme normal, de même que les battements de son cœur. Il était épuisé, trempé et ses mains étaient crispées d'avoir serré trop fort ses draps.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda une voix douce.

Peter acquiesça sans dire un mot, craignant que sa voix ne se mette à trembler. Une main se posa sur son épaule et un museau apparut sous son nez. A travers ses larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter, Peter reconnut Sirius sous sa forme animagus et entre deux hoquets, il rit. La main appartenait à James et Remus était de l'autre côté, une tablette de chocolat dans les mains.

\- Tiens mange ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant trois morceaux. Ça ira mieux après.

Peter obéit docilement. La voix qui lui avait permis de se calmer était celle de James réalisa-t-il. Les garçons avaient dû s'apercevoir qu'il n'allait pas bien et ils étaient venus le réconforter. Le chocolat terminé, Peter but une gorgée du jus de citrouille que Remus lui tendit et sécha ses larmes. Il ôta son tee-shirt et le jeta au sol. La truffe humide de Sirius s'approcha de ses joues et il lui lécha le visage dans un acte de réconfort. Ses deux pattes se logèrent sur ses épaules et le poussèrent dans son lit. Remus souleva la couette pour que Peter puisse se caler confortablement en dessous et dans un dernier léchage de visage de la part de Sirius, ils s'éloignèrent. James resta un instant derrière.

\- Dors Pete, tu n'as pas besoin de nous dire pourquoi tu as fait une crise de panique mais si tu veux en parler, on sera là demain matin et on ne te jugera pas.

Peter lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et ferma les yeux.

_Etait-il capable de se battre et de mourir pour eux ? _


End file.
